DxD: The Elemental and Phoenix Walk Again (Closed)
by Deathsword
Summary: Death and Life, are the same path we walk on everyday, every crack, hole, and hill on the path to a fated journey we all follow. Except for One man who is forced to follow a path he has tread many times but does not remember, and another's who's ancestor's path he will walk again, will the stories be different... who knows. Also AU (Stopped the Remake is in Progress.)
1. Prologue

' _Thought.'_

"Speech./Yelling!"

"*Sound effects/noises*"

"(Whisper/mumbling)"

"Speech (Whisper)"

"Text Messages."

' _Memory.'_

" **Spirit Voices.** "

" **Named Attacks!"**

* * *

 **(Dustin's Pov)**

"So why Japan?" I asked for the first time as we waited in a airport restaurant.

"Alright, Yellow fever." Kyler, My best friend, told me, taking a bite out of a muffin.

"Suuure… but why drag me along?" I took a sip of my coffee.

"Well, One, You need to get laid, And two, You need to travel more." He told me, Taking another bite out of the muffin.

"One, how am I gonna get laid when I don't speak the language, two, Why I go to tennessee and visit my sister in… damn forgot the state, but why?" I shook my head.

"...Well, Why not? We both like Anime right?" He asked me.

"But we are going to a place called kuoh after landing." I stated

"...And?" Kyler asked.

"That isn't anime Town or whatever it's called." I said leaning in my seat.

"...Alright and?" Kyler asked, avoiding the question.

"*Sigh* nevermind." I said rolling my eyes.

"FLIGHT 414 is now boarding." The loudspeaker spoke.

"That's us." I said standing up and grabbing my backpack.

"Alright, Ready for a long flight?" Kyler asked as he grabbed his backpack then stood up.

"Yes and No." I said remembering how long it was gonna be.

* * *

 **Kouh  
(Five hours after landing)**

"Alright we are here now what?" I asked as we walked around.

"...I don't know." Kyler said, Admitting to something.

"Yo-You don't know!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, Yeah I don't fucking know." Kyler told me.

"Fine lets just find a hotel." I said looking around, across the street I saw a Girl in a what I assume is a school uniform with Red hair looking at us. _'Hmm interesting.'_

"Alright, Fine, Screw it." Kyler said, Moving his arms as he spoke.

"Hello sir would you like a flier?" A girl in a bat themed costume asked.

"Um sure." I said taking the flier.

"...No, I'm not a cosplayer." Kyler said, not taking one.

As we walked I looked Flier. "Great it's in… Um nevermind." I said as I swear I saw the letters shift. " its says it'll make my wish come true."

"...What fucking wish?" Kyler asked, a bit more agitated then normal.

"I don't know just says something about making my wish come true." I said showing him the flier.

"...huh…" Kyler let out, taking a quick glance.

"Weird… Great it's getting dark." I said noticing the sun setting. "Maybe there is one this way." I changed directions

"Hopefully…" Kyler said, changing directions with me.

After a while of walking we ended up next to a fountain. "We are lost aren't we?" I asked looking around.

"*Yawn* You think?" Kyler asked me, looking into the fountain.

"It is a nice fountain though." I said before being knocked to my ass. "Ow what the hell."

"Hmm not you, so it must be you." The man who knocked me over said looking at Kyler.

"Nope! Nope! Not gay!" Kyler said, Moving his ass away.

"Not… Gay?" The man asked as I got to my feet.

"Hey asshole just because you weren't looking where you going doesn't mean ya can't say sorry." I told him growling a bit.

"Shut up human." The man growled.

"Listen you Otaku creep, You don't just go pushing random people, And you never push my friend here." Kyler told the man.

"You should watch what you say Devil, considering you don't have a master." The man said smiling a bit.

"...Hey Dustin? I'm getting Rapist vibes over here… you too?" Kyler asked me.

"Oh is this Mutt your pet?" The man asked looking me up and down.

"Whoa I ain't that kinky nor am I into dudes." I said backing up a bit.

"Just shut up you damn mutt." He said before I felt a pain in my stomach.

"...Holy shit… God be damned." Kyler said out loud as he looked at me.

Looking down I saw a blue spear which looked to be made of light in my stomach. "K-kyler?" I fell backwards onto my back.

"That was easier then I thought, you didn't even protect him." The man said walking over and pulling out the spear.

"Gagh!" I felt warm but cold.

"...so, mind telling me why you killed my best friend? Before I try and do the same to you of course." Kyler politely asked, barely containing his anger as I heard him beginning to walk, More than likely with his hands in his pockets.

"I'd lik- Dammit I'll be back to finish you." I heard the man say before I heard a flap of wings.

"Ky?" I asked lifting my right hand up seeing it covered in blood.

I saw kyler quickly move over towards me before he got behind me and leaned me up against him. "Y-you'll be alright Dustin…"

"*Cough Cough* I doubt th-that." I said looking at my left hand and I saw the Flier. "F-funny."

"C-come on man, don't joke about this, a-after all, I didn't joke about outliving you." Kyler said as I swore I heard sadness in his voice.

"B-bullshit haha Damn flier granting my wish, I jo-joked about di-dieing, shouldn't ha-ave taken it literal." I said letting go of it.

"H-hehe… *Breaths in* Y-you always did joke too much about that stuff." Kyler said, Probably on the verge of crying.

"Hey ky." I breathed in.

"Y-yeah?" Ky asked back.

"Tell my Mom and Dad that I don't want my death to break them apart." I said as everything started to go dark. "Also ky… you are the bes..."

 **(Third Person following Kyler.)**

"...c-come on man, p-please tell me this is one of your sick jokes…" Kyler said, hoping to whatever he could that what just happened didn't, before he started to softly cry. _'H-he's really d-dead… and i didn't do anything… i-i'm just a sad excuse for a friend… n-no, that fuck is going to pay, i'm going to kill him, Gut him, ANYTHING, j-just as long as I get revenge…'_

A small glint of light came off the blood on the Flier in Dustin's open hand.

"W-what?" Kyler let out, Stopping his crying or angry thoughts to look at it. _'T-the fuck was that?'_ he thought before he decided to grab it. _'...stupid fucking piece of fucking useless paper… all it did was get my best fucking friend killed… what the fuck is this even fucking for?'_

Kyler began to crushing it in his hand in anger. _'...if this thing really worked, then Dustin would still be here… laughing his ass off at my own stupidity… like always…'_

A Red light appear flashing over the area as A symbol appear in front of Kyler and Dustin's cooling corpse. "...what the fuck?" Kyler said as the symbol glowed more before a girl with Crimson hair appeared.

"Oh this is a first." The Girl said looking down at Kyler and Dustin.

"...what the fuck is going on? First my best friend dies, now i'm hallucinating…" Kyler said out loud to himself.

"Oh no you are not Hallucinating, this is real, now are you the one who summoned me?" The girl asked Kyler.

"...summoned?" Kyler asked confused, tears drying on his face.

"Yes, From the flier." She said sitting down on the fountain's edge.

"...w-why?" Kyler asked himself.

"Why what?" The Crimson Haired Girl asked him.

"...w-why did he have to die before me?" Kyler elaborated.

"I do not mean to be rude, but what do you wish?" She asked Kyler moving to crouch in front of him and Dustin.

"...i… i just wish my best friend was alive…" Kyler said, tears streaming down his face yet again.

"You're different for a pure blood devil." She said standing up.

"...first that one man now you… why do you call me a devil? I haven't tried to kill or mame anyone." Kyler said, Confused.

"Because you are one, now do you really wish for your friend to live?" She asked him looking down at Dustin.

"...i do… that's all I want right now." Kyler said, looking at Dustin's lifeless face.

She bit her lip before sighing.

"Okay then." She said as another symbol appeared next to her with a box coming out of it, opening it she pulled out four pawn pieces. "Step back."

"...What are you going to do?" Kyler asked, not getting away from Dustin's body. _'The fuck is this bitch planning to do?'_

"I am reviving your friend I promise." She said as a Symbol appeared below Kyler and Dustin. "Now please step back."

"...fine." Kyler said as he stood up and stepped back.

"What is his name?" She asked looking down at Dustin.

"...his name is Dustin, Dustin Feral." I responded as she placed the pieces on Dustin's chest.

The Girl spread her arms out closing her eyes as the symbol got brighter "In the name of Rias Gremory I call to Dustin Feral hear my command, return thy soul from the shadows of death to the Human Realm rise once more as my Demon servant, Rejoice for you have been given new life, wake as my Soldier." The light grew very Bright as the Pawn pieces phased into Dustin's chest.

"...what just…" Kyler let out as he was completely confused as to what just happened.

"Your friend is alive now but he will need healing, do you have a place you are staying?" Rias Gremory asked walking over to Dustin.

"N-no we don't… i just got us to fly here because something drew me here…" Kyler answered honestly.

"Okay then we will go to my house." She said as Dustin's bleeding had slowed and a new symbol appeared.

"...wait your house?" Kyler questioned.

"Yes, please pick up Dustin and stand on the circle." She said standing on the circle.

"...alright." Kyler said, picking up Dustin and getting to the circle. "But wouldn't a hospital be better?"

"No it would not." She said before the symbol teleported them to her housing with Dustin and Kyler's suitcases.

"...why wouldn't it?" Kyler asked again.

"Because I'm going to heal him." She said before pointing to the bed. "Please lay him there and remove his clothes."

"...no, i'm not gay." Kyler responded.

"Do you want him to be healed or not?" Rias Gremory asked as she began undressing.

"W-what are you doing?" Kyler asked, a bit shocked.

"Preparing to bathe him in demonic energies." She said taking off her skirt.

"...by fucking a man while he is out cold?" Kyler asked, a bit jokative.

"No! I am going to lay next to him and bathe him in my demonic energy to heal him." She said now glaring at Kyler slightly. "But I require him to be naked as well."

"...alright sorry… i'll do my best not to look or touch his dick and balls." I said in defeat as I undressed Dustin as quick as I could then looked away.

"Thank you." Rias Gremory got up onto the bed next to Dustin pulled the sheets and blanket over them. "If you are tired there is a couch in the next room."

Kyler nodded before he left to the couch, and jumped in it to sleep.

* * *

 **Next Morning.**

 **(Six A.M. JSP)**

 **(Dustin's POV)**

' _Damn I feel like I've been hit by Kyler falling from a seven story building, and what was with that nightmare I get killed by a gay trench coat wearing homosexual.'_ I thought as I stretched a bit opening my eyes seeing the room. "Um… what hotel did Ky purchase." Looking around I saw the room was Massive.

' _He better have paid for this, because I could never afford a hotel like this.'_ I sat up smiling and properly stretched. _'I wonder what kinda view this place has.'_

Looking to my left I saw a lump in the covers. "Um what." Lifting up the covers I saw a girl with Crimson hair. _'Fuck I'm a Pedophile!'_

I jumped out of the bed tripping over my suitcase. "Fuck!"

"Mmm… is it morning already?" The Girl asked as she sat up from the bed. _'I want to die slightly.'_ I thought as she stretched. _'I can't b-believe it I went against my ideals… I-I was so adamant about then and I went against them in a single night of drinking.'_

"Good morning." She said changing her sitting position and resting her head on her knee.

"Fuck this cannot be real it just can't be." I said grabbing the sides of my head staring at the ground while trying to calm down. _'I'll wake up in just a couple seconds, and punch ky in the face for letting me drink so much.'_

"No this is real." The Girl said as I heard movement. "My name is Rias Gremory and I'm a devil."

' _Wait hold on a second.'_ I looked up and saw her at the edge of the bed in almost the exact same position as before. "Bullshit."

"Um what?"

"Bullshit there is no such thing as the devil or god, I mean where are the angels and demons also how am I supposed to believe a sixteen year old busty girl is the devil I mean god damnit Fuck!" I yelled as a sharp pain raptured through my skull.

"(Great I recruited a loud mouth.)" I hear Rias mumble.

"Hey I'm not loud mouthed I'm just opinionated." I said standing up before looking down and covering up my junk. _'Note one when making a point naked, make sure to cover up my junk.'_

"Anyway I am A Devil, the leader is called Lucifer." She answered my as I rubbed my head and not the one between my legs. "And you are a devil."

"I… Where are my pants wait no all of my clothes?" I asked looking before seeing them on my suitcase with my shirt having a hole in it. "God fucki- God dam- Fucking god- Shit!"

I grabbed my underwear with my hand that was free and proceeded to put them on. "So I'm a devil? I asked as I slipped on my pants.

She sighed standing up and picking up her panties from the chest in front of the bed slipping them on. "Yes and you are also a servant of me."

"Yeah Gonna need proof on the devil thing." I said as she put on her bra.

"Could you help me." She gestured for me to clasp her bra.

"Fine." I said moving to help her. _'God I hate these things they always-'_

There was Three loud knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked the door as I got the bra clasped.

"D-dustin?!" I heard kyler almost yell from the otherside of the door.

"Who do think I am Bill Clinton?!" I yelled as Rias put on the rest of her clothes.

"...Dude… You died…" Kyler said from the otherside of the door, Sounding a bit shocked.

Unzipping my suitcase and grabbed a shirt putting it on as I walked to the door. "Yeah well I'm not." I said opening the door.

When I opened the door, I saw that kyler had tear stains on his face. "...i-i saw you die, y-you died right in front of me…" Kyler said, with a sutter and a serious face.

"I'm not dead I'm fine… (apparently a devil which I call bullshit) But I'm fine ky." I said patting him on the shoulder. "By the by, Rias Did we fuck?"

"Excuse me?" She asked as she walked over.

"Did we Screw, fuck, the Dirty deed, Mate, copulate, nooky, whoopee, bonk, have a roll in the hay, a quickie maybe, fornicate, procreate, breed, fool around, shack up, get down, get lucky, hit a home run, Bumping uglies, Buttering the biscuit, burping the worm in the mole hole, Cave diving, Churning Butter, cleaning the cobwebs with the womb broom, completing the Jigsaw puzzle, Bone, Creaming the twinkie, Going all the way, going ball-deep, hanging twenty toes, hanky panky, hiding the Nazi, Hot beef injection, Organ Grinding, Nut in the gut, Opening the gates of mordor, Plowing the fields, passing the gravy, parting the pink sea, parting the red sea though I personally would never do that, paddling up coochie creek, Praying with the knees upwards, pressing the baby button, punch-fucking the rosebud, porking, Rip-'n'-Dip, Rocking 'n' Rolling, Putting ranch dressing in the hidden valley, shampooing the wookie, sheathing the meat dagger, shocking the monkey, shrimpin' the barbie, Slapping the sloppies, Splooge bathing, taking grandma to applebee's, wetting the willy, Two-Person Push-ups, moistening the Pope, down the coochie mine." I listed off half of what I remember.

"...What the fuck?" Kyler said, looking at me.

"Why do you know so many words that mean the exact same thing?" Rias asked her jaw on the floor.

"My Dad, now tell me did we?" I asked her.

"N-no we didn't." She said wide eyed.

"Thank you Christ!" I yelled before pain rocketed through my head. "Fuck!"

"...What in the hell is with you Dusty?" Kyler asked.

"He is experiencing pain for… in a form, praying to god." She said as I walked past kyler into another huge room.

"So I really am a devil?" I asked with bullshit still going through my mind. _'Am I really asking this I asked for proof earlier.'_

"Yes and I will give you both proof when we get to my school." She said as a Glyph appeared on the ground in front of us.

"...Wait what?" Kyler let out confused all to hell.

"Kyler I Can't believe i'm saying this… but do what the crazy girl says." I said stepping into the glyph next to Rias.

"...Who are you and what have you done with Dustin?" Kyler asked as he walked beside me.

"One who is fucking conf-." The light beneath us glowed brighter and we were now in a different room. "Wh-why do I…" I ran to a nearby trash can vomiting into it.

"Oh… I forgot to warn you." Rias said as I realized I was actually vomiting in a plant pot.

"...holy… shit… t-this feels… horribly." Kyler said gagging as I heard stumbling.

"Is that fish… I don't remem-" I vomited again into the pot.

"Ara Ara and who might these two be?" A voice which was definitely not Rias asked.

"People who are suffering. Because of a lack of need to know informa-!" I yelled before vomiting up… "I don't remember eating that either."

"...dude… *Gag* How much d- *Gag* eat?" Kyler asked me inbetween gags.

I stood up steading myself turning around I saw a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. "I'm sorry for vomiting in the plant pot, do you possibly have place I can burn it?" I asked Rias.

"Just set it out in the hall." She said as I picked up the pot while making sure to stay steady. "Now Akeno why are you here."

"I came early because I forgot my phone, though I do believe it was a good thing I came early Ufufufu." The Girl now know as Akeno Giggled as I set the pot in the hallway and closed the door. "Do you want me to summon Kiba and Koneko President."

"Yes that would be appreciated." Rias said as Akeno pulled out her phone, I sat down on one of the couch's. _'This Couch is way too comfortable.'_

"If you two could please sit while we wait for the rest of the peerage." Rias said gesturing for ky to sit.

"...Yeah, I think I will…" Kyler said, Holding back gags as he got to a couch and sat down, his arms around his stomach and head down so he wouldn't throw up.

After ten minutes of waiting the door's to the room opened revealing, a blond haired Boy probably seventeen or eighteen and A white haired child who was eating a chocolate bar. "I'm both impressed and disappointed you couldn't hire better people to help you pull this off, though I would believe the Black haired girl being a devil considering the way she was smiling while I was in pain." I said receiving a a weird look from Akeno.

"...W-when aren't you a dick?" Kyler asked me after he breathed in, indicating he is getting better.

"Hello nice to meet you both." The Blond boy said to us bowing slightly.

"Um nice to meet you as well." I said as the blond boy took his place near the couch across from us..

"Sup." The Child said taking a seat on the Couch across from us.

"Now that we are all here, I would like to welcome you to The Occult Research Club." She said before bat like wings sprouted from the backs of everyone except me and Kyler.

"...What furry… anime convention did we go to?" Kyler asked me.

"Okay this is bullshit you had these hidden in your outfits." I said before I felt myself pushed forward. "Alright who…" Two black bat wings had sprung from the middle of my back. "I… wha-" the world went black.

After who know how long, My eyes slowly opened, I saw a ceiling, And my right hand felt luke warm and wet. "Oh, You're awake." I heard Kyler say.

"Where the fuck did you get the water?" I asked sitting up.

"...I don't really know…" Kyler told me.

"Where did you get the water?" I asked growling.

"...I asked them." He said, pointing at the girls.

"And you gave him a warm bucket of water… Why?" I asked them anger clear in my voice.

"Because he said he was gonna splash it on you." The Child said.

"Rule number one don't believe shit that comes out of his mouth… also I think i'm about to have a existential crisis." I said remember my new wings.

"...No your not man." Kyler said, before he hit my new right wing.

"Fuck That Hurts!" I yelled before punching him in the hip.

"Ow!" Kyler let out. "That hurt man."

"That hurt almost like getting hit in the balls." I said rubbing my right wing.

"...dude, it's just a wing." Kyler told me.

"Ah I almost forgot, Kyler is it? I require payment for saving Dustin's life." She said looking at him.

"...shit." Kyler said to himself, Realizing he had no way out of this one. "...w-what is the payment?"

"Fuck I was really dead… honestly not the weirdest thing tho." I said sitting up.

"You will join my peerage, a equal trade." She said holding up four pawn pieces.

"...Alright… I guess I have no way out of this so…" Kyler said, confused on what to do.

 **Two minutes of screaming later.**

"... I never thought you could scream that long… or high pitched." I said rubbing my ears.

"T-the pain… s-so cold…" Kyler said in shivers.

"Oh quit your bitching, look you got wings like me." I said punching one.

"..." Kyler looked like he wanted to scream his lungs out, his eyes bulging a bit as he held back with all his might not to scream.

"Can you two please stop hurting each other?" Rias asked shaking her head.

"Gonna be honest, kinda impossible." I said avoiding a punch from kyler.

"YOU FUCK!" Kyler yelled in anger.

Taking a step back i avoided a punch from Ky making him fall face first onto the floor. "You missed."

"FUCK OFF!" Kyler yelled, not getting up.

"Alright." I said as I stepped over kyler and sat down on the couch. "I've got a question, what are we gonna do here it would look pretty weird for two adults walking onto a school campus and into a building."

"Oh yes, Dustin I think I can get you a job as a teacher here." Rias said smiling.

"...Alright, But can you explain why I was called a… I think devil?" Kyler asked as he got up from the floor.

"Ah yes it appears that you where a devil but, somehow your demonic energy was sealed making you human, using my evil pieces it made you back into a devil." She said looking down at a piece of paper.

"...Huh… Alright, Now my job?" Kyler asked after taking it all in.

"Janitor."

' _So hard not to laugh!'_ I thought as I tried to keep in my laughter.

"...*Sigh* life really likes to screw me." Kyler said to himself.

"I-I can't." I said about to die from laughter.

"...Laugh it up all you can you asshole." Kyler told me.

"Wait what teacher am I?" I asked worried.

"P.E."

"FUCK!" I yelled hitting my knee.

"Jeez dude, you also got screwed." Kyler said, Snickering before I kicked his left wing. "...ow…" Kyler said while holding his breath.

"Anyway I'm assuming we will end up starting tomorrow?" I asked standing up and pulling Kyler to his feet.

"Yes." Akeno told us.

"So what do we do till the end of the day?" I asked as Kyler hit me in the face. "Damnit!"

"*sigh* stay here till the end of the day." She said as everyone began to leave.

"Wait what do we do?" Ky asked as the door shut.

"I have pack of cards." I said pulling out a pack.

"Alright, What do we play?" Kyler asked me.

 **Many Hours later.**

"Got a two?" I asked kyler.

"...Go fish." kyler told me, trying to be funny by sounding menacing.

"Hey we are back." Rias said as she opened the door.

"Yes we were starting to run out of games!" I yelled happy to finally leave.

"Jeez you get bored so quick." Kyler told me.

"Why is Kyler's Face red?" She asked as everyone came in.

"Fronthand or Backhand?" Kyler asked.

"Backhand?" Pretty boy asked as he walked past Kyler, to almost immediately get slapped by the back of Ky's hand.

"Ow!" Kiba yelled as he fell to the floor not expecting the hit.

"We played front hand backhand, be glad you didn't answer, so can we leave now?" I asked her as the pretty boy got up.

"No I have job for you two." She said as stacks of… paper appear on the coffee table. "I need you to spread these around town."

"So we're glorified paper boys?" Ky asked.

"Usually this task is for a familiar, but since neither of you have one you'll have to do it yourselves." She said taking out two bags.

"...Fucking hell." Kyler said after taking it in.

I grabbed a bag and filled it with my half. "By the way are we stuck as your servants?"

"No right now you are considered low class devil's, there is middle and High classes as well, once you reach high class you are allowed to have peerage." She explained as I shouldered my bag. "Actually I almost forgot something can you set your bags down?" I Immediately dropped my back with being as gentle as rough lubless buttsex.

"Why do you want the bags down?" Kyler asked.

"So you don't accidentally destroy them." She told him.

"...wait what?" Kyler asked, confused.

"Ky just set the bag down." I told him getting slightly impatient.

Kyler did a small sigh before putting it down.

"Okay I should explain there are these items called sacred gears, I believe you both each have one." She explained as I looked at kyler.

"...What are you looking at?" Kyler asked, Looking back at me.

"I don't believe you." I said turning back to Rias.

"*Sigh* Hold out your dominant hand."

I rolled my eyes but did as told holding out my right hand.

"What does our dominant hand have to do with it?" Kyler asked as he held out his right hand.

"Ky just shut up." I said before Rias explained what to do next.

"Now I want you to take the most powerful stance you believe, be it from a character, fictional or non-fictional as long as you believe it was when the character was at their strongest." She said making me think.

Kyler after a minute of thinking, Did Frieza's stance when he first turned gold.

"Hmm." I mimicked the stance goku had after transforming into SSJ for the first time glaring over my shoulder.

"Ara ara, Dustin looks like he is trying to be menacing ufufufu." Akeno said giggling a little.

"Now feel yourself and bring out your power." Rias told us

"...how vague." Kyler mentioned before he closed his eyes.

"Aaargh!" I yelled before a light began to glow from my right arm along with kylers though his was glowing white and red, while mine glowed White, Red, Blue, and Green, The entire room was engulfed in light before it subsided leaving me and kyler standing there.

"...Alright… that was… interesting." Kyler said, Unsure of what to say.

"Um Ky look at your hands." I said pointing at his hands before noticing a gauntlet on my right hand. _'That… wasn't there before.'_

"...The fuck?" Kyler asked no one as he looked at his hands which now had fingerless gloves . "...The fuck are these for?"

"This gauntlet is awesome, it's so sleek though." I said running my hand along it noticing a gem on top of the hand porton that seem to spark with lightning.

"...what are they made of?" Kyler said out loud as he looked them over.

"I've never seen nor heard of these sacred gears." Rias said looking at our sacred gears.

"...What do you mean?" Kyler asked her.

"I mean what I say, these are new to me." She explained.

"...Alright, Should we worry then?" Kyler asked her.

"No, it could be that these are just obscure Sacred Gears, I will research them while you are gone." She said pointing to the bags. "And I suggest you hide your Sacred gears, it's easy."

I Will it to be hidden and mine disappeared in a flash of white. "Nice."

Kyler closed his eyes for a second, before asking. "Wait, I have fingerless gloves… why should I hide them."

"Your not wearing a Leather jacket." I told him.

"I might also add when your sacred gear is out you are far easier to detect." Rias said as I snatched up my bag.

"...Alright fine." Kyler said right as his gloves disappeared.

"Ky grab your bag and lets get going." I said slipping the bag over my shoulder.

"Alright, But where are we staying?" Kyler asked be as he grabbed his bag.

 **One hour later.**

"I can't believe she made us hop the fence." I said as we walked through the building back to the room we came from.

"Yeah, What the fuck?" Kyler asked me.

"I also can't believe you were hanging from your bag on the fence." I opened the door to the club room.

"I'm shocked the thing could hold me." Kyler told me.

"Oh your back." Rias said, looking around I saw only the child, Rias, and akeno were left. "Koneko got double booked, could one of you take care of one of her summons."

"...That ain't going to be me." Kyler said, Backing away from me.

"Nope." I said backing away from him.

"How about both of you go."

 **One argument later.**

"Fine we will both go." I said stepping onto the circle with kyler the circle flashed bright… and nothing happened.

"...What the fuck happened?" Kyler asked, confused.

"Hmm it seems you don't have enough demonic energy to be summoned." Rias said sighing as she rubbed her forehead. "There is a bike around back."

"Dibs on not riding bitch!" I called quickly.

"...Dustin? May I tell you something?" Kyler asked.

"What?" I rolled my eyes turning to him

"...Your a fucking asshole." He told me.

* * *

 **Hotel**

 **(Twelve A.M)**

"I can't believe we spent the entire summon arguing about dragon ball z and super." I said flopping onto the bed.

"...what did we even argue about?" Kyler asked, Forgetting exactly what it was that involved Dragon Ball that we argued about.

"That Super is good." I said crawling up to the pillow.

"...oh yeah, What was his main argument again?" Kyler asked me.

"That goku and Frieza shouldn't have been able to knock Jiren of the stage, even with Seven-teen's help." I laid my head on my pillow.

"...They totally could." Kyler let out as he flopped face first on the pillow.

"I really like that fight tho." I smiled remembering Goku and Frieza working together.

"Oh same here, It was AMAZING!" Kyler yelled from inside the pillow.

"So how do you think tomorrow is going to go?" I pulled out my phone checking my text messages.

"...probably the same… why did I have to come here?" Kyler asked himself.

"I'm not sure… maybe it was your blood." I smiled as I read a message from my sister. "Heh peyton wants me to visit."

"Ask our new boss." Kyler replied.

"Yeah Yeah." I said as I rolled off my bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt two sizes bigger than my normal ones.

"...What is with you and those kinds of shirts?" Kyler asked after rolling onto his back.

"What's wrong with them." I said walking into the bathroom and changing.

"They are too fucking big." Kyler told me.

"Your point being?" I asked walking out

"It's too fucking big." Kyler repeated.

"I don't get what is wrong with that." I said pulling the covers back and laying down on MY bed.

"It's just too fucking big." I pulled the covers over me and laid my head on the pillow.

"Goodnight ky." I said closing my eyes.

"Really?" Kyler asked right as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Kuoh School**

 **(Six A.M.)**

"I want to make her run the track a thousand times." I said as I changed into the clothes she had bought me to look actually like a teacher.

"Honestly, I don't mind." Kyler said, After getting into his onesie, enjoying the feel of it.

"Sorry but I have to wear a tracksuit, which I hate." I said pulling on the Jacket and zipping it up.

"Heh heh, Oh man Luck really is screwing you." Kyler told me with a smile.

"Be happy this isn't america or canada, pretty sure you've been in a School bathroom there." I said popping my Neck.

"Oh yes I have… Why DIDN'T THEY FLUSH!" Kyler yelled jokingly.

"Are you two ready?" Rias asked poking her head in.

"As ready as we'll ever be." I said walking over to the door.

"Mmmm, I love this thing." Kyler said, Snuggling himself.

"Your gonna get fired if you do that on the job kyler." I said following Rias.

"And why is that?" Kyler asked, Following me.

"Because you look like a Pedophile when you do that." I said Rolling my eyes faster than a damn pinball machine.

"...Shit." Kyler replied.

"Dustin you should head inside and meet the teachers." Rias said before turning to kyler. "And you head where the email told you."

 **Gym Time.**

I poked my head out the doors and saw Kyler. "Hey Kyler I need you to come clean the gym room, a kid puked on the floor."

Kyler sighed. "I just cleaned the toilets."

"Yeah well I need you in there, I already moved the kids to the track and have them running laps." I told him holding the door open for him and his cart.

Kyler walked in. "I know I can't say you owe me… but still, You owe me."

"Nope, It's your job." I said closing the door and pointing out the spot on the floor. "It's there, I think they ate carrots."

"...OH MY GOD IT'S EVERYWHERE!" Kyler yelled. "HOW DID IT GET THAT HIGH ON THE WALL!?"

"Yeah I'm just gonna go." I said as I opened the door out towards the field.

"HOW IS IT STICKING!?" I heard kyler yell, one last time.

I shut the door and walked out towards the field. "I feel so sorry for him."

I got to the Field to see Rias and Akeno run past me. _'Think of baseball.'_

"Come on step it up!" I yelled almost sounding like a drill sergeant.

I saw a Trio of the students staring at a very curvy student's chest. "Hey you three come here!" I yelled snapping my fingers and pointing in front of me.

They looked a bit shocked, but came forwards towards me.

"Were you three staring at that female student?" I asked crossing my arms.

The most truthful of them all nodded.

"*Sigh* I'm only going to give you a warning, And if you are going to do it again, at least don't make it obvious." I said rubbing my eyes. "Seriously you were so obvious that you made a me a white guy look inconspicuous."

"S-sorry sir." The truthful one said, with a bow.

"Now get." I said point to the field. "Oh and five more laps."

The Bald one glared at me as they ran off, Checking my phone I saw a text from Kyler. "HEY! It's done so go ahead and bring them back to the gym when you can, Oh, Also, Since you are twenty, I owe you a drink."

"Kyler I can't drink I'm not twenty one." I replied as Rias and Akeno came to a stop panting slightly. "Take five and grab some what."

"Why thank you." Akeno said with quite the suggestive tone.

"Um.. you're welcome." I replied checking my phone again.

"Tough shit, Drinking age here is Twenty."

"Great he is gonna try and get me drunk." I said as I replied to Ky. "Fine but you do remember we have flier duty again?"

"Who is gonna try and get you drunk?" Rias asked as she walked up next to me with a two bottles of water. "Here."

"Thanks." I took the water and sipped a little. "Ky, since apparently I'm becoming a permanent resident of Japan he wants to go drinking."

"Oh well if you do remember that you do have flier duty tonight." She told me before taking a sip.

"I remember." I said checking my phone.

"...shit." Was the response from Kyler. "Hahahaha… uh damn."

"What?"

"Kyler's reaction to me telling him about flier duty." I explained taking a sip of my water. "Hey where is Akeno?"

"Oh she went to the Club room to pick something up for me."

"You do realise I will have to write her up for this." I said Before I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Hmm."

"Are you going to punish me Sensei?" Akeno asked as I turned to see her biting her finger with blush spreading across her cheeks. _'I-I want my Firearm!'_

* * *

 **Some Park (That I DON'T KNOW THE FUCKING NAME OF SHUT UP KY!)**

 **Two Days Later**

 **(Third Person Following Kyler)**

"Holy shit I'm hungry." I let out as I kept walking, Trying to look for a food stand, Store, ANYTHING.

Kyler heard a sound and wood crashing against the floor. "Oh it looks like I fell down again, uh I'm such a clutz."

"...Alright the fuck happened here?" Kyler asked as Kyler walked towards the sound, coming around the fountain Kyler saw a girl face down ass up in the air with her panties showing. _'...I am so going to jail.'_ I thought to myself, in shock. "...Need help?" she turned over and looked up at Kyler.

"Oh yes please." She said holding out her hand for Kyler to help her up.

Kyler took it and helped pulled her up to reveal a cute girl with blond hair and green eyes with a feeling of adorable innocence. "So mind telling me what happened?"

"I tripped and fell." She explained with a very cute voice.

' _MY HEART IS EXPLODING!'_ Kyler yelled in his mind. "On what?"

"Um n-nothing." She said tapping her index fingers together.

' _She is trying to kill me.'_ Kyler replied in his head. "Wait nothing?"

"Y-yes." She said looking down at the ground sadly.

' _Holy shit I am going to die of diabetus.'_ Kyler said in his head. "...So mind telling me where you were going?"

"Oh to the local church." She said before a pain shot through my hands.

"...Well I could walk with you to make sure you don't trip again." Kyler offered, Rubbing his hands over one another to numb the pain.

"Oh thank you!" She said Latching onto my left arm. "Oh my name is Asia by the way."

"Mine is Kyler." Kyler replied. "So where is it exactly?"

"Oh I was trying to find it." She said smiling a adorable little smile.

 **Twenty minutes later.**

"Thank you for helping me find it." She said letting go of my arm.

"Yeah, No problem." Kyler replied. "Just try not to trip on your own two feet next time."

"I will try, Oh would you like to come in for some tea?" She asked as she walked onto the church's ground before I felt pain flash through my hands.

"N-no, I'm fine, I'll see you around sometime." Kyler said as he began walking away from the place.

 **Back at ORC.**

"You must never go near the Church again Kyler." Rias Told him as she leaned against the window with light coming through giving her a menacing feel.

"And why is that?" Kyler replied, Not looking at her.

"Because the Church is Hollow and Sacred ground, it is also our enemies territory." She explained. "Simply setting foot inside would cause major issues for angels and devils, surely you could sense something telling you to be careful."

"...Alright, And?" Kyler asked, Knowing he was being a dick before being slapped by Rias.

"You could be killed or start a war." She said Glaring at him.

"...That hurt." Kyler let out, Before glaring back.

"I am your King and you will listen to me." She told Kyler.

"Some king." Kyler replied, Still glaring. "Last I checked, Kings were guys, And queens where girls, Where is the queen then?"

"That would be Akeno." Dustin said coming into the room. "Ky we are based off chess pieces, so she is the king piece."

"...Jeez life is a game." Kyler replied.

"I asked her about this when you were gone… Ky something tell to us if we go rogue." Dustin told Kyler with a dull voice.

"What?" Kyler asked.

"You'll become a Stray, Hunted by every side no restrictions." Rias said as Akeno came into the room. "Yes Akeno?"

"Rias we have a order to hunt a stray Devil in the town." Akeno told Rias as she closed the door.

"Good, Kyler I will show you what happens when a devil goes stray." Rias said gesturing for Dustin and Kyler to Follow. "Akeno Call for Kiba and Koneko to meet us halfway there."

"Yes President."

"Hey Ky looks like we will get to see some combat." Dustin said smirking and looking down at his right hand before closing it into a fist as he followed Rias.

"Why do I have a feeling you were waiting for a excuse to punch something?" Kyler asked as he followed Rias as well.

"I want to find out what this can do." Dustin cracked his knuckles.

"...Of course." Kyler said, Putting both his hands in his pockets.

* * *

 **Abandoned Industrial Area.**

 **(Night)**

"So where, God what is that stench?" Dustin asked covering his nose.

"...Yeah, This is just as bad as that one squirrel my dog rolled over on… no, it's worse…" Kyler said, Breathing in through his mouth.

"Corpses." Koneko said as The Group walked into the Industrial building.

"Dustin Kyler you remember what Chess Pieces you are right?" Rias asked them as the door slammed shut.

"Pawns." Kyler replied.

"Yes,the queen is my empress, The knight my cavalier, the bishop my clergymen, The Rook my tank, The Pawn my foot Soldier, and Me the King." She explained as the group went farther in. "I want you two to stand back while they demonstrate their abilities associated with the pieces."

"...Alright then…" Kyler said, Not sure what to say. _'How the fuck am I going to show off my abilities?'_

"Damn not fi-"

"Now what could that fowl fecal smell be?" A seductive voice asked. "Mmm something smells delicious too I wonder if it tastes as sweet or bitter."

"...i'm getting rapy vibes." Kyler said out loud as a woman came around a pillar completely topless though they could not see her legs even though how high in the air she was. "...in all my years I never thought hookers would start going topless."

"Viser you Wretch, You Betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you, your sins are worthy of a thousand hells." Rias said as Viser looked us each up and down.

"I give that a Six outa ten." Dustin said sounding completely unsure.

"Honestly, a five, And that's just because her tits are out." Kyler replied.

"In the name of the great Marqui of Gremory Begone or meet your death." Rias Told Viser pointing up at her almost taking a commanding pose… almost.

"Oh just give it a rest you little slut, you've always have had it in for me." Viser said as she began groping and massaging her own breasts. "Your just jealous, because your breasts will never be as luscious as mine."

Dustin leaned over to Kyler as Rias said something to Viser. "(And now?)"

"...Honestly, Whores and sluts are a turn off, So no." Kyler replied out loud.

"Let me show you what I'm made of." Suddenly a Giant hand came out of the darkness going towards us.

"It's A One It's A One." Dustin yelled diving out of the way.

"How about no!?" Kyler let out as he dove out of the way from beams of light fired from Visers Nipples. "So, Mind telling me when Sluts and whores became serious?" Kyler asked as he stood back up.

"Kiba!" Rias yelled before Kiba disappeared.

"I'm going to sound like a huge nerd, but Victory is decided before the battle." Kyler said, Remembering a quote from a book, and ignoring Kiba disappearing. "Now, I am disturbed at what you just did you whore, But let's look at the brightside, The internet is always looking for more Crazy shit to add to it's stupid Fap list that should burn where it started." Kyler said, before putting the want for his sacred gear to be summoned when suddenly Viser's giant hands where sliced off.

"Yes!" Dustin yelled as his sacred gear appeared and koneko stepped up in front of Viser.

"Now, Of course there is always worse shit to add to that list, but I'm pretty sure a slut like you is the bottom of the barrel, After all, Lolis are on that list and let me just say, FAR BETTER, Than you." Kyler Let out, before he summoned his sacred gear when Viser Sprouted a maw from her lower body and grabbed koneko in it. "OH! You just added loli to the mix, Way to try and make it kinda better, Still fucking terrifying, But then again, Ugly sluts always need that one KINK don't they?" Kyler said, Looking directly at Viser. "Also, HAVE A FUCKING BREATH MINT! I CAN SMELL THE SHIT YOU ATE FOR BREAKFAST! AND I DON'T MEAN GENERAL SHIT! I MEAN LITERAL SHIT!"

"LET HER FUCKING OUT OF YOUR FILTHY MOUTH BEFORE I GO IN THERE AND RIP OUT ALL OF YOUR FUCKING TEETH AND MAKE YOU SWALLOW EVERY LAST PIECE OF ENAMEL AND DENTIN!" Dustin yelled as the wind began to pick up and lightning began to spark off his Sacred gear.

"OOF! YOU PISSED OFF LITTLE SIMBA!" Kyler yelled as he jumped out of the way of Dustin's soon carnage. "AND LET ME SAY! IT'S NOT AS BAD AS MAMA LION!" Kyler replied as he got even more out of the way, And started walking around the edge of the room, to get a better view of this.

"What are you doing?" Rias asked Kyler.

"Getting ready to watch the show." Kyler replied as Dustin stepped forward reeling his arm back and throwing it forward as Koneko Burst out the side of Viser covered in blood.

A large bolt of lightning went through the teeth and into the mouth with the lightning surging through Viser's body. "What happened?" Dustin asked as he snapped back to his sensibilities.

"You killed her I think." Kyler responded as he started walking to Dustin.

Suddenly a new hand from viser went towards Rias.

"SHIT I STILL OWE YOU!" Kyler yelled, rushing to Dustin, Then threw him at Rias with all his might, Dustin slammed into Rias pushing her out of the way right before he was hit he look back at Kyler with this face that just said… Mommy? Before he was slammed into a wall stuck in the concrete with blood coming from his head.

"...oh shit Dustin… OH SHIT DUSTIN!" Kyler yelled, Realizing what he just did. "...my friend just died… again… twice in one week… never thought that could happen… like, at all… huh… Was he jesus?"

"Dustin!" Rias yelled rushing over to him as Akeno Flew up into the air lightning sparking near her.

"You hurt my Sensei now I'm gonna hurt you." Akeno said before Viser began getting struck with lightning over and over again. "Is this as good for you as it is for me?!"

"I-I'm okay." Dustin said with a strained voice.

"Oh shit, You live… has it been seven days already?" Kyler asked, walking towards Dustin.

"Please stop it hurts to laugh…" Dustin said as he flopped out of the wall onto the floor. "I'm okay Rias… please just stop her screaming I think I got a headache because of Kyler."

"Oh come on man, You always get headaches at my jokes." Kyler responded, Kneeling by Dustin with a smile.

"I don't think this counts a joke." Dustin groaned sitting up.

"Just be thankful You're okay." Rias said looking down at Dustin with a look of confusion.

"Eh, He's had worse before." Kyler said out loud.

"I didn't feel the dying part Kyler." Dustin said as he stood up and wiped the blood heading towards his eye.

"Correction, You don't remember feeling it." Kyler corrected with a smile.

"Nope didn't feel shit." He said as Akeno stopped electrocuting the damn thing.

"...Dude, You died, You bled out in my fucking arms." Kyler told Dustin, Staring at his face.

"Yes and I didn't feel anything." Dustin growled at Kyler turning away from him and standing beginning to walk away. "I'll be outside."

"...Cheeky fucker." Kyler let out as he walked to the body. "So, the slut is dead right?"

"*sigh* No." Rias said walking over and using her magic to COMPLETELY disintegrate the slut.

"Wow, You were so hot you disintegrated her." Kyler joked.

"He wasn't flirting he was Joking!" Dustin yelled before a door slammed closed.

"Where did Dustin go?" Kiba asked.

"Outside, Probably for some fresh air." Kyler responded.

"You seemed to have made him angry Kyler." Rias told him looking towards the door Dustin had left through.

"...yeah… it usually happened." Kyler said, closing his eyes while willing his sacred gear away.

"You make him angry enough to leave and slam a door?" Kiba asked as the group began walking towards said door.

"...yeah." Kyler said putting his hands in his pockets. "...I'm going to go for a walk." Kyler said, as he began fast walking for the door, opening the door and exiting he saw Dustin leaned up against construction materials with something in his right hand. "...What's wrong?"

"Hmm oh nothing." Dustin said Bring a… cigarette up to his mouth.

"Oh my god… I drove you to put cancer in your lungs." Kyler said, Hoping the joke would cheer himself up. _'...not funny.'_

"No you didn't, at least not intentionally." Dustin said blowing the smoke out.

"...well don't smoke too much, Don't want you to be like my father." Kyler said, Walking away. "...WAIT! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET SMOKES!?"

"A store." He answered simply before taking another drag.

"...Well way to keep up the depression, Making me want to be the one that died." Kyler joked before he kept walking.

 **Kyler and Dustin's housing.**

 **(Dustin's pov)**

' _Just shut up you damn mutt.'_ I sat on my bed looking down at my hands. _'What did he mean by Mutt.'_

Closing my hands into fists I felt… just pure anger. "What is wrong with me?" I stood up and took a swing into the wall causing a dent. "Damn it what is wrong with me!"

Suddenly I heard my Mother's ringtone go off on my phone. _'Just breath, and you'll be fine.'_ I thought as I picked up the phone and answered. "Hey Mom what's going on?"

"What happened Dustin you missed your weekly visit?" I rolled my eyes shaking my head. "Mom I ended up going to Japan with a friend, he got two tickets from a radio show so I decided to go."

"Oh that's okay sweetheart, Are you okay you sound… Stressed?" I sighed letting my head fall. "Mom I've been experiencing random bouts of anger again, but they are even worse… I think I put a hole in a wooden wall earlier."

"Honey can you wait a second I need to get your father." I heard Mom set the phone down and I heard what sounded like whispering "(Happening… soon.)"

' _What's happening soon?'_ I thought when i heard someone pick up the phone. "Son I want you to come back state side, within three days." My Dad Told me with what sounded like… worry in his voice.

"Why dad?" I asked him confused.

"Just get here trust me son, You need to hurry." He told me. "If you are not here in two days I'll explain what you need to do."

"Alright, I love ya Dad." I said before hanging up. _'Oh Satan what is going on with me.'_

* * *

 **One Day later**

 **(Occult research Club.)**

 **(Third person following Kyler)**

"Alright Kyler you'll be heading on a summon today." Rias said smiling.

Kyler yawned. "For what exactly?"

"We do not know what the client will want." She said as if she had explained this to him for the fourth time.

"Ky will you just shut up and Go." Dustin growled as he leaned against a wall in the darker part of the room.

' _...did he just growl?'_ Kyler thought to himself. "Fine, I'll bite instead of bark."

"Good, here is what you will need to find the client." Rias said handing him a small round object.

"Last time you just gave us a address and told us to find it… what's with the change?" Dustin Growled at her.

"Jeez, You two sleep together naked and already you both are fighting." Kyler said out loud as he inspected the object which was giving him a gps location of the Client. _'...Whoa.'_

"The change is that he won't spend a hour trying to find the house." Rias told Dustin in a commanding voice.

"...Well thank you ma'am." Kyler said, Looking at the route he will have to take, then memorizing it, as best he could.

"Well maybe if you had given that to us in the beginning we wouldn't have spent a hour looking!" Dustin yelled as he walked up slamming his hands on her desk and Kyler swore he saw his eyes change to yellow. _'...oh shit he's gone emo.'_

"Dustin calm down." Akeno said gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let go of of me!" Dustin Growled shrugging off her hand and making for the door. "If you need me, the fucking call." Slamming the door behind him, Dustin was now gone.

 **One Bike ride later.**

"Holy shit this place was far." Kyler said out loud as he got to the door, and knocked with the door swinging open as he knocked. "...huh." kyler let out before going in walking in further he could smell rotting flesh. "Oh shit…" Kyler said with a sigh before noticing the floor was covered in blood, looking up he saw a man strapped to cross gutted and beheaded. "...Yeah fuck no."

"Punish the wicked." A man said from the couch nearby. "Words to live by."

"Some more words to live by, Victory is decided before the battle." Kyler replied.

"Yes wise advice to heed from a holy man." The man said before turning to me with his tongue hang out the side of his creepy grin as he stood up.

"The only question, is what makes the victor?" Kyler asked ignoring the creepy ass grin. _'...Alright gotta admit, really hard to ignore it and really tempted to swear in his face.'_

"You just walked into the wrong house my friend, Freed sellzen and you must be the scared little pussy whose devil ass this holy priest is gonna exercise." He said as did a little jig to go along with him speaking.

"Now you see, I would be witty about this, but I can't ignore it anymore, YOU ARE UGLY AS FUCK!" Kyler responded, looking away from his face to look at his chest. "Like, Seriously, At least try and look presentable to the homeless."

"Bah Fuck the homeless only thing they are good for is cocksucking." He told kyler his creepy grin spreading.

"...And you call yourself Holy." Kyler stated, popping his arm a bit.

"Well there was issue with me and the church… But now I get to kill you ugly ass devil's all I want." He said drawing a gun and a hilt, which then formed a beam of light.

"...Huh, Star wars, Way to go!" Kyler yelled, Clapping his hands sarcastically before stopping, Willing his sacred gear to form.

"First I'm gonna cut out your disrespectful demon tongue with my holy sword, and then I'll shoot your dick off with my righteous gun!" He yelled his tongue luling out of his mouth. "Doesn't that sound great!?"

He lunged at Kyler slicing at him but was too slow Kyler dodged the attack easily, before he summoned his sacred gear. "And you clearly don't understand when you are clearly outclassed and outmatched." Kyler said before he was shot in the knee caps. "...ALRIGHT THAT REALLY FUCKING HURTS!"

"The bullets have been blessed, So you ugly devils die slower!" He yelled laughing at Kyler's pain. "Hope they taste good scumbag."

"Hey… at least I am willing to fight man to man." Kyler taunted.

"Ooh the little devil is trying to taunt me, not gonna work." He said stabbing the blade into Kyler's leg.

"...I'M JUST NOT A IDIOT!" Kyler yelled in pain.

"Going and leaving a guy half cocked, that's no way for a lady to treat a gentlemen lick myself." He said pulling the blade out.

"Aah!" Kyler heard a girl yell, turning he saw.

"Asia what are you doing here, are you done creating the barrier already?" Freed asked as Asia looked at the remains of Kyler's client.

"...Hey look, some form of calvary is here." Kyler lightly jokes. _'...great my last words are going to be a lame ass joke.'_

"D-don't do this."

"Right a newbie, well then I guess it's time you learned, this is what the job is my dear we dispose of unfortunate people who have been bewitched by the evil devils." Freed explained to Asia before she turned and saw Kyler.

"No it can't be." She said looking at Kyler scared.

"...Honestly, I don't know what's worse, My last words just now, Or the pain." Kyler joked again.

"What's going on do you two know each other?" Freed asked looking between us.

"...bit of a long story." Kyler said.

"Kyler why are you here?" Asia asked clearly scared out of her petite body.

"...Well, I'm a devil, And I had a client here, but this asshole right here." Kyler said, looking up at the guy. "Had to ruin my day."

"N-No that can't be true, you can't be a devil." She said confused.

"Afraid so, and my legs are killing me… heh heh… sorry about not telling ya." Kyler chuckled.

"Aw this is heartwarmin- *Crash*" Freed and Kyler turned to the window to see… a wolf?

"...what the fuck?" Kyler asked, breaking some form of silence.

"What is a wolf doing her- Agh!" Freed yelled as the wolf jumped on him biting down on his arm.

"... a little help?" Kyler asked, looking at Asia.

"Oh um." Asia looked conflicted before helping Kyler to his feet when a Red Magic glyph appeared on the ground.

"...huh." Kyler let out, not knowing what to really say or do.

Kyler heard a loud yip from the wolf as it was flung out the window severely wounded, though when it went past Kyler he saw a Necklace around its neck with Twin wolves on it. _'...alright that's off.'_ Out of the Glyph appeared everyone except Dustin and Rias. "Hey, The backup arrived."

Asia helped Kyler towards the group. "Please hold him will I heal him." She said as two rings appeared on each of her middle fingers.

"...a lightsaber going into my leg… after getting shot in the kneecaps with holy bullets… not my idea for my first week in Japan." Kyler stated, kinda joking as relief flooded over the wounds and he could no longer feel the pain.

Kiba rushed forward blocking freed from attacking. "Hell yeah now we got ourselves a good old fashioned gangbang!" Freed exclaimed smiling.

"You're done here sorry to disappoint you but he's one of us." Kiba told Freed.

"Oh I'm far from disappointed, trust me so what's the deal you're the pitcher and he's the catcher?" Freed asked smirking.

"No… more like your the dumbass who signed a death warrant." Kyler responded. "And next you are going to say, 'I don't care, yada yada, still going to kill you.' And boom, you die." Kyler joked.

"For a priest he has quite the mouth." Kiba said still on guard.

"What are you the impiety police, get off your high horse douchebag hunting your kind is my only concern, so stop preaching and lets get to it." Freed told Kiba as Kyler stood up fully.

"My my this guy certainly is a piece of work." Akeno said giggling a little.

"And you my dear are a hot piece of ass, oh those eyes are killing me, eha there's nothing I lust after more then a sexy devil bitch!" Freed said as he hugged himself.

' _...Damn I did look like a pedo.'_ Kyler thought to himself.

"If you want it come and get some." I heard Rias say as she stepped out of the portal unleashing a blast of energy at Freed who barely dodged. "But I really don't think you could handle it, nobody messes with one of my servants."

"Well look who finally showed their Chimichangas, don't get ahead of yourself though cause I'm pretty sure I just hur- Asia you damn slutty wench!" Freed yelled looking at Asia. "You healed a Devil… Again!?"

"Well, To be perfectly honest, You are acting like a pedophile, And a little girl, So you could either, Go to hell where you belong, Or live to Rape another day… Actually, Nevermind." Kyler said, Getting into a stance.

"Fine throw your lot in with these sluts and manhoes." He said before dropping a grenade, after a second a massive burst of light came from the grenade blinding everyone.

"...in all my life, I would never think my eyes would hurt this much!" Kyler yelled from having his eyes nearly completely blinded.

"See you later cock munchers." Kyler heard Freed say before Akeno yelped in pain.

A few seconds later the light disappeared but leaving kyler still partially blind. "...my eyes."

"Kyler are you okay?" Asia asked as Kyler felt what he believe was her grab his left sleeve.

"Yeah, just still blind here." Kyler said before chuckling a bit as it cleared and he saw Asia with tears in her eyes. "...You alright Asia?"

"Y-yes." She said looking down.

"Where is Dustin?" Rias asked Kyler looking around worried as if she might find a corpse or pile of ash.

"There was a wolf, With a necklace, So let's look for it after." Kyler said, before looking back to Asia. "Hey, Don't cry or be sad."

"O-okay." She said as The group went outside to find a trail of blood leading from the window to down the street where the wolf was limping away.

Kyler went eye level with Asia. "Hey now, look at me." Asia looked away for a second before looking him in the eyes.

"There is no way that wolf is Dustin." Koneko said.

"It is a rather large wolf." Kiba said as the wolf kept limping away.

"I'm fine, so don't cry." Kyler told Asia while giving her a reassuring smile, before walking and following where the wolf was going. "HEY!" the wolf turned and looked at kyler before trying to run. "Want some raw steak boy?" The wolf kept running.

Kyler sighed before he jogged in front of the wolf. "Hey, How about some Beer?" The wolf growled at Kyler baring its teeth. "Moonshine?" Kyler asked before the wolf lunged at him biting deep into his right arm. "...There we go!" Kyler yelled before he used his free arm to grab the wolf by the back of the head, and looked into its eyes but it's teeth sank deeper and it stares back and Kyler could feel the bones about to break. "...it is you…" Kyler said before letting go, And yelling in pain. "HOLY SHIT THIS HURT SO MUCH! AND IT IS HIM!"

Rias and Akeno ran over with Koneko tackling Dustin ripping his teeth out of Kyler's arm. "...OW!" Kyler yelled, Fighting back tears.

"Kyler!" Asia yelled running over and began healing the arm.

"He is strong." Koneko said as she held Dustin down.

"Are you sure it's him?" Rias asked Kyler.

"Yeah, Like, Seventy Percent sure." Kyler admitted. "It's either it is him, or the wolf has rabies… and I didn't see foam, so i'm sure it's not rabies."

"Well let's take him back to the Club Room." Rias said signalling Koneko to follow who picked Dustin up and followed her.

"...Thanks Asia." Kyler said. "...wanna come with?"

"She cannot." Rias said as they all walked back into the house.

"...I would ask why, but i'm just going to assume cause she isn't a devil." Kyler said to Rias.

"That is one part, but she is also a member of the fallen angels, I can feel one nearby even as we speak." Rias told Kyler as Kiba and Koneko went through the portal with Dustin.

"...shit." Kyler said under his breath.

"Come we need to leave." Rias said gesturing for to the portal.

"Alright… Hey, Asia, Will you be alright?" Kyler asked.

"I th-think so." She said unsure. "I could head back to the church."

"...Alright, then, if you can't." Kyler said before giving her the directions for his and Dustin's house. "Did you remember all that?"

"I think so."

"Kyler come on." Rias said as Akeno walked through the portal.

"Alright." Kyler said before repeating the directions. "Alright, I have to go." Kyler said before walking to go through the portal… then stopping for a second. "And Asia? Besafe." Kyler said before stepping through the portal to see Dustin laid unconscious on the couch.

"He tried to bite me." Koneko explained like it was normal.

"...Yeah, He bit me too, you're the lucky one." Kyler explained. "Be happy you possibly don't have any diseases for where his mouth has been." suddenly Dustin's head lifted up and growled at Kyler before falling unconscious again. "...Alright then, Did not know he was… Possessed."

"How is he doing?" Rias asked as she came through.

"...Well he looks fine for the most part." Kyler replied.

"I don't know if I can heal him when he is like th… the wound it's… healing." She said as the wound began closing.

"Oh, He's deadpool now." Kyler joked. "...wait, Does that make him dogpool? Or mutpool?" Kyler said, going into thinking. "...or maybe devilpoochpool."

"Doesn't that make you assholepool?" Koneko asked Kyler.

"Yes, but that would also make you bitchpool." Kyler replied. "...Or Lolipool."

"What would that make me and Akeno?" Kiba asked.

"Akeno is stripperpool, and you are… Gay Hydra Bob." Kyler replied.

"Ara Ara, you have a bad streak in you." Akeno said as Dustin began to… change.

"And I'm shocked you don't flash strangers in the street." Kyler replied. "And is Dustin getting less hariy?"

"He is changing back dumbass." Koneko said.

"Well, Aren't you just a ray of sunshine during your time of the month Redpool." Kyler roasted as The forelegs and back legs of Dustin returned to normal along with the rest of him leaving him… naked.

"...Could someone get him some pants." Kyler said, Looking away.

"Pervert Sensei." Koneko said as Kiba ran off and came back with a pair of shorts.

"Thank you, Now someone dress him." kyler said, Still looking away.

"Hey you offered." Kiba said tossing them to Kyler.

"Is this because I called you gay hydra bob?" Kyler asked.

"No it's because you suck." Koneko said handing kyler the Shorts and shoving him forward.

"...Isn't that akeno?" Kyler asked.

 **Twenty minutes of bickering.**

Dustin now had shorts on him thanks to Rias. "There." Rias said looking down at Dustin. "Kyler Does he have parents?"

"Yeah, He does." Kyler responded.

"Do you know anything about them?" She asked moving to her desk and sat down in the seat.

"Only that they have a history of anger issues… and lasting a long time while fucking." Kyler responded.

"O-okay, but I have reason to suspect they are werewolves." Rias told them all.

"...Well yeah, I'm sure this thing doesn't just happen to random people." Kyler replied.

"Well…" Akeno said with apprehension. "In the supernatural world, human's are afflicted with lycanthropy quite often."

"He has no bite or scratch scars." Rias told Akeno. "So his Parents must be pure bloods."

"...So that's why they fuck like wolves and get mad easily." Kyler said as a joke.

"You said they live in America right, where exactly?" She asked as Dustin back to stir.

"Texas, After all, Dustin is whiter than me." Kyler joked.

"Uh, why do I feel like I've been hit by a Black man with a hammer?" Dustin said sitting up, Rias signaled Kyler to be quiet.

"You were attack by a Fallen angel." Rias told Dustin as he stood up.

"Why am I dressed like the Wolf man?" He asked gesturing to his shorts.

Kyler snickered. _'He has no idea.'_

"Fuck you Ky." Dustin said before checking himself. "Ummm Why no Boxers?"

Kyler snickered more. _'HE HAS NO FUCKING IDEA!'_

"Can I get teleport home?" Dustin asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Can he?" Kyler asked.

"I'll take him home." Rias said standing up. "Kyler I need to talk with you later, Okay."

"Sure, No problem." Kyler said, Crossing his legs in his seat.

* * *

 **Next day**

 **(Three P.M Jsp)**

 **Park**

Kyler sighed as he kept walking though the park. _'Very quiet today.'_ Kyler thought to himself, putting his hands in his pockets as he took smelt the air. _'I like it.'_

"Kyler?" He heard… Asia say.

"Oh, Hey Asia." Kyler said, Turning his head in her direction. "Good to see you are safe and sound."

"Yes a fallen Angel took me back to the church." Asia told him.

"That's good." Kyler said before he began walking again before he heard her stomach growl… followed by his. "...heh heh, you hungry too?" Kyler asked.

"Y-yes." She replied meekly.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Kyler asked her to which she nodded. "Alright, Fast food? Or somewhere more classy?" Kyler asked.

"F-fast food."

 **Ten minutes later.**

"Can I have a fork and Knife?" Asia asked pointing to her burger.

"Wait, You eat burgers with a fork and knife?" Kyler asked.

"I don't know how to eat it." She said looking down.

"Alright, Watch what I do." Kyler brought his burger up to his mouth, and opened his mouth nice and wide, and bit down into it, taking out as much as he could, and eating it.

"Okay." She picked up the burger reeled back and… took a adorably small bite.

"...awww." Kyler cooed as Asia swallowed.

"It's good." She said tilting her head and smiled.

"...D'awwww." Kyler cooed again, having trouble not dying from cuteness as Asia continued to eat her burger. "...Why is everything about you so adorable?" Kyler asked out loud as he went back to eating his.

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

"What is this place?" Asia asked pointing towards a Arcade.

"It's an arcade, Haven't you been to one?" Kyler asked her.

"No." She said looking up at me. "Can we go inside."

"Sure we can." Kyler replied, walking in with her and getting some tokens for the machines.

"Can we play this one?" She asked Gesturing to a Racing game.

"Sure, It'll be fun." Kyler said as they both walked over towards it, and he put in the tokens for them both, Asia hopped on one of the bikes.

 **Twenty minutes of fun.**

"Hey what's this?" She asked pointing to the crane game.

"It's a Game to directly win little plushies." Kyler responded. "...Want me to win you one?"

"Oh sure!" She said using her smiling puppy face.

"Well stop being cute before I die and can't win you a prize." Kyler said. _'HOW AM I NOT DEAD FROM CUTENESS!?'_ Kyler thought to himself as he got to the crane, and did my first go, going for the most cutest one, a nice happy carrot with a cutesy face on it but failed. "Damnit." Kyler said, Trying again succeeded but got a small rabbit. "Alright, Let's try that again." Kyler said, Putting the rabbit on the side, and tried again this time getting a retarded looking Devil. "...I feel offended." Kyler said, Putting it alongside the rabbit, and trying again this time getting a child doll. "...This feels… alright then." Kyler said, putting it beside the fake devil as he tried again this time getting a Black man doll with his middle finger up. "...WHY!?" Kyler yelled, tossing it in the trash and trying again this time getting a obama doll. "...fuck no." Kyler tossed it in the trash as well, then trying again this time getting a literal Copy of Yaoi Hentai. _'...fuck no.'_ Kyler thought, Before thinking, then decided to offer it to Asia. "hey, want this?"

"No, I can't watch it." She said looking into the machine. "Hey there is a black box in there."

"I see it, And imma try and get it." Kyler said, now trying to get it to which he succeeded and was granted a… XBOX ONE X!

"...Fuck yes." Kyler let out, Before thinking. "Are you able to play video games?"

 **Back at the park**

"Thank you for the day Kyler." Asia said hugging the small rabbit doll.

"Yeah, Sorry, I couldn't get you another that was cuter." Kyler said, Rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay I love him." She said squeezing the doll.

"Aw isn't this sweet, almost makes me wanna puke." Kyler and Asia heard a voice say as they turned and saw a fallen angel dressed… like a slut.

"...Why dress like a prostitute?" Kyler asked, Activating his gear. "But if you want a fight, Then could we possibly leave her out of this?" Kyler said before he felt a pain in his stomach, looking down he saw a light spear.

* * *

 **Same day**

 **(Seven A.M Jsp)**

 **Kyler and Dustin's House.**

 **(Dustin's Pov)**

"So why do you want to meet my parents?" I asked as I slipped on my shoes. "I mean I wouldn't be surprised if they thought you were my daughter considering you look Sixteen or even fourteen (well excluding your bust)"

"Because, I have questions, and they have answers." Rias replied to me.

"*Sigh* Fine but the second they ask if we are screwing we are outta there." I said as she summoned a portal.

 **Ten minutes later.**

"Remember what I said." I told her point at her before knocking.

"WE HAVE A SIGN UP!" I heard my father from inside the house.

"DAD IT'S ME DUSTIN YOUR LOVING AND CARING SON!" I yelled back.

"Do you have to yell." My Mom said from inside before the door opened. "Hello sweetie I thought you would be back today, oh and you brought company… do not tell me she-"

"No she is not my daughter." I said rolling my eyes and walking in with Rias.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Feral." Rias said to my Mom.

"It is nice to meet you as well miss?" Mom asked Rias

"Rias."

"Hey Dad." I said taking out my wallet and setting it on the wooden platform next to the Door.

"Hey son." My dad replied.

"Alright, you said you needed to talk to me about something." I said sitting down on the couch with rias sitting next to me.

"Um yes Rias I don't mean to be rude but do you have somewhere you could go for a hour or two." My mother asked her.

"Mom why are you being so ru-" I was interrupted when Rias signaled me to be quiet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Feral, Are you werewolves?" Rias asked in the most blunt way possible.

"...Well it took you a long time to find of Devil." My father replied.

"Wait, werewolf, Rias yo- Wait you know she is a devil?" I asked my parents as my confusion spread to new levels.

"Yes I could smell she was from outside the door." My father said.

"Dustin step away from her." My Mom said.

"No Mom She is my king and even if she is evil sometimes, I will not allow you to harm her." I said standing up and taking a defensive stance.

"Wait your… yes your scent makes sense now… *sigh* why?" My Mom asked with worry in her voice.

"I was killed… kyler he, he gave up his freedom to save my life." I said smiling sadly. "Wait back on track so I'm a werewolf?"

"*Sigh* Yes you are a pureblood the strongest, Dustin tomorrow you are going to change again if you already have, and once more the next day." My Father said.

"Change how?" I asked confused.

"You turned into a wolf and tried to tear the throat out of a stray priest attack kyler." Rias told me. _'I… wow… Awesome!'_

"Then you will become smarter, and then you'll change into a proper werewolf with no control." Mom explained before grabbing her cup of coffee. "It wasn't supposed to happen this soon, but I guess your transformation sped that up."

"So what do I do?" I asked worried I might tear Everyone in the occult research club to pieces.

"You could stay here, or you can resist it." Dad said standing up and popping his back.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Feral." Rias said bow.

"Don't thank me just get out of here." Dad said as me and Rias got up. "Son you are always welcome here."

Rias and me got to the door and before I grabbed my wallet Dad walked over to me taking my hand and placing a necklace in it. "It helped me during my first few transformation, maybe it will help you."

Letting go he smiled and walked back to the loveseat. "Also are you two fooling around?" I slammed the door shut. "God I love him, but he loves to aggravate me all to hell."

"My father does the same but he is less… vulgar." Rias said smiling.

"Hey wanna get some Barbeque?" I asked stopping in my tracks and looking at Dads truck.

"Oh sure is there a place nearby?" She asked.

"Yep." I said running back to the door opening it up and grabbing the keys. "I'll bring the truck back with a Almost full tank!" I shut the door and ran back to the truck. "Get in!" I unlocked it and hopped into the driver's seat and started the F150 up.

Shifting to drive I almost burned rubber as I gunned it out of the driveway. "Whew made it." I said smiling and checking the mirrors.

"Did you just steal the Keys?"

"What don't enjoy a little thrill." I said turning down a street. "Plug my phone in here." I pointed to a cord coming from the radio before setting my phone on the console.

Rias took my phone in and I switched the radio to my phone before hitting shuffle and my music started playing through the speakers. "No Green day." i skipped the song and Take Back Home Girl came on. "Nope." Switching to A Girl Like You, I switched again as Honky Tonk Badonkadonk Came on. "Fuck it." I turned the Volume up Rolled down the windows and opened the sunroof.

"What are you doing!" Rias yelled over the music.

"Enjoying myself." I Yelled back before going back to singing. "Left, left, left, right, left Whoo!"

"Hustler's shooting eight ball Throwing Darts at the wall. Feeling damn near ten feet tall, here she comes, lord help us all." I sang along before hitting the the skip button. "Fuck!" Before I saw My kinda night flash across the screen Feeling a grin spread I began to sing along. "I got that real good feel good stuff, Up under the seat of my big black, jacked up truck, Rollin' on 35s, Pretty girl by my side"

"You got that sun tan skirt and boots, Waiting on you to look my way and scoot ,Your little hot self over here, Girl hand me another beer, yeah!" I saw Rias' hair flowing in the wind as I jammed to the song.

"All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown. But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out. Out where the cornrows grow, row, row my boat. Floating' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner. Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right. Yeah, that's my kind of night!" I made a turn onto the freeway and smiled as Rias seemed to be enjoying herself. "It's good to see you let loose!" I yelled smiling as she smiled enjoying the air and music.

"Thank you for helping me." She told me as we enjoyed the music and wind till we arrived.

* * *

 **Park**

 **(Three Forty-Eight P.M)**

 **(Third Person Following Kyler)**

"...heh… heh…" Kyler let out, Looking down to see a spear in his stomach. "...him… now me…"

"Kyler!" Asia yelled as she began healing him after the spear slid out.

"Oh my what's this Asia got a Boyfriend." The Bitch said tilting her head smiling.

' _Holy shit that hurts.'_ Kyler thought to himself as he had trouble standing at first.

"Raynare I'll go with you if you won't hurt him!" Asia yelled as she stopped healing Kyler leaving him healed but weakened.

"Fine I'll leave him be if you come along." Raynare said with dull tone.

"...i-i only have one question… why in the first fucking place?" Kyler asked, Trying his best not to give into his weakened state as asia walked over to Raynare.

"Well I need Asia to… You almost got me monologuing, but I will leave you with this, that sacred gear of yours is worthless, all it does… is let you produce a small flame." She said before taking off with Asia.

"...heh, fucking bitch…" Kyler let out, before he did his best to start walking.

"Kyler!" Dustin yelled running over. "What happened?!"

"...nothing." Kyler said as he kept walking.

"Bullshit you have a hole in your shirt!" He yelled grabbing Kyler's shoulder.

"A moth ate a hole in it." Kyler replied, stopping. _'What are they going to do to Asia?'_

"Kyler I'm your best friend you can tell me." Dustin told him turning kyler to face him.

Kyler spent a moment thinking. "...They took Asia."

"Who is Asia?" He asked letting go. "And who do you mean by they?"

"...a girl I hangout with sometimes." Kyler replied. "...And a Fallen angel took her."

"Shit, then we need to tell Rias she and the other's could help." Dustin said pulling out his phone.

"..." Kyler didn't speak, but he looked at his sacred gear covered hands. _'...am i worthless?'_ Kyler closed his hands into fists. "No."

"what?"

"I'm going to go get her… Alone." Kyler replied, before putting his hands in his pockets.

"I will not let you go alone Ky and you know that." Dustin told him. "Plus I need you to out live me and I mean now Jackass."

"I know you are persistent." Kyler replied, before thinking as to where the bitch would've taken Asia to. _'...maybe… the church.'_

"Do you know where they are held up at?" Dustin asked cracking his knuckles.

"...Logic would dictate the Church." Kyler replied, Cracking his neck. "Mmmm the felt good."

"Wait they are fallen angels wouldn't the church be the last place they would be?" Dustin asked Kyler as he checked his phone. "I figured they would be in the seediest place in town."

"The church would also be the last place we would look with your logic that everyone else has." Kyler answered.

"Fine to the church… how do we get to the church from here?" Dustin asked looking around.

"Follow me." Kyler said, walking to where he first met Asia. "I have a idea where it is."

 **After walking around so long it got dark they arrived at the church.**

"Alright we are here." Dustin said hiding behind a tree.

"Yep, Do you have a plan of attack? Or do we go with my plan to just walk in?" Kyler asked.

"Fuck it Front door." Dustin told him. "Promotion: Rook!" Dustin yelled before running up to the door and spin kicked it causing it to break off its hinges and fly inside. "Knock knock my dick broke your door."

"...Damn, You have to teach me that sometime." Kyler said out loud as he walked beside Dustin to look inside.

"Oh great it's those useless devils." Dustin and Kyler heard as they walked into the church.

"Oh hey! It's the fucks we couldn't care about." Kyler replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Ooooh the devil has a mouth on him." Another Voice said as Three Fallen angels appeared.

"I-it" Dustin growl as Kyler noticed the fallen angel who had killed Dustin was there Floating before them.

"...oooo… this is not going be fun therapy… for you specifically." Kyler said, Looking from Dustin, to the Angel.

"Yo-you Killed me!" Dustin growled as his sacred gear appeared on his Hand and forearm.

"I was surprised when I heard you lived, but now I get to kill your worthless ass." The Fallen angel said as he floated to the ground and summoned a spear throwing it.

The spear flew through the air going past Kyler into Dustin's Throat. "G-ga go…" Dustin said before dropping face first to the floor with a loud snap as began suffocating and drown.

"D-DUSTIN!" Kyler yelled, Rushing to Dustin and turning him over. "...why this shit again?"

All Dustin could do was stare back with hollow eyes. "Wow I thought he would have tried to dodge." The asshole said.

"...why did you have to come along?" Kyler said, Ignoring the asshole for now before Dustin's body began seizing and flailing. "D-Dustin!?" Kyler yelled, turning him to let the blood flow out.

Dustin's arms began changing growing Fur and his hands turned into paws.

"...oh shit… so it DOES only take silver to kill a Werewolf!" Kyler yelled in happiness as Dustin's neck snapped back into place before the rest of his body changed.

"Wait Werewolf!?" The Big Breasted Blue haired fallen angel slut said turning to asshole. "Dohnaseek why didn't you tell us?"

"Because a werewolf can't survive Holy power!" He yelled at her.

"he is if he is a Pureblood!" Kyler heard a familiar exorcist yell from nearby.

"HEY! YOU SHOT ME IN THE KNEECAPS!" Kyler yelled, Looking at the bastard that did it.

"Hello shitty devil!" He yelled smiling and waving before Dustin stood up now in the form of a wolf and growled at Kyler.

"...Yeah I'll just back up." Kyler said backing away from Dustin before Dustin gestured to the altar and took a sniff then dug like he was trying to make a hole. "Oh the altar… Yeah I'm gonna check that you have fun with your new chew toys." Kyler said, Leaving as he was the weakest link to the altar.

Dustin rushed forward past Kyler biting down on the Loli fallen angel causing her to panic and slam into the altar tipping it over. "Thanks buddy!" Kyler yelled before he saw Dustin bite into the throat of the Loli Kyler then saw a passage downwards. _'...Damn she was a ok looking loli too.'_ Kyler thought before heading down the passage to find a massive room filled with dudes in robes and Asia Chained to Massive fucking Cross with glowing green lines around the chains and the cross behind her… with a massive fucking amount of stairs leading up to her.

"...I am getting a Indiana Jones vibe here." Kyler said to himself before asia began screaming in pain. "SHIT!" Kyler yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Come on in devil, unfortunately you're too late the ritual is already complete." The Bitch Raynare told Kyler.

"K-kyler?" Asia asked lifting her head. "You came."

"Fuck yeah I did!" Kyler yelled. "I would never leave you behind!" suddenly green black lightning began flowing around her as Asia began screaming in pain again before the glow stopped snapping one of the straps on her tank top and small green glow came from infront her chest and floated away to Raynare.

Even from this distance Kyler could see her eyes, hollow and lifeless… just like Dustin's were when he died. _'...n-n-not again… p-please…'_ Kyler thought in sadness before it quickly turned to anger. "You bitch!"

"Twilight healing at last it's in my hands." Raynare said as twin rings landed in her hand.

"I Will Kill You! You Bitch!" Kyler yelled even louder, Charging towards her. "You Hear Me! I Am Going To Fuck You Up!" Kyler yelled even more as he got closer and closer pushing through wave after wave of exorcists, Rage building higher and higher, Thoughts of the fun times Him and Asia had together flashing through making him even more enraged. "She Was My Friend Damnit!" Suddenly light burst from his sacred gear one Blue the other red before flames burst forth from them the left Spew Flames of Blue disintegrating anything that they touch and the right Spewing White flames which burned anything they touched to ash.

"No It can't be… The Phoenix Survived!?" Raynare yelled as the Kyler began running up the stair which began melting.

"I Am Going To Murder You!" Kyler yelled as his rage kept building as he ran up the stairs Raynare jumped back and Threw two light spears at kyler which were disintegrated by the Blue flames. "You Bitch!" Kyler yelled as he threw his left hand forwards, Shooting a blue Fireball.

The Fireball hit Raynare in the leg completely Disintegrating Her lower half. "B-but, Tw-light healing should fix this!"

"Argh! You Bitch!" Kyler yelled even louder before he thrusted both forward Unleashing a Torrent of Blue and White fire Directly at Raynare Turning half of her top half into ash and the other just disappeared.

"K-kyler?" Asia asked as the chains holding her broke.

"A-Asia?" Kyler asked, looking at her before rushing over to her. "Y-your alive?"

"K-kyler I'm so happy to see you." She said smiling.

"H-how are you alive?" Kyler asked as he picked her up a bit from the back, looking down at her.

"I d-don't know but I can feel it slipping." Asia said her smiling turning sad.

"N-no, p-please don't leave me Asia." Kyler begged, tears beginning to form.

"I know it wasn't a very long time but… I'm so blessed to have made a friend like you." She said now looking up at Kyler as he knelt down next to her..

"B-but." Kyler let out, Tears streaming down his face. "P-please, w-we had so many good times together, i-if you stay we could have more, laugh, smile, everything."

"I wish it could be different, it would have been great to have met you in a different way." She said moving her hand to the side of Kylers face wiping the tears from his left eye. "I never wanted to make you Cry, I'm sorry kyler… goodbye." Asia's hand fell down to the ground lifelessly.

"...n-nonononono p-please not again, i-i… w-why did t-this have to h-happen… Why!?" Kyler yelled as he threw his head up before crying his lungs out when suddenly a ear pierce Wolf howl sounded throughout the room.

 **(Dustin's Pov)**

I walked up the stairs to Kyler and the Girl I believed is Asia, looking at Kyler then down to Asia I Nudged Kyler to get him to look at me.

"W-what!?" Kyler yelled looking at me with his eyes full of tears his hair disheveled and frayed.

' _I'll make this right.'_ I thought as I turned and ran, I ran faster then I ever believe, up the stairs through the church into the forest towards the school. _'I wasn't there when Kyler needed me… I'll Be There Now!'_

I could smell them even from here I felt my body begin to shift as I felt my front paws shift back into hands No Claws. _'I need TO HELP!'_ I could see the school I was close but I felt myself grow upright still running on all fours but I felt bigger, stronger and Faster. Jumping over the fence I ran straight for the club building.

I growled at the wall before sinking my claws into the stonework pulling myself up. _'Right.. left.. right, left, Right, left, Right Left Right left Right left right left'_ I climbed to the window smashing my hand through it and climbing inside, I saw Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba standing there.

Kiba immediately drew his sword standing in front of everyone as I walked forward. "Dustin Stand Down!" Kiba yelled, I stopped and pointed at Rias then out the window.

"Dustin what do you want?" Rias asked before I ran to the window and pointed out to the church.

"Ch-church." I growled before taking off towards the church no… towards my mistake. _'I Should Have Helped!'_

* * *

 **(Church)**

 **(Third Person following Kyler.)**

' _...why does this always happen to me?'_ Kyler thought to himself as he still sat there, tears still streaming down his face as he looked onto Asia, sadness still running his mindset. "W-why?" Kyler asked no one, before he started repeating it over and over to the point where it would drive a man insane with only the cooling corpse and the chilling wind as his company. _'...i-i'm going to kill them…'_ Kyler thought to himself. "...i'm… I'm going to kill them all with my own hands."

"Kill… whooo?" A throaty growl asked from the shadows.

"...who the fuck else?" Kyler asked.

"Du-du *grrrr* Dustin." Dustin growled from the shadows not revealing himself to Kyler.

"No Not fucking you." Kyler responded, His voice full of venom.

"Why Not?" Dustin Growled at Kyler stepping forward from the shadows revealing… well a werewolf.

"...Because you didn't do anything." Kyler responded.

"Didn't do anything? You're right… but I will make this right." Dustin said Crouching as he moved closer. "She looks… peaceful."

"...she does…" Kyler let out before the doors to the church opened. _'...alright so dustin had a bit of fun.'_

"Ara Quite the mess." Akeno said as she and everyone else entered.

"Good… see you… Females… male." Dustin said before shaking his head like he was trying to get the right words.

"...Dustin The fuck is wrong with you?" Kyler asked Him.

"Done matter…" Dustin said before pointing at Asia. "Help."

"Kyler what happened?" Rias asked as she walked over to him and Asia.

"...The bastards took her, Used her for something… and i killed them." Kyler explained simply.

"I can bring her back." Rias said kneeling down to look kyler in the eyes. "But only if you approve."

"I Approve!" Kyler responded quickly.

"You… don't… think." Dustin said as Rias stood up.

"What!?" Kyler yelled at Dustin.

"Nun.. become… Devil." Dustin explained shaking his head. "Do… she want?"

"..." Kyler still had tears in his eyes. "S-she didn't deserve to die… you got that?"

"What… these?" Dustin said picking up and holding a pair of rings.

"...t-those are her rings…"

"Twilight healing… she is a unique nun to say the least." Rias said as Dustin walked over. "Place them on her middle fingers."

Dustin held the rings out to Kyler. "I hurt… cor- Body."

Kyler took the rings, and proceeded to place them on her middle fingers.

"Now stand back." Rias said summoning a bishop piece as a Glyph appeared beneath Asia.

"...what's going to happen?" Kyler asked.

"I'm making her my bishop." She said placing the Bishop on Asia's chest and standing back.

"O-oh!" kyler let out happily, Knowing what this meant as Rias spread her arms out.

"In the name of Rias Gremory I call to Asia Argento hear my command, return thy soul from the shadows of death to the Human Realm rise once more as my Demon servant, Rejoice for you have been given new life, wake as my Healer and Clergymen." The Bishop faced into Asia's chest before the glyph disappeared and Rias stepped back taking a Breath.

"D-did it work?" Kyler asked.

"Just wait." Rias said before Asia's rings began to glow and asia's arms began to move slightly along with her eyes beginning to open.

"I'll be going." Dustin said but Kyler could swear he heard a smile as Dustin jumped out the broken window.

"A-Asia?" Kyler asked, Walking close.

"I don't make a habit of reviving the Deceased but her power could be useful, From here on you are her protector you are the senior devil after all." Rias said turning away as Asia sat up.

"Kyler?"

"Asia!" Kyler yelled in happiness as he hugged the crap out of Asia.

"A-am I here?" She asked.

"Y-Yes you are Asia, You are alive again." Kyler told her, A happy smile on his face.

* * *

 **(The idiots' house.)**

 **(Dustin's POV shot)**

"I can't believe you slept on the floor." I said pouring myself a cup of coffee then pouring creamer into it.

"And? Asia should have my bed." Kyler replied.

"*sigh* yeah yeah oh the gentlemen you are… god my back hurts." I said taking a sip. "Wanna know the worst part?"

"You couldn't shit?" Kyler asked.

"No I could smell this damn coffee from outside when I went for a breath of fresh air… with the door closed." I said before popping my back and hearing it pop what felt like twenty times. "Oh that hurt."

"Jesus, How hunched were you?" Kyler asked.

"Dude it felt like ninety degree angle when I transformed back." I said taking another sip before tying my Tie.

"And?" Kyler asked me.

"It hurt." I explained before finishing my tie and going back to drinking my coffee. "I'm heading to the club early today."

"You do that." Kyler told me, Before walking to check on Asia.

"Oh Kyler, you're more protective than a wolf to her pups." I said before grabbing my bag and heading out the door to the school.

 **O.R.C Room.**

"Hello I'm here early." I said as I walked in.

"Yes you are, what a surprise." Rias said, looking around I saw nobody else was in the room.

"Hey its always a good thing to be early, well not always." I said sitting down on the opposite couch. "Rias I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"I was able to control myself during my lycanthropic transformation… is that normal, I would talk to Mom and Dad but they won't answer my calls." I gripped the pocket that held my phone. _'Usually they answer on the first ring.'_

"The only thing I know about werewolves would be about What Purebloods call Mutts which are werewolves turned through traditional means like Bite, Scratch, in ingestion of blood." Rias explained sipping her tea. _'Damn it now I'm thirsty… not like that brain.'_

"I would still like to know." I stretched my back popping… again.

"Well Mutts after being afflicted with lycanthropy will transform on a full moon, but you didn't… you transformed on a New moon." Rias explained Setting her cup down. "And tore Three Fallen Angels to pieces."

"Yeah… I can say I wasn't in my right mind then." I said scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Yes, Mutts also have a complete loss of control after transforming, documented cases show even eating family members." Rias said leaning forward. "Maybe as a devil pawn you were able to resist the hunger as Mutts call it."

"Damn but I guess that is the perk of being the pawn." I said laughing.

"(Ky and me are pawns the weakest piece but… also the strongest)" I mumbled leaning back as rias stood up. "Heh well you can have like Three more guys to back you up, damn in the long run makes me and Ky look in significant."

"When a human or Lycan in your case becomes a devil the number of evil pieces the consume varies it just depends on what special abilities that person has to contribute." Rias explained as she walks over behind me and wraps her arms around my neck. _'BAD TOUCH!'_

"When I revived you I had One Knight, One Rook, One Bishop, and eight pawns four of which I used on your friend, can you guess how much I used to revive you?" She asked causing my nerves to sky rocket to Kylers Level of Fried Chicken.

"T-two?" I question. _'PLEASE NO FBI I DON'T WANT THE FBI!'_

"I decided to use four pawns in order to save you." Rias explained as I heard the smile in her voice.

"So when reviving Me and Kyler you sacrificed the chance to get more?" I asked trying to lean forward out of her… Hug?

"It was a gamble I was after Kyler's power as a pure blood devil, but you've surprised me, your sacred gear it's unique… Elemental Regalia, You have in your possession the ability to use the four elemental lords at your will." Rias said shocking me.

"Wow thats… damn." I leaned back a bit before realising what I might come in contact with so I stopped. _'That was close, but elemental Regalia the power to control elemental lords… Fuck yes!'_

I felt Rias place her hand on my left cheek and turn me to face her. "The Crimson haired princess of ruin and The Elemental Lords Master I don't know if we could be more Fluid."

' _NOT THE RIGHT WORD!'_ I yelled in my head.

"Strive to become the mightiest pawn, I have complete faith in your ability to achieve this, consider it a order… my dear servant." Rias said looking me in the eyes _'She have Beu- NO NO NO!'_

"I-I think I can do that." I said desperately want somebody even the Fbi to bust into the room, I felt Rias Place her hands on both of my cheeks and kiss my forehead before pulling back.

' _Wow I feel invigorated.'_ I thought as she pulled back standing up straight.

"Just a little spell to strengthen your stamina." Rias said smiling.

' _SOMEBODY KILL ME!'_ I yelled in my head before I heard the door open. "Th-thanks I wanted to be able to go longer."

"Hey so Asi- WHOA! Alright i see how it is, I'ma just leave you two lovebirds alone for a bit." I heard Kyler say outloud.

"K-kyler whats going on?" Asia asked.

"Nothing, Just young love." Kyler said, walking away while pulling Asia with him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU *Incoherent Cursing*!" I yelled chasing after him.

"HEY NOW I DIDN'T MEAN TO COCK BLOCK YA!" Kyler Yelled back.

* * *

 **D: I want you to die for that last joke.**

 **K: Well you did laugh.**

 **D: I found it funny yes, But I feel sorry for Asia.**

 **K: You should.**

 **D: I will not let you fuck with her adorable innocence.**

 **K: Not entirely anyways.**

 **F.B.I: FBI OPEN UP!**

 **D: I think they are here for you.**

 **K: You are the one going for a slut.**

 **D: You the one going for Asia.**

 **FBI: Actually we are here for both of you.**

 **K: ...wait, Shouldn't they be the CIA?**

 **D: No the FBI is the Federal Bureau of investigations, The CIA is the Criminal investigation Agency for the home land.**

 **K: ...dictuarary.**

 **D: Dictionary.**

 **K: ...you forget you saw this.**

 **D: The readers… if there are any, won't.**

 **D: Anyway we are sorry for massive disturbances.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Failing Fake Phoenix

' _Thought.'_

"Speech./Yelling!"

"*Sound effects/noises*"

"(Whisper/mumbling)"

"Speech (Whisper)"

"Text Messages."

' _Memory.'_  
 **"Sacred Gear Voices."**

" **Named Attacks!** "

* * *

 **(A Few Minutes after calming Dustin down)**

 **(Dustin's Pov)**

"I can't believe you made a cake for Asia, but not us." I said as I plopped down onto one of the couches. "I'm feeling the pain here Akeno."

"I'm sorry Rias thought it would be a good idea to welcome Asia more informally." Akeno said as she began slicing off pieces.

"...can I have one?" Kyler asked, with puppy eyes.

"Ky it's for everyone." I told him as Akeno handed me a slice. "Thank you Madam." I did a small bow before taking a bite.

"Yeee!" Kyler let out as he got a slice.

"Pedophile." Koneko said taking a bite of her slice of cake

"I can't help it if I like to act fucking adorable." Kyler retorted, taking a bite of his slice.

"More like the world's creepiest manchild." I said setting my plate on the coffee table. "Not bad for vanilla."

"Thank you." Akeno said as everyone now had a slice.

"Mmmmm." Kyler let out as he enjoyed the slice.

"Pedo." I said as we all began eating.

"...You know, I don't really have a retort… shit you finally got me." Kyler admitted everyone started laughing as the moments dragged by… I swore i even saw Koneko smile if slightly.

"Haha well that's what you get for looking like a serial cake rapist." I said still laughing.

"Hey now, You're the one who doesn't want to try ALL the cakes." Kyler said, Finishing his cake. "...Bastard didn't want to try Prison cake."

"Prison cake?" Kiba asked looking at Kyler his head slightly tilted

"Alright, it only has three ingredients, Soda, Cheap cookies, And kool aid… it's basically Diabetes in a bite." Kyler replied.

"Ky I want to try it but you wanted to make it after I got home from the dentist." I said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, What better time?" Kyler asked me with a smile.

"My mouth was numb!" I yelled standing up. "And you wanted to make a massive one!"

"Hell yeah!" Kyler yelled.

"Alright quiet down you two." Rias said and for the rest of that time we all just hung out till we all went to do our separate duties.

* * *

 **Couple Weeks Later.**

 **(9 Pm JSP)**

 **(Kyler's Pov)**

"I still can't believe you keep trying to pet that little dragon." Dustin said petting his hellhound pup Archfang.

"Look, the Dragon was adorable." I stated as I laid my head against the Amarok pup that I tamed… i think… I honestly don't know. "Besides, We both god doggos."

"Doggo is stretching it to the max." Dustin said as Archfang laid down across his lap.

"...look, you got a dog that hunts souls, I got one that can pull them out of water… I think the two sustain themselves." I responded as I scratched the pup's head. "Mmmm I'ma name her… him… shit I don't know, but i'ma name it… Night Stalker."

"Pretty sure its a her." Dustin told me smiling.

"Heh, Well there we go… WAit, did you look you sick fuck!?" I yelled jokingly.

"No but if it was a male you would be laying your head up against its dick." Dustin said laughing.

"...we never talk about this." I told him.

Dustin burst out laughing clutching his stomach. "HAHAHAHA OH DUDE DAMN!"

"...So… you done?" I asked after waiting a bit for his laughing to stop.

"I-I…. I think I'm good." He said slowly stopped laughing.

"...alright good." I responded.

"Alright well we don't have any work so I'm gonna head to bed." Dustin said standing with Archfang in his arms.

"...Hey Night Stalker… Wanna go outside? Or just lay around in the house?" I asked her.

"You should head to bed." Dustin told me before he shut his door.

"...wanna sleep on the bed girl?" I asked after I stood up though she stayed clearly asleep.

"D'awwww." I let out before I grabbed the nearest blanket and covered her in it, Then walked to my room, quickly got into my bed, finding the covers warm and comfy before sleep quickly took me.

I was walking down a long hall towards a great statue in the center of a room, the statue itself was of a bird. "...Huh, Not the Strangest dream I ever had." I said out loud in the obvious dream when suddenly the statue burst into flames.

"So you finally have enough power to awaken me once again." A voice said as the rock melted off the statue.

"...Wait, again?" I asked out loud in confusion.

"Do you not remember?" The voice asked as the stone felt to the floor revealing a beautiful golden bird.

"...Again not the strangest dream i ever had… as long as you aren't going to tell me to let it out." I commented with a smile and Shrug.

"This is not a dream." The Voice said it's tone having changed to a more… womanly tone. "We are in your mindscape."

"...so I have dominion over you?" I asked, with a smirk.

"YOU HAVE DOMINION OVER NOTHING!" The Voice yelled as fire burst from the Birds wings burning my arms.

"...Ow, ow, OW WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW WOW!" I yelled as I started flailing my arms about, While running like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"God you're more pathetic than last time." The Voice said as the Bird stopped burning me and my arms stopped burning as well.

"Alright Chicken." I said, The words echoing as I walked towards the phoenix. "You Don't ever call me that."

"I will call my host whatever I like." The Voice said as the bird leaned down and looked me in the eyes. "Especially one so pathetic."

"Look, Don't ever Call me Fucking Pathetic or else we are going to have some REAL fucking problems." I demanded as I felt my rage slowly boil.

"And you'll do what… summon you're sacred gear? Go ahead try." The Voice Dared Me as the Bird seemed to smirk.

"Oh no, I got something far better." I said before I pulled off my shoe and whacked the bird on nose only for the shoe to disintegrate before it even touched the bird. "...honestly… I expected to get Comedic gold out of that." I said as my Attitude took a one eighty.

"Try!" The Voice Demanded. "Or… are you too… pathetic."

"Oh lady, You really don't know me, Do you not know how easy it is to Turn anger an-"

"Stop boosting your ego because of your lack of muscle." The Voice said as the bird took a dull look and sat back clearly bored.

"Says the bird that looks to have eaten one too many treats of crackers." I commented with a sly smile.

"You've already used that one." The Bird said nonchalantly.

"How many times have I said that?" I asked her, Sitting down cross legged.

"Three-hundred and seventy-six times." The Bird told me as she groomed her wings.

"Alright then, Since I don't know you, And since your a phoenix living in my head, That leaves only one possibility, I was once a devil of the far past who had the power of a phoenix which one of the powers is reincarnation, Which only leaves the chance that every time I died I came back with no memory, Which also explains why I have no memory of being a devil at all, Which also explains why you heard me say that so many times, Now Correct me if i'm wrong lady." I responded, Laying down what my mind was thinking right then and there.

"Twenty-three." The Bird said nonchalantly.

"Alright, so I died at least Twenty-three times." I noted.

"No That is the twenty-third time you have said that." She said still grooming herself. "No you've died… Three thousand times, some of them were hilarious, you one time shit yourself to death in the modern times."

"Alright, So only Twenty-three times I was smart, Thanks for the compliment." I commented on the information I was gaining.

"No only twenty-three times you came to the right conclusion… but where still stupid." She said smiling slightly.

"Hey now, Don't be sad I played you and got information out of you." I said with my asshole grin.

"Correct me if i'm wrong but who is the one who listens to their dreams telling them to… let it out." She said a smirk coming across her beak.

"Correct me if i'm wrong, But who's the one with birds for brains?" I joked with a pure smile.

"You." She said.

"Yeah, It's you." I stated. "No wonder I am so fucking unwise, I have the mind of a chicken."

"Anyway onto introductions, I am Aurora The Sunlight Phoenix." She said as if it… never mind it has been over a thousand times.

"I'm sure I don't need to say my name." I stated, Knowing the obvious. "Now, Mind telling me, Exactly, Why you are only talking to me now?"

"You only had enough power to speak to me now, or when you are near death you can speak to me to which i then offer to save your life for a price." She explained.

"But let me guess, We were all either too scared or smart to accept?" I finished.

"No… ninety percent of the time you made perverted jokes." She said clearly annoyed. "And one time offered to sleep with me."

"Sounds like me, And let me guess, You accepted like the open chick you are." I joked.

"Nice bird pun, no I don't whore myself out to nobodies." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, That must mean you are Dryer then egypt during a drought because that means you have not fucked in a LONG ass time." I joked with a smile, And a shrug.

"Tell me about it." She groaned looking down disappointed. "Anyway, is there anything you want to know?"

"Yeah, Did you fuck the first Version of me? The OG I mean…. The masterpiece… The King… The Crem della Crem… The man who started it all… The T-Rex of my line… the first and only puzzle piece…" I listed off.

"Please do not be like your friend and list off thousands of sayings meaning the same thing." She said basically face palming.

"I will if you stop trying to act bitchy, It only makes you cute." I commented, Knowing how to make someone Flustered... Or just pissy.

"Nice try also Three-Thousand" She said laughing.

"Hey now, Three-thousand is the charmer." I said laughing a bit as well.

"But to answer the question… yes yes I did." She said clear pride in her voice.

"So you did Fuck the man who started the line of Kyler, Way to go, I think you really hit a new low with all of me here, After all, You are taking so much pride in this, Were you bullied in school as a small chick? Or were you the nerd in high school? And were you happy to see me the first hundred times?" I insulted, Letting out the flood.

"You were alot different when I met you." She said a little bit of sadness touching her tone.

"Really? Well how old was I back then? Because it's age that makes the person, Who knows, I might become him again if you give me time." I said putting on a comforting tone.

"Two hundred." She said smiling. "And you definitely dressed far different, Though Times do change."

"Well, I am the kind of guy to prefer comfort over looks really, plus black just looks good on me with the hair." I said Scratching the back of my head.

"Twice." she said with shock.

"Don't ever say never Aurora… Now, Mind if I make the joke of you being the northern lights?" I asked with a kind and joking smile.

"I'm the one who made them Brainless." She said rolling her eyes. "Well helped."

"Well you made them beautifully." I admitted. "One of the many reasons I like the Arctic so much and wanted to visit."

"Anyway you have a little longer, any questions?" She asked as she took a more relaxed position.

"Not really, Honestly, It's been pretty nice talking with you actually, Finally, Someone who doesn't get pissy when i'm a bit of an ass." I said with the same happy smile that I have been presenting.

"Are you sure you don't have anymore questions?" She said raising up a wing.

"...how many times did i actually go through with it?" I asked, knowing she would understand what I meant by that.

"Once." She said with… a sadness but also with a hint of a smile.

"...well Look at me this way, I'm too lazy to actually go off myself." I said with smile and a shrug.

"That's what you said before." She said. "But you have almost gone through with it before." The world started to go black.

"Heh, See ya next time alright?" I said before it went fully black.

* * *

 **(Dustin's Mindscape)**

 **(Dustin's Pov)**

"Why the mad hatter." I said as I stabbed the fucker and continued to… halo.

"Ooh atleast I get to shoot some covies." I said walking forward before everything began to fade replaced with a large room with four pillars.

"You really are a man of violence, Aren't you?" A voice was heard throughout the room as a echo.

"That's a understatement, third voice in my head." I said as I walked around with torches beginning to light themselves.

"Sorry for the lack of introductions, I, Am Thunderaan, Or what bearers of the past known me as, The Windlord." A voice rang out as a what looked like Wind holding rocks to take up some physical form, came in hovering above the ground come into the light, A long, but skinny sword on what should be it's back.

"Hmm cool but not the worst thing I've had to fight in my dreams." I said taking a fighters stance.

"Relax, I am not here to fight, but I'm here, To teach you and help you grow big and strong, Like the calm of a storm." The Wind… Rock, Thing explained to me with what looked like a fist moving around for, emphasis.

"Well aren't you just the thing mixed with ms invisible." I said smiling but relaxing. "So I'm assuming you're my sacred gear?"

"Oh my, As observant as you are Brutal, but brutality and brains can only get you so far, Without Skill, You won't last long wielding me." It explained to me, What what sounded like amusement?

"Yet I was able to release a lightning bolt with my anger." I said sitting on the ground anime style.

"Ah yes, but you only did so because you had to, you unknowingly called me for help, and Only I was kind enough, To offer you my strength, and power, but, From now on you will have to prove yourself to me if you deserve to keep it." It explained to me.

"So it's like a fetch quest?" I asked frowning. "I hate fetch quests."

"Ahhh, a man of my heart." It said with a joking tone. "No, You won't have to fetch anything, But answer a question of mine with honesty."

"As long as it doesn't require vaseline, rubber gloves, and my ass I think i can do it." I said shifting my position.

"Heh, If I lend you my blade, How would you fight? With the calmness of the wind before a storm? Or with the brutality of a hurricane."

"I will answer in two ways, in normal I will fight with a calmness of the wind before a storm, but if I cannot control the wolf… I might fight more savagely though I will refuse the wolf.

"Mmm, quite the predictument you have, but tell me, Is it the Shield that makes the warrior? Or the sword?" It asked me.

"Neither it is the Mind and Skill, or as some would put it… the heart." I said smiling as I placed my right hand over my heart.

"..." It didn't say anything for a few seconds, before it moved what looked like a hand over to the wall, and hit it, Many swords falling from the ceiling all around me, and sticking into the ground. "Come young one, Take your pick of your sword."

"Wait… is this gonna be like bleach where I pick up a sword and you hand me my ass on a silver platter decorated with gold?" I asked walking towards a sword.

It chuckled. "No no, Don't worry young one, just picked up what calls, and best describes you from the heart."

"Hmm." I picked up a sword that literally looked like a fucking stick figure… "Really?"

"This is your mindscape young one, all of these swords come from you, but it's ultimately up to you to decide what you choose to embodied your skill."

I closed my eyes and let my heart speak to me… I walked forward and grabbed the hilt of a sword and drew it from the ground. "This one." I opened my eyes and saw a longsword with curve towards the tip and the crossguard taking the shape of a lightning bolt.

"...No other bearer has picked that sword, but one… you truly are a, unique one." He mentioned out loud, Before the whole place began getting slowly hotter.

"I Learned that I am the Bearer of the elemental regalia, and that it contains Four elemental lords… where are the others?" I asked Thunderaan.

"The one of Earth and the one of water wish for you to prove yourself to them, but the one of fire, He wishes to test you even more so then I did." He said as the room felt like it got a couple of degrees hotter.

"Why does it feel like I'm the thanksgiving turkey?" I asked looking around for what was causing the heat.

"That would be him, I shall go and let you two test the other in peace, I know you are going to test him in the end, to see if he has any limits." Thunderaan said before he turned and started moving to the darkness.

"Wait who was the other that chose this sword!?" I yelled as he moved into the darkness.

The room kept getting hotter and hotter, Before I felt a shadow appear on top of me.

"You know I'm surprise you produce a shadow since I'm assuming your called the Firelord." I said turning around and looked up, to see a ass of red hot metal falling towards me. "Blyat." I jumped out of the way narrowly avoiding it.

"So, Your the one that wishes to Wield us!? HAH! Who would send a baby to fight in a war." the hulking mass said as I looked at it after it landed, It was a full Suit of armor, but it was red hot, Like Molten steel in a forge, A Shield covered in spikes, the size of it's whole body, On it's left arm.

"Damn you look like my ass after mexican food." I said looking up at the mass suit of armor.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU PUNY BABY!" He yelled at me, bringing his shield up, then slamming it down, Causing the ground to shake from the power he held.

"I called you a Asshole!" I yelled at him.

"W-WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" It yelled so loud, My ears rang a bit, The room got increasingly hotter.

"I MAY BE LITTLE BUT YOU JUST HAVE MASSIVE TEMPER!" I yelled at him.

"...I like you!" He yelled in a impressed tone. "I'm impressed, only one other barer stood up to me after hearing that tone of my voice."

"Well you sound like my father so… meh I lived through that shit." I said crossing my arms.

"Hah! Tell you what kid, Next time we meet, I'll test you to see if you deserve to bare my shield!" It yelled before it brought up it's shield and slammed it down so he was out of view, He then did something and the whole thing suddenly expanded, The spikes Thrusting outwards a bit before quickly retracting.

"I need that in my life." I said loving the shield.

"Ahahahah! Pass my test, And you will have earned my shield!" He yelled as the torches began going out.

I sat up suddenly. "Oh god that… man wow." I lifted up my right hand and saw the Gauntlet. "Looks like you just got far more interesting." I checked my clock and saw it was Ten A.m. "SHIT I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

* * *

 **O.R.C Room.**

 **(7 P.M JST)**

"Sorry we are late." I said as me and Ky walked in. "I had a talk with my sacred gear."

"Yeah… same here." Kyler repeated.

"That is fine we are just going over summons for the day." Rias said as she was reading a paper.

"Alright, What's on the job quota?" Kyler asked, Hoping to get right to it… he seemed oddly cheerful.

"Well it seems like we have little to no summons today." Rias sighed setting down the paper. "So I'll send you two each on a different contract to get more experience… and both of you please get a contract."

"Alright look, what happened last time was not my fault." Kyler told them.

"You lit the client on fire." Rias' tone was more blunt then a MAC round hitting a baby seal.

"Yeah, I asked the guy if he wanted to see a magic trick, So I tried juggling small balls of fire." Kyler responded.

"He asked you to light his stove." THE BLUNTNESS OF A SLEDGE HAMMER HITTING A CRAB!

' _My god if she gets anymore blunt I'm gonna pound a wall down with a machinegun.'_ I thought as I saw ky getting ready to let loose a another comeback. "Nope." I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"...Well, To be fa-" He tried saying before my hand reached his mouth, To which, he looked at me with a look that said, Really?

"Yes now please send this dude on a contract, or me before either of you ends up blowing me up." I said removing my hand from Ky's mouth.

"...but seriously, I did light his stove." Kyler let out.

"Ky you blew up the gas line." I said as before stepping onto the glyph. "And no you didn't put out the fires you just poured gasoline on them literally."

"Worse… Or better?" Kyler asked with a smirk before I teleported to the client.

"Hello I am Dustin Feral, are you the one who requested me specifically?" I asked putting on the cheery voice I got from pizza hut.

"Mmmm, Yes I did." A tallish man in a white masked replied, Standing before me. "I, Want your help with something, and in return, I am willing to pay full price."

"What might that be sir?" I asked.

"...the disease… I wish… to cure it from everyone." He said, The tone making me REALLY creeped out.

"I'm sorry sir I don't understand?" I asked now getting creeped out.

"The… Illness, the illness… The… The plague of humanity." He replied, his mask making his voice sound EVER the more creepy.

"Um sir I don't kill anyone." I explained stepping back preparing a teleport circle. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"N-no, I don't require the death of many, I plan, on saving humanity, o-Only I know the cure, b-but it's not yet perfect, but i'm so close." He said as he stepped to the side for me to see a few people standing up, but they looked… off.

"Who are they?" I asked the Man and looking at the people.

"They… are cured, Cured from the disease that plagues humanity… I am the reason they stand." he replied as the people stumbled a bit.

"Yeah… I'm good." I said letting loose the spell and stepping into the circle teleporting back. "RIAS!"

"What was wrong with this contract now?"

"Creepy dude wanted me to… Cure the humanity from people." I explained planting my ass on the couch. "So what is kyler doing."

* * *

 **Unknown location.**

 **(Kyler's POV)**

"Mmm please wear this." The client said handing me a latex suit.

"...how about I don't, and you tell me what you really want." I replied, handing the client back the suit.

"That is what I want baby." She said putting the suit back in my hands but she also stroked my arm.

"...Uh huh… So you called me all this way, Just for casual kinky sex?" I asked, Trying to get the story straight.

"No I need you to be the M in my S&M." She said a perverted grin spreading across her face surpassing even my own perverted grin that I could muster.

"...see. I am into kinky shit, And mind break, but you are really coming onto me strong here." I told her as she got into my personal space far more then I was comfortable with.

"Oh but you're a devil shouldn't you be into this." She said with a very pouty voice.

"Look, That's satan, Not me, under normal circumstances, I would probably take this in a heartbeat, but one, I don't know you, And two, I don't know what kind of STDs you got." I replied as I stepped back onto the circle.

"What was wrong with this one?" Dustin asked me.

"...She only wanted S&M sex." I explained.

"Did she look like a old lady?" He asked offering me a water.

"No, I just don't want STDs." I told him, Taking the glass and drinking from it.

"Actually she is in her fifties." Dustin said before taking a sip of water from his own glass.

"No, I didn't care, I didn't want STDs." I replied. "And I didn't know her, so even more of a no."

"Alright well I'm out again." He said Stepping onto a circle.

"...So, How many of these?" I asked looking around.

"One more." Rias said as Akeno came back through a teleport in… a very kinky outfit.

"Ara I'm sorry I didn't have time to change before I came back." She said before she left presumably to change.

"REALLY!? FUCKING!?" I yelled at Akeno before looking at Rias. "Which one?"

"Huh?"

"Which one is for me?" I asked again.

"Oh no you're done for the day." Rias said looking down at her paper. "It is for Dustin, But I would like you to stay."

"...Why?" I asked, Getting concern.

"Dustin as of recent has been getting quite a few summon requests, most of them being students." Rias said grabbing a glass filled with dark liquid from her desk and sipping it. "Thankfully only a few from this school."

"Alright, and what's the issue?" I asked her.

"He always comes back quite tired and almost always ends up falling asleep on the floor, Though he never explains why he is so tired." Rias explained. "But I want you to take him home if he is tired again."

"...Ooooooooooooooooooooooh, He's getting laid." I said, Realizing what's going on.

"Hmm what did you say Ky?" Dustin asked stepping out of the circle clearly a little tired.

"You fucking little girls." I replied with a shit eating grin.

"I don't fuck little girls that's your shtick." Dustin said before walking over to Rias. "Anything else Boss lady?"

"Yes one more and then you can go home." Rias said handing him a slip of paper. "She is a repeat client." Dustin grabbed the paper only for Rias to grab his hand. "Please do not tire yourself out to exhaustion."

"I'll try not to." Dustin said smiling at her tiredly before stepping onto the circle disappearing.

"See? He's having sex." I told Rias.

"Why are you coming to such a conclusion?" Rias asked as Akeno returned.

"Aw Did I just miss him?" Akeno asked pouting.

"Because, Young people only calling him, Repeat clients? Come on, He's fucking them." I replied.

"Ara Dustin is being naughty?" Akeno asked as she sat down on the opposite couch now in her school uniform.

"Speak for yourself Akeno, I'm sure your open to most guys." I replied.

"Ooh such a foul mouth do you need to be punished?" She asked as lightning sparked between her figures, though no perverted smile just the regular nice girl smile.

"By your disease filled as- ENOUGH!" Rias yelled at me.

"...Alright then." I replied, Walking to a couch and sat down to wait for Dustin.

"Why must you insult everyone?" Rias asked annoyance clear in her voice.

"Hey, I'm a reactor, I don't instigate, I end things." I replied as I cross my legs for comfort.

"No you instigated that." Rias said.

"Fair enough there, but when has me and her ever gotten along?" I replied.

"That is only because you're to busy being a massive asshole to be nice to her." Dustin said as he appeared. "I got my first contract." He said handing Rias some money. "She needed someone to babysit her kid."

"...You know, Hiring Devils and the like to babysit a kid is… Like the worst thing to do." I replied.

"Good work, now please get some sleep Dustin." Rias said before Dustin Suddenly hit the floor.

I chuckled before I got up and stepped towards him, I began picking him on and hoisted him onto my shoulder. "Jeeze what does he eat?"

"Well from his lunch, Protein shakes." Akeno said before helping me move Dustin.

"Didn't know he was into body building." I replied as we got to the door. "Thanks by the way."

"You're welcome." Akeno said opening the door and helping me through.

"(Mmm I smeeell cupcake vanilla.)" Dustin mumbled in his sleep.

"...damnit he's smelling my lunch." I responded as a joke.

"Actually thats me…" Akeno said as we got him out the building.

"Yeah, I was joking, It's obvious you two like eachother, So I just decided to joke about the fact he likes your scent." I replied.

"(Asshole)"

"And now he's smelling gay people." I replied casually as we kept walking to mine and his apartment.

"(Kyler gay)" Dustin mumbled causing Akeno to laugh a little.

"I think it's you who he is smelling." she said laughing a little more.

"Heh, Nice hit there." I replied, Not wanting to lose my only source of help right now.

"How much Farther?" Akeno asked as we passed the street before ours.

"Not much further, But smelling like Coconuts isn't gay." I replied, Hoping the joke will stick.

"(mmm Lavender… not coconuts.)" Dustin mumbled from sleep.

I rolled my eyes. "Every is a Critic." I replied before we reached the place. "And here we are."

"Would you like help getting him inside?" She asked as we got to the door.

"It's up to you, Either way I should be fine." I told her.

"I'll help." She said moving so I could open the door.

I nodded before I moved to open the door, and to keep it open so me and her could carry the heavy fuck in.

"Huh…. where am I?" Dustin asked waking up.

"You are home dumbass." I replied, as we got him to the couch.

"Oh thanks." Dustin said as we set him down, he fell onto his side. "Hello Akeno, thank you." He said before passing out again.

"Ara he is very kind when he is tired." She said giggling slightly.

"He is, But wake him up from his slumber, And face a wrath far worse than a bitch during her time of the month." I said. "Or worse, Rias's time of the month."

* * *

 **O.R.C Room**

"Why Do I feel like killing Kyler?" Rias asked as she packed up to leave.

* * *

 **Home**

"So, Anyways, Thanks." I told akeno.

"You're welcome." She said leaving. "Oh and when he wakes up tell him Rias wants to speak with him."

"I will, Don't worry." I told her before she closed the door.

"Kyler?" I heard Asia ask from one of the rooms.

"Yeah, What is it little Nun?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh it is you, I thought it was someone else." Asia said coming out dressed in her nightgown. "How was your contracts?"

"I only had one while this fuck got laid many a times." I said, Keeping the joke going.

"O-oh." Asia's tone clearly saddened before she began walking back to her room.

"What's wrong?" I asked before she could go into the room.

"N-nothing." She said as she got to her door.

"Asia, You know you can tell me what's wrong right? I don't judge."

"I'm fine." She said before walking into her room and closing the door.

I got up, knowing that was bullshit, As I got to her door I heard the lock turn. "Look, I know you aren't fine, You are a bad liar."

After giving her a few minutes I gave up. "First some random whore asking for me to fuck her in a bullshit S&M way, Now this? Jesus Christ I can't catch a fucking break." I said as I walked to my room with my head in slight pain, before I hopped into my bed and went right to bed.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **(Four A.M. JST)**

 **(Dustin's POV!)**

"Man I can't believe that Kid could run so quick." I said as I sat up and looked around. "Well time to head to my room."

I walked into my room and began to strip myself of my pants and shirt, suddenly a red glow took the room by storm. "Huh?" I turned around as Rias appeared from the Glyph. "Oh hi Rias…"

I saw a sadden look on her face as she approached me. "Hey are you okay Rias?"

"Dustin… please." She pushed me down onto the bed. "You have to take me."

"I-what?" I barely whimpered out. _'Gonna be honest… not how expected my morning to start also… BAD TOUCH!'_

"I need you to take my virginity and I need you to do it now." She told no she demanded she stood up and began undressing.

' _Kyler HELP! ME!'_ I thought as she started unbuttoning her shirt. _'Wait… why would she choose me to do this… HELL KYLER WOULD JUMP ON THAT BANDWAGON FASTER THAN A RUSSIAN MOBSTER TO VODKA!'_

"What's wrong… am I not good enough, do you not want to?" Rias asked as the shirt fell to the floor.

"I-um Rias Iyouseewell." I stumbled over my words as she approached.

"I've given this a lot of thought and there's just no other way." She got to the edge of the bed placing her right hand on her him. "Once it becomes known that I am ruined I'll finally be free… Your lacking in some areas but I'm trusting in your potential."

"Uh thanks?" I said basically running on autopilot.

"Besides what I want won't take a lot of skill anyway." She said before climbing onto the bed and resting cowgirl style.

"Rias this kinda sudden and belligerent don't you think?" I asked her as she began unbuttoning her bra.

"You too? I mean you're a virgin right?" She asked as it fell loose and she tossed it to the side. "Neither of us have much experience but i'm su-." I sat up wrapping my arms around her.

"Rias this isn't right." I said hoping Kyler wouldn't barge in right now. "I don't know what is hurting you… but you need to Fight it."

"I've tried… and I can't anymore." She said as I felt tears on my neck.

"If you can't fight it alone, then I'll help." I said hearing a gasp of shock.

"I-thank you Dustin." Rias said before I heard the door open my eyes widened as I saw it swing open. _'FUCK!'_

"Hey Dustin, wanna go ou-" Kyler was heard speaking before he saw us both. "O-Oh… huh… did not expect this after my nap… well, At least her tits are big enough for ya, White lacy panties also are a nice touch… Well, Have fun you two." Kyler said before turning to leave and close the door.

"I-I'm sorry about him." I said letting go, before a purple glow took the room by storm.

"*Sigh* I had a feeling this would happen, but thank you." Rias said as a white haired… Maid? Appeared from the circle.

"Really Rias you're here with this lowborn and filthy mutt, you realise Sirzechs is going to be terribly disappointed in you." The Bitch said never moving said bitch look from said bitch face. _'WHAT A BITCH!'_

"Um I do believe this is my property so I would ask you to get your cosplaying ass out of my house." I growled feeling something boil in my blood.

"Dustin calm down." Rias stood up unfortunately without a bra. "My Virtue is mine to do with as I please, How is it wrong for me to give it to whomever I want? And another thing! I will not allow anyone to call one of my honored servants a Lowborn and let alone a filthy mutt, I don't care if you're my brother's queen or not." Rias Glared at her brothers queen.

"Noted."

' _Wow… I am both buttered up and insulted.'_ I thought in my confusion, before I heard the door open. "Alright, What I don't care how rough you are Dustin, Hearing two people screaming makes it hard to slee-" I heard kyler say, snapping me out of confusion right as he stopped. "...why is their a milf in our house?"

"Ky dodge." I said before the door was sliced in half… thankfully kyler dodged just in time to only lose a few hairs.

"ALRIGHT! YOU FUCKED WITH MY HAIR!" Kyler yelled in a burst of anger as he summoned his sacred gear.

"Kyler stand down." Rias demanded of kyler, somehow keep her breasts from view of him.

"But she comes into our home, And Fucks with the door, AND MY HAIR!" He yelled. "You know how long it takes to keep my hair this long!? Two months for it to go from short to this amazing emo long."

The Maid Bent down picking up Rias' clothes. "Could you quiet your servant." she walked over putting a shirt around Rias. "but… think… you… are the next head of Gremory, have some respect for yourself."

The BITCH turned to me. "Pardon the interruption my name is Grayfia and I am also in the Service of the Gremory Family, We'll get out of your way… now."

"Um sure… but you're paying for that door, and some hair dye for Ky." I said my demands sounding unconvincing and almost afraid. _'Why does she look… familiar.'_

"I'm so sorry Dustin I haven't been in my right mind tonight, let's just forget about this?" Her tone carried one of fear and sadness.

' _NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN FORGET.'_ "Sure." I said before noticing the Bitch had perked up at my name.

"Dustin, then you mean this is him?" She asked.

"Yes He is my pawn."

"One of two." Kyler corrected while putting his hands in his pockets.

"The one who's bearing the Elemental Regalia and carries four Elemental Lord… is this Small man."

"I'm taller than you." I growled.

"And he has quite a lot of punch for a small package." Kyler said, Stepping in front of me as I swore, He stared down at the bitch. _'Thunderaan got any advice?'_

" **Be like your Friend, Wait and Watch, Haven't you notice that is all he ever does? He watches and waits for the right moment to strike."**

' _Actually if you notice… he is staring at Rias' Breasts.'_ I told him pointing out the clear angle.

" **Context is what we lack, So wait and watch, do what your friend always did, ever since his birth, Don't you see it? Did you never see his mind kick into action when he needed it most?"**

"I will listen to what you have to say at my headquarters, you won't mind if Akeno joins us?" Rias asked.

"The Priestess of Thunder, Of course I don't mind… In fact, it's only proper for a noble Devil to have her queen by her side in times like these." The Bitch said.

Rias moved around Kyler and bet down. "Forgive me for doing this… please?"

"Don't worry I'm fine, the only one you have to worry about is kyler and his hair." I joked and shudder I leaned to the side and looked at Grayfia. "Please don't kill him if he does anything stupid?"

Rias leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. _'HELP!'_

"Then I suppose I should excuse myself." Rias said smiling before walking over to Grayfia and teleported out of the room.

"And don't come back ya bitch!" Ky yelled as they teleported.

* * *

 **O.R.C Room**

 **(Two Hours Later)**

"Hello, oh you're here." I said as Kyler and me walked in, Grayfia was standing next to Rias' desk who was deep in thought.

"Well everyone's here… good." Rias said standing up

"My Lady if you don't mind, May I have your permission to speak openly?" Grayfia asked.

"Let's hear her out." Suddenly a magic circle appeared with the cry of a hawk and fires began to spew from the circle.

"Oh great, A rip off." Kyler commented confusing everyone before flinching slightly.

The flames subsided revealing man dressed in a red suit. "Ah and Riser has arrived in the human realm, I've come all this way to see… my beloved Rias."

' _Great a abridged vegeta.'_ I thought before kyler spoke up. "So, What's with the phoenix rip off?" Kyler asked.

"A Ripoff Riser is no such thing Riser is the purest a Phoenix can be." Asshole said before Kyler Flinched massively.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that blondie, Tell me, When was the last time you went to class with your third person speech bullshit?" Kyler commented.

"*sigh* This gentleman is Lord Riser Phoenix, he is a pure blooded devil of noble birth and Third heir in line to the House of Phoenix." Grayfia explained. "He is also Fiance to the next head of the House of Gremory."

"Wait so this cocksleeve is Rias' Future husband?" I asked my blood beginning to boil.

"Yes Lady Rias has been engaged to Lord Riser for quite some time now." Grayfia expostioned.

 **A Few minutes later.**

Riser was sitting on the couch next to Rias as he sipped tea that Akeno had prepared. "Lovely… the tea prepared by My Rias' Queen is most delicious."

"Thank you for the compliment, Sir." Akeno said with restrained… disgust as Riser had his arm around Rias and played with a handful of her hair.

"Jeez." Kyler Let out, before putting his hands in his pockets as Riser began to fondle Rias' leg.

I could quite literally feel my blood boiling over at this point. _'If I don't get to kick his ass I'm gonna kick his ass.'_

"That's enough, Riser." Rias said standing up. "Let it go… why don't you understand? I have no intention of ever marrying you."

"But. my darl- You shut your Cock slobbering, whore grubbing, testicale swabbing trap!" I yelled standing up and activating my sacred gear only for someone to grab onto me. "Let me go I want to show this Bastard Child the back side of my hand… UPSIDE HIS EMO BLOND HAIR!"

"Dustin, I am Telling you to Calm your shit." I heard kyler say before I was moved around into a arm hold that kept my back bent backwards with me staring at the ceiling.

"*Sigh* Riser Let me be clear my husband will be my choice." Rias told him.

"Remember, it's imperative for devils to remain pureblood… We're still recovering our numbers from the last war, especially with the loss of the Flauros." Riser explained. "Both your father and Sirzechs decided on this arrangement with the future of devils in mind."

"...Why does that sound familiar…" Kyler said to himself.

"My Father, My Brother, and My Whole Clan made this decision because they are in too great a rush." Rias told him as my blood began to ease and kyler's hold began to ease. "For the Final Time… Riser…" looking I saw She turned to face him. "I will not marry you."

Riser grabbed her by the chin. "For the Final Time Rias… Riser bears the reputation of the House of Phoenix… Besmirching our Good name is Unacceptable."

"Hey jackass." I growled.

"Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room… you will return to the underworld with me." Riser fucking demanded. _'I'MA KILL HIM TORTURE THE BONES AND RAISE THE FLESH, BURY THE HATCHET UP HIS ASS!'_

" **Young one, Calm down, before you forget what makes a Knight, A knight."**

' _I'M A PAWN, WE DON'T PLAY BY THOSE RULES!'_ I yelled in my head.

" **OH YEAH LET'S DO THIS! LET'S SHOW THIS CLOWN HOW REAL DEVILS HANDLE THINGS!"** I heard the fire lord yell. **  
**

Suddenly power flared from Rias and Riser. "There's no need for incineration." Grayfia spoke stopping them from killing us all. "My Lady Rias, Lord Riser… as you know, i am her by order of Sirzechs which means there will be no disruption of peace."

"When told such an ominous thing by one who is known as the ultimate queen… Even Riser can become somewhat fearful." Riser said with a cocky smile.

"My Master anticipated there would be conflict of some sort… as such, he has assigned me a last resort, should communication break down." Grayfia said.

"Understatement there lady." I growled still trying to get out of the hold.

"Yes, of course he did… would you care to be a little more specific?" Rias asked Grayfia.

"If my lady insists on putting her personal preferences above those of her family… She is to settle this via a Rating Game with Lord Riser." Grayfia explained causing Rias to gasp.

"Wait isn't that what Sona talked about?" I asked in confusion.

"It's a game noble devils play with each other long story short, they and their servants compete in battle to determine who wins." Kiba explained.

"So, Chess?" Kyler asked, Hiding his emotions.

"Exactly, it's the reason we have individual powers, that are inspired by what we call evil pieces… in order to play the rating game." Akeno explained.

"Okay good, so I can kick his ass." I grinned.

"Riser has played through numero- quit talking in third person." I heard kyler say as he pushed me aside, and did a spin kick on Riser's face, Hitting him with what sounded like a full force kick from a mule. "It gets annoying."

Riser Reached up and grabbed kyler's foot before a flame spread up kyler's entire leg. "I will incinerate you for that."

Kyler reacted quickly by kicking riser again to get out of his hold and quickly tried putting out the fire. "OWOWOWOWOWO!" suddenly and entire Five gallons of water was dumped on kyler.

"That was stupid kyler." I growled it him but secretly gave him a thumbs up.

"Rias is this adorable group minus the two slaves… the extent of your servants?" Riser asked. "Their all you have?"

"Slaves?!" Kyler let out in quick anger, I grabbed him and slammed kyler onto the floor locking his arms behind him and watching out of the legs.

"So what if they are." Riser laughed before snapping his fingers causing a Circle to appear before flames burst forth and fifteen beautiful ladies appeared in the fire. "Riser Has Fifteen pieces… in other words… I have complete set."

"...So, Let me guess, Nothing but Scandi Clad women who are massive whores?" Kyler asked.

' _That one with the half mask doesn't.'_ I thought looking at the girl with light brown hair with streaks of Red. "(There is one with a half mask that looks nice)"

"So Is this your harem… heard those were common among limp dick devils." I said grinning.

"Oh you are just jealous… Yubelluna."

"Yes… my lord?" The purple haired girl with the largest rack stepped forward towards Riser.

Riser grabbed her chin and began a full on makeout session. "(I think i'm gonna barf.)"

"...I don't think I have ever heard anything as poor as that weak ass make out shit." Kyler commented. "Like, Seriously, Why are you so bad dude? Aren't you supposed to be The Phoenix?"

I lifted kyler up so he could see what was happened, they broke lips and Riser began fondling His Whore. "Yeah, sesame Street had better Plays then you."

"You're just a lower-class Devil what would you and your husband know." Riser said smiling with a cockiness to rival my length of dick.

"Actually, I'm pure blood." Kyler replied, Matter of factly with a smirk. "So, Stop riding that high horse before I kick you again and this time, I might actually break something off that horrible looking face of yours, like seriously, You look Old as Fuck."

"And I'm a pureblood werewolf." I growled. "So unless you want some lycanthropy shoved through your throat you will back down."

"How dare you it would be best if you remember your place when you speak to me." Riser said glaring at us.

"Oh hey, Why don't you come along for the ride, After all, This place belongs to Rias, So how about you show some Respect before I get the nearest Power Drill, And Drill it in manually." Kyler stated, Getting pissy.

"I will shove that power drill so far up your ass you'll need one of your whores to peg you to get it out." I growled at Riser as I let go of Kyler letting him drop face first to the floor.

"Calm down, That's enough." Rias told us as Kyler got himself back up.

"The Only one here who deserves my respect is Rias!" I thrust my right hand out to the side summoning the sword I chose from Thunderaan. " **Lighting Wind Blade!** " I yelled as the sword materialized in my hand from the air around us, making a small vacuum around the blade as it curved upward, bolts of lightning flowing down the from tip to hilt, with sparks dripping from the blade to the ground.

"So come on Riser… show me what a coward can do!" I growled as I felt my left hands nails lengthen I jumped forward off the couch.

"Mira." Turning I saw a small blue haired loli thing with a staff flying towards me, I twisted myself blocking with the blade before I felt something hit me in the back of the head and I was kicked in the chest sending me into the Ceiling. "Gah."

"D-DUSTIN!" Kyler yelled as he got up and moved quickly, and caught me. "You alright man?" Kyler asked me.

"Dustin!" Rias yelled as she came over.

"I-I c-can't breth!" I Gasped trying to suck in precious air.

"Come on man, Relax." kyler told me as he summoned his sacred gear.

"Here let me take him." Rias said taking me into her arms.

 **(Kyler's Pov)**

I stood up after I handed Dustin to Rias, my anger building and building as I looked at the bitch who did this, I felt like… like I wanted to burn the whole fucking building down just to get her.

"Hah image the wielder of the mighty and powerful Elemental Regalia being so… pathetic." Riser said grinning.

I took one step towards him before familiar flames erupted from my left and right hands, quickly making the whole room get hotter and hotter as my anger kept building, people stepped back when the flames almost touched them.

"Grayfia Tell my brother i agree to the Rating game." Rias said not much to my surprise but shocking everyone else, I heard a light laughter behind me.

"Y-you fucked *coughing*... up Riser."

"You hurt… my best friend … he feels, like a brother to me." I said out loud as the flames grew bigger and hotter, before I looked at riser with a glare that could drill a hole.

"Kyler… Stand Down." Rias Told me with a anger that could match mine own.

I kept glaring for a couple of seconds, before I stomped on the ground, a eruption of fire appearing around me before all the flames stopped, all of this, feeling Natural.

"I will inform him immediately." Grayfia said as Riser walked back to his Harem laughing.

"Riser… Believe me when I say we will Annihilate you!" Rias told Riser the anger had not Clearly had not disappeared.

"I look forward to it, Dear." Riser said as he came to a stop in front of his peerage of whores. "Riser will see you at the game."

A circle appeared underneath them blow flames around the room as Riser laughed they disappeared in a tornado of flame. "I… c-can't f-feel my… chest." Dustin gasped out his breaths becoming more sporadic and wild.

"Asia."

"Right." Asia went over to Dustin and began mending his wounds with twilight healing.

"You alright man?" I asked, All my anger disappearing as I knelt down by him to get to eye level.

"I… damn my chest hurts." Dustin said gripping his chest.

"Hey, Dustin, try to relax alright?" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"Ah that… that feels better." Dustin said as Grayfia walked over.

"Ten days, I think we can all agree that's fair." Grayfia said as Dustin sat up on his own.

"You sure?" Rias asked her.

' _Hey Aurora? Will Dustin be fine?'_ I asked the bird in my head.

" **The Nun has Twilight healing so he will be fine."** She told me.

"Hey Dustin? Wanna go get some pizza after your up and ready?" I asked him.

"Ky I don't think that is gonna happen." Dustin said pointing at Rias.

"...What's going on?" I asked, Having forgot what was going on.

"We have been given ten days to train." Rias explained to me.

* * *

 **One Hour later… Mountain side.**

 **(Same Pov)**

"Come on ky I got kicked in the chest and I'm out running you." Dustin said passing me with a equally as large backpack on his back as mine.

"Your just a all out sprinter." I told him as I kept my pace.

"No This isn't that much." Dustin said as I saw he had his sacred gear out while passing me.

"Hey, I don't have me gear out!" I told him.

"Wait what?" Dustin asked looking down. "Damn it." His gear disappeared yet he was still going the same speed, before Kiba suddenly passed both of us up.

"Damn it, even being enhanced by lycanthropy I still can't keep up with him?" Dustin said trying to speed up but Ultimately tripped and fell on his side causing him to roll towards me.

"Hup!" I let out as I hopped above him… but i failed and tripped instead. "HOLY SHIT!"

"OOOOOHH NOOOO!" Dustin yelled like joseph joestar as I fell on top of him. "O-ow… you weigh a lot."

Slowly everyone laughed at us before Koneko pasted us with backpack Quadruple or a lot more sizes of her. "How the fuck!?" I yelled at her.

"Your weak… pedo." She said basically blazing past Kiba.

"I... Damn." Dustin said shoving me off of him and turtling himself to his feet.

"Shit." I let out as I rolled back over to stand up.

"(I think this is to train our strength.)" Dustin mumbled as he started walking forward.

"What was that mumbles?" I asked him as I started walking again, my walking speed being slower then his… I started remembering a tune from a old game for the PSP in the process. _'Pata Pata Pata Pon.'_

"Huh, did I say something?" Dustin asked losing speed.

"You did." I responded as I kept replaying the tune, letting the tune help me walk forwards.

"My sacred gear." He said looking down at his right hand.

"And? What are you getting at?" I asked him.

"Well it talks to me, and I respond… but it's different today." Dustin said closing his hand before shaking his head. "It's probably nothing."

"..huh… well shit, I really don't know what to say honestly." I commented.

"Well your sacred gear talks to you doesn't it, explain what yours has been about." Dustin said putting his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean man? Cause there is ALOT of info."

"The whole fake phoenix thing." Dustin said. "I was still awake."

"Well, She knows a Phoenix when she sees one." I responded simply.

"So your sacred gear is a she, well at least you haven't tried to fuck it… would jerking off count though?" Dustin asked as he began stroking his chin.

"I don't think I have asked her about that yet actually." I replied, Remembering the amount of times I jacked off.

"Do you know the name of her and your sacred gear?" Dustin asked.

"Her name is Aurora." I responded. "I don't know the gear."

" **Ember Dawn."**

"...It's called Ember Dawn." I responded. _'So When I jack off…'_

" **Every life… every second I remember… so yes I remember everytime you've… as the first you called it Stained the Decor."**

' _I prefer Ruining the pillows honestly… but that does sound nice.'_ I replied to her… ignoring Dustin.

" **That was your main ruined item… well until."**

' _...When I died? Or when I grew up and started fucking instead?'_ I asked, Thinking the first one was the correct answer.

" **(God I hated your Harem) Yes the later."** Aurora tried to cover over her mistake.

' _And what so so bad about the Harem?'_ I asked, Curiosity taking me.

" **Well you always spent half the day in your so called… Friendship room."**

' _Damn, Didn't know I was just as corny back then.'_ I replied with a small smirk.

" **You do not know the half of it, also your friend is about to hit you in the-"** She was interrupted by a firm yet Friendly Kick to my groin/twins/hanging luggage/Meatsack/The Twin Great meatballs. "...ow…" i let out, not knowing how to react.

"Dustin!" I heard Rias yell.

"What he was lagging behind and I decided that he need it a kick in the rear… but I did hit the wrong spot." Dustin said as Rias facepalmed. "At Least I wasn't wearing my steel… shit I was."

"...ow…" I let out as I tried taking a step forward the pain on my back feeling less and the pain between my legs growing. _'...why did he kick me in the family jewels? The breeding bags, the seed bags, the apples, the oranges, the family cul de sac?'_ I asked Aurora.

" **Why did you let him hit you in th… oh… I-I'll talk to you tonight."** She told me and I could no longer feel her presence in my mind.

"Hey we are almost there." Dustin said pointing towards the… MANSION.

"...ow…" I let out as the pain in my super smash balls got worse and we got to the mansion. _'...the bitch hung up on me.'_ I thought trying to get a laugh out of myself. "Heh… ow…"

"Wow how beautiful!" Asia exclaimed smiling.

"...ow…" I let out, the only thing I could say with the pain.

"Kyler are you okay?" Asia asked.

"No… Dustin hit… Ma balls…" I told her.

"Oh let me heal you." Asia said summoning her Twilight healing.

"Thanks… sorry about t-that night." i told her. "A lot of stress from bullshit contracts… and my jokes about dustin getting laid didn't help the stress this time."

"Oh thats fine." She said healing my Tender bits. "But… I just hope we can beat Riser now."

"Yeah… the guy deserves to get decked in the face." I responded.

"Hehe I think you already did that." Asia said her voice both small and lethally cute.

"D'awww." I cooed as I patted her on the head, she looked up at me with a cute smile and her head slightly tilted. "D'awwwww, stop being so cute, I think I may die from it soon."

"All right, you guys." Rias said smiling down at us. "Let's head inside and get going on this training!"

"...You know, I think a rest is in order for a couple of minutes BEFORE training." I commented.

"Damn that is down right evil." Dustin said a small grin on his face.

"Why, thank you!" Rias said turning back and smiling at Dustin.

"Mmm." Dustin grunted.

"So can we go in? Or do I have to die from Asia being cute?" I asked them all.

 **Sleeping Quarters.**

"So what do you think Rias is gonna train you on first?" Dustin asked me as he changed his shirt.

"...probably restraint." I responded. "It's all she ever seems to care about with me."

"Hey Kiba what are you doing?" Dustin asked as he changed into Sweatpants.

"Probably training you two." He said changing into a similar outfit to Dustin.

"Oh great, the gay looking one will Train us… terrific." I groaned.

"Ky you do realise there are rumors of you two right?" Dustin said as he changed socks but kept his boots.

"...What?" I asked.

"The Perverted Trio as they are called spread the Rumor, after they saw you and Asia talking a lot after school." Dustin explained. "I gonna be honest… tried to stop em but… well they made a even worse version, congrats there are rumors of you blackmailing Kiba into bondage sex."

"...What the fuck is wrong with them?" I asked, anger, slowly building.

"Well from my guess from the amount of times I've pulled them out of the vents in the girls locker room… they are more virgins than me and you could be." Dustin explained shaking his head.

"..only difference, we are older."

"I'm not kidding before the girls go into the locker room before and after class, I check the vents and for any new peepholes, I even found a video camera once." Kiba sighed in disappointment at the last part.

"Jeeze, Why don't we just kick them out of the school? We have the Evidence." I commented.

"Yes but all that happens is they get punished with whatever, though I have been increasing the amount of shit they have to do on the field." Dustin explained smiling. "I pretend to do a draw on who does clean up… every name in the bowl is theirs."

"...you evil bastard you." I commented with a smile.

"What can I say I was born to be a devil." Dustin said grinning evilly.

 **Training with Akeno (Dustin's Pov).**

"Alright training with Akeno… interesting." Dustin said as we walked through the hallways with Asia beside Kyler.

"What's so interesting about that?" Kyler asked.

"Ky she is sadistic and erotic." I said shuddering slightly. "This will either be painful, you know what inducing, or both."

"...Alright then… Asia? Don't look." Kyler told her.

"Why?" She asked as we reached the room and saw Akeno Dressed in a school gym shirt and Sweatpants. _'I'm gonna admit it… she looks good.'_

"That's why." Kyler responded. "Don't want your cute innocence to be ruined by someone with a bigger package."

 **"BAH! He is weak!"** The firelord yelled into my mind.

' _Surprised Thunderaan didn't have any input on that.'_ I thought as we walked up to a round table with a package of water bottles on it.

" **See, Unlike the great Flame brute, I prefer to watch how things unfold."** Thunderaan told me in my head.

"Great to see you three!" Akeno said happily as she took out four water bottles from the package.

"Always good to see you Akeno." I said smiling as I leaned against the table. "So lesson are you gonna teach us, I am both afraid and excited."

"I'm not." Kyler said, Glancing at Asia's butt.

"Lesson One will be about teaching you all about The Aura and Magic surrounding you and trying to stream it to a focal point." Akeno explained as she slid a water bottle to Ky and Asia before handing me one.

"...So what are you going to have us do with these?" Kyler asked, glancing again at asia's butt for a quick sec, but I saw.

"Well first I want you to try and channel if first." She said extending both hands and a ball shifting from yellow to Blue every few seconds. "Like this."

"Alright, Alright." Kyler said as he tried doing… Something.

I put my right arm forward like I did when I shot that bolt of Lightning and tried channeling it, I closed my eyes while gritting my teeth before I felt something softly touch my arm and slowly move up to my hand. "Let the image of light flow through you and be released as magical power." Akeno said… right next to me.

"I think I did it!" Asia exclaimed happily.

"...did i do it?" Kyler asked, turning I saw Asia had a ball of green light hovering between her hands, Kyler had a Large ball of blue and white in between his with his eyes closed.

"Your hand is on fire." I said grinning.

"...why doesn't it hurt?" Kyler asked, Opening his eyes to see the ball.

"Nah just messing with ya." I said smiling.

"Awesome, Look your little green light! I think you have a lot of natural talent for this, Same with you kyler." Akeno said clapping her hands together.

"I highly doubt that." Kyler replied as he tried making the ball disappear.

"You have more talent for it then me." I said looking down at the floor. "I couldn't even make a damn light."

"Well, Try it again." Kyler said as his ball vanished.

I sighed rolling my eyes. "Maybe a example will help?" I asked looking at Akeno.

"Oh sure, here." Akeno set her water bottle on the table and let her hand over it, the water inside began to boil before exploding out in spikes of ice.

"...That was awesome." Kyler commented. "Can you freeze cola as well?"

"Yes and you will be able too as well. Once you grasp the technique, you can control fire, water, lightning, and any of the other elements." Akeno said as I picked up the bottle. " Asia, Kyler, I bet this one will be easy for you two. Wanna Try?"

"Sure, I'll try it." Kyler said, Grabbing his bottle.

"Sure you wanna hol-" I was about to ask before Kyler froze the bottle sending Spikes of ice into his right hand.

"...ow...owowowOWOWOWOWWOWOWOW!" Kyler yelled as the pain registered.

I grabbed his arm and held him still before removing the spiky bottle. "Asia can you please heal this moron." I said as Kyler's blood dripped to the floor.

"Oh yes." She said healing him for the… Sixth time today.

"Alright, Dustin you need to keep doing the Concentration exercises." Akeno said smiling. "Visualization is the essence of all magic, think about whatever it is you want and see it happening in your mind."

"What did you visualize Ky?" I asked as he had finally stopped bleeding.

"...a cup of cola with ice." Kyler replied to me.

"What is the limit to what I can imagine?" I asked Akeno as I looked down at the bloody bottle of spikes.

"Not at all, anything you want just concentrate." She said as I set my bottle on the table and hovered my hand over it before closing my eyes. _'The soul guides, so what does mine want, no what does it… need?'_

" **What you need Child, Is the want and need, Imagine yourself Wanting a nice cold drink, And needing water."**

' _I… need.'_ I brief flash of anger filled my mind and I heard the bottle explode. "HOT HOT HOT!" I yelled as I opened my eyes and started trying to pull off my shirt which was covered in boiling hot water. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Lightning came out of your hand, And shot the bottle pretty much." Kyler said as he just sat there watching me flail around like a chicken without its head.

I got my shirt off slamming it to the ground. "Okay world when I said I was hot I didn't mean that in heat."

"I'm sure that's the world telling you, That you ain't hot." Kyler commented.

"What are you on about I was talking about my hair." I said slicking my now wet hair back. "Plus I have slimmed down a lot since I took over as Physical Education teacher, even gained some muscle."

"Yeah, and unlike you I had some Muscles since I was Seventeen." Kyler told me.

"No actually I climbed trees a lot when I was a kid, kinda Ironic that one of my nicknames is monkey and I'm a damn wolf." I said as I began wringing his shirt out.

"Yeah, It kinda is." Kyler commented while I heard him tryin to summon the ball of light again.

"Dude you sound like your pants are gonna turn brown." I said as I grabbed another water bottle. "Lets see if I can do what I want this time." I set the bottle down and repeated the steps. _'Cold… chilling… soft.'_ I thought as the air around began to chill and I heard the cap pop off the Water bottle hitting my hand. "Damn I did it, and I didn't kill the bottle." I picked up the now frozen bottle of water.

"Cool, You didn't make a spiked bottle like me." Kyler joked horribly.

"Your the one that fucked up your Lotion hand." I joked laughing slightly.

"Oh, Alright then mr boil yourself." Kyler replied.

"Weak." I heard Koneko say from behind us.

"Hey, I'm not the one who looks gay." Kyler replied. "I just look like a pedo, and me being the janitor doesn't help."

"I like how you simultaneously defended and insulted yourself!" I yelled as I hit the floor laughing.

"Well yeah, that's my thing." I heard Kyler say with pride.

"OH MY GOD HAHAHAAHA!" I laughed my eyes beginning to tear up from laughing so hard.

"Stop laughing before I kick you." Kyler told me as I kept laughing, before I felt something kick me really hard in the gut.

"FUCK!" I sat up hitting my head on the table causing the spike bottle to land on Kyler's foot.

"...ow." I heard kyler say before he tried to kicked me with that foot, but I rolled out of the way.

I jumped to my feet smiling. "You here for me Koneko?" I asked as Kyler screamed in pain as he removed the bottle quickly only for it to stab into the ceiling.

"Yes, Pedo Kiba will be here soon." Koneko told Kyler as I followed her.

"...Alright, Asia? Could you be a cutie and heal my foot?" Kyler asked.

 **Twenty minutes later.**

"SHIT!" I yelled as ducking under Koneko's punch causing it to hit the tree behind me, causing it to explode into small shards. _'Ky would make a joke about handjobs.'_

"At least you have learned to dodge." Koneko said her tone drier than Kyler's dick.

"Kinda hard to dodge someone who at most comes up to the middle of my chest." I said as I rolled out of the way of a kick.

"Did you call me short?" Koneko ask her voice dry but her aura threatening.

"In a sense yes, but it was more of a complement because you are a much harder target due to you-" My rant was silenced by a punch. "MY TEETH!" I yelled holding my mouth.

"That was lame." Koneko said as I got up.

"You are… EVIL!" I yelled charging her before spinning to kick her, she ducked grabbing my calf spinning me halfway before slamming me into the ground, Quickly I tried to get up only for me to end up in some form of leg lock. "(Your… choking me!)"

"You gotta aim more towards the bodies central axis and learn to strike with precision at your victims core." She explained before crunching my throat. _'I SWEAR I JUST HEARD A CRACK!'_

" **COME ON! SHOW THIS BITCH WHAT WE ARE TRULY MADE OF!"** I heard ragnaros yell in my head.

' _Can't… THIGHS… TOO STRONG!'_ I yelled in my head before I noted where I was. _'Wait… THE STOMACH!'_ I Pulled one of my arms back before sending it upwards into Koneko's stomach… doing nothing. _'Why must the tiny girl have so much durability?'_

" **I hate to say this… but maybe Brutality, And animal instinct is the key to this."** I heard Thunderaan tell me.

I pulled her legs just far enough away from my throat so I could look down, I opened my jaw and bit down my over sized Canines actually piercing her skin causing her to bleed. _'Hmmm tastes a little like candy.'_

" **That's right sir, Let the beast take hold, so you may learn to control it."** Thunderaan told me.

I sunk my teeth deeping causing more blood to flow into my mouth, suddenly Koneko released me and pushed me away. "Hah I escaped!" I declared before I saw Koneko holding her Calf in pain. "Shit I'm sorry, It's the wolf." I ran over before sliding to my knees _'Ow… stone hurts.'_

"It's fine." She said dully.

"Sorry ain't gonna fly with me, let me see I can't heal like Asia… but I can at least help a little." I said looking at her smiling, she hesitated for a moment before showing me the wound, Inspecting it I found there were four teeth marks. _'Damn I thought only my top canines had Broken the skin.'_

" **I'm sorry Dustin, but sometimes, You most lose yourself, To protect yourself."** Thunderaan told me, trying to comfort me.

' _No it's fine… I just didn't want to hurt her like this.'_ I explained as I saw how deep the wounds were. "Good news, a Bandage and you'll be fine… bad news, you need to speak to Asia about healing just in case."

" **I sense… something is off."** Thunderaan told me.

"First you bite me, then you tell me to go to Asia, Are you trying to skip Rias' training?" Koneko asked with what I could swear was a smile. _'What do you mean Thunderaan?'_

" **I mean get ready, Cause I do believe this isn't the end of this."** He replied in my head.

"No I would never." I stood up and offered her my hand. "Can you walk?" She grabbed my hand and slammed me onto my back. "Yeah… I deserved that."

" **...did you just let a women do that to you?"** Ragnaros asked me.

' _Because she is Tiny and… adorable.'_ I explained as I got to my feet. "Now are you good to get some healing?"

" **Come on, This is easy prey at this point, Just go in, and take her head off!"** Ragnaros told me.

' _I'm not going to Kill someone who is helping me… though I will embarrass her if I can.'_ I said as Koneko nodded turning and began limping to the house, I followed before quickly… and efficiently Scooping her up bridal style. "Now now can't let the injured lady walk herself to the healer now can I?" She looked away for a second before shaking her head.

" **D'awww, that's sweet."** A unknown feminine voice replied.

' _Who?'_ I asked as I progressed into a slow jog. "Hey Koneko tell me if it gets uncomfortable and I'll slow down." I smiled softly as I adjusted my arms. _'God that line sounds like I'm about to fuck her.'_

" **Oh my, Do tell us more~"** I heard a seductive whisper.

' _Great I have Akeno stuck in my head.'_ I thought as I swear I heard purring. _'Okay where the hell is that pussy.. cat!'_

" **Mmmm, well if you want pussy, I'm always here~"** The women whispered again.

' _Thunderaan, Ragnaros… I need a adult… help!?'_ I whimpered in my head as I got to a clearing and could see the mansion.

" **I'm afraid the earth lord… can get very… Active."** Thunderaan explained right before I actually felt something touch my memories.

' _HEY Those are MINE… stay out!'_ I thought as Koneko squirmed a bit. "u-uncomfortable?"

"Your hand is gripping my arm tight." Koneko said simply, I softened the grip on her arm.

" **Yes~ that's right baby~ be rough with her~"** The women whispered again.

"Alright almost there Koneko, Do you wanna walk the rest of the way?" I asked preparing to set her down before she shook her head no.

"My leg still hurts."

"Alright, I'll be careful while I try and find Asia." I said smiling as I continued walking around looking for Kyler. _'Dude has her following him around like a lost puppy.'_

" **Mmmm, Oh yes he seems to really enjoy being with her, maybe a little shove to get them both in bed~"** The women whispered again!

' _I did not need that Image in my head.'_ I said shaking my head slightly violently. "Oh Hey Kyler, Where is Asia?" I asked as I came up distracting him from fight Kiba and getting hit in the back of the head.

"Oh, She went to the bathroom." Kyler replied after standing back up. "AND THANK YOU! NEXT TIME I AM YELLING DODGE!" Kyler said before getting hit again.

"You are welcome." I said grinning as I took off towards the Mansion.

"YOU BASTARD!" I heard kyler yell in slight anger.

"You antagonize him a lot don't you?" Koneko asked as she scratched her head.

"Why yes little Kitten." I said in a teasing tone, Koneko looked up at me with shock in her eyes. "What I just looked up everyones name, yours meant Kitten, Plus your hair is as soft as one."

" **Mmmm, that's right, Rub that pussy baby~"** The women whispered… YET AGAIN!

' _Here Name MEANS CAT! She is not A CAT GIRL! That is Risers thing… my god they were dressed slutty though, I mean Fuck the amount of underboob.'_ I thought not remember who was there. "Koneko you know where the bathroom is, You can go alone and I'll wait here." I said setting her down.

"Be careful." I said as Koneko limped off.

" **Mmmm, Darling, It's so nice to see you grow up so fast… in more then one way~"** The women said, YET AGAIN CREEPING ME OUT!

' _Alright so you are Gaia… what test do you have for me… or did you just come out here to tease me endlessly?'_ I asked as I popped my arms and back.

" **Awwww, Your no real fun hun, But tell me, Would you rather have my gentle embrace? Or the fire's tough luck?"** She asked.

' _Well if the way you have been talking is any indication, I have a feeling that your trial is gonna be either very uncomfortable or… It is gonna be about the heart.'_ I thought smiling as I sat down and Rias came down the hallway with a book in her hand.

" **...well way to spoil the fun."** Gaia told me.

"Hello Rias." I said causing her to stop and look up.

"Oh hello Dustin I thought you were training with Koneko?" Rias asked a hint of… sadistic nature in her voice. _'Gonna be honest she is kinda hot when she is sadistic, but not like Akeno she is scary when she is sadistic.'_

" **Oh my, Someone is a bit, Frisky~"** Gaia whispered.

"Well Koneko needed some healing so we came to find Asia." I explained.

"Koneko needed healing?" She asked surprise in her voice and expression

"Yeah I bit her and thanks to my oversized Canines… I drew blood." I said looking down shaking my head. _'Why did she taste so sweet?'_

" **It's the wolf within you darling, your kind did have a knack for eating everything out~"** Gaia whispered AGAIN!

"It must be your wolf." She said taking a seat next to me while setting her book down. "At least you didn't tear her leg to pieces."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to hurt her… I kinda want to protect her, not just on a regular level but on a instinctual level." I explained. _'Sometimes it's scary I mean It's not just for Koneko, Rias, Akeno… all of them even Asia though that one feels different, I feel as though if it was me or them to die… I would choose myself.'_

" **It's your survival instincts young one."** Thunderaan told me.

' _But it's not Survival instincts are to keep one alive this… feels far different.'_ I thought as I felt Rias touch my forearm.

" **It's the beast young one, All it wants, Is out."** Thunderaan told me… sounding very wise.

"You need to slow down, I saw how you trained at your body at school running alongside us sometimes even trying to out speed Kiba, I don't want you adding extra duty to this training." Rias said softly Her hand rubbing my forearm. _'Wow Her hand is really soft, heh feels familiar in a way.'_

" **...maybe he is the one."** Gaia said thinking out loud in my thinking space.

"Thank you for speaking with me Rias, you should probably get back to what you were doing rather trying to help me figure out being a Wolf." I told her smiling, Rias Stood up and picked up her book walking away. _'I'll keep Riser's hands off her if its the last thing I do… I swear it.'_

" **Oh my, You really do care for her huh?"** Gaia asked me.

' _You weren't there when Riser was out right molesting her, and he had the Guile to makeout and FONDLE his queen piece right in front of all of us, I mean the bitch damn near had her tits pulled out of the dress she was wearing!'_ I growled shaking my head with my nails digging into my legs.

" **Oh my, what a brute."** Gaia responded.

' _Understatement'_ I said as I tore a hole in my sweat pants.

" **Well, You want to take him down right?"** Gaia asked me.

' _Understatement.'_ I told her again _'I'm going to feed him his own hanging fruit'_

" **Come tonight I give you the choice, the big fiery brute ragnarok and his shield, or me and my elegant bow to help you."** Gaia told me.

' _Alright but why a choice?'_ I asked as I stood up and started towards where Kyler had found the kitchen before.

" **Because, You must prove to him that you can make the right choice."** Gaia told me.

"I suppose you're right… but in my life I've never made the right choice." I said out loud my voice dull yet… scared, but of what.

" **My my, seems like your past really does haunt you… well don't worry dear, this time, you will make the right choice, I know you will~"** Gaia told me.

"This time?" I asked confused.

" **Oops, Said to much, Tata!"** Gaia said before I felt her presence leave me for now.

"You two gonna run like cowards as well?" I asked thunderaan and Ragnaros.

" **No, but just know, Her test, is of choice, And it always have been, she wanted to leave before she gave away too much."** Thunderaan explained. **"YEAH! IT ALWAYS ENDS ON HER WITH OUR WIELDERS! THEY ALWAYS FAILED AT ME, OR HER!"** Ragnaros explained as well.

"What happens if I fail?" I asked feeling tension in the air.

" **Then, you are just like the rest."** Thunderaan replied.

"No I mean what happens, to me?" I opened a fridge and looked through it.

" **Nothing, if you live."** Thunderaan told me.

"Great so I can die." I said grabbing a soda. _'This is from the 1980's there is no way this is good… fuck it.'_ I popped the bottle top off with my bullet bottle opener and took a swig. "Holy shit what magic is this, There is nothing wrong with it."

" **I do believe that is called, Desperation."** Thunderaan told me.

"Okay I brought a six pack of coke with me, This tastes the exact same." I declared grinning. "So they had to use something on this to preserve it."

" **Mmmm, It could be magic that would make everything taste amazing."** Thunderaan commented.

"Calling bullshit on that one." I said closing the fridge and taking another swig.

I soon felt both presences leave me, Both of them leaving me to my own devices.

I hopped up onto a counter while sipping my pop. _'I have access to only one of their powers, the more I gain access to the more power I gain… but it seems something else gets stronger… the wolf, the more I resist the bloodlust the stronger it's gonna get.'_

"Well I guess this whole thing will be a good way to let off some steam." I said draining the bottle, setting the empty bottle on the counter I hopped off the counter and left the room. "Maybe I can rip Riser's lung out and force him to ea-... what was that?" I turned a corner and ran into Koneko.

"Oh hey Koneko, sorry if you were trying to find me I went to get something to drink." I said a fake smile crossing my lips.

"Let's train, Kiba wants to train Kyler for the rest of the Day and he'll train you tomorrow." She said turning and walking away.

"Cool that means I get to train with you some more, I always thought my strength was my weakest attribute." I said my fake smile persisting as I followed.

 **Hours later near Sunset.**

"Ha… god… damn you are strong." I said as I rested against a tree.

"You are weak but have a lot of endurance." Koneko said as she sat down next to me.

"So you ha… know what's for dinner?" I asked wiping my mouth of a little blood.

"No, You are cooking." She said as she handed me a rag.

"Thanks, But really… did you girls hear about my cooking from ky?" I asked as I heard a stick crack. "Ky I know that's you, I memorized your foot falls… pretty heavy considering the way you walk."

"Is it a problem that I let my feet fall without elegance Zarbon?" Kyler joked from the bushes.

"And were you spying on me and Koneko during training?" I asked as he walked out of the bushes.

"No, Me and what's his face had to jump in the river a few times." Kyler said as I saw his clothes looked burnt. "Plus, I don't need to spy to know what kind of kinky holds she has."

"Coming from the fried chicken." I said as I wiped my sweat from my forehead with the rag.

"Coming from the guy who was in multiple sex positions with someone who is into S&M." Kyler retorted with a smirk.

"That's Akeno not Koneko." I said handing the rag back to Koneko.

"Oh, Sorry if I'm bad with faces." Kyler commented.

"Koneko Don't kill him, he is terrible with faces… he once mistook a random girl on the street for his sister." I said standing up.

"Not joking, I did a few times." Kyler commented.

"Alright lets head back all of us." I said offering my hand to Koneko. "Let me help ya."

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her to her feet. "You've gotten stronger."

"Really, I mean you are really light." I said turning to ky. "What do you think?"

"A little top heavy like a meathead." Kyler commented. "Wait, That's my father who was the meathead, only difference was that only one of you was a fatass."

"You realise you basically just complimented me only and insulted your father only right?" I asked as I started walking towards the house.

"Or did i?" Kyler asked with a all knowing smirk as he walked in front of me.

"Yes you did." I said standing firm.

"You two are like brothers." Koneko said rolling her eyes.

"Well, Yeah, No shit, Me and him stated multiple times it feels like we are brothers." Kyler responded to her as he turned around to face forwards as he kept walking.

"I wonder if that was actually true in a past life." I said as I took out my phone from my pocket. "Thanks for not breaking it by the way Koneko."

"Sure." She said as I looked through my phone. _'Still no message from mom or pop.'_

"Hey Dustin? Mind if I ask you a question?" Kyler asked.

"You just did hehe, no go ahead." I said still looking through my phone. _'Posts on facebook, a few mentions on facebook messages… but never a response, except the message I got at random.'_

"If Rias ordered you to kill me, Would you go through with it?" Kyler asked, The tone becoming serious.

"*Sigh* Koneko, can you go ahead me and Kyler need to have a talk." I said as I slipped my phone into my pocket and crossed my arms looking down at her, she looked between the two of us before running off. "What is this about Kyler?"

"I'm just curious of what your answer would be." Kyler said as he kept walking, his hands in his pockets as he gave himself a bit of a hunch.

"Ky this is more than curiosity, what or… who brought this on?" I asked grabbing his shoulder and stopping him.

"No, I've just been thinking, alot of your motivations so far, seem to be about her, So, I want to know where your loyalties lie." Kyler responded after taking a breath.

"Ky my loyalties lie where they lie, but they will always be with my friends… if she ordered me to kill you no I would refuse even if it meant I would become a stray… I would always choose… I would kill her if she told me to kill you." I Growled at saying I would kill her.

"Heh, Well that's nice to hear." Kyler stated, His tone and body movements becoming relaxed.

"Now tell me what provoked this." I said crossing my arms.

"Just seeing all of your motivations so far, They are all about her, so it just got me thinking." Kyler responded.

"Ky I'm gonna tell you something… I've been talking with my Sacred gear, mainly two of the spirits… they say my wolf side hehe… I guess you could you say the Real me, will influence my actions… so in complete primitive way I guess my mind and body see her, against my own thoughts… see her as a potential mate or a way to carry on my lineage." I said as I took out my phone. "I hid these from everyone else, after this You and I will be and should be the only ones to know about it." I flipped my pictures.

"Here read." I said handing him the phone.

Kyler looked, And began reading.

"It was from my father… and how I would react about a lineage bearer or extender one might say, and how I would react when near a Life Mate… Like my mother is to my Father." I said as he read a bit more. "The first signs are the same… but the second stage is where the differences show, I would say I'm only in the first stage."

"Huh, Alright." Kyler said his tone still relaxed. "Well, Come on, We shouldn't keep the girls waiting."

I took the phone back. "Ky I have a question… do you think any less of me because of this?"

"No,I would care if you were trans, Or gay, Or a asshole… oh wait." Kyler joked with a small smile.

"Funny." I shoved him lightly before flipping him the bird. "I just don't know what to think of this because… She is the one I owe my life too, and She is my master… so is my body tell me to pass on my genes… or to…"

"Hey dude, Relax, I know you have power over your, Beast side… heh heh." Kyler said with a full smile.

My Smile faltered and I looked to the ground. _'Sometimes it doesn't feel like it.'_

"Hey dude? When was the last time we play a video game?" Kyler asked me.

"A week or two." I said thinking back. "I did snag my Xbox and crap from My apartment after Rias took me back to America a second time."

"Good, AS I forgot to get mine before we even came here… oh well." Kyler stated.

"I could ask Rias if we could take a quick trip to Canada, snag some stuff from your house… while I get to do some sight seeing." I said smiling. "Though it would have to happen sometime after this."

"Yeah… fucking fake bastard." Kyler commented about the prick known as Riser.

"Fake bastard… so was he born out of wedlock or in it?" I joked laughing slightly.

"Heh, Good one." Kyler said smiling.

"Seriously that dude needs to actually get laid he has no chill, I mean it's like he is getting pegged twenty-four seven." I said as we got to the lawn of the Mansion.

"Honestly, That's probably all he ever does, gropes, and get's pegged to the point of gaping." Kyler joked along.

"I hope he gets pegged with a Chainsaw." I grumbled as a flash of him Fondling Rias' leg went through my mind, we arrived at the front door. "But seriously Ky… No one else can know."

"Relax, My lips are sealed." Kyler told me as we opened the front door.

"Oh you two are back." Rias said as they were all sitting about in the front entrance area and looked as though they were cooling off.

"Yeah, just needed to have a talk… So I heard I'm cooking?" I asked looking from each one of them. "What do I have to work with and who?"

"Not me." Kyler said as he walked away. "And keep your loli fetishes to yourself."

"You, Kyler, and Asia are going to cook dinner." Rias said as she gestured for us to follow her.

"...Damnit." Kyler said as I heard him turn to follow me as I began walking.

"So what do I have to work with?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen. "Hmm a lot, I'm assuming the other kitchen is just… other stuff."

"Alright I want you three to use your magic to cook, or at least prepare the ingredients." Rias said before turning to leave. "Good luck."

"...we are so screwed." Kyler said, Clearly giving up.

"Ky remember how the ice burst out of the bottle?" I asked pointing down at the onions. "Think the same but just the burst part."

"...Is the stove gas?" Kyler asked.

"No, Asia can you take care of the heat?" I asked as I grabbed a potato.

"Oh yes…" She grabbed a big pot and filled it with water. "Alright… please boil." She held her hand over the pot of water and it began to boil. "I did it!"

"Alright, Dustin, You are the boss here." Kyler said, Not knowing what I wanted.

"I literally just told you." I said before I thought Of peeling, the skin of the Potato stripped away flew away.

Kyler sighed at his own stupidity, and got to the onions, and tried just doing the burst part.

"Nice, just do a few of those." I said as I peeled a ten more potatoes and dropped them in the boiling water. "Alright, let those boil and…" I walked over and checked the Fridge, finding a few things of Meat.

 **Hour of Cooking.**

"Dinner… is served." I said as opened the door with Ky and Asia wheeling in the food. "I present, mashed potatoes, with Steak and since I could not find anything else, Corn."

"Sadly couldn't make it popcorn." Kyler commented.

"Ky… did you try to make popcorn from this?" I asked pointing down at the plates.

"What? No…. I first buttered them up really good and added some salt… like years ago." Kyler admitted.

"Wait… so they're still cooking?!" I yelled as Asia handed out plates of food to them.

"No they aren't." Kyler told me.

"Thank g- Fuuuuck?" I asked hoping not to be smited. "Okay I'm good."

I grabbed a plate and sat down, I sliced a piece of steak and took a bite.

"So, How was everyone's day?" Kyler asked as he got a plate and his own food, Minus the corn, And took a seat.

"Good." Kiba said as he forked some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Alright, Anyone else?" Kyler asked as everyone munched on their meals.

"Did you two learn anything new?" Rias asked as she wiped her mouth.

"Yeah, My sacred gear is a big Chicken." Kyler jokes.

"Chicken?" Rias asked confused.

"Yes, A chicken, You know, The flightless kind, Because I didn't know they were making it so chickens could fly, What's next? Pigs?" Kyler joked before I smacked him on the back of the head. "It's a bird."

"A Phoenix to be exact." I said taking a bite of my food.

"...Wait I never told you she was a Phoenix." Kyler said out loud.

"But you just did." I said smirking. _'He fell for it again, What's next I win a bet against Riser.'_

"...What the fuck!?" Kyler yelled looking at me.

"A phoenix… I have never heard of such a sacred gear." Akeno said looking over at Kyler.

"...aaaaaaalright, and?" Kyler asked.

"I learned that three of my four Elemental's are weird… haven't met the fourth tho." I said as I ate some mashed potatoes.

"It shy or something?" Kyler asked me.

"No it's like they each come to test me, though I haven't passed either of the two that have showed up." I said looking down at my hand. "Thunderaan passed, Ragnaros not started, Gaia not started, and The fourth hasn't shown it's face."

"Interesting, well I hope you two improve with your sacred gears." Rias' said taking a bite of steak.

"Oh we will." Both me and Ky said in unison. "JINX!" Kyler and me yelled again, again, and again, and again… and again.

I grabbed kyler's head shoving his head into his pile of mashed potatoes. "Ha I win!" I said pulling his head up… there was now nothing on his plate or face.

"How?"

"Disgusting."

"Ara."

"Haha!"

"Skill." I explained as Rias shook her head.

"I learned it long ago, Thought I would need it at the table, Or bed, So far, Only the table." Kyler jokes.

"That was Delicious and fill, I believe we should all head to the baths now." Rias said as she stood up.

"Alright Ky lets go grab some clothes." I said standing up.

"Alright, Alright." Kyler said, Getting up from his seat.

 **One Gratuitous changing scene later.**

"Got this feels good." I said as I sank into the water. "Ky what are you doing?"

"Getting comfy." Kyler responded.

"By searching the walls dividing us from the girls?" Kiba asked Him.

"Well, Why not?" Kyler suggested as he found a spot, and sat down.

"What are you really doing?" I asked as I popped my shoulders.

"Sitting down." Kyler replied.

"Okay what has you so distracted?" I asked moving through the water over to him.

"O-oh no I'm fine." Kyler said as I saw what he was doing, There was a hole in the wall letting him look into the girl's side.

"Who is on the other side?" I Groaned in annoyance.

"...asia." kyler replied.

"Who is it?" I asked my tone reaching the point of growling.

"...Asia and the boss." kyler replied yet again.

"...*sigh* and?" I asked as I calmed down and walked back to my resting point. _'Fuck it… if he wants to do that, he can live with the consequences.'_

Time would pass, without much events happening.

 **(Kyler's POV)**

"Alright night ky." Dustin said as he switched off the lights to the room.

"Yeah, Have a good night dude." I told him before I got into bed, and pulled the covers over me, and soon found myself in dreamland.

" **Oh it's you"** I heard Aurora say as I walked into the central chamber to see her curled up.

"Yeah, It's me, Are you alright Aurora?" I asked her.

" **Yes I'm fine."** She said as she rose to her full height. **"Now what do you want to talk about before we begin?"**

"Well, What was that about when I got hit in the Family Nut bag?" I asked her.

" **It was nothing."** She assured me almost to quickly.

"That answer was too quick, Something happened and made you upset." I told her.

" **You know how I told you about the Original, the First… well he had a friend as well and they… they were inseparable almost brothers you could say."** Aurora explained looking at the ground.

"...so like me and Dustin? Was this Friend a pureblood Werewolf too?" I asked her.

" **Yes."** She said. _'...this… sounds like my life took a big ass circle.'_ I said in my thoughts.

"Was he also a massive asshole?" I asked her.

" **Depends what you would call a asshole, he was quite caring and well nice when he cared to be."** She said looking towards a different side of the chamber.

"Oh really?" I asked her. _'...Huh, great, Now I'm thinking!'_

" **I want you to walk through one of the First's memories."** She said gesturing to a door on the other side of the chamber.

"...Wait, where exactly in their memory?" I asked her.

" **You will find out when you get there"** Aurora explained as she picked me up in one of her wings.

"...alright very soft and warm… great, now I want to sleep in these." I commented.

" **(may- no he is not) Just go through."** She said setting me down and the door opened.

"But I wanna go back into the soft comfy wings." I playfully complained as I walked towards the door, suddenly I felt wind hit me and throw me through the door.

' _Master are alright, you fell asleep at your desk again.'_ I heard a voice say though it was manipulated and diluted.

"O-oh sorry, i must've stayed up a bit too late last night." I said, being as natural as I could.

' _That is perfectly fine master, Though I must inform you that the Pack Leader of the Winter Fang pack is here to see you.'_ She said as I looked up and saw a girl in maids outfit but her face to be almost invisible all I could make out was a small hint of Blond hair.

"Oh really? And who is that again miss?" I asked her.

' _I'm surprised you forgot, it is Dustin Slivermoon.'_ She explained as she walked over to me and place a warm hand on my forehead. _'Master are you sure you are okay, you seem quite cold?'_

"N-no I'm _quite alright_ , just a bit _Tired from all the paperwork.'_ I said but my words changing and being manipulated. _'What's going on here?'_

' _Are you sure, Master I could always…'_ She trailed her hand downwards only for mine to reach up and grab it. _'Are you sure Master, we have time for something… Pack Master Silvermoon can wait.'_

"... _No sadly I do have something urgent to talk with him about.'_ I said the words not the ones I intended at all, I stood up and wiped my eyes. _'How do I look.'_

' _Do you want me to be honest?'_

"Yes, Of course I do."

' _Lady Cynthia would be blushing if she could see you.'_ She said as I looked down to see my clothes were nearly all black with ink.

' _*sigh* good thing Dustin could care less.'_ I said as I walked around my desk and to the door before turning back to her. _'Oh and please meet me tonight in my room.'_

' _...I WAS THE MAN!'_ I walked down a hallway until I reached a small little room with a decent sized table in the middle.

' _You really need to get some more comfy chairs, I swear the Angels skulls would make a better chair.'_ I heard the man with a gruff voice said from the table.

"Ahh, Well, I was meaning to _change this room a bit but I doubt My wife would like it if I replace the chairs with the wings of angels_." I replied as I approached the man who stood up to meet me.

He was about the same height as me, he looked similar to Dustin but there were key differences, his face sported a short beard that looked as though it had been cut in such a way, three scars streaked from the top left of his hairline to the bottom of his chin, and his eyes had a Red glow with a slit iris of silver. _'...Holy shit Dustin!'_

' _Kyler are you alright, I can smell the ink… *sigh* did you stay up signing war documents?'_ The badass Dustin asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

" _Yes_ … _Yes_ I did, _But just can't stop… I keep reading and reading… more and more of my clansmen and women die by the hundreds every battle_." I replied as past me looked to the ground clenching his fists. _'I thought you said you would help Dustin!'_

' _Kyler I'm doing the best I can! I only lead a pack of ten, and I won't send them to the slaughter!'_ Dustin yelled at me slamming a fist on the table.

"Yeah, but I lose Hundreds." I replied Coldly.

' _Yes, but My Pack is different to me, I forged this Pack when my father kicked me out… The first to join me was My Mate, Kyler if she died in this war because… How would you Feel if Aurora Died!'_ He yelled pushing me with his hand he had left on my shoulder.

"I would kill and destroy everything that was related in her death, leaving nothing behind." I responded to him, looking him in the eyes.

' _I would do the same… or worse if the same was to happen to Liandra… Ky if she died, I don't think even my pack could stop me from marching on whatever murdered her.'_ Dustin said placing his hands on the table. _'We support your troops, We do black ops, hell sometimes We participate on the full battlefields… What more would you ask?!'_

"... _I don't know, If we had more forces something stronger than we normally possess we could turn the tide!_ " I Yelled knocking over a chair.

' _I-I'll challenge my Father.'_ Dustin said his voice a strand away from fear.

"...Why?" I asked him.

' _He controls the biggest pack this side of the planet… If I challenge him and win you could have massive reinforcements.'_ Dustin explained as he placed a scroll down on the table.

"...but why Challenge your father _now of all times_?" I asked him.

' _Because… he plans to side with heaven.'_ Dustin explained as he unrolled the scroll and a image appeared before us of Dustin's father and the Archangel michael shaking hands. _'I planned to challenge him after this damned war… but he has forced my hand… but you cannot tell Liandra about this.'_

"...I won't, but you better win, not for the reinforcements, or what side he is on… but just for your sake." I replied.

' _What for his sake?'_ I heard a Female voice ask from behind us.

' _N-Nothing Liandra, I was just explaining our most recent black op with Kyler.'_ Dustin said as we turned around, I saw a woman in a beautiful black dress with multiple small wolf teeth dotting the neck line, I couldn't make out her face but I saw a small line of… Crimson. _'Huh, Looks like Rias' hair.'_ Suddenly I could see her face, she looked like Rias but she looked… older, more mature and definitely more… well endowed.

"Ahhh, Miss Gremory, How are you?" I asked, Trying to change the subject.

' _I'm Quite alright Kyler and how many times have I told you to simply call me Liandra?'_ She asked as she walked towards us, but Dustin met her before she got too close to the table, grabbing her in a Embrace her practically lifted her off her feet and they kissed.

"...heh." I let out as my body turned and I lit the scroll up with a small spark of blue fire disintegrating the entire thing. "Hey, Have you two seen Aurora?

' _Oh yes she is wa-'_ suddenly the world melted away and I was thrust out into the soft feathers of Aurora.

"...holy s-" I let out before stopping myself, the softness of the feathers making it hard to swear.

" **Now you know more of your past… what did you think?"** She asked standing me on my feet and curling her wings back to their normal state.

"...it was… Surreal, and I saw Rais in it." I replied, putting my hands in my pockets.

" **Yes Dustin, Rias… they are reincarnations of The past Dustin and Liandra."** Aurora explained.

"...huh… i'll tell them later on in the future then… mind if I snuggle up to your wings? They were very soft and comfy." I asked with a tiny bit of a blush.

" **Is there anything related to what you saw that you would like to ask?"** Aurora asked keeping her wings away from me. **"And I am not a bitch."**

"...Well, Who was Cynthia?" I asked Aurora.

" **She was a woman of the house of phoenix who came to you when her entire family denounced her… you grew to love her and since she could not become your wife because she was no longer a noble, you made her your personal maid so you two could spend as much time together…"** Aurora said as I heard a smile in her voice.

"Guessing you and her got along pretty well huh?" I asked, Sitting down somewhere comfy… which was the stone ground.

" **Well you ended up making her my personal maid and though early on we did not get along… she turned to almost be a little sister to me."** She said before I felt something slide underneath me lifting me up. **"It's time for you to sleep."**

"Heh, Will you sleep beside me so I can sleep well?" I asked tilting my head a bit.

" **Don't push your luck."** She said as the world slowly changed and I was drifted into a dream. _'Yeah yeah, i love you too.'_

* * *

 **Elemental plain.**

 **(Dustin's Pov)**

"Honey I'm home." I said as I walked into the chamber of the Elemental Lords. "Damn where is my laugh track."

" **Cute."** I heard a unfamiliar voice rang out before I say Gaia literally materialize in front of me from the ground up, her figure and features being stunningly beautiful.

" **Sorry about the fourth one, You can only go so long before he decides to comment on something."** She explained to me.

"So he is me… but restrained?" I asked as I tried my damndest not to check out Gaia.

" **Well, He is the lord of the rocky and, Rough ocean."** She replied, Putting emphasis on the words while wiggling a bit to… show off, her rocky mountains.

"Kill me." I said as I looked around. "So where is Ragnaros the Flame war lord, and Thunderaan the Chilly wind seeker?"

" **They are taking a backseat for now, but, Now, I present to you, my lovely Champion, A choice."** She replied in a tone that felt like butter as she made a bow, and a shield show up on each end of the room, On the right, was the bow, on the left, The shield.

"A bow and a shield… hmm, and my choice is between these two?" I asked looking at Gaia and then back to the tools.

" **Make me whatever you want me to be~"** A voice whispered into my ear as she looked at me with the sweetest… and lustful smile I have ever seen.

"I can't tell who is worse… Akeno, or you." I said rubbing my ear. _'Why does her voice sound so… nevermind.'_

" **Well hunny bundle? Going to take your pick?"** She asked me, moving in a way to REALLY show off the mount everass.

"You said a choice… but choices always have a consequence… what is this one?" I asked leaning against the wall behind me.

All she ever did, was put up her left hand. "You want me to marry you?" I asked confused, To which, she rolled her eyes and moved backwards so my main focus, was the bow and shield.

I began walking towards the shield, but something felt wrong… "The shield it… doesn't feel right or at least not now." I turned towards the bow, as I got closer I felt something… loving, coming from the bow.

I Grabbed the bow in my hand, it was made from a wood I couldn't tell and was wrapped in vines with small flowers at the top and bottom of the limbs, I felt… what one would call a old flame of love spring up just for a few seconds. "I have chosen." I said as I grabbed the string and pulled back, a arrow made of pure raw ore formed, being the perfect shape and size to fly through the air at the perfect speed.

" **Yes! I knew you were the one, I knew you would return one day."** I heard Gaia say from the shadows.

"What? Return… but this is the first time I've ever met you." I said as I lowered the arrow.

" **Maybe not, Maybe so, Maybe time will tell if she is correct."** Thunderaan explained.

"About what?" I asked running back to where I was originally.

" **About what she hopes, now, I do believe you need sleep, don't you?"** the unknown voice from before replied, before the whole room started to slowly turn to black.

"NO I DO NOT YOU WILL EXP-" I was cut off by the blackness.

* * *

 **Nine Days later**

 **(Midnight)**

"God I am so glad I found that soda." I said as I walked through the mansion back towards the bedroom.

"Dustin?" Turning I saw Rias on the staircase, looking up I smiled.

"Oh hey Rias, why are you still up?" I asked noticing the book she was holding against her chest.

"What Perfect timing, I need to chat with you about something anyway." Rias said as she walked down and gestured me to follow her… and like a lost kitten… I did.

We walked out of the mansion to a large dome thing, it was open and had pillars holding up a roof. "So got a Idea for how we are gonna attack?" I asked as I sat down. "He out numbers us, but we do have skill on our side… well besides me and ky."

"Well we are going to try and trap them using several magical traps and try to whittle away the stronger ones before taking down the weaker ones." Rias explained reading the book on her lap.

I Looked her over she was wearing a nightgown that fit her quite well the light pink gown fit well with her light skin and Crimson hair, her Blue eyes were made somehow brighter in the Moonlight and the glasses she wore bounce some light off making her seem almost… angelic. _'I would call her that but she probably would find it a insult.'_

"Well if it doesn't work we improvise, the Key players that we need to keep up and running are, You, Kiba, and Akeno… If me, ky, and Koneko can take out his pawns, rooks, bishop, and knights then you three should have a chance with Riser and His queen." I said as I laid my head back against the pillar behind me.

"It doesn't matter, we can't control what the opponent will do… you realize we're up against Phoenix, right?" She asked looking down at her book. "And let me assure you, the name is most appropriate. A devil, but he is also a marquis counted among the seventy-two Pillars, We've got our work cut out for us."

I got up walked over to where Rias was sitting against a pillar, I sat down across from her adopting a typical pose of one knee up and on the ground. "His ability is the same as the beast his family's named after… immortality."

"So he has basically been given the equivalent of a call of duty aimbot hack… great god mode cheater… how is that even fair, he would have to surrender in any type of fight for the win to go to us." I said looking at the ground.

"Riser's win-lose ratio is eight to two, but you are right those two losses were accepted out of respect for a family he's close to… like you said he lost on purpose." She explained as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. "Ever since the Rating Game was put into effect, The House of Phoenix has dominated the playing field, they've always had the highest score."

"I'm not surprised… if they all have regenerative capabilities then that means Peerage servants would have the same, but minor abilities… How are you supposed to lose if you can take more damage then your opponent." I said shaking my head as a thought flashed through my head, Riser standing atop Kyler, Kiba, and me holding Rias in his arms… smiling. _'I won't let that happen.'_

"I'm sorry Rias… if I hadn't attack him, maybe you would have had more time." I said hanging my head in shame. "He really can't take the fact I told him where to stick it."

"You have no reason to be sorry… In fact, thanks to you, I'll get a chance to tell my Father and the others where to stick it." Rias said as she returned back to her normal posture. "They set up this Game because they all anticipate me losing, and now i'll be able to change the score and prove them wrong."

"In our chess, this is called a swindle… or a trap-maneuver."

"Well I'm just happy that you aren't choosing to marry Riser, You should be able to choose… who you want, not have it chosen for you." I said smiling softly. "Plus you got more stones then me going against it."

"The proposal was to the heiress to the House of Gremory, Because of my title, I am not ever Recognized as Rias." She stood up and looked out towards the grass and small pond outside the mansion. "The House of Gremory will always come before me… I've learned to adjust and make personal decisions accordingly."

' _So you sacrificed things you wanted in order to further the House of Gremory.'_ I Thought as I looked up at her.

"Make no mistake, My Title is something I will always take pride in. But when it comes to the subject of marriage, I want to share that with someone who loves me as Rias… not for how my status can improve their life, Otherwise, they may as well marry the House." Rias said as the clouds shifted allowing moonlight to pass more across the land, I saw it shift almost onto her her gown changing slightly I could see her skin underneath and how soft the light seemed to glow. _'Gonna keep the fact I can see her breasts to myself.'_

" **Oh my, What a little pervert you are hun~"** I heard Gaia tell me in my head.

' _I am not a pervert… it's not my fault she chose a see through gown.'_ I thought a Rias continued.

"I understand that history is not in my favor, and the idea of love may just remain a dream. But it's one i'd like to keep." she told me with a certain sadness to her voice

" **D'awww, That's so cute of the both of you."** The unknown voice told me.

"Rias, none of us here care what your name is to us you're our boss our friend and even family." I said standing up I placed my hand on her shoulder. "We'll beat Riser, even if it cost me a hand or arm."

"Just remember it isn't your name that defines you, it's an empty title if anyone thinks otherwise hasn't met you or gotten to know you… I don't know as well as I should but I can see a Kind and caring woman who just wants to find something." I said looking up to the stars. "I mean hell you brought me back from the dead… A worthless nobody whose only goal was to Find something meaningless and selfish, yet here I stand molded by your actions into a better man."

" **Awww, Stop making me jealous hun~"** Gaia told me in my head.

"One day I hope i can pay this kindness back twice fold." I said as I heard a gasp from her, looking down I saw she had turned to face me, her eyes wide and a small blush forming on her cheeks.

" **Man, It's getting hot in here."** Ragnaros commented. _'I will skin you with Gaia's bow.'_

"Come on don't look at me like that, I wasn't raised in a barn." I said smiling as a scent hit my nose… a soft lavender and a bite of mint. "You need to stop using so much Mint, it's a little overpowering on the lavender."

"I-how!?" Her blush spread as she looked down.

"Calm down, I found out a lot of things about myself, enhanced hearing, sight, smell… especially the former." I said my tone teasing. _'Thankfully Kyler turns a fan to maximum when he does… that."_

"I…"

"Rias it's fine, just remember when you are in the bath or shower… Try to be more quiet then the water." I said as I was mentally laughing my ass off.

" **Mmmm, Don't lie hun, You listened VERY well."** Gaia Commented.

"I'm sorry Rias, I couldn't resist teasing you… I always see you as the commanding and caring boss, I wanted to see if can break that." I said patting her shoulder. "When it comes time for Riser you have my full confidence we will win."

"Th-thank you Dustin." She said as she turned and looked up to the moon. "I just hope we can win this."

" **Even in the pure moonlight, Even I can see true Beauty."** Thunderaan told me.

' _I just wish she was a little older.'_ I thought as I looked looked at her form in the moonlight.

" **Age does not matter with devil's she is a devil, you are as well… you do not need to wait."** Gaia commented.

' _I have my morals and I will stick with them, even if it costs me something good.'_ I thought as I looked up at the moon as I moved next to her and wrapped my left arm around her shoulders. _'But tonight I will enjoy the moment I have.'_

* * *

 **(Morning)**

 **(Same pov)**

"Alright I want you two to demonstrate your new power." Rias said as Kiba drew a wooden sword and faced us.

"You wanna go first?" I asked kyler.

"Are you sure about that tiny man?" Kyler asked jokingly.

"Yes or no ky?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Alright fine, You go." Kyler told me, pushing me forwards only to not be able to.

"Alright let's do this." I stepped forward only to be tripped by his foot. "asshole."

I stood up and took a stance in front of Kiba. "okay."

"I want you to use your Elemental Regalia Dustin." Rias told me, I summoned it and I noticed it had not changed. _'Thunderaan you want to do this?'_

" **It is up to you young one, If you wish, You can take Gaia out for a spin."** Thunderaan told me.

' _I want to see how much I've grown with your power… sorry Gaia maybe another time.'_ I thought as I raised my arm in front of me. " **Lightning Storm Blade!** " I yelled as a storm cloud formed above us, the wind began picking up with before a bolt of lightning struck my hand shooting forward into the blade of my sword and the wind form into almost a solid in my hand forming the Guard, hilt, and pommel. "I hope you're ready Kiba."

I jumped forward at Kiba slashing with careful strikes. _'Any Idea's Thunderaan, I've yet to break his guard in our training.'_

" **Mmmm, Keep attacking, and I will show you our true power."** He replied.

I struck forward slicing at the wooden sword as I saw cracks beginning to form on the 'blade', I spun my sword and drew it back.

" **Just one more hit, Than Victory will be ours."**

I stabbed the blade breaking it in two. "I've got you now." I swung down slicing Kiba's shirt down the front.

" **Well done sir, We have improved so much over such a short time."** Thunderaan commented.

"You exploited the weakness of the weapon, smart." Kiba said gestured down at his shirt. "But you didn't need to destroy my shirt."

"Well I mean I hand to destroy something else." I said smiling as I let my sword fade off as Kiba went to go change and probably get a new sword.

"Good Job Dustin, you've learned to control and maintain your Sacred gears weapon." Rias said as I moved to the side.

"It's not the only one Rias, I got one other thanks to Gaia." I said as I walked over to Ky patting him on the shoulder. "You're up."

"Kyler, Their is little we know about your Sacred gear, but it has seemed to molded to your Body taking a different form… instead of just producing Pure Phoenix Fire, your left side seems to produce Hellfire… and ability that was Unique to the Flauros clan." Rias said as Ky stepped forward summoning his sacred gear.

"Is that what clan he hails from?" I asked as Kyler took a relaxed stance.

"Yes, Though the clan was believed to be completely wiped out in a search for Their first clan leader." Akeno explained as I sat down on the ground. "Their First Leader was the one who Brokered a Military Alliance with Pack Master Silvermoon."

"...Thing is, Silvermoon looked like ya." Kyler said, looking at me.

"How do you know that?" I asked looking at him my tone barely above a growl.

"So, Where the hell is Kiba again?" Kyler asked Rias.

 **(Kyler's Pov)**

"He went to go get a change of clothes, Now please explain how you know that Kyler?" Rias Asked me as she crossed her arms. _'Heh, Time to fuck with them.'_

" **Why must you screw with Dustin and Rias' emotions?"**

"Well, Besides the fact you look Like Dustin Silvermoon over there's wife." I commented with a small Grin. "Of course, Your name at the time was Liandra." I replied, Keeping the grin, I saw Dustin Look up at Rias with… Interest.

' _Well, If you say so, I guess I can just let them know the truth.'_ I told the pretty bird in my head. _'Or, I can keep them guessing, and have a bit of fun… nah, I'll leave it at the truth.'_

"K-Kyler are you telling th-the truth?" Rias asked her voice sounding apprehensive. _'Awww, she thinks being with Dustin will be hell in a handbasket.'_

"Well, Yeah, Of fucking course I am." I replied, Looking her dead in the eye.

"Ky stop lying." Dustin said as he checked his watch and stood up. "We need to get to the Club room, otherwise Riser The pegged will declare us not showing up a forfeit."

"Yeah, And next you'll say fighting your father would never happen, even to get me more men to fight in the holy war." I replied.

"Don't worry Rias he is just spewing Bullshit." Dustin said as Akeno Created a magic Circle.

"And how do you know that? Aurora could never lie to me of all people, After all, Being reborn over a thousand times must get tiring." I replied, a bit of venom in my voice. "Well, Three to be exact, but who's counting? Not me, Now Aurora, That bird can keep track."

" **You never died in a non-interesting way, I can tell you that much."**

"Why should I believe a Bird over common sense." Dustin said as we all stepped onto the Magic Circle.

"Then ask the Silent Redhead." I asked him. "Cause she has been awfully quiet."

Dustin looked over to Rias before we were teleported to the Club room. "(Ky why must you lie.)"

"I am not lying." I told him being very relaxed, Dustin grumbled something about my pillow and took a seat on the couch as did everyone else.

Suddenly the Bitch who interrupted Dustin and Rias' Fucking appeared from a magic Circle. "Oh look, Shitty day is here."

"It's almost time… I hope you're ready for this, my lady." The Bitch told Rias.

"Yes we are ready, Also Grayfia I would like you to meet Kyler Flauros Descendant of Alistair Flauros." Rias said gesturing to me.

"See? I'm not bullshitting." I said with a relaxed tone.

"Just because your name possible Last name is Flauros doesn't mean anything." Dustin said getting up and going over to Grayfia. "It is good to meet you again, I'm sorry we didn't meet on better circumstances." he told her before bowing.

"Ya, Be all Formal, Not like past you with a magnificent beard and a pack including past her were that formal." I joked, Dustin sent me a subtle middle finger.

" **You should probably just leave them be, it's obvious that Dustin is going to Refuse to Believe you."**

' _Ya, The beard part only works if he isn't such a baby face just like me.'_ I replied to her in my mind. _'So, How are you?'_

"Kyler step on the circle." Everyone told me as they were all now standing on the circle.

" **Bored wish there was something I could do other than play pool."**

"Sorry, Was in my own inner monolog." I told them as I stepped onto the Circle. _'...Wait, You have a pool table?'_

" **And Darts."** I felt a sudden pain flash through my head. **"Damn it I missed."**

' _...could you not hit the part of my brain that contains my fetishes?'_ I asked her jokingly as we teleported.

" **No that was the part to maintain erections."**

' _Oh, the part that you loved so much?'_ I retorted and heard no response. _'Yeah, I thought so.'_

Looking around I saw we were in the same exact room. "...Oh crap baskets."

"Um… Ky look outside." Dustin said as he walked over to a window.

"What could possibly be outside?" I asked as I looked outside the window to see massive green swirling vortex things. "...what the fuck?" I asked out loud.

"Each Team has been given an area that will serve as its home base." Grayfia disembodied voice told us. "Lady Rias, your crew will be in the Occult Research Club Headquarters in the old Schoolhouse."

' _...Aurora? You there?'_ I asked the bird in my head.

" **Yes."**

"Lord Riser's home base will be located in the principal's office in the new Schoolhouse." Grayfia explained to us over what sounded like a intercom. "Pawns will be promoted if they can make their way to the home base of the opposing team… Good Luck to all"

"...Alright gang, What's the plan?" I asked them all, Scooby doo style. _'Alright, What secret plan do we cook up?'_

" **Burn Riser to a Crisp with Phoenix and Hellfire?"**

"I'm gonna kick some ass and shove his queen's staff right down his throat." Dustin said Cracking his knuckles

' _There's the cute bird I know and love.'_ I replied to put her off her trail. "Hey Dustin, Watch it, He might enjoy it."

"I wouldn't do that, Unless you wanna get your ass handed to you." Akeno told Dustin smiling.

"Come on Akeno why do you have to go and ruin it, I was trying to look like the hero!" Dustin said greatly exaggerating his heroism by striking a heroic pose, causing everyone to laugh.

"...alright Jaco." I commented as Koneko walked over to Dustin and handed him a small glowing red orb. _'...Dear god I hope he never does that again._

And She then handed me one. "...Then hell is this?" I asked. _'QUICK! What's Twenty Times two hundred and forty seven!?'_ I mentally challenged the bird for brains.

" **Four thousand Nine-Hundred and Forty."**

"...holy shit she got it right." I said out loud.

"These'll help us communicate during the battle." Rias explained as the orb flew up and into my ear cause a very weird sensation.

"...I wanna yell ew." I let out. _'I honestly do.'_

" **We did worse in bed."**

"Alright Devils, let the game begin!" Grayfia told us.

' _Does it involve peanut butter?'_ I asked the birdo in my head. _'Or any other food items? Or Lactation?'_

" **No you came in my ear."**

' _...I can't tell if you are fucking with me, OR REALLY FUCKING MY HEAD! Like, How many Mind dildos do you go through?'_ I asked her. "So, General plan?"

"The enemy base is just across the way, Cutting through the school grounds might be quick, but it's not an option." Rias said as we moved around a map layout of the school grounds.

"They'll see us coming a mile away." Koneko said.

" **No need for that, I just need to take a walk through a certain memory."**

' _So you do Screw me in my own head.'_ I replied to her. _'Next time, Just ask me.'_

"We might as well be sitting ducks." Rias said, Dustin leaned in almost brushing her arm as he pointed down at the map.

"What about the gymnasium? If we go through the Track field and sneak in through the back, then we get the element of surprise on our side." Dustin said before pulling back from Rias, a small blush formed across both their cheeks. **"He's acting Just like Silvermoon did when he met Liandra."**

' _When are you going to get it that the Cycle is almost complete?'_ I asked the bird with shit for brains. **"I already know that numb nuts, I was just tell you so you know past events."**

"Riser knows it's the most obvious entry point, My guess is he'll station a group of knights or rooks with strong mobility right behind the athletic clubhouse."

' _Oh, Didn't know when you became bitchy, You became miss exposition… Stopping myself before I go too far.'_ I replied.

"That doesn't leave us with very many options then, does it?" Akeno asked.

"We should secure the Gymnasium first before we do anything else, It's adjacent to their home base and not too far from us…" Kiba paused looking up at Dustin.

"A diversion, for the other side." Dustin said. "We capture it hold anyone we can inside and have Akeno hit it with a massive nuke of lightning."

"Good idea." Rias said smiling at him.

"I'll take Kyler and Koneko, we lock it down and get as many as we can in there." Dustin said backing up from the map.

"All this talk of fighting has me scared." Asia said next to me.

"...Asia? Reman calm alright? The others will protect you until I can get back to you, alright?" I said, getting eye level with her.

"Okay, but please hurry back." She said giving me a little hug. **"Little Cynthia."**

"Of course I will, Your too cute to leave behind." I said, hugging her back with a tiny smile. _'Oh, So she will be a part of my future castle? Got it… Wait, that sounds morbid as fuck… the fuck is wrong with you?'_

" **Ironically even though Cynthia was timid, she had a massive dom streak."** Aurora explained as the rest of the plan was laid out.

' _...Wait, So me and Asia got together?'_ I asked the bird, who just confirmed something.

" **Cynthia was and is the past life of Asia, I can tell because no one else was as Kind or as nice as Cynthia."**

' _...Why is the unlock sound not playing?'_ I joked Koneko and Kiba left to set traps with Akeno going to set Illusions and Rias stood up.

"Kyler, Asia… could you leave the room for a moment?" Rias asked us before sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to her. "Dustin please come here.

"Alright, Come on Little Asiy." I told Asia as I decided to have a bit of fun, and picked her up bridal style, and left. **"I want you to look, I want to confirm something."**

' _...Geez, I wonder where I got my spying problem from.'_ I commented as I took a quick peek, Dustin was sitting next to Rias, they looked as though they were talking before Dustin looked at her in shock… He suddenly move and looked like he laid down with his on top of her lap. ' _Alright, That's enough.'_ I told the birdo as I looked away.

" **They aren't having oral sex."** She told me with clear experience. **"I've done the same thing to you dozens of times."**

' _More like Hundreds.'_ I replied before looking at Asia. "So, How are you?" I asked her as I walked a bit into the hall and looked both ways.

"I'm fine… just a little scare, Kyler what are Dustin and Rias doing?" Asia asked as she squirmed in my arms.

"Well, They aren't having Battle Coitus that's for sure, only question is how long till they are done." I explained, keeping watch of both ends.

"What do you mean coitus?" She asked.

"They are not fucking." I told her. "Coitus means fucking… as well as pounding the meat, Burying the hatchet, using the Jackhammer, feel free to stop me before I go to far, Playing bury the salami, Breeding the rabbit, Polishing the Sword, Sheathing the sword, Screw, fuck, the Dirty deed, Mate, copulate, nooky, whoopee, bonk, have a roll in the hay, a quickie maybe, fornicate, procreate, breed, fool around, shack up, get down, get lucky, hit a home run, Bumping uglies, Buttering the biscuit, burping the worm in the mole hole, Cave diving, Churning Butter, cleaning the cobwebs with the womb broom, completing the Jigsaw puzzle, Bone, Creaming the twinkie, Going all the way, going ball-deep, hanging twenty toes, hanky panky, hiding the Nazi, Hot beef injection, Organ Grinding, Nut in the gut, Opening the gates of mordor, Plowing the fields, passing the gravy, parting the pink sea, parting the red sea though I personally would never do that, paddling up coochie creek, Praying with the knees upwards, pressing the baby button, punch-fucking the rosebud, porking, Rip-'n'-Dip, Rocking 'n' Rolling, Putting ranch dressing in the hidden valley, shampooing the wookie, sheathing the meat dagger, shocking the monkey, shrimpin' the barbie, Slapping the sloppies, Splooge bathing, taking grandma to applebee's, wetting the willy, Two-Person Push-ups, moistening the Pope, down the coochie mine, and finally, making future problems." I let out, listing all the ones I know before looking down I saw Asia's Face was More red than Rias' hair.

"D'awww." I cooed, before booping her nose with the only thing I had, My own nose.

" **Go check up on them."** Aurora told me causing fear as Asia turned away turning even more red. "...How did you get more red? And more cute?"

' _Can't we let young ones, pound the meat, Bury the hatchet, use the Jackhammer, Play bury the salami, Breed the rabbit, Polish the Sword, Sheath the sword, Screw, fuck, do the Dirty deed, Mate, copulate, nooky, whoopee, bonk, have a roll in the hay, a quickie maybe, fornicate, procreate, breed, fool around, shack up, get down, get lucky, hit a home run, Bump uglies, Butter the biscuit, burp the worm in the mole hole, Cave diving, Churn Butter, clean the cobwebs with the womb broom, complete the Jigsaw puzzle, Bone, Cream the twinkie, Going all the way, going ball-deep, hanging twenty toes, hanky panky, hiding the Nazi, Hot beef injection, Organ Grinding, Nut in the gut, Open the gates of mordor, Plow the fields, pass the gravy, parted the pink sea, parted the red sea though I personally would never do that, paddle up coochie creek, Pray with the knees upwards, press the baby button, punch-fuck the rosebud, pork, Rip-'n'-Dip, Rocki 'n' Roll, Put ranch dressing in the hidden valley, shampoo the wookie, sheath the meat dagger, shock the monkey, shrimp the barbie, Slap the sloppies, Splooge bathe, take grandma to applebee's, wet the willy, Two-Person Push-ups, moisten the Pope, down the coochie mine, and finally, make future problems.'_ I listed off again and I suddenly felt worried for my ability to have erection. _'Look, I lose that, Then you lost your only chance at being with someone as close to the og as you can get, And remember, when was the last time you had sex?'_

" **I will remove your ability to have kids, now please… Go get them before Akeno or god forbid Asia walks in on them."** She told me.

' _Alright fine, but I'm naming the first of ours kids.'_ I said, before peaking in, Inside I saw Dustin but I did not see Rias.

Opening the door slightly more I saw Dustin's Right arm moving as if he was stroking or petting a Animal. "...So Rias is a Hermaphrodite?" I asked to fuck with them.

"What!" Dustin said turning around and Rias' head popped up turn to look at me. "Not funny Ky, we were just relaxing."

"Sure, Sure." I said before realizing something. "...Aren't we in the middle of a fight right now though?"

"Waitin for Koneko to come back, then we move out." Dustin said as there was a knock on the window. "I think that's her."

Getting up he walked over to the window and looked out. "Alright ky time to move." He opened it and jumped out.

"Alright, Stay safe Asia, alright?" I told the little cutie as I put her down then jumped out of the window after Dustin, Doing a small roll to soften the landing. "...Hey Dustin? Is there a soda machine around somewhere?"

"No there is one in the… fuck basically it's on the other side of the school."

"Let me guess, The office? Or the school cafeteria?" I asked, hope rising as I can try and be a bit underhanded.

"somewhere." Dustin said as we ran across the field.

"Alright, Where is Somewhere?" I asked him, hoping to have a tactic.

"No Ky I need you for this, If you run off and we fail I… will harm you." He said before shaking his head, he pushed the back door open. "We need to hold as many of them as we can."

"...For how long?" I asked him, putting the plan in the back.

"For a while, If we can make them immobile even better." Dustin said as we walked into the Gym onto the stage.

"...I might have a Tactic for that." I replied, remembering the little… Technique I made just a week ago.

"They're here." Koneko told us as the lights came on.

"Smells like Gremory filth… Come out, come out wherever you are." We heard one of Riser Sluts say.

"(What's your plan A?)" I asked Dustin Quietly.

"Kill them." Dustin said walking out from our hiding place. "Oh look two jailbaits, a loli bo staff probably rides the damn thing, and A chun li rip off, you do know the Slutty cosplay contest is three blocks down at the senior citizens home?"

"H-how dare you!?" The Chun-li rip off said.

"Alright, That was Kinda harsh, But I will give them points for trying to look attractive." I commented as I walked into view along side Dustin.

"Stay quiet Priest bait." Dustin growled as the jailbaits were about to speak.

"The Rook Chick could be a big problem for us." Koneko said as Dustin hopped down from the stage.

"It's Pantieless Chun li isn't it.?" Dustin asked as The slut blushed.

"...Geeze you could be america's next top predator at this rate man." I joked, hoping to ease the tension.

"Yes it is." Koneko said hopping down next to dustin and putting on gloves with… paws on the top of them, She looked up to Dustin and gestured to The Slutty Chun li. "I'll take her, you and pedo take the Pawns… or at least keep those chicken heads off me."

"Got it, Ky you take the Two midgets, Bo staff bitch is mine." Dustin said summoning his sacred gear.

"Oh? How Poetic to go after the one who Decked ya pretty much." I told him as I summoned my sacred gear.

"Nah… more like edgy anime Character." Dustin said sparking Electricity off his gauntlet.

"Where is the long black hair then? If anything, I fit the bill." I commented, before I snapped my fingers, Causing a lighter like flame to come out of the tip of my thumb.

"When I'm a wolf." Dustin said as Bo staff cunt charged him.

"Nah, More like Scooby Doo." i told him right before I put my attention to the Jailbait. "So, What's the story? Or will you two just be the Silent Enemies of a story who have no Backstory or Character and are just there for show and or fanservice?"

"I'm Nel."

"And I'm Ile." The two Pedophile fanservice introduced themselves as they pulled out chainsaws.

"Alright, Who's the dumb but good looking one? And who's the smart but alright looking one?" I asked, Hoping to Distract them with time so I could think of a way to defeat them, but they pulled the cords on their chainsaws looking at me with a creepy glint in their eyes.

"I get his arms, and you get his legs." Nel? Told Ile?

"And what do I get?" I asked, Trying to Distract them more as I got into a relaxed stance.

"To be dinner." as they charged towards me swinging the chainsaws like madwomen.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I started dodging the swings as best as I could, Both of my hands going into my pockets as I tried to calm myself back to what I was before they started Swinging,

"why are you running pansy boy?" Nel? Asked.

"What's the matter are you not a fan of chainsaws?" Ile? Asked before she threw it at me.

"No." I said right before I ducked. "It's just that I don't want to ruin your nice chainsaws with meaty bits, causing the teeth to catch my thic- OW!" I yelled as something slammed into me, it was very heavy, like a fatass.

"At least I landed on something soft." Dustin said rolling off of me and getting up. "So got a plan, if so what do you need me to do."

"Yeah, I need you to either, Get rid of their chainsaws, or shock them to till they dance like chickens with their heads cut off." I told him the basics of what I want.

"Alright, I got the move… I would stand back." Dustin said as Lightning began flowing around his arm.

"Yeah, No worries there." I said as I stepped back, getting behind him a bit as I looked at the twins.

Dustin reeled his arm back as the lightning following it, Ducking under it before He shot his fist forward. " **SHOCK BOLT!** " A massive bolt of lightning flew from his fist slamming into one of the jailbait, traveling from her to the next and finally to the Bo staff chick. "Fuck yeah, Go ky!"

I smiled before I rushed forwards, Getting real close as I brought out my fist, before I stopped in front of all of them, and booped them all on the nose, the gremory crest appearing above the nose of all of them. "BOOP!" I let out, wanting to have done that to someone for a long time before I stepped back.

"Ky Run they are getting back up!" Dustin yelled at me, before I felt half a bo staff between my legs.

"...ow." I let out. "...Well, At least I still got this." I said, Before I smirked with a shrug and then I winked, and all of a sudden all three girls were engulfed in raging inferno.

"FUCK YEAH!" Dustin yelled pumping his fist.

"AND THAT'S NOT ALL!" I yelled as the flames died down, revealing all the girls were perfectly fine, but their clothes were completely burnt away like if they weren't there in the first place.

" **OF ALL THE TECHNIQUES YOU HAD TO LEARN, AND YOU PERVERTED MY FLAMES!"**

"MY MORALS!" Dustin yelled collapsing to the ground Covering his eyes.

"Dude, You have no morals, You are my best friend for crying out loud." I told him, crossing my arms as the girls dropped to the floor covering their Fuck holes and Tits. _'Yeah yeah, I love you too Aurora.'_

"Pervert."

"Yeah yeah, I incapacitated them at least." I responded.

"Ky WE NEED TO GO!" Dustin yelled as he Got up picking up Koneko and running for the exit. "TACTICAL NUKE, AKENO GOT A THIRTY PERSON KILL STREAK!"

"...WAIT WHAT!?" I yelled in confusion as I ran after him.

Shortly after we exited the door Dustin tried to close the door before a Massive bolt hit the Gym causing it to explode sending me to the floor and Dustin… into a tree.

"..i… I don't even want to know how you ended up in there." I commented as I pushed myself back up. "So, Soda?"

"At least I ended up back first." He said letting go of Koneko letting her drop to the floor. "My pain… is belligerent and Painful… also numerous."

He flopped to the ground revealing a branch in his back. "I can't feel my shoulder."

"*Sigh* Really? Again?" I asked as I walked over to the branch and poked it to help him know what was in him.

"I think you need to leave me here."

"...or I drag you back to base." I told him.

"Stick to the plan if they Come along, I'll just nibble em to death." Dustin said shaking his head. "I can't go Wolf before you ask, At this time and place I need a full moon, or Something intense emotionally to happen."

"...Alright then, Koneko? What's the plan again?" I asked, Forgetting what it was.

Koneko began walking away. "Follow."

"Well, You are the bo- *BOOM*" A massive explosion Generated where Koneko was, Knocking me and Dustin back.

"...The fuck was that?" I asked, Shocked, and just getting the wind back into my lungs.

"Koneko!" Dustin yelled as I looked back I saw he was hanging from a tree by his spike.

"...How do you find breath to yell while in pain… and THAT much pain?" I asked, Shocked at his lung power.

"My Morals." Dustin stated as He looked up. "You Bitch!"

"...Let me guess, a bitch with bombs?" I asked as I looked at what he was looking at.

"Augh." I heard a loud crack as a meaty thud hit the ground nearby.

"Rias Gremory: One rook retired." Bitch Gray stated over the loudspeaker intercom dick thing.

"...oh crap baskets." I let out, realizing we just lost our tank in game terms. "...one blast too… how fucked are we?" I asked as I pushed myself up.

Akeno Floated down in between me and ISIS Bitch. "I can take care of this trash, you take Dustin and go on ahead."

"...And how do you plan on beating her?" I asked, Walking over to Dustin and picking him up soldier style.

"Akeno, Don't work her over too much… Save some for me." Dustin said grinning before vomiting blood onto the ground in front of us.

"Ara Don't worry there will be plenty left over." Akeno said grinning with a small blush on her face.

"...Dude, You're lucky you didn't projectile vomit upwards and hit my hair." I told him.

"I hope Riser pisses in it." Dustin said as I dragged him away. "Shut up I know where we are going we need to get there quick."

"Well where is it? And are their soda's there?" I asked him as I kept dragging him.

" **What is with you and soda?"**

"No…"

"...WAIT WHAT!?" I yelled before I picked him Up on my back like a soldier. "WHERE TO!?"

 **Five minutes later.**

"Hi Kiba." Dustin said as he kneed me to stop us.

"Oh… I just realized with the way you spell your name I can now call you Kaiba." I joked, Just now realizing something.

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"...what kind of Childhood did you have Boy?" I asked back in shock as Dustin slid off my back.

"I can walk." Dustin said as he stood… BARELY!

"...is there a chair for him?" I asked Kiba.

"Kiba, Kyler, Dustin, Do you read me?" I heard Rias say.

"...d-did i just hear the boss?" I asked outloud.

"I'm Launching a sneak attack on their base with Asia, I want you to draw as many of the enemy away from the entrance as you can to buy us time." She explained to me… and probably them.

"...Alright, One, Dustin can barely stand, so he needs to rest, so for now, it shall be me and Kiba till he can rest properly or get a medic… and two, Would a Inferno do?" I asked back, Hoping she could hear.

"Ky it's just like the gym Draw away, You need to grab attention not make them fear you." Dustin explained. "Tho honestly you would probably just make them want to ride Riser."

"From the guy who almost fucked the boss, and almost went against his morals, TWICE!" I yelled back in retort.

"Don't you think, it's too risky to have the king leave the base?" Kaiba asked Taya I mean Rias.

"With any luck, Riser will be thing along the same lines… here's hoping i can take him by surprise." Rias told us her voice commanding confidence. "If we can strike him strong and hard enough, we might just be able to take the fight out of him and win… His body may be immortal, but his heart is not… and trust me, i will have no problem whatsoever breaking that Devil's black heart."

"Alright Let show them what we can do." Dustin said looking down at his sacred gear. "I still got a shock bolt or two left in me."

"...Fine, but play the sniper role, Alright?" I asked him… no, Ordered.

"Balls to the wall, my friend." Kiba said smiling.

"Fine." Dustin said as we all made our way to the track field.

"...So, Kiba? Do you know where the Soda machines are?" I asked him.

"Yes I grabbed a soda on the way here, Dustin asked me to grab one." Kiba said holding up a… Carolina reaper Soda.

"...Perfect." I said, Taking it and reading it over completely. "Twenty bottles of Carolina reaper extract, ten grams of sugar, and what you would normally see in a soda...Perfect." I commented as I pocketed it.

"Ky why?" Dustin asked as he limped behind us.

"Because, I now have a Plan B and C." I replied to him with a smirk.

"What's Plan A?" Kaiba asked.

"Plan A is Dustin hits them all with one shot." I replied. "Which won't happen."

"Plan B and C?" Dustin asked me as I felt a shock hit my arm.

"Plan B, I soda Riser, Plan C, I soda one of the girls that will show up to attack us, And just like with plan B, I use my Sacred gear to light a fire and make the soda stick to them like Tuar." I explained.

"What if it's one of the cat girls?" Dustin asked. "I saw how you were looking at them."

"...then get me a water bottle instead… and maybe a place to make mud… and some catnip." I replied.

"Are you trying to fight them or woo them?" Kaiba asked as we arrived at the Track Field.

"...Why not both?" I asked.

"Alright you Most Loyal of cock Warmers! Come out Ky and Kiba want a turn!" Dustin yelled out as loud as he could while he popped his arm.

"...Good Grief Dustin, could you be any more quiet?" I asked him, we heard laughing a cloud of dust kicked up and before us appeared… a skimpy knight.

"I am Karla- Hold it right there, I know I am interrupting your good character introduction, But really? How the fuck can that armor protect you? Like Seriously, It is more of a hindrance than anything else to you." I interrupted the knight in skimpy shining armor.

"Looks like most of the armor is protecting what Riser finds valuable." Dustin told me.

"See, That's what makes him a bastard, the guy doesn't really care about his girls, He only cares about the tits and holes to fuck, If I was in charge, I would have them wear actual armor." I commented.

"Let Kiba and her have a honorable fight." Dustin said slapping a hand over my mouth and letting them have there introductions.

 **Five minutes later.**

"Finally they are fighting." Dustin said removing his hand. "That looks fucking awesome."

"I know, BUT HOLY SHIT THAT WAS NOT WORTH THE WAIT LIKE SERIOUSLY! IT'S LIKE IF THEY WERE TRYING TO ADD SCREEN TIME TO A FUCKING MOVIE JUST TO MAKE IT LONGER OR SOME STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT!" I yelled, complaining about something that should've only taken a minute at best.

 **(Dustin's Pov)**

"Well we best not interrupt." I said patting ky on the back.

"Plus you'll be busy." A voice said behind us, turning we saw it's the phantom of the opera chick. _'Damn she looks good.'_

"Oh… so are you running the show now? Or did our good looks get you here?" Kyler joked, knowing his ass will be on the line with that one.

"Oh, that Karlamine… her head is filled with nothing but swords, swords, swords, it's freaking ridiculous." Cucker's sister said. "She was way too bothered by those other pieces we sacrificed, too… you ask me, she needs to get it together."

' _She has to be a Tsundere.'_ I thought as I looked to my right and saw another bitch.

" **It seems, the enemy will remind you of the soviets from… The era of the nineteen forties."** Thunderaan told me.

"...Wait Sacrificed? So you let them go to their doom on purpose?" Kyler asked in slight disgust.

"*sigh* yes, any way right when I think I found a cute boy, turns out he's a sword freak, too." She said a small smile on her face. "Guess this just isn't my luck day, now is it?" ANOTHER ONE OF RISERS GIRLS APPEARED!

"Um ky… we are heavily outnumbered, I think we need a plan Z." I said as we were basically surrounded. "Hey ky the Girls you like are here." I pointed to the two Cat girls.

"...Yeah, You got any plans?" Kyler asked, Summoning his sacred gears and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Only one… and you are not gonna like it." I said gesturing to everyone except Miss phantom of the opera. "You take them out, I hold out against phantom of the opera."

"...plan C then?" Kyler asked me, looking them all over carefully… a smug smile on his face

"And what am I even looking at?" Tsundere asked looking us up and down. "Lady Rias has the worst taste in boys… and men."

"Hey now, Don't judge Kyler Flauros by the cover." Kyler said before he took out the can of Soda from before.

"Kyler, your turning into Riser." I said as I looked at each girl. "All of you have no armor, Shame… I really wish I could… Turn Up the Beat."

"..." No one said anything for a few seconds. "NOW!" Kyler yelled as he tossed the soda up.

" **SHOCK BOLT!** " I thrust my fist forward striking the can causing it to explode above us spraying the girls with the soda making them scream in pain. "I wasn't sure that was gonna work, I was sure some of it was gonna land on us." I looked around and saw Phantom had covered her uncovered eye with her armor and Tsundere… had the entire can in her shoulder.

"...ow." Kyler let out, Seeing the equivalent of a huge shard in the Tsundere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ISABELLA KILL HIM!" The Tsundere yelled pointing at me.

"Alright everything is going to plan." I said stepping away from Kyler Towards Isabella. _'Nice name, Fitting considering her outfit.'_

"...Well Dustin, good luck, I'll handle the rest, Don't worry, I have a continuation to plan C." Kyler told me.

"As you know I am Isabella, and I am a rook in the Service of The Honorable Lord Riser Phoenix." She said stepping closing her eyes.

"Why would something so Pretty ruin themselves by Calling Riser Honorable?" I asked crossing my arms.

"P-Pretty?" She took a very small… but noticeable step back.

"Yes, If you overlook the exaggerated clothing, you're Quite pretty… if you do not mind me say?" I asked smiling.

"KILL HIM!" Tsundere Shouted.

"Let the two have a moment." Kyler told the Tsundere.

"Oh um Prepare yourself to fight… Pawn of Rias Gremory!" She yelled lunging at me, in my weakened state I had no choice but to take the hits and block what few I could.

"So you send a servant to do your dirty work, figures." I Said move out of the way of a kick.

"She is serving in this battle as a Bishop… But for the most part she likes to watch." Isabella said throwing another flurry of punches my way.

"Why, is it because she is that bastards sister?" I asked dodging another hit. _'I'm speeding up, MY HEALING FACTOR!'_

"I don't have a thing for my sister… At least that's what he says!" she said going for a uppercut which I dodged around, Moving around I punched her twice in the side before landing a kick on her back sending her to the ground.

"So the Cuck is a Sister fucker onto of getting pegged every night." I said smiling as I knelt down next to her. "Please don't try to get up, I don't want to hurt such a Beautiful face."

"Your better than I expected!" She swiped my legs out from underneath me and straddled my waist.

"Well I trained the hardest I could for this… sometimes forgoing meals." I said as I turned and saw Kyler Fighting the cat sluts, doing his best to keep them from fighting at the same time it seems, tho sometimes ky was Distracted by their breasts almost bouncing out of their tops.

"You shouldn't look away from your opponent." I heard Isabella say before I felt my chest get punched… "AUGH!"

' _I don't think my blood is supposed to come out of my mouth… Normally.'_ I thought as I spit.

" **Define normally.** " The unknown voice commented.

' _Kyler when did you get in here.'_ I thought as I caught her left fist in my hand and shot a bolt of electricity causing her mask to shoot off her face in pieces. "Oh my god."

She rolled off of me covering her face and grabbing the pieces. "No no no… H-he do it again, please… I don't want it again." She almost… whimpered as she held the pieces in her left hand.

"Isabella d-did i do that?" I asked getting to my feet and walked over to her, turning back I saw almost all fighting had stopped.

" **Could it be a trick?** " Thunderaan asked.

' _No Think about it she fought so confidently, why would she just suddenly change if it wasn't real?"_ I thought as I reached her.

"No… R-riser did it." She told me as I knelt down next to her. "I need my mask… I can't… Please I need it!" She grabbed onto my shirt pulling me to face her, the right side of her face was scared… scars from blades and fire covered the entirety of the right side of her face. "P-please?"

' _What did he do to you?'_ I thought feeling my fists clench and I felt blood in my palm.

"Here." I pulled off my jacket. "Wear this, and please… don't fight, just watch… I don't want to hurt you more." I wrapped my jacket around her as she released her grip on my shirt.

"Th-Thank you." She said as I pulled the hood up with the edges covering her face.

Smiling I stood up. "Just watch." I said turning and walking over. "So are we gonna fight or are your all cowards because I showed the enemy Kindness."

"I-isabella… WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Tsundere yelled at me.

"I did nothing, talk to your brother if you want to know." I growled.

"...geeze dude, and here you were saying kill them all, being all edgy and shit." Kyler commented.

"I hated what I saw Kyler… and now I need a Punching bag." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Go get him Sirius!" Tsundere yelled and I saw a bitch with a massive fuck off sword jump at me. "KYLER HELP!" I yelled jumping over one over her attacks and kicking her into Melee range of Kyler.

"Boop!" Kyler let out as he booped her _'Oh no, not again.'_

"Oh look Rias has come to play." Tsundere said pointing up to the top of one of the buildings.

Soon, I began hearing multiple boops.

"KYLER N-." I saw him wink. "N-no… MY MORALS!" I covered my Eyes as I heard multiple women Light ablaze. _'WHY DID HE HAVE TO MAKE SUCH A TECHNIQUE!?'_

" **Maybe he was influenced."** Thunderaan replied.

 **"Or, Maybe his Sacred gear has a bit of a Frisky side~"** Gaia suggested.

" **...THIS GUY KNOW HOW TO END FIGHTS!"** Ragnaros commented.

"Please all of you RETIRE!"

"All of lord risers pieces except two pawns, a Rook, and Queen Retire ." Grayfia told us all.

Uncovering my eyes I saw everyone was gone except The cat girls and Isabella. "Ky can you mop up the *BOOM*."

Turning I saw… "N-NO! AKENO!"

"Lady Rias one Queen, Retired."

Turning I saw a glyph underneath kiba. "KY GET KI- *BOOM*"

"Lady Rias one Knight… Retired,"

"Give up." ISIS Bitch asked us.

"...Wishing I saved that Soda right about now." Kyler commented.

"You bitch, Ky I got a Idea but I need you to distract her." I told him as I began charging electricity around me.

"...For how long?" Kyler asked me as he began walking towards the bitch.

"One Minute… Melee." I said as sparks sliced the ground around me.

"...Oh crap baskets." Kyler said, before he rushed towards the queen, Fire in hand.

"You believe you can take me?" ISIS asked him as he ran.

Kyler kept running, Not answering ISIS Before he stopped and thrusted his left hand forwards, Letting out a Torrent of flames from it, going towards ISIS.

"Weak." She Blocked the flames with a simple spell.

"THEN TRY TWO!" Kyler yelled as he added his right, Another torrent of flames came out, but the Color being pure white, The flames licked the edges of ISIS's Dress but did nothing more.

"JUST A LITTLE LONGER!" I yelled as The lightning around me sliced the ground into a small pieces.

"WELL HURRY IT UP!" Kyler yelled as he kept the torrent going, walking towards the left as he did to give me room to shoot.

" **STATIC WHISPER BOLT!** " I yelled firing it at Her, It flew through Kyler's flames almost causing the flames to form around it forming another layer.

"Pathetic." She said before batting the Bolt away.

"...we… we are so fucked." kyler said outloud as his flames died down completely.

"But I…" I looked at Kyler as ISIS Bitch flew down to Kyler Landing infront of him.

"That was weak." She brought her staff down onto Kyler's shoulder stabbing deep into it.

"...s-so this is real pain… h-huh." Kyler said as he calmly looking at the staff.

" **Ember Dawn First Liberation!** " I Heard a Female voice which sounded familiar. " **Phoenix Regeneration Unlocked.** "

I watched as the gloves began to glow and spread up his arms to his elbows before stopping and a Large wing Appeared on each arm one Blue Silver with the other being White gold. "...You know, I don't know if you heard that or not, But that sounds AWFULLY familiar, Doesn't it?" Kyler asked the queen as he pushed himself more into the staff, looking, in pain.

" **TWIN SHOCK BOLT!** " I Shot both arms forward the First piercing her the side of her stomach, the second… went through both her Breasts.

"...Geeze man, That's a bit fucked up." Kyler commented, Before his left hand bursted in flames and he grabbed onto her face with that hand.

"I WASN'T AIMING!" I yelled as He proceeded to Burn her face before she was teleported out. _'I'm gonna need to have a talk with him.'_

"Riser Phoenix one Queen… Retired." Grayfia said with what I swear was a hint of… Joy.

"Rias Gremory one Bishop… Retired."

"ASIA!" Kyler yelled with… fear in his voice.

I turned to see Asia just before I felt something go through my back, looking down I saw a Fist through my chest. "Huh… Ky?"

 **(Kyler's Pov)**

I saw Riser shove his Fist through Dustin's Back and out his chest. "Riser Really did not appreciate that."

"...oh shit." I let out as I got into a defensive stance, Staring at Riser as he pulled his fist out and lifted up Dustin.

"Riser Thinks he should repay your… favor." He said punching Dustin Multiple times.

"STOP HURTING MY FRIEND!" I yelled in anger as I charged towards him, Fists covered in raging blazes as I got ready to punch his lights out, reeling my fist back I threw it forward only for him to catch it. "W-what?" I asked, shocked as he just blocked everything I had.

"Weak… Let me finish." He said back handing me away, and Dropping Dustin to the Ground and Creating a massive fireball.

 **(Dustin's Pov)**

"Riser, please Stop, Leave him alone."

* * *

 **Mindscape**

"Where am I… RIAS, KYLER!?" I yelled as I walked around.

" **We are in your mindscape young one, I brought you here to help your body heal before you pushed your body too much."** The unknown voice answered.

"Who are you?" I asked taking a defensive stance.

Soon, I was in a room where the floor was covered in two inches of water, and soon, the water began gathering itself and began to form a humanoid figure, his form taking shape with long hair that seemed to be constantly flowing with water, his legs or lack of where the same as Ragnaros a whirl of water, gold bracers to the place of his forearms. **"I, am Neptulon the lord of the gentle tides, And Powerful Tsunamis."**

"Wait so you're my fourth Elemental lord?" I asked dropping my stance.

" **Yes, Yes I am, And I am here to give you a test, but not for my weapon."** He told me as he held out his hand, and the water formed up and up, turning into a big spiky spear. **"No, Your choice, will Decide Fate."**

"I Don't like deciding fate… too Fatty." I joked patting my stomach.

" **Funny, No, What you are deciding, Is if I let out the beast, Or keep it contained."** Neptulon told me as a cage made of ice and water appeared beside him, Holding a anthromorphic wolf Woman inside.

"The Beast?" I asked. "IT looks like a normal Furry." I slowly approached the cage.

" **She is not a furry, She is the beast that lives deep inside you."** Neptun told me right before the woman lunged at me from her cage, Nearly clawing at my eyes. **"She wants out, but I cannot predict what will happen if I do.**

"So you want me to decide?" I asked as she kept trying to Claw me. "She is already trying to attack me, If I choose to open the door, you will leave won't you?

" **I'm Afraid, I will have to not interfere, As it is your own Duty to control this side of you, and tame it, and I have no idea what will happen to your body while you are taming her."** The big ocean water dude told me

"Give me the keys, No one deserves to rot even if they are a beast." I said holding my hand up to him.

All he did, was bring the spear up, and brought it back down, the cage outright melting and morphing back into the floor as the beast was let free.

"You know… I thought I would get the key." I said looking at the Wolf Woman, who soon charged at me, Claws reaching for my face as she let out a predatory roar.

"Thank you Kiba." I said dodging the attacks. "So I can keep this up all day, But I really don't want to so please calm down." I said, Trying to talk down the wolf woman as she kept up her flurry of claw strikes, almost like a wild animal.

I dodged one of her swipes moving under her arm and around behind her grabbing her other arm, before I forced her to the ground. "Calm Down!" I growled in her ear as I kept her pinned to the floor.

"F-fine." She finally let out after roughly a minute of struggling, her voice, Surprisingly soft for a beast. _'Hmm surprising.'_

"Good, Now why were you attacking me?" I asked keeping her pinned.

"Because, I don't want to go back in that wretched cage!" She replied with slight anger.

"I won't put you back in the cage." I said trying to make my voice seem calming. _'Really hard to put a calming voice on when she is resisting so much.'_

"You have my word." I said as she resist but I kept the hold.

"...Then why keep me in this weak hold!" She yelled as she started standing up with me still on top of her, lifting me upwards into the air.

"Shit." I let go dropping backwards rolling and Coming to my feet taking a defensive stance. "Listen I don't want to fight."

"ARA!" She yelled as she rushed at me, Trying to bite me with her sharp teeth.

"STOP OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO THE GROUND!" I yelled at her my tone taking one of command. "And it will be far less comfortable then the last." I told her just before she stopped in her heels, her mouth clamping shut.

' _Wow that actually worked.'_ I thought as I shook my head.

"Good now, Who and What are you?" I asked still keeping my distance but trying to keep my commanding tone.

"...my name is Blackdawn." She replied.

"Hmm nice name, you still haven't answered my other question… What are you?" I demanded from Blackdawn.

"...I am the manifestation of your beastial nature." She told me, seems like she was the sub.

"So the wolf, you are the one who has been causing my flashes of anger haven't you?" I Growled at her.

"Y-yes." She stuttered, Timidly.

"I don't appreciate that… Stop acting so timid." I told her crossing my arms. "Who knew a Beastial Side could be so weak.

"You try and deal being stuck in a cage for Decades!" She yelled in a quick burst of anger.

"I've only been Alive for Two Decades and I was almost to become a wolf on my birthday, so you Decide you get to be pissy and try and Kill me?!" I demanded growling at her. "Hell I turned into a Wolf Earlier then I was supposed to!"

"I LOSE TRACK OF TIME WHEN I'M LOCKED AWAY!" She yelled back.

"YET YOU DECIDE IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO MAKE ME WANT TO KILL PEOPLE, PEOPLE I DON'T EVEN HATE!? OR MAYBE THE POSSESSIVE NATURE, CARE TO EXPLAIN THAT!?" I Demanded approached Her shaking my fist at her.

"IT'S CALLED BEING SICK AND TIRED OF BEING LOCKED UP AND AWAY WITH NO MEANS OF ESCAPE!" She yelled back at me.

"Explain!" I growled staring her down.

"...i...i was lonely." She told me, looking down sheeply. "..i-i just wanted t-to talk… m-maybe play…"

"Play?" I looked at he she looked at the floor. _'What the hell… Gaia what did you do?'_

"T-they c-can't hear you, t-the moment i was let out i-i got full control." she answered me.

"What are you doing right now?" I growled at her.

"N-nothing, I-i can't yet control your body without you being in there." she answered me timidly.

"So I'm just sitting on my bed… in wolf or werewolf form?" I asked.

"...the last one." She answered.

"*sigh* listen just sit down, there is no reason for us to be at each other's throats." I said gesturing to the floor.

She sat down, not saying a single word as her legs bent to sit down Cross legged, Now that I look at it, She was completely naked, with no underwear… Help. _'MY MORALS!'_

"Here take this." I said taking off my shirt and handing it to her. "Put it on."

"Why should I!?" She barked at me.

"Because if you don't you will not walk see the moonlight you so crave." I Growled at her.

"But Tell me Your reasoning!" She barked back.

"Because you're naked and you need to wear something." I said tossing the shirt onto her lap.

"...f-fine." She said putting on the shirt, The shirt only covering her breasts.

"Of all the possibilities I get a Beast who is taller than me." I said as I sat down blocking her… crotch from view and I let my head rest in my hands. "Hey I have question… Do you know when the werewolves heat cycle is?"

"For what pack?" she asked back.

"Mine." I said. "Or do you need a specific name?"

"Pack Silvermoon's heat Cycle is between november tenth, and January fourteenth." She replied, almost like if she was a computer.

"Why so long?" I asked dreading such a thing.

"...one of the past pack leaders wished to prolong the heat cycle to help him conceive with devils."

"Alright, Well is there anything else you can tell me?" I asked relaxing slightly.

"...he looked quite a bit like you, but more mature and handsome." Blackdawn told me.

"Really, well that explains a little bit, wait are you sure that my Elementals can't hear us?" I asked as I flopped onto my back.

"Y-yes i'm sure they can't." She told me.

"GAIA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I SWEAR TO LUCIFER I'LL NEVER USE YOUR BOW!" I yelled at the ceiling.

But nothing happened, it was like if this wasn't really my own mindscape. "See? Once I was released, they couldn't do anything."

"Wait so if they can't hear me then does that mean we are in your mindscape?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"...technically, I am a second mind inside of your mind, so yes." She replied.

"I want to be back in my mind." I groaned flopping my arms out to my sides.

"Well, that would involve you waking up… hold on, let me check something." She told me as she went Silent.

"Okay." I sat up and looked to see that her eyes have gone black as she stared intently into space, and soon, they were back to their original, deep ocean blue color. "The fighting is over."

"The Fighting is over? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"It's time to wake up." She told me as the mindscape began to grow fuzzy.

"Damn it, Well no more possessiveness okay." I told her.

"...alright, see you later." She told me as my vision faded, right as my body reawoken.

"Uh what happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"KYLER DUSTIN'S UP!" I heard Asia yell.

"DUSTIN YOU FUCK! YOU FELL ASLEEP AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME EVER!" Kyler yelled from another room as he came running by.

"Ky what happened?" I asked as I got off my bed.

"Dustin slow down, you might hurt yourself." Asia told me.

"...we got our asses handed to us." Kyler told me gloomy. "And Rias and the prick are at a party.

"Then we need to stop them!" I almost yelled as I practically flew to my dresser and began looking through it.

"...Dustin, we can't do anything, Riser practically made me eat my own ass." Kyler told me causing my will to falter.

"You're joking." I rolled my eyes. _'He's clearly joking.'_

"...No, like, He destroyed me that fucking much." Kyler told me.

"I'm surprised you're awake." I heard Grayfia say as she stepped out of a magic circle.

"Grayfia, what are you doing here?" I asked my will lost.

"The battle ended shortly after lady Rias surrendered." Grayfia explained before she held before me a piece of paper with a glyph on it. "I was instructed to give you this, if you want, this can transport you and Mr Flauros to the engagement party."

"Are you saying I have another chance?" I asked looking up at her with hope.

"Sirzechs game me an important message for you. If you want my Sister Back Dustin, You'd better be prepared to fight." Grayfia explained a small smile as I took the paper and she disappeared.

"Ky I need you to do something for me." I said looking down at the paper.

"...and what's that?" Kyler asked me, looking at me like if he had a feeling I knew what I wanted.

"I need you to torch me." I said setting the paper on the dresser. "And I need Asia to heal me."

"...you know how Stupid that is right?" Kyler asked me, with a look that told me he knew I was going to ask that.

"Ky I need to be used to the Pain to fight him, If I am not I stand no chance I have little defense even in wolf form." I said as I removed my shirt and everything except my pants.

"...No hellfire right?" Kyler asked me as he summoned his Sacred gear.

I Grinned looking at him. "I want to feel a real Phoenix's Fire."

* * *

 **Riser's Party.**

Ky and I Busted through the door leading into the ballroom with a Combined attack of **Shock Bolt** and a Fireball. "Stand back Riser." I Growled at him as I noticed how close he was to Rias.

"Dustin!?"

"Hello Rias, I would step back from him." I said pointing at Riser.

"See, Dustin here, Would like to take on the creep Mono, E mono." Kyler explained with with a smug look.

"How Dare you!" Riser yelled at us bring his fist up. "Seize them!" Suddenly four guards appeared in front of us.

"We Got your back." Kiba said he, Akeno, and Koneko knocked out the guards.

"Thanks Girls, and Dude." I said as I began walking towards Riser. "Ky if any more Guards try and stop me… Feed em to each other."

THe nobles murmured amongst themselves. "It's just a little entertainment I prepared." A man with Crimson hair stepped forward dressed in a quite interesting outfit.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"My Brother's here?!" Rias said shock clear.

' _WAIT HE LOOKS BARELY A YEAR OLDER THAN HER!?'_ I yelled in my head.

" **It's called age."** Blackdawn told me.

"It's the great devil Lucifer." Someone said from the crowd. _'No Shit down, but that's not how it works, He is literally THE DEVIL!'_

"What exactly do you mean by entertainment?!" Riser almost demanded.

"I watched the Game, Riser… and Honestly, I was underwhelmed by you, My sister lacks your gaming experiance and yet, against your considerably larger forces, she nearly had you beat." Lucifer said in a matter fact tone.

"It's the final result that counts, my lord." Riser said almost Glaring at Lucifer. _'This dude really wants to lose his nonexistent balls.'_

"In the past but the games don't mean what they used to… besides, Riser, Your were nearly brought to your knees by a first time competitor… I can't imagine your family's proud with the way you preformed, I think you should be given another chance." Lucifer said before looking at kyler almost to silence him.

"...yeah i have nothing to add." kyler stated. _'D-did kyler just back down from commenting?'_

"Besides, we don't Have a Celebration like this everyday… and This party could use some flair I think… you there Rias says you possess the power of the Elemental lords and I, for one, would like to see what you're made of, which is why I had Grayfia bring you here this evening." Lucifer explained

" **I WANT TO TEAR OUT ALL OF THEIR FLESH AND BONES AND USE THEM FOR FETCH!"** Blackdawn yelled in my head. _'Almost what she said, also tone it down.'_

"...yeah, I'm not helping you on this one man, The great Kyler Flauros won't be around this time bud." Kyler told me, Stepping backwards.

"I see… you want a Fight…" Riser said looking me.

"Elemental's Versus Phoenix, Yes… I believe your guests would quite enjoy a head to head match between two powers such as yours." Lucifer said Causing me to grin.

"He put his hand through my back… I'll let him have a round or two." I said cracking my knuckles.

"No please don't." Rias said looking between us. "Dustin don't do it."

"An excellent Idea my lord, I'd be more than happy to oblige you." Riser said.

"Relax Rias please, I'm different from the last time." I said bringing up my right hand, instead of being the gauntlet or flesh instead there was lightning forming veins and wind making the flesh with what seem like small rocks making the bones from the tips of my fingers to my elbows. "I'm… stronger."

"You Sacrificed your arm to the Elementals?" Riser question looking at me like I was a madman.

"Oh fuck ya he did, Now he can kick your ass into next week without breaking a sweat." Kyler said, doing obvious overhype.

"So elemental, tell me if you are the Victor, what would you like to have as your reward?" Lucifer asked.

The nobles argued. "Your king has spoken, lower-class or not, he'll get his prize. I'm the one that's requested this of him… I must give him compensation for his trouble, what would you like to recieve? A Title, or perhaps a woman of great beauty… Ask, and if you win, you shall receive." Lucifer told me.

' _This goes against everything but it will keep those scavengers away from Rias.'_ I thought as I looked between Rias and Sirzechs.

" **...Riser deserves death, we must hunt him, rip him apart limb from limb and then bury the limbs in the backyard."** Blackdawn told me in my head.

"I wish to Claim Rias Gremory as my first pack member… and mate." I said causing a gasp from… well basically everyone… except Kyler who laughed and Riser who glared at me.

"My King are you sure you should allow a Lower-class devil such a… gift." Riser said his gaze switching between me and Sirzechs.

"...Since when did he give You Permission to speak to him?" Kyler asked the bastard.

"Riser is trying to protect The purebloods from such… Filth." Riser told Kyler a glare that could Rival the sharpness of my Canine teeth.

"Sure you are, Not like you just want Rias to yourself because you are a massive pervert that pictures himself a handsome stud when all you are, is a bastard who looks way too old to even get laid." Kyler commented, giving his own glare.

"Alright Riser if you do not find this deal satisfactory, I'll sweeten the pot if I lose not only do you get Rias… But I will throw in my sacred gear." I told him showing him my arm. "A pureblood like you should have no issue handling it's power… But I will only do this if you sweeten the pot as well, it's only fair."

"Fine, in the impossible event Riser loses… Riser will handover Three of his servants." Riser said with a voice practically oozing with Pride, confidence, and arrogance. "Who will you take if you… win."

"Well… I will take Nel and Ile." I said seeing Riser glare at me.

"Alright and who else?"

"Isabella." I said causing Riser to laugh… a lot.

"...Yeah, keep laughing, see how far that gets ya." Kyler commented, crossing his arms.

"Riser only sees two losses." Riser said his tone almost hysterical. _'He doesn't find Isabella a fucking loss!?'_

"Then why not up the ante on your end? Or are you afraid of making it fair?" Kyler asked him. _'Kyler your scaring me.'_

"How would you a lower-class suggest I… up the ante?" Riser asked looking at Kyler.

"Come on little Bird, My last name should spark some Interest no?" kyler replied.

"To a dead clan, and you probably are faking your last name." Riser said, looking I saw Sirzechs watching with a small smile on his face. _'Why is he letting this happen?'_

" **He likes to watch as things go on it seems."** Thunderaan explained to me.

"Tell that to the hell fire I was throwing at you and your ugly whore of a queen." kyler replied with a smile.

"True Riser notices you command some Hellfire, but such a Thing is easily learned from watching Hellhounds." Riser said before Rias stepped forward.

"Kyler I hate agreeing with riser, But he is telling the truth… but your Blue flames are unique." Rias said before Riser glared at her.

"Merely a side effect of his sacred gear." Riser said.

"Yeah, no, My Sacred gear, is for Phoenix fire, not at all for hellfire." Kyler replied. "You would have to be a idiot not to notice my healing."

"Ky, Your hellfire is A part of your sacred gear." I said gesturing to his left hand.

" **Merely A small Price for being Reborn so many time, I decided to absorb his Hellfire… Though it is still his… of all the Flauros Clan only the Leader had blue flames."** Kylers sacred gear… spoke. _'She sounds… familiar.'_

"...Since when did you speak outside of my head Aurora?" Kyler asked, Summoning his gear to look at his right hand.

" **I'm apart of both hands, But I always could but chose not too."** Aurora stated.

"...Well alright, That's good to know." Kyler replied. "So, Good old Riser, What do you say now?"

"Do not make Riser repeat himself, Just say what you would think would have me up the ante." Riser said yawning.

"..alright, a round two with me if you win alongside adding another servant since you say losing the last one isn't a loss, and my sacred gear on top of that." Kyler said, his tone, Somewhat Irritated.

"No I will not allow it, I only Requested the Elemental Lord to fight… If you want to up the ante as you say you will have to offer something else… I will not allow you to fight." Sirzechs told Kyler.

"Well, Guess I have nothing then." Kyler said, A Toxic sting in his tone as he backed off. "Mmmm, Actually, How many Artifacts from the Flauros Clan have been Recovered after they all disappeared?" Kyler asked Sizechs.

"Quite a Few… Three hundred or so if I remember correctly." Sirzech said. "If your Name is True then you have right to everyone of them."

"Well, How about this Riser, If my name does mean I am the last surviving member, And leader at that because of my fire, Then you get them all if He loses." Kyler told Riser, Gesturing to me.

"Riser accepts… Now what would you suggest Riser puts on the table, Amuse me." Riser said crossing his arms.

"Simple, Add on another servant." Kyler said, Smirking a bit, The bastard is testing the other bastard.

"Simple enough, Riser thought you would ask for something more." Riser smiled. "Well who will it be?"

"Let's go with, The knight in Armor that Doesn't Protect her." Kyler replied.

"Karlamine, Fine." Riser said. "Shall we begin my King?"

"Yes."

 **Battlegrounds.**

Standing on the massive battle ground I looked up at Riser who was standing atop A giant Chess piece. "Come Boy fight me!" He said launching off the piece towards me.

I ran towards him Lightning bolting from my from my right arm. " **PROMOTION: QUEEN!** "

"It's no use!" Riser yelled throwing a fireball at me, using the speed I gained from the queen piece I ran towards the right wall holding us in.

"Come on Riser a ball of Fire… Pathetic." I said jumping and planting my feet into the side of the wall. "I mean hell you probably have some self proclaimed title like… Wow that sounds really slaaneshi, Well you do probably call yourself the Pleasure Prince."

"What would you know Low Class!?" Riser yelled at me as he charged a massive fireball.

"Come on Riser, Do you think that title sounds good… I mean really anyone that is the self proclaimed 'Pleasure' Prince has to be compensating for something." I said walking up the wall and using my wings to keep me horizontal.

"SHUT UP!" Riser said Throwing The massive ball of fire at me.

"Fine You wanna play like that… I can to… **ELEMENTAL REGALIA: THUNDERAAN STORM HEART!** " I yelled as my body began to change, Skin beginning to rip away the muscle and tissues falling off the bone and the bone breaking. _'THE PAIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WOULD BE SO PAINFUL!?'_

" **I thought it was common sense."** Thunderaan replied as before everything exploded with lightning and wind, all before reforming into my body.

"Oh this feels different." I said as I zipped from my point to beside Riser. _'How long do I have in this form?'_

"So Riser, what do you think… I think I look pretty cool, hell my bones look to be made of solid lightning." I said as I punched Riser in the stomach. "So back to my point, Do you really think you could please Miss Rias Gremory, I mean hell Her brother is The literal devil."

" **Roughly half a minute, But I could always be wrong."** Thunderaan told me as I threw a flurry of blows into Riser. "Thank you Ky… MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA… BITCHIN!" I yelled Reeling my Arm back transforming my arm into a blade of lightning, I swung down slicing him in half and kicking him away. "Hail to the King Riser."

"...REALLY!? WHY NOT THE ORA!?" I heard Kyler yell from… somewhere.

"BECAUSE HE IS USELESS!" I yelled looking around before I saw Kylers ugly mug on a massive magic tv thing. "AH TERRIFYING!?" Falling off of the chess piece, plunging my arm into the side of the chess piece and looked towards where I sent Riser.

"YOU THINK THAT WOULD PUT ME DOWN YOU SCUM!" Riser slammed into me grabbing onto me and engulfing me in flames. "AAAAAGH!" Riser yelled as he could not let go of me and began gripping harder.

"Have a hard time letting go?" I asked as I grabbed onto his arms. _'How much time left?'_

" **Ten seconds."** I swung Riser around launching us off the wall and into the floor. "DIE!" I yelled as Charged all my lighting into Riser.

"AAAAH!" I began to yell as I electrocuted Riser, and suddenly it was gone. "No…" I looked down at Riser whose Crispy face… Smiled?

Riser smacked me aside into the side wall. "But… I had three more seconds?"

" **I did say I could be off."** Thunderaan reminded me.

' _Where you able to transfer any left over power from the form?'_ I asked as I pushed myself from the wall onto the floor.

" **Depends, what do you wish to use it for?"** Thunderaan asked me.

' _I want to use it on the holy water and Cross Asia gave me.'_ Looking up I saw Riser walking towards me.

" **...You might need more than that to win."** Thunderaan told me, being the complete downer of the Quartet of Elementals.

' _Is it possible for me to use you and Gaia at the same time?'_ I asked getting desperate.

" **...There is one way, but it requires time, on yours and ours."** Thunderaan told me.

' _How much?'_ I asked as Riser reached me.

"How pathetic, All that talk and you couldn't do anything." Riser said picking me up by my throat.

" **...No, I'm afraid we don't have time for that, This might kill you, But it's your best bet, Great Swordsman Tonitrua, Hero of Wind and the Storm, Give us Your strength!"** Thunderaan said, From my Sacred gear, Before I felt my body, Surge with electricity before there was a shockwave, sending Riser back, my left arm dissipating into electricity, moving over to my right hand as a sword of pure lighting formed in it, The blade Resembling a Katana with teeth at the edges.

"Haha… I like this." I said as I Raised the sword and pointed it at Riser. "It's time for Jack… To let 'er Rip."

 **(Kyler's pov)**

"...Fucking nerd." I said to myself as I crossed my arms, Looking at the event unfold.

"How?" I heard someone say. "How does a low class devil have so much power."

"...It's called, Let them eat cake." I replied, Watching Carefully.

"Dustin…" Rias said smiling as Dustin launched towards Riser the lightning on the blade Crackling and sparking, Dustin spun slicing Riser six times and embed the blade into Risers chest and it slowly began slicing through his chest with no push from Dustin.

"...Damn that thing has to be sharp to cut clean through with those teeth." I said to myself, seeing the teeth on the edge, making it look more like a hack weapon, but it just sliced through Riser like a thousand degree knife through a garbage bag.

Dustin let go of the hilt before grabbing it the hilt touching the bottom of his hand, He sliced Riser in half kicking both halves away. "Pathetic, I mean all I did was get a katana, I mean a really nice katana… But AAAAAAAAAAH!" he dropped to the floor bracing himself with the Katana.

' _Mmmm, Interesting, That form seems to come with the cost of extreme pain of some sorts… how odd and sacrificial.'_ I said in thought.

" **So it's Kaioken?"** Aurora asked.

' _...Aurora? I think I love you for making that comparison.'_ I told the bird lady as I watched on as Dustin stood up and walked over to Riser who had not gotten up.

"Riser Submits." Dustin said before Slicing Riser's face six times.

"So, Who here thought he wouldn't win?" I asked, Turning around to face everyone there.

Almost all of the nobles looked around like they didn't put money down on Riser winning. "YES PAY UP ALL OF YOU!" I heard a Devil yell from in the crowd.

"Oof, Seems like you all need to learn a lesson from this, Don't bet on Riser." I commented.

"Dustin… you won." I heard Rias say a clear as day smile in her voice.

"Heh, of course he won, He made a bet, and he only bets when he knows he can win." I told her, looking up at the ceiling.

 **(Dustin's Pov)**

The Katana disappeared and reformed into my Arm. "I can't feel my everything." I said dropping to the floor and laying on the cold stone. "Mmm… cold."

"This battle is over." I heard Sirzechs say as the battle ground began to disappear.

"WAIT I CAN'T CONTROL MY WINGS!" I yelled as I began to fall before Koneko caught me bridal style. "Nice catch… but you couldn't just catch me by my hand or something."

"Way to rock the house." Akeno said As she flew up next to us.

"Honestly, You still should've yelled ora instead of Muda." I heard Kyler Comment from below me.

"I thought it was cool." Kiba said next to Kyler as Koneko lifted me up and threw me.

"SEND HAP!" I yelled slurring slightly.

"CALM DOWN YOU DRUNK BASTARD!" Kyler yelled as he caught my foot but i slipped through. _'... asshole.'_

I suddenly stopped falling. "Wha…" I looked up and saw Rias holding onto my arm left arm.

"Thanks Rias." I said smiling. "Though I can't feel anything thanf yof."

"You saved me… Thank you Dustin." She said as she moved in and hugged me. ' _MY MOR… this is nice.'_ Wrapping my right arm around her I laughed slightly.

"Anytime Rias Anytime." I said as I swear I could hear Kyler say something.

"So, You two gonna get married now?" Kyler asked, Knowing how much of a ass he was being Right now.

"You wuined a gwood moment wassholw." I said my speech slurring massively.

"Well, The two of you hitching was part of the deal with Riser." Kyler replied.

"Oh shit i forgwot aboot that." I said looking around. "Maybe I shouldn't have sliced him into piece."

"Dick deserved it." Koneko said as everyone floated down to the Mock school ground below us.

' _I can't believe they didn't destroy this.'_ I thought as we landed in front of the school.

"Well, No shit the Dick deserved it, Hell, He deserved more for being the creep that he is." Kyler replied to Koneko.

"Ky in all my slices I left a lighting charged one near his groin… I don't think he's having kids anytime soon." I said smiling as kiba pulled a Card out and summoned…

"Is that a Griffon!?" I asked excited.

"...It looks like a Griffon, It sounds like a Griffon… It smells like a Griffon… Yeah, Probably a Griffon." Kyler told me, Looking it over, Using his ear to listen, Before plugging his nose from the smell.

"Pedo there's no smell." Koneko told the pedophile.

"...You know, Being called a pedo was funny and cute at first, Now it's just getting purely and utterly, Batshit ugly and annoying." Kyler told Koneko.

"Well stop hugging yourself when wearing that jumper and she'll probably stop." I said laughing.

"IT WAS ONLY THE ONE FUCKING TIME!" Kyler yelled in anger causing everyone to laugh.

"Well Dustin since you saved the day, I think it's only fair you ride back with Rias." Akeno said as the laughing died down.

I waited for Kyler to say something, But all he did was grumble in slight anger. "Sure I'll ride the awesome griffin thing… one problem… Rias is kinda the only reason I'm standing, also I don't mean that as a will kinda thing I mean she is literally the only reason I have not collapsed… so ky, a little help?"

"...Fine." Kyler let out, Still kinda angry as he grabbed me by the color of my shirt, And tossed me onto the back of the Big Flying Lion known as a Griffon.

I moved myself around to sit properly. _'Wow I've ridden a horse… this saddle is the most comfy thing ever, I doubt my ass will hurt after this.'_ Rias hopped onto the saddle sitting princess style, moving my arm I grabbed the reins. "Alright I'll see you all at the club, if we aren't back by then… we are probabl-."

"We got it, Your fucking!" Kyler yelled, Cutting me off as me and Rias took off flying Flying around for a bit I looked down to see Rias smiling up at me.

"Afraid of heights?" I asked as she took hold of my Right arm.

"You sacrificed your arm just for me." Rias said as she rubbed my arm.

"Hey it wasn't a problem, plus if I didn't I would have had to deal with Riser gloating about how he won you." I said trying to keep from growling closing my eyes I sighed in relief. "Look Rias, you don't have to be a pack member or even my Mate… I was just trying to ke-" I felt something cut off my oxygen supply, Opening my eyes I saw Rias kissing me. _'I… WHAT BROUGHT THIS ON!? I TOLD HER SHE DIDN'T NEED TO BE MY MATE OR PACK MEMBER AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!'_

" **Oh my, You really are like him, And it's so sweet to see the two of you together again~"** Gaia whispered into my head.

" **...Gaia, Who said you could talk to him when it's my turn?"** Thunderaan asked her.

 **"...Ignore them Dustin."** Blackdawn told me as Rias and I parted.

"You probably couldn't feel that could you?" Rias said looking down, I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"I may not have felt it on my lips… But I felt it in here." I said gesturing to my heart i smiled when I heard her gasp. _'I really did.'_

" **...Don't give her false hopes because of your, Morals."** Blackdawn told me. _'I won't.'_

"That was my first kiss, it's a bit of a monumental moment for a young woman, isn't it?" Rias asked blushing.

"Damn I guess I messed it up then." I joked as I felt my phone Vibrate. _'Really Ky now of all times.'_

"It was my first so I have no way of knowing, but I'm sure you'll be better when you regain feeling." Rias said hugging me. "I liked it though."

"I would hope so." I said trying my best to be a little cocky.

"Oh Dustin… I almost forgot, I've decided I'm going to live at your place." Rias told me before looking out at the moon. "And I will be apart of your pack, Unless you have objection of course."

"No… never." I said smiling.

* * *

 **Kyler and Dustin's House.**

"Hey Kyler, You home?" I asked as me and Rias walked in the door. _'I'm glad we stopped off at her place and let her change out of that stupid wedding dress, though it did look good… I'll give Riser that at least.'_

"Yeah, I am, just got out of the shower." Kyler said from the living room.

"Hey Ky we got a new housemate." I told him as me and Rias entered the Living room to see him sitting on the couch dressed in sweatpants and a black T-shirt with his hair still wet.

"...Oh great, did I miss the wedding already and the two of you are moving onto the honeymoon?" Kyler asked.

"Really ky… oh I forgot to check your text." I pulled out my phone and checked it."Use protection for your first time, Don't want you to not pull out at the last second and kill us all."

"Really Kyler?" I asked showing him my phone.

"What? Also, my phone has been off for hours, And I sent that right before the match with Riser began." kyler explained.

"But my phone buzzed on the flight." I said scrolling through I saw a Text from… Dad. "Son I saw the match, and don't worry me and your mother are fine, we are just on Vacation… but listen, I saw that look in your eyes during the match… when you are alone check your email… Love Dad."

"Damn dad watched the Fight." I said as I pocketed my phone.

"Your father watched the fight?" Rias asked as Ky switched positions to lay on the couch.

"Yeah, But i'm pretty sure he bet on me." I said smiling. "So where to should we put you up."

"...Welp, There goes my big comfy bed." Kyler said, Resting his head on his hands. "And I was just beginning to really enjoy it."

"She is not sleeping in your bed that you've… never mind, she is not sleeping in your bed." I told him.

"Thank fuck for that." Kyler said, Adjusting himself to be even more comfy.

"I would be fine sleeping in your room Dustin." Rias said making my eyes go wide.

* * *

 **School/Work**

 **Next Day**

I sat on the side of field a cane across my lap as I watched the Students Run past. "Come on pick up the pace, Especially you Hyoudou… Come on if you can outrun a pack of kendo girls you can outrun Asia at the least!" I barked at him enjoy what little enjoyment I could out of this. _'Damn Thunderaan you weren't kidding when you said the pain would be massive when I got feeling back.'_

" **Yeah, I know I wasn't kidding, and it will last for a while."** Thunderaan told me.

' _Well at least that will give me a reason to kick back for a little while.'_ I thought as I saw Kyler come out onto the field. "Yo Ky what you doin out here?!"

"Come out here to see if any kids threw up yet." Kyler replied to me as he got closer, Mop and bucket on wheels in tow.

"Nah not yet, though the perverted Trio looks to be on the edge of it." I said gesturing to the three who were wheezing and gagging. "Hey what did I say about falling behind you three! Do you want to do clean up duty instead of Kyler!?"

"I could always use the help cleaning the bathrooms!" Kyler yelled with me.

"How bad is the boys today?" I asked watching the trio pick up pace massively.

"Oh, It's horrible, Not as bad as the girls though." Kyler replied to me. "But, They won't be in that one."

"What's wrong with the girls, I know the piping their is bad so it gets clogged a lot but, i mean what's wrong with it?" I asked laughing lightly at the speed Hyoudou was running at. "I haven't seen him run this fast since the kendo team chased him."

"Heh, Let's just say, Someone played a prank on them so it's full of ruined clothes with brown stains that isn't shit." Kyler replied, probably seeing what happen himself. "Yeah, one of the male Students was a dumbass and hit the girls with pudding during the end of lunch."

"Oh damn, well good luck cleaning that up, I would offer to help but… to much pain." I said before the trio stopped in front of us.

"Sensei we have completed our laps." Hyoudou said before they started to walk off to presumably go rest.

"Aat did I say you were done, I want you three to run until everyone and I mean everyone is done with their laps… Even the Fat kid in the back who is three laps behind everyone, and I want you going full speed." I told them a small grin on my face. "Or do you want to help Kyler Clean the guys bathroom, Ky over here told me that it had a back flow in a couple stalls and their is even shit on the ceiling."

"And trust me when I say, I gotta use a mop for that, And I could always use the helping hand with mopping the ceiling." Kyler told the kid, to which they responded by hitting the field and running as fast as they could.

"This is too fun." I said as I put my hand up to kyler. "Little bit of help?"

"Sure man, No problem." Kyler said, before he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"MMMMMMMMMM…. The pain!" I growled as I rested on my cane.

"How much longer till your nerves kick back up in gear?" Kyler asked me jokingly.

"You mean how much longer till I won't feel pain from the slightest touch?" I asked as I began walking towards the equipment shed gesturing for him to follow.

"Yeah, It's weird seeing someone who is younger than me walking like a oldman." Kyler said as he followed.

"Well probably a day or two… I thought I knew I was gonna pay a price other than my arm." I said looking down at my arm bicep length glove. "But not this bad."

"...be happy the glove looks cool." Kyler told me, trying to comfort me.

"Had to be strange for the students though, your teacher takes almost two weeks off and comes back walking around like an old man, with a glove going all the way up to his bicep." I said as we reached the shed I checked to see if we were followed. "Anyway, what's been going on with you… I know Rias has you doing more work even on duty than usual."

"I have no idea why she is, but things are generally fine, trying to come off as fine to everyone as usual, and as usual, you see past the mask, right?" Kyler asked, upping a eyebrow.

"As much as you can see past mine." I said looking down. "She's hard to read… but I can see it, she looks at me her eyes shift to… not pity but pain or something similar, I think it's because I refuse any healing even from Asia." I leaned against the shed. "But I also see something else… and it makes me happy, I see her far happier than I've seen her before."

"As long as one of you is happy, That makes the other happy." Kyler informed me. "It's the way couples are if they work."

"Shut up." I laughed lightly smacking him with my cane. "I'll kick your ass with this."

"We both know you can't." Kyler said, Taking a step back away from me, I swung my cane in between his legs. "...ow…" Kyler let out.

"I said I could and I did, now for the real reason I called you over here." I pulled my phone out and went to my Gmail(not sponsored).

"W-what is it?" Kyler asked, Holding his nuts.

"The email from my father, what do you think it is?" I asked looking at the ground.

"...w-what does it say?" Kyler asked, Waiting.

"Hmm." I looked through the email and found multiple pictures of pages from a old book. "It's pictures of pages from what looks like a really old book."

"...how old exactly?" Kyler asked.

"Centuries, possibly even longer." I told him as I tried to read the first page. "Damn I can't understand this text."

"Well, Is it just purely words?" Kyler asked me as he tried to look.

"No they look more like glyphs… wait, fuck you asshole." I elbowed him and showed him the phone. "see."

"Mmmm." Kyler let out, most likely trying to read it. "Did you try getting your sacred gear to Translate?"

Taking my glove off I held my arm over the phone. "Got anything Guys and Girls?"

" **I'm afraid, This is a language lost forever ago to us."** Thunderaan told me after what I could assume was a debate among them.

" **...Actually, I can understand it."** Blackdawn told me.

"What does it say?" I asked as I felt my eyes shift. _'That felt weird.'_

" **It says, in the simplest of ways, of how to turn one into a pack member and mate, and the repercussions of making one of a different race a pack member."** Blackdawn told me, Making it short.

"Mind explaining the how?" I asked curious. _'I do need to know how to turn Rias, sometimes she can be impatient, maybe I could take her out somewhere… get her a break from work before I turn her.'_

" **Bite her."** Blackdawn told me.

"...Kinky." Kyler joked.

"Really that s it?" I asked.

" **She has to be willing to accept the gift, but yes, Just bite down till you taste iron."** She told me.

"Blood tastes like copper not iron, Trust me I know I ate three different fallen angels." I said before sliding my glove back on. "Alright easy enough, so learn anything new from the bird?"

"Define new." Kyler told me.

"Did you learn that technique from her?" I asked mentioning his… Final move.

"Yes and No… I think." Kyler admitted.

"Well I haven't learned anything from my sacred gear, names everything… been wingin it." I explained looking at my arm. "I'll see ya after school."

"...So, Hiding in plain sight fun? Just asking, Because I've been wondering." Kyler asked as he slowly walked backwards.

"I could have Akeno drain it but I thought that I should live with the consequences, or do you think I should get her to drain it?" I asked popping my shoulders. _'Hurts so much but feels better.'_

"Get her to drain it weekly." Kyler told me before he turned and walked off, Heading back to the school for his job.

"Ky it would be a Every other day type thing." I told him, as I hobbled to catch up to him.

"Ya ya, Don't you got kids to look after?" Kyler asked me as he kept walking.

"Well you know how she is, I more afraid what this would entail, plus they know the drill after I give them a break for the rest of the period and let them get cleaned up." I explained. "But anyway I'm a little afraid of what Akeno would do."

"Eh, I'm sure you will be fine, You are a rare breed of devil afterall." Kyler told me.

"Rare Breed?" I asked confused keeping a eye out.

"You will know what I mean." Kyler told me as I swore, I saw him smirk.

"Whatever." I walked back to the track to see Akeno and Rias standing by the track cooling off.

"Hello you two, how are you doing today?" I asked as I hobbled next to them, suddenly Hyoudou pasted us.

"I'm doing good today Dustin." Rias said smiling.

"Always good to see you smile." I Told her smiling. "Now onto why I wanted to see you, Akeno I need a little help." I lifted up my covered right arm. "Think you could help me fix this?"

"Of course just meet me in the club room." Akeno said as she jogged off towards the club room. _'My morals have been suppressed to the point I can say, she has a really nice ass.'_

" **Why don't you forget them completely?"** Gaia asked.

' _Because their what keeps me alive, Kinda like the African american community an their welfare.'_ I thought as I turned to Rias, I saw she had sat down. "Hey Rias?"

"Yes." She smile grew slightly as I knelt down.

"Why don't you and me go get something to eat, I figured we haven't spent much time together we could use some." I said smiling, Rias looked around before kissing me on the cheek.

"I would love too." She said as I could feel the glare of the pervert trio. _'Great I can hear the rumors already.'_

"Awesome, I'll see you tonight then?" I asked standing back up.

" **Oh my, Seems like we'll get lucky hun~"** Gaia whispered into my head.

' _We, you can't feel anything I do, so how is this a we situation… also why the fucking fuck would I try to lay with Rias, she just got out of a bad forced marriage… forcing a trainwreck of emotion like me on her would probably cause her to use her powers to destroy her head.'_ I thought as Rias nodded. "Alright see you then." I stood up and began walking towards the club.

"EVERYONE GET CLEANED UP AND HEAD TO YOUR NEXT CLASS I GOT SOME STUFF I NEED TO ATTEND TO!" I yelled at the class.

 **D: Well that took a while.**

 **K: Less time then the rest of the other fics on my end.**

 **D: Still fun to write.**

 **K: Oh yeah, No shit it was, Now time to end things off with a bang.**

 **D: Heheheh.**

 **K: With one of your dogs exploding, Or busting a nut on your face, Your choice.**

 **D: Just no.**

 **K: For what?**

 **D: Go fuck Deku… he is going to be a Seamen.**

 **K: ...Yeah no.**

 **D: Well, anyway don't expect the next chapter for a few months.**


	3. Chapter 2 War Crazed Fallen

' _Thought/Memory Walk talking.'_

"Speech./Yelling!/Memory thoughts"

"*Sound effects/noises*"

"(Whisper/mumbling)"

"Speech (Whisper)"

'Written'

" _Text Messages."_

' _Memory.'_

" **Sacred Gear Voices."**

" _ **Named Attacks!**_ _"_

* * *

 **Broom Closet/Kyler's Bat Cave.**

 **(Kyler's Pov)**

' _So, Aurora, Got any ideas cooking up for yourself?'_ I asked the bird for brains in my… brain.

" **Besides sending you on another memory walk… no."** She said as I heard a dart hit a dart board.

"Who's there?" I asked, Turning around.

" **That was me."** She said as I heard another dart.

' _...oh yeah, i forgot you had a dart board… want something else to do in there?'_ I asked her.

" **No i will not fuck you"** She told me her voice more dull then the board she was throwing darts at.

' _... really? You Honestly think I was going to Suggest THAT of all things? You know I have more ideas up here then I fucking do down there right!?'_ I mentally scolded her.

" **You forget I have access to your memories, you quite often think with your… lower brain."** She jokingly as I heard another dart.

' _You clearly aren't seeing the right memories, Since, I barely think at all for a reason.'_ I told her before hanging up on her.

" **So how do you think Dustin is doing?"**

I didn't answer her as I just went back to do my job. **"Really no answer?"**

I kept walking. _'You of all people should know how to piss me off, So it's either you have been lying this whole time, Or you really don't know me at all.'_ I told her before I felt her presence leave in sadness and fear.

' _Just try to ignore it kyler, just try to ignore the pain.'_ I mentally told myself as I did my job. **"Wow you really screwed the pooch on that one."** A voice that felt Very Cold, Very Dark, and Very Wrong told me.

"..Who the fuck?" I asked outloud, Turning all over. **"In your head."**

' _Who the fuck are you?'_ I asked the beast.

" **I'm not a beast… I'm you."** 'I' said.

' _...that sounds incredibly stupid._ ' I told it, clearly not amused.

" **Take it how you will, But I am you… just not You."** 'I' said being quite vague.

' _...Stop being fucking vague and just be upfront about it, After all, Apparently, You are me.'_ I retorted.

" **I'm the first you, after you went through that memory walk, me the memory showed within your mind… I kept hidden from Aurora since she seems to have taken a liking to you, well until you decided to screw the pooch so to speak."** He said bored. **"I was trying to have fun."**

' _Then Why the fuck do you sound so cold and wrong… Evil honestly.'_ I responded.

" **Kinda happens when you find out your lover was… nevermind, just… what do you know about this time's werewolf factions?"** He asked.

' _Guessing you can't access my memories, Or you didn't pay attention.'_ I responded.

" **I cannot access your memories, I am not your sacred gear… I'm more of a ghost of a memory."** 'I' Explained.

' _So, My subconscious made you, Is what I'm getting here.'_ I responded. **"Yes, now please tell me."**

' _Sorry, I don't give out information to people who sound like a James Bond villian._ '

" **I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SILVERMOONS!"** He yelled causing a shockwave of pain to shoot through my mind. **"To… my friends."**

' _Y-yeah, Sorry to say it, but your Dustin is long dead, clan is still kicking though.'_ I told it, Calmly.

" **I knew he would be dead, but is their any clan challenging the Silvermoons power?"** 'I' asked.

' _One up in canada, Basic story is a bunch of cultist Trying to make a blood moon.'_ I answered him.

" **Hmm, well that is interesting… a blood moon would boost both sides, so most likely they are trying to create the blood moon potion."** He said is tone going serious. **"But the Silvermoons can handle them."**

' _...your dustin lost didn't he?'_ I asked him.

" **Lost?"** He asked as I noticed Dustin walking down the hallway towards me, his arm was back to normal but his… expression said something happened to his morals.

' _The fight against his father.'_ I told him. "Hey Dustin? You alright man?"

"M-my morals… A-Akeno ha-has no re-re-restraint…" He said his eyes dull as he walked past me. **"I do not remember there are gaps in my memory."**

"Oh… y-your su-supposed to head ho-home early… R-Rias is giving you a break."

"Finally." I muttered before I walked beside Dustin. _'Oh great, that means more memory walks… mind explaining why you are still around though? Like, What unfinished business do you have?'_

" **I don't know, maybe when you go through another memory walk I will remember more."** He said as Dustin looked down at his arm shuddering. **"He doesn't look right without the beard."**

' _I KNOW RIGHT!? Like seriously, That glorious beard.'_ I commented, Remembering the beard.

"So how is Aurora doing?" Dustin asked me as he pulled out his phone.

"She made a joke about something and it pissed me off, Long story short, I'll apologize to her when she gets back." I told him honestly.

"Ky you keep making her mad and you do realise she could possibly take away your powers right?" Dustin asked. "Though that's my thoughts."

"She's the one that made me mad." I told him.

"That's **Not** How **it** Works **K** y **l** e **r**. **"** Both Dustin and the other me told me.

"Jesus Fucking CHRIST I am not in a Fucking relationship!" I yelled at them both.

"Coulda fooled me, look Ky I need to get back to work… go home get some sleep and relax, play some Xbox." Dustin told me as he picked up pace with his cane.

"...*Sigh*" I sighed before I walked back home.

* * *

 **Kyler and Dustin's home.**

 **(Same Pov)**

' _So that's it? You are not gonna talk to me?'_ I asked in my head.

" **She isn't gonna talk to you for a while, but she'll still send you on the dream walk… she's stubborn but she is true to her word."** The First me explained.

' _And let me guess, You are jelly because she kinda likes me?'_ I asked the first me.

" **I'm a memory remember, I had my time with her… just glad she has seemed to move on."** The First said I could feel the smile in his voice.

"...So I have your blessing in a sense?" I asked out loud quietly.

" **I'm not her father, I was her husband that cared and loved her, on occasion I bent her over my desk but that's neither here nor there."** The First said laughing. **"So yes I guess you have my permission."**

' _...mind telling me how you and her first met?'_ I asked him, walking to the couch.

" **I… can't remember."** The First said sad.

' _...sorry.'_ I told him, before turning on the tv.

" **There is a lot I can't remember."** The First told me as I switched on the xbox one.

' _Alright, I'm guessing it's a learning curve for the both of us… so why fuck a chicken?'_ I asked him jokingly.

" **She has a human form."** The First said his voice dull.

' _Oh? Do you remember what it looks like?'_ I asked him.

" **Auburn hair, pale yet beautifully white skin that almost seem to reflect the light of the sun itself, and a very nice body."** The First told me laughing slightly. **"Hey I've seen something you haven't."**

"Honestly, You have good taste in women… wait, Doesn't that mean we both have good taste?" I asked, confusing myself.

" **So what is this?"** The First asked.

"A video game console." I told him calmly, before I began to play Xenoverse Two.

" **Well, this is interesting."** The First said.

"What is?" I asked the First.

" **She can't see me."** The first told me. **"And I can't touch her… and no I didn't try to rape her."**

"...why did you try to touch her?" I asked the first.

" **Because I wanted to find out if I can interact with her."** The first said.

"...to have a final goodbye?" I asked him.

" **I guess… not really."** He said as I chose… Chiller.

"...Wait no?" I asked, Completely shocked.

" **I had a chance to say goodbye… I didn't take it so I suffer the consequences."** The first explained.

 **Hours of Xenoverse 2 bullshit.**

"I'm home ky." Dustin said as he walked in the door.

"THIS IS UTTER BULLSHIT!" I yelled turning off the game after losing to the same person six times.

"Saiyan?" Dustin asked as he set his bag on the couch next to me.

"And a lag switcher!" I yelled, putting down the control, Doing my best not to break it before I lost it.

"Well you need to get some sleep, I do as well…" Dustin said as he sauntered off. "Oh Asia is staying late because she got one more request today."

"Alright, has she eaten anything since lunch?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I let her the rest of my lunch." He said before entering his room. "Oh if your still up when Rias gets here, tell her to wake me up to head into the shower." and with that Dustin shut his door.

"...and I was gonna ask him when the slut servants were gonna get here." I said to myself before getting up from the couch, and walked to my room. _'So, am I gonna have to rely on you for now?'_

" **Rely?"**

' _For plans.'_ I told him as I opened the door.

"OW THATS MY STOMACH!" I heard Dustin yell from his room. **"Um no…"**

I started walking from my room to Dustin's. "...Dustin! What the fuck happened this time!?" I yelled as I barged into his door.

"Uuum." I was greeted with Rias on top of Dustin, she was nude… though Dustin was strangely fully clothed.

"Alright, one, No BDSM in this house, Two, This house is too small for the people that are gonna be here soon, and THREE! Sorry for the inconvenience yall." I said, Before closing the door.

" **Hmm she is that Liandra's daughter?"** The First asked.

' _Her name is Rias.'_ I told the first as I walked back to my room. _'A descendant.'_

" **Hmm well she has room to grow."** The First said.

' _I know right!? Like seriously, Why does he always end up with friends or lovers who are well endowed?'_ I asked the first before I laid in bed.

" **Aurora is even with Liandra if a little bit bigger in her rear."** I could hear First's grin. **"The things me and Dustin Slivermoon talked about with Liandra, I swear Aurora and Liandra were the worst."**

' _Really? How so?'_ I asked him. _'Aurora seems nice honestly.'_

" **You know that saying to watch out for the quiet or nice ones?"** The first asked.

' _But she isn't quiet, and she's more or less passive aggressive, at first, she was full bitch mode.'_

" **You haven't know her for as long as I have, Those two basically invented that saying."** The first said as I slowly drifted to sleep.

"Yeah… yeah." I said before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Dreamscape.**

"Alright, What's next on the checklist?" I asked as I entered the dream world to see well the door from before… well I actually walked into it. "...ow… Really Aurora?" I asked before I grasp the door knob, and turned it only for it to break off. "...The fuck?" I asked, Confused as I held up the door knob and looked it over, turning it over I saw it was encrusted with a small winged devil with small black gems for eyes.

"...huh, alright, Where the fuck is the real door then?" I asked as I put the knob back in and then looked around.

" **Keep it."** I heard Aurora's voice say but she was nowhere to be seen.

"...alright, fine, don't show yourself so I can't say sorry." I said, before taking the knob and putting it in my pocket.

" **Follow the flames."** She told me as small flames light my way towards a door of white.

"...alright, ominous." I said out loud as I followed the flames to the door, Then looking over the door of white, the door handle was crimson showing brightly against the white off the door engraved on it was a White wolf with the eyes glowing of red and small slits of silver. "...alright, Probably Dustin." I said out loud, before grabbing the handle.

" **Hmm… familiar."** I heard the First say from behind me.

"...what can go wrong?" I asked before opening the door and walked in.

The world turned black before turning a blinding white. _'Kyler it isn't that bright.'_ I heard a voice as I heard crunching.

' _Couldn't you have challenged your father in the summer?_ _'_ I told him as my vision adjusted. _'Plus we just went from the darkness of the underworld to the brightness of winter, give me a second.'_

' _Fine, just hurry I want to get this over with before liandra and the others find out.'_ Dustin told me huffing. _'Did you really have to wear so many coats.'_

' _Yeah, Aurora isn't here so I have to make do.'_ I said after thinking for a bit.

' _You really need to stop using her as a heat source in warm areas.'_ Dustin told me as he pushed me. _'Now hurry.'_

' _I'm doing my best, Damn snow makes it harder to move fast.'_ I told him as I kept walking forwards as best as I could.

Looking at Dustin I saw he was having little difficulty with the snow and wore nothing but a shirt, leather jacket, and pants but he occasionally take a sniff of the air. _'*sigh* well because of you… we are too late.'_

' _Too late?'_ I asked him, still walking.

' _Liandra and two of the other's found us.'_ Dustin told me as I heard the crunching of snow and the cracking of sticks. _'Great Naomi is with her and Erika… later not so bad.'_

' _So, What's the plan again?'_ I asked as I stopped moving.

' _It was to kill my father and go home the hero… now it's to talk Liandra and the other two in letting me do this… well mainly Liandra.'_ Dustin explained as three women came bolting out of the forest in front of us.

' _Dustin… we tried to stop her but.'_ Liandra ran up to Dustin him slapping him so hard I heard a crack.

' _...Ow.'_ I let out, Feeling the pain from here, Dustin simply reached up grabbing his jaw and popping it back in place.

' _Are you done and gonna let me explain?'_ Dustin asked as he massaged his jaw.

' _This is the most stupid thing you've done… and I've seen you take on a archangel.'_ Liandra told Dustin as she went to slap Dustin again but was stopped by a Raven haired woman and a woman with Silver hair stopping her.

' _Liandra, Calm down, Dustin knows what he is doing.'_ I said looking at her.

' _Knows what he's doing!?'_ She yelled forcing her way out of the grip of the other two and grabbed Dustin's head her turning it to face me before mutter some words. _'Does this show that he knows what he's doing?'_ I looked at Dustin and saw his right eye was missing and his scar that usually shown was expanded along with multiple scars dotting his face further.

' _Liandra, It's his choice to do this, Last I checked, you both treated each other as equals.'_ I replied.

' _I… yes but… I don't want to lose him.'_ She said as she held onto his left arm. _'This was the first time he challenged his father… I don't want to know what I'll see after the second.''_

' _...Liandra, You have my word, he will not fail again, and if he does, you are free to come right to me, and rip off any limb you wish.'_ I told her.

' _...I-'_ She started before Dustin grabbed her and kissed her… after a few seconds they parted. _'You have my word… I will not fall I swear upon my Mother and her Mother's souls that I will win.'_

Liandra nodded before the other two joined Liandra and Dustin in a hug. _'Don't worry we'll see this through together.'_ The Raven haired girl told them.

' _...kinda wishing Aurora was here right now.'_ I commented with a small chuckle, For affect as they seperated.

' _Alright lets go.'_ Dustin said as we began walking. _'Also some of my Father's pack is nearby… I could smell their stench since you three got here.'_

' _Well, What do you suggest we do then?'_ I asked as I followed.

' _Leave them their only Children.'_ Dustin told me as we saw a… CASTLE in the distance. _'Of course he would construct a fortress.'_

' _...just how much of a ego does your father have?'_ I asked, still walking.

' _Last thing I heard he turned some of the pack into breeders… so I can only hope he hasn't done that to the entire pack's females.'_ Dustin said causing the other two to gasp, but only for Liandra to sigh.

' _Oh… well that's just perfect… maybe it's best for everyone that you do win, and I mean Everyone.'_ I told him.

' _I heard that from my Sister… and since then I haven't heard a thing.'_ Dustin told me as we heard rustling in the woods beside us. _'Attack and I'll show you what your asshole looks like when you eat it.'_

' _Cooked as well.'_ I warned, not bothering to turn.

We were undisturbed as we approached the castle gate. _'THIS IS DUSTIN SILVERMOON SON OF GALLIAN BLOODCREST! I DEMAND TO SEE MY FATHER!'_ Dustin yelled his father's name at almost a growl.

' _...what's the worse that can happen.'_ I muttered under my breath as the gate went up and six werewolves charged out at us.

' _*Sigh* Cook em.'_ Dustin told me simply.

' _Alright old Friend.'_ I said, Before I raised my hand, and a torrent of flames spewed out of the palm of my hand, incinerating the Pups to nothing but ashes.

' _Idiots.'_ Dustin said as we continued into the Castle.

' _Du-Dustin… I don't like this.'_ Liandra said as we entered the courtyard and the doors to the keep burst open.

' _What's this? A welcoming party?'_ I asked, as I saw a Man with grey hair with a even more gray beard, his face was marked with scars of past battle, but his clothes showed some semblance of royalty… a coat worthy of a king purple with small bits of white fur, pants that looked to be made of silk and a small golden ring resembling a wolf tooth along with two men.

' _Aah Son you've finally returned, I see you even brought a few females along with you.'_ Asshole told Dustin grinning as he approached. _'Mmmmmm… and what fine females they are.'_ Gallian said as he reached over and carresed The raven haired girls arm.

' _...i'm so glad aurora isn't here.'_ I commented before Dustin Smacked Gallian's arm away.

' _Do not… touch Naomi.'_ Dustin growled.

' _Fine fine, I'm proud of you… you turned a Devil, Fallen Angel, and Valkyrie.'_ Gallian said gesturing to the Silver haired girl.

' _So, can we get to Business?'_ I asked, hoping to change the subject quickly.

' _Quiet Devil, I'm speaking to my son… so don't interrupt me.'_ Gallian growled at me. _'Now son, I know you and I didn't leave off on the best of terms but… I believe we can reconcile.'_

' _Gallian, I enact the tradition of winter's moon.'_ Dustin told him as hundreds of werewolves appeared behind Gallian, their mouths salivating with hunger and excitement.

' _...Don't you feed your young?'_ I asked Gallian, looking at the mutts and massive amount of pups.

' _Yes but the breeders can only produce so much milk.'_ Gallian said smiling making my eye twitch a bit. _'Your sister learned that pretty quick.'_

' _...you are a Sick Mutt.'_ I told the bastard, holding Dustin back via hand on shoulder.

' _Oh please I would never do such a barbaric thing, but I let the pack have fun… but I do believe it was her younger brother that gave her the first litter.'_ Gallian said gesturing to the man on his right.

' _You wouldn't believe how much she screamed after I emptied my first load inside her… but in the end and after some magic trinkets, she was down right gulping it down.'_ The man said laughing.

' _...That's a first, Me adding a stupid mutt to the list.'_ I said out loud, Adding a new one to my old mental kill list.

Dustin began to growl so much I could see him start to change before Liandra caressed the side of his face. _'(Please calm down… not here, not now.)'_ Liandra whispered to Dustin calming him.

' _Damn she has some real control over you boy, don't worry she won't when we are finished.'_ Gallian said as he began to walk towards a small ring of sorts.

' _Dustin what does he mean?'_ I asked walking with Dustin towards the ring.

' _He didn't tell you, When he loses I will get full control of his pack and rights to do whatever I want to them.'_ Gallian explained as he began to strip. _'So which form would you like to fight in?'_

' _Any form.'_ Dustin said as he too began to strip.

' _Dustin, You better win, You hear me?'_ I asked, actually kinda worried.

Dustin looked back at me a sad smile on his face before he began to change, his limbs extending changing shape, snow white fur began to spread as he changed fully into a werewolf. _'I'll see you on the other side.'_ Dustin told me as he turned to face his father who had changed into a werewolf nearly twice the size of Dustin and pitch black.

' _...he doesn't know.'_ I muttered in fear, even I know back then, Dustin only bets when he knows.

' _Know what?'_ Naomi asked as we three sat down on benches near the ring.

' _He only bets when he knows he'll win…_ ' I explained to her as I looked at her I saw a decently older Akeno with about the same size assets as the Current one, the other girl was distorted except for her Silver hair.

' _Then what does this mean.'_ The Valkyrie asked sounding older then I thought she was.

' _...he… he doesn't know.'_ I told her as the sister Rapist stepped between them.

' _Now their will be no cheating so no metal weapons no hidden armor or anything, and please hurry this up my cocksleeve of a Sister needs another load down her throat and my balls do feel pretty cold.'_ the Sister rapist said stepping away.

' _...I am going to burn him alive and use his shaft and balls as a lamp.'_ I muttered in slight anger.

Dustin and his father charged at each other locking arms trying to out strength the other. _'C-come on father… you've gotten weak.'_ Dustin growled as he actually began to push his father down.

' _No just letting you have your moment.'_ Gallian said as he began pushing Dustin down to his knees before biting a chuck out of Dustin's right arm, causing Dustin to pull back escaping the hold and holding his arm.

Dustin raised to his full height before he began moving around his father before charging him, Gallian sliced at Dustin only for Dustin to duck and slide between gallian's legs slice the left, Dustin dug his left claw into the ground slowing himself and using the momentum to swing himself around his father slice his chest. _'Good good, use your speed advantage… but I can see your already tiring out.'_ Gallian said smiling.

Dustin sat at the edge of the ring breathing heavily. "Shit, He's going to lose!" I yelled in my thoughts with complete worry.

' _I need to finish this now!'_ Dustin yelled before charging at his father darting left and right trying to stay evasive, he lunged at his father claws shining in the light bouncing off the snow his target his father's throat.

Gallian moved forward opening his mouth and biting down on dustin's left hand and Dustin's right sliced his father's shoulder, Gallian grabbed onto Dustin's torso with his left hand and grabbed Dustin's left arm in his right. "...h-his arm." I said in thought, just as Dustin's left arm began to slowly separate each tear each rip echoed through the castle, all that was heard before Dustin's left arm separated from his body was a meaty tear and a blood curdling scream from Dustin as before he fell limp and his father dropped him.

' _...d-dustin?'_ I let out, in pure horror, sadness as I could only stare at the crimson streak marking the pure white snow, and the pure white of Dustin's coat.

' _DUSTIN!'_ Liandra yelled running towards Dustin's body only to be stopped by gallian who had now shifted back into his human form. _'Please don't waste your time on his corpse, plus why would you be crying over the loss of having his pups when you Will be having mine.'_ Gallian told her grinning as he caressed and outright groped Liandra.

I quickly stood up, ready to burn this bastard asunder only to see Dustin's corpse begin to move slowly at first but that quickly changed as he began to stand up. _'...w-what just.'_ I let out before Dustin's body began to shift and change.

' _What now?'_ Gallian said as he stopped groping Liandra and turned to face his son. _'You really won't stay dead, fine I'll bite your head off.'_ Gallian said before a look of horror crossed his face. _'NO NO NO! HOW COULD YOU GET SUCH POWER!'_

Dustin's body shifted into that of a wolf far taller than his werewolf form and far more terrifying in looks. _'You… should have, done that from the beginning.'_ Dustin said before charging Gallian biting down on his entire torso separating it from his waist and arms, Dustin began to chew the Rapist.

' _...And that's why our parents tell us not to play with our food.'_ I joked, gaining back the smile.

Dustin spat out the chewed up corpse before looking up and howling, Liandra rushed over to Dustin hugging onto his foreleg along with Naomi and Erika as the whole pack began to rush and eat the corpse.

I kept the smile, and began clapping while walking over to Dustin. _'Nearly had me there.'_

' _Wouldn't be the first time, remember the Archangel?'_ Dustin asked before looking down to his left foreleg which was gone. _'*sigh* Damn that sucks.'_

' _...well, at least you won't have to take care of business by yourself since you have the girls.'_ I joked, the smile still on my face.

' _I'm right handed you idiot.'_ Dustin said as he began to change back to his human form. _'Um don't look down just go get my pants.'_

' _Yeah yeah, I get it.'_ I said before walking away to get his pants, and I tossed them to him.

' _HEY NO TOUCH NAOMI!'_ I heard Dustin yell as I heard a loud smack. _'Alright Kyler your good.'_ Dustin told me.

I turned back and looked at Dustin. _'So, What's first on the new agenda?'_ Dustin pointed to his little brother. _'Have fun ky.'_ Liandra and the others hugged him tight.

I smirked before I walked over to the little mutt, Cracking my knuckles and neck. _'Are you ready you filthy mutt?'_ I asked as the snow around me began to slowly melt.

He began to shift and run away from me.

' _Now now, Don't run, You'll just make it worse,_ _ **Hell Crossfire!**_ _'_ I yelled before swiping both my arms low at once, A wave of fire coming out and moving at a high speed, and soon, his legs were severed like a hot knife through melted butter.

' _AAAAAH!'_ The bastard yelled before turning to look at me. _'Why do you care… all I did was let her gobble my cock.'_

' _In case you haven't noticed, the wolf that won is a good friend of mine, like a brother to me, and I can feel his pain of what you did, you only deserve the worst kind of death, slowly, and painfully._ ' I said as I calmly walked towards him, Hellfire being left in my footprints.

' _So what she is a whore who only deserves to be bred!'_ The Bastard yelled at me. _'She isn't even that tight anymore.'_

' _Watch that tongue of yours mutt.'_ I said, Before my right foot lit up in hell fire and I kicked him in the little jerry's causing him to scream even higher.

' _She isn't w-worth this ju-just stop… No I'll have her lick the entire breeding stable clean after I kill you!'_ He yelled swiping at me.

Before he could even get the swing close, I brought up my foot and kicked again, harder this time, the heat dying down just a bit so he wouldn't be killed by the heat but I miss judged the power and completely incinerated him into a little statue of dust. _'...i'll meet him in hell anyways.'_ I said before turning back and walked back to Dustin.

' _Thank you Kyler.'_ Dustin said smiling as Liandra tied his leather jackets left arm closed.

' _It's of no issue, and you have my word I will see to it his stay in hell is… comfortable, now… what about your sister?'_ I asked.

' _Lets go…'_ Dustin said his voice telling me he was clearly on the verge of tears.

' _...Dustin, I'm sorry.'_ I told him, wrapping my right arm around him as we walked.

' _Fuck… you.'_

* * *

 **Mindscape**

"...that was…. Something." I said, the weight of it all still hitting me.

" **His sister begged him to kill her when they found her."** Aurora told me as she came into view her fire lighting the entire room.

"...i… i see." I said, tears beginning to form in my eyes as I felt the pain Dustin would've been through upon hearing that.

" **But he refused too, and in time she began to heal."** Aurora said as she tilted her head looking beside me. **"What is… nevermind, anyway you'll learn more in time, for now I will allow you to use my power once more."**

"...y-yeah… sorry, i-i'm still, processing all of that." I explained to her, still feeling the tears wanting to flow.

" **Kyler please calm down."** Aurora said as I felt one of her feathers wipe my tears away.

"...h-how can i-i? I-i had a l-little s-sister in t-this life, i-i… e-even j-just thinking a-about it." I said, slowly going off the edge.

" **Please don't cry, it's unsuiting of you."** She said as the world began to darken. **"When you wake talk to Dustin."**

"...p-please, j-just go through my memories, t-try to u-uunderstand m-my pain." I told her, tears outright streaming down my face as the world was almost black.

" **I will."** I woke up sitting straight up.

"...ow." I said, after taking a deep breath, and kept breathing for about a minutes, before getting out of bed, and did my best to push all of that to the back of my mind, then I exited my room, after getting dressed of course.

"Sup kyler." Dustin said from the living room before I heard some giggling.

"...What's with the giggles?" I asked as I walked to the living room.

"Suprise!" Dustin and the entire club yelled as Dustin held a Cake. "Happy late birthday Ky."

"...is that red velvet?" I asked, seeing the cake.

"Yep handmade." Dustin said smiling.

"...YES!" I yelled in pure happiness from my favorite cake before moving at speeds unknown, grabbing the cake, and going for the table.

"Ah stop!" Dustin yelled grabbing my shirt stopping me and catching the cake. "You need to open your presents first."

"...wait, you all got me presents?" I asked, completely shocked that EVERYONE got me a gift, including Kiba.

"Yes we did pedophile." Koneko said.

"...say that again another day, and not again today, or else, all that ice cream in our freezer is going on your head." I told her.

"She already ate it." Dustin told me as Koneko handed me a box with simple wrapping on it.

"...clever girl." I said, quoting the movie, before I grabbed the box and opened it to reveal a small package of Extra extra small condoms.

"...You know, I'm not shocked, Instead, Now I know what to give to the three idiots in exchange for money." I told her, holding a fake smile.

"Hold it up kyler." Dustin told me smiling.

"...Yeah no, It's koneko, her thing is to insult me at every turn." I told him before I felt another gift shoved into my arms.

"Heres the gift I actually got you noob." She said before plopping down on the couch.

"...Alright." I said before opening it I found a small cat plushie inside. "...D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" I cooed at the plushie as I pulled it out. "I don't care if I sounded gay, This shit is cute."

"Here." Kiba handed me a gift smiling which was poorly wrapped and clearly showed something long and hard.

"...I already have a feeling, and a good guess, and if it's the case, i'm hitting you in the face with it." I said as I unwrapped the present to see a very long stick that had a bend to it. "You win this round Kaiba." I told him as I noticed a seam at near what looked like a handle, and soon, I pulled the handle just a bit causing it to slide from the rest of the wood revealing a sword. "...I'm actually only half surprised."

"Mmm here kyler." Akeno said as she handed me three boxes. "I heard something about you from Dustin so I got you gifts according to it."

"...I'm scared now." I said, before opening the first one to find a DvD set of Power Rangers. "Alright, Will watch it later." I commented before going onto the next finding a Coupon to a Ramen shop in town for buy two get six free. "...This, This is a challenge for later in the future." I let out, before going to the last one which contained a massive butt plug.

"Y-you gonna show it kyler?" Dustin asked laughing.

"...You know what?" I let out before showing it off. "Akeno, You big pervert."

Dustin and a few of them started laughing their asses off before Rias handed me her gift laughing slightly. "Here and I'm sorry about Akeno."

"It's fine, I'm fine with small jabs, I have to in order to stay as his friend." I said, Taking the box after putting the three down somewhere, And then I opened it to see a book.

"Ooo, What kind of book we got here." I let out as I picked it up and looked it over the cover read History of the Flauros clan… in english. "Heh, Terrific, Now I can put myself on my own personal history lesson." I said out loud, with a pure smile.

"Here Ky." Dustin said handing me a decent sized box.

"Oh? What's this?" I asked, putting the book down and picked up the box, actually somewhat excited to open this, opening it up I found a book the cover was black leather and clearly handmade.

"What's this man?" I asked, picking up the book.

"Open it." Dustin said gesturing to the book.

"Well alright." I said, Before opening the book, the first page read… The First Day I met Kyler.

"...wait, you kept a journal?" I asked, Kinda shocked.

"Yeah, that book… it contains from the first day I met you to today." Dustin said smiling.

"...Geeze, No wonder this thing is so big." I joked, Showing off the Huge mass of pages.

"Shut up, It's only half the thickness of my bicep." Dustin said Flexing showing off the muscle he gained from training.

"This thing is literally the size of a dictionary." I joked, Smiling before I put it down. "Can't wait to hear your first, Opinion of my crazy ass back then."

"Read the back of it." Dustin laughed slightly gesturing for me to flip it over.

I chuckled with a smile before I flipped it over, the writing on the back read… For My Friend and Brother May you always Find some light in the Darkness of life. "...You know, I would say it's Corny, But knowing you, you had nothing better, Nothing worse."

"What can I say… I easy being cheesy." Dustin said holding up his old Pizza hut cap.

"Heh, You've really kept it after all these years?" I asked kinda surprised.

"Yep, Now lets get you some Cake ky." Dustin said walking to the kitchen with the Cake.

"Wait, Where's Asia?" I asked, Looking around a bit.

"Oh she's currently cleaning somethings up at the club room, she'll be here in half an hour." Rias told me as Dustin sliced me a massive piece off the cake.

"Also yes this is basically two Red velvet cakes stacked on top of each other." Dustin told me as he plated the piece and handed it to me. "And yes I made it, I saw what happens when you let Kiba near a stove."

"Oooooooooohohohohohohoh." I let out as I took the first bite and let out a noise of satisfaction from the taste.

"Here you go Koneko." Dustin handed Koneko a Piece as well as Kiba before getting himself and Rias pieces.

' _Mmmmm, This is so good.'_ I said in my head as I ignored the world around me as I just enjoyed the cake.

"H-hello Kyler." I heard a cute small voice say.

"O-oh, a-Asia, Your here." I said after gulping.

"Yes, I see everyone is here… I-I'll g-give you your g-gift later." Asia said as she left to her room.

"Hey Rias you have a little somethin on the corner of your mouth." Dustin said tapping the correct side on his own mouth.

"Heh, you guys enjoying Dustin's choice of cake?" I asked, Before taking the last bite of my cake.

"It's quite good." Kiba said as he took a bite.

"Needs more frosting… but good." Koneko said as I noticed she already was on her third piece.

"Ufu I want to see how my cooking compares." Akeno said giggling.

"I'm annoyed by the joke he made while cooking it, but it is quite good." Rias said as she wiped her mouth.

"It was in good fun Rias, plus it does sound like a good swap Rias Velvet Cake." Dustin said laughing before Rias pinched him. "Ow okay I'll stop… for now."

"Heh… thanks guys." I let out, poking at my crumbs.

"What's wrong Ky?" Dustin asked setting his plate down.

"Did we do something wrong?" Rias asked confused.

"...this, this has been the best birthday I ever had." I told everyone, smiling.

"Well say it with me everyone." Dustin looked at everyone as they all had happy smiles

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYLER!"

 **Twenty Minutes Later.**

"Ky I'm gonna walk Akeno and Koneko home, so I'll be back in a while… I think Asia has her gift ready for you by the by." Dustin told me as he left with everyone.

' _What did he mean?'_ I asked myself in thought before I got up from the chair and took off the silly and stupid birthday hat Koneko snuck on top of me and the birthday bib Dustin somehow snuck on my neck, and walked over into the hallway, and towards Asia's room as I passed the bathroom I heard Running water.

"K-Kyler is that you?" I heard Asia's voice from the bathroom.

"Yeah, It is, You alright?" I asked, Stopping, suddenly the door opened and I was pulled inside. "...w-what just." turning I saw Asia standing before me in nothing but a towel.

"W-would you li-like to take a bath with me?" Asia asked gesturing towards the bathtub. "A-after we bath of course."

"I-i uu-uh…" I let out, Not knowing how to respond to that, my brain failing me. "S-sure."

Asia slowly removed the towel and began to clean herself. "Ar-aren't you go-gonna wash?"

"S-sorry, y-you see, I'm from Canada so… you know, Not used to this kinda thing…" I said, Blood rushing to my face.

"I-it's easy, a-all yo-you nee-need to do i-is str-strip, a-and b-begin to wash." Asia said as her face was as red as Koneko's hair was white.

"Y-y-yeah, A-alright." I let out as I began to undress, Blushing too high noon. "s-So why su-suddenly do this?" I asked after I finished undressing.

"A-aika to-told me th-that Guys like this for the-their birthdays." Asia said as she scrubbed her hair. "D-Dustin al-also said it w-was a go-good idea."

"...of course dustin had a hand in this." I said, Hearing the culprits names calming me down a bit. "...s-so, W-why listen to them?" I asked, Remembering my situation as I started to clean, washing my face.

"I-I don't kn-know." She said as she cleared the soap from her hair and began washing her body.

"S-s-so why d-did you want to do this?" I asked, having a really hard time not looking at her… figure.

"B-because, I-I li-like you." Asia said as she raised herself off and stood up.

"W-well yeah, we are f-friends." I said as I quickly finished up cleaning while looking away, Regaining control over myself.

"O-oh." Asia walked over to the bathtub and got into the hot water sighing in relief.

"...w-what's wrong?" I asked, Rinsing myself off.

"Nothing." She told me. "Are you going to get in?"

"...s-sure." I said, before getting in, My own morals fighting each other. _'MY MORALS!'_

"...s-so y-you like me?" I asked… trying to break ice.

"Y-yes." She said hiding her face

"Hey, Why are you hiding?" I asked, Getting closer to her, putting a hand on her head to comfort.

"I-I… i'm embarrassed." Asia ducked her head down slightly not making eye contact.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked, Scooting closer.

"B-because we are both naked in the bathtub together." she said looking away altogether.

"...and?" I asked. _'...welp, my morals are dead.'_

* * *

 **Diner**

 **(Twenty Minutes.)**

 **(Dustin's Pov)**

"Give me a second Rias someone is calling me." I set my Coffee down and pulled out my phone. "Oh it's ky."

I Answered the phone putting it to my ear. "Joe's crab shack if you want crabs we got em, just need ya to sign a waiver."

"Why the hell would you tell Asia that?" I heard Kyler ask over my phone.

"Wasn't my Idea Ky, another student gave her the idea and asked if it was okay… I said whatever she can do what she wants." I told him smiling after a long pause Kyler finally spoke.

"...did you really just try to set me and Asia up?" Kyler asked.

"Better then you hooking up with yet another person online." I said as waitress came by.

"Are you two ready to take your orders?" The waitress asked.

"Yes just give me a moment." I said checking the menu again. "I'll have the… chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and a side of pancakes."

"...Why are you trying to set me and her up?"

"Because I can Kyler." I told him as Rias told the waitress what she wanted.

"Can I have a double stack of pancakes with a side of eggs, sausage and bacon, oh and I want the eggs cooked sunny side up." Rias told her as the waitress wrote down her order. _'A woman after my own heart.'_

" **Really? She is? Awwwwwww, I thought I was~"** I heard Gaia chim in.

' _If I was to fuck you that would be like fucking myself since you're a part of me.'_ I told Gaia.

"...but why? What reason? What tells you that me and asia getting together is a good thing?" Kyler asked.

"You gotta remember I have a sight for these things Ky." I told him as the waitress left and came back with our drinks.

"...What do you see?" Kyler asked me.

"I see a innocent girl who needs guidance also someone to love and care for her, I think you can be that person Ky." I told him smiling. "And if not then I'm sure kiba will do a far better job." I laughed as Rias kicked my shin. "Ow stop it."

"Really? Are you trying to make me date her by challenging me?" Kyler asked.

"Is it workin?" I asked as I stopped Rias' foot from going somewhere… important.

"...almost." Kyler admitted.

"If you succeed you'll have won one over Kaiba." I said tempting him. "I mean he is the Prince of Kouh."

"...Why are you going about this the wrong way?" Kyler asked. _'Shit, Finally his morals mean something.'_

"Because your lonely and if you keep going like this I'm going to find a pile of smoking ash." I said smiling.

"...i'll be fine, i always have." Kyler told me before hanging up.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rias asked as I pocketed my phone.

"Yeah, he is going to fall in love with her eventually." I said smiling.

Rias took a sip of her drink before smiling. "They do seem to be cute together."

"Anyway enough talk about ky, lets talk about you… How is Rias doing and I want the truth." I said before taking a sip of my drink.

Rias smiled slightly before sighing. "Well I guess you could say I'm a little overworked."

"How so?" I pulled out my pocket knife and began spinning the closed knife between my fingers.

"After the ordeal with Riser, many houses are calling into question your… 'Reward'." Rias explained looking down at the table. "Many say that You a Werewolf, pureblood or not They believe you have no right to claim me as Property."

Setting my knife down I gently reached over sliding my index and middle finger under her chin pushing her head up to look at me, her eyes looked away from me seeming almost… Ashamed or even worried. "Rias… look at me please?" She slowly and with much hesitation looked me in the eyes. "I am not Riser, I may have 'Claimed' you but that does not me I will treat you as anything less than Rias, Not Rias Gremory, Not Miss Gremory no to me you are Rias… The woman who saved me from death… but also the one who has helped make me stronger by mind, Body and heart."

"Th-thank you." I could see tears beginning to well up in the crystal blue eyes which I had grown fond of.

"Hey don't cry, I already had enough of that… so smile, for me?" I asked smiling softly.

Rias wiped her eyes before smiling. "Thank you Dustin."

"Anytime Rias… anytime." I said as the waitress came over setting our food down.

 **Thirty Minutes Later.**

"Ah the wonder of the outdoors… well the closest you can get to outdoors here." I said as we walked through the forest.

Rias giggled lightly. "There is forest's surrounding kouh."

"But none of them are as beautiful as this one." I said as we came towards a small pond. "Wow… sparkling water." I laughed noticing the sun making it almost seeming like it was sparkling.

"Yes it is quite beautiful." Rias said as I walked over to the pond and laid down in the grass. "What are you doing."

"Relaxing." I said as I rested my head on my hands.

"Oh." Rias walked over before sitting down next to me.

"You know, I hear a lot of talk about you at school." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Yes it is very… flattering." She said as I felt a hand on my chest.

"Well I wouldn't say that… but on occasion I hear something that holds some truth." I said smiling as the warmth of the sunlight washed over me. "Like how sometimes you seem to have a habit of looking out a certain window."

"I maybe a devil but just like you I can enjoy the sunlight." Rias said as I opened my eyes looking to my right I saw Rias Laying against the ground her right hand on my chest. "And I've had much more time to get used to it then you."

"Yeah… funny, you never would think… from all the games, books, and lore that a devil and werewolf would never be able to get along." I said as I lifted my arm up and wrapped it around her waist. _'If Ky could see this he would either say, MY BRO or… dude what happened to your morals.'_

"But even the past says otherwise…" Rias said smiling as she cuddled up.

"I say the past is the past, but your right… I'm pretty sure our past lives faced similar issues to use or even worse… but they made it work and I bet that we will as well." I said as before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **Kyler's room.**

 **(Kyler's pov)**

' _...So… Have you figured out why I act the way I do?'_ I asked the bird in my head before rolling over in my bed.

" **Hmm what?"**

"I told you to look into my memories and figure out why I act the way I do." I told the bird lady.

" **You are going to have to be more specific on that."** The First told me.

"...look into my childhood and you should understand what makes me depressed and sad the most." I said after giving it a second to think.

" **I already did, you didn't have that bad of a childhood… The only issue is your mind wasn't molded properly."** Aurora told me.

"Yeah, Now guess what I want most now a days." I replied.

" **A lasting relationship with someone you care about and cares for you equally… well beside your Best Friend."** Aurora said.

"...And the same happiness I felt as a child." I told her.

" **You can feel more as a Adult."** The First told me.

" **Hmm okay."** Aurora told me as well.

"...Are you going to put me into my dreamscape if I fall asleep?" I asked Aurora.

" **Only if you want, but will you be able to fall asleep midday?"** Aurora asked.

"...no." I told her.

" **Then no."** First and Aurora told me.

"...So, Anything to tell me?" I asked, not being specific on who it was I was asking.

" **Be more specific."** They both told me.

"I'm just asking in general if you have anything you want to come clean about with me, After all, I know how you get at times by now Aurora." I said with a small smirk.

" **Nothing your Deserving of."** She told me.

" **Yeah she is still a little ticked off, Trust me from what I remember it takes her a while to get out of this state."** The first told me.

"...Aurora, please tell me why your mad." I asked the bird.

" **You're just like the others."** She told me. **"I was wrong… I got my hopes up for nothing."**

"...aurora, I'm not like them, Trust me, I'm not." I assured her.

" **I do not believe you, you have shown a few of The Original's habits and features… but you still possess to many of the ones that came before you."** Her tone of voice almost taking on a growl.

"Aurora, I don't claim to be the Original, Or the others, I'm my own person, It's who I am, and I hoped you would come to accept me for who I am, Not for who I look and sound like to you." I told her. "Aurora, if you really think I am just like the others, Then why don't you just leave and wait for another round for my slaughter?"

" **Because… you're the last."** The First told me. **"She won't tell you but I can see it, This is nowhere near her full strength… this is a Ember of the blazing inferno."**

"Let me take a guess, If I were to die, You lose possibly your last chance at getting someone even remotely like the original?" I asked her. "I mean no harm with my words Aurora, You have seen me at possibly my highest peak, and my lowest low, You've seen me when my dam breaks, and you have seen me when I felt happy, I really have no ill wishes towards you, Never have, Never will."

Shortly after saying that I felt her presence leave and the first sighed. **"She is crying."**

"...bad kind of crying?" I asked the first.

" **In all my memories I haven't seen her cry like this… so I have no Idea."** The First told me.

"So, Safe to assume bad?" I asked him.

" **She's laughing at the same time."** He told me as I slowly saw a Visage appear before me of The First. **"YES FINALLY!"**

"...Alright then, She's either insane, or happy kinda crying, and geeze, the apple didn't fall far from the… apple… shit I fucked that up." I joked with a small smile. "So, what's plan A and Plan B?"

" **I have no Idea but she has not sealed of your powers, say you remember those door knobs you got?"** The first asked as He moved around looking at my room.

"Yeah, What about it?" I asked him.

" **Each one corresponds with one of my memories… each one you gained more power or… new technique, so what happens when you get all of them?"** He asked as he tried to touch the wall only for his hand to disappear.

"I become you?" I asked, Knowing it was a dumb answer.

" **Highly Unlikely our personalities while similar would not work together… It's possible you'll get complete control of her power or something else pertaining to her."** He told me smiling as He read the a books title. **"This is a old favorite."**

"What is?" I asked, Getting off the bed and walked over to see what book he was looking at. "Oh yeah, That, I was meaning to read it." I said as I saw it was the History book that Rias gave me.

" **You probably should, well I am exhausted I am going to rest."** He told me before vanishing.

' _...munanana, dodo, dododo.'_ I sang the muppet theme in my head as I opened the book and read the index. "...The fuck?" I let out, confused by the Index. "...Alright, This looks like a five year old got a book, and just started writing shit in and every year the kid would add in a new chapter of the same thing… hey there's a note from Rias."

'Kyler I put this note to explain that the book was passed down from leader to leader of the Flauros clan, each one wrote a autobiography in it.' I read the note before taking it off and putting it against the wall in case if I forget, and went back to the six page index, Flipping to the first Autobiography.

'I don't know why I'm writing this… maybe it's because I'm bored or maybe… it's because my wife threatened to not sleep with me if I didn't do something besides cause explosions in the mountains or have sex… that too.'

' _...Alright, So I guess I'm the reasons for volcanos… or something along those lines.'_ I thought to myself before I kept reading Skimming over most boring things.

'I'm back writing this again… i guess I should put another story in this cursed book… I'VE GOT ONE, The day I met Packmaster Silvermoon or Dustin… Or asshole, anyway the day I met him was I guess you could say normal… ish walking on that cold blasted earth is terrible.'

' _Heh, How strange, now I love the cold.'_ I thought to myself with a smile before I kept reading.

'Back on track, I was traveling along a small little mountain I had… Warme-Hea… I blew the top off like a damned skull of a human sex slave slated for the phoenix clan… after doing that to a place called ummm I think it was pompeii, I traveled to the mountains of the norse plains and found a small wolf pup whimpering.'

' _...Great, now I wish someone did make a game about that incident, That would've been cool now that I think about it, Mash B to not die as fast… No, Bad Ky, Bad joke that someone else already did years ago.'_ I said, Mentally hitting myself over the head as I kept reading.

'I wanted to pet the damn thing but something attacked me, twisting and slamming me into trees… Fucking asshole had no chill back then… heh chill, after slamming me through a tree the thickness of the size of both Liandra and Freya's Breasts combined Lucifer those women have S class breasts, after being slammed through that thing I was pinned by a very hungry and very white werewolf.'

' _Alright, even back then my puns were only F class, Gonna keep that in mind… heh heh.'_ I said in thought before reading again.

'I easil- okay not gonna lie the devilfucker weighed alot, took like almost all of my strength to even push him off of me, but I managed to shove him off and… well I kicked him between the legs.'

' _Awwww, Poor mutt… alright to be fair he's more of a pooch… honestly, I'm glad I'm not reading this out to Asia.'_ I said in thought before I kept reading.

'That calmed him down far more quickly than pompeii burned, after calming down he spoke asking for well food… I shot a elk with hellfire, in front of its kid, after eating it he thanked me before shifting back to his Human form… naked, Dude did not know the concept of pants at the time.'

' _...DAMMIT I MADE BAMBI!'_ I yelled in my head as a joke before going back to the book.

'Introducing himself to me as Dustin he asked mine, on the quick I made up a name which sound more fake than me liking the cold… Kyler, god that name sounds like I was made to service men with my dick then women.'

' _...How Ironic.'_ I thought myself before I read more, getting the idea that Asia might like to have me read my history to her.

'After a conversing for a bit I learned that he had a pack, though small only two members at the time it was still his own and he seemed proud and happy about it, after returning to the spot I was… grabbed, dragged, pulled from Dustin grabbed his clothes from a nearby tree, he explained the reason he was so hungry and attacked was because he let his pack members have the food he brought back and kept scraps for himself.'

' _...I should probably get something to eat while I read this, now that I think about it.'_ I thought to myself.

'After a while of talking he explained he needed to check on his pack… I could also feel that my girlfriend at the time Aurora was going to kill me if I didn't make it home in time for dinner, for the time we parted ways, not friends but that is a different story one of… less than epic proportions at least compared to the war.'

' _...Alright, I guess I'll consider this a chapter one of sorts and bookmark it for later.'_ I said in thought as I grabbed the sticky note and put it at the top of the page and closed the book, Looking at the time to see how much time has passed since I started reading. "Oh shit, it's been almost three hours." I let out upon seeing the time. _'...I should Hiroshima a hot pocket… wait ,do we even have hot pockets?'_ I asked in my head as I got up from my bed and started walking to the hallway, before realizing something. "...The man said he would be gone for a hour or two, And yet here I am, Three hours without the bastard…" I said before I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent him a text.

" _Hey man, You there?"_ I sent before continuing my Journey to the kitchen, After roughly five minutes searching and coming up empty handed I checked my phone only to see I didn't get anything back. "...He better be getting laid." I said in slight frustration before checking for his location. "Oh great he's in the forest… and I hate the woods." I let out loud, not caring for who heard me, Walking towards my jacket I grabing it and walking out the door.

 **Forty minute walk.**

"Fucking took me forty minutes to walk to this damn neck in the woods, and for what? For me to discover he's off banging some fucking whore? Worrying me half to death because he left his pants along the creek? While he is taking a bath with this whore and then going for round three?" I muttered in slight anger before I stumbled upon the phone. "...oh shit." I let out before picking up the phone, and noticing a phone with a red case on it. "...Shit, Rias… Wait, Are they fucking?" I asked as I began doubting my reasoning to be trying to find him before noticing a large slash across the screen of Dustin's phone. "...Yeah, I'm needed." I said before I picked up Rias's phone and walked into the woods… to be fair, Not my best decision, So I pulled out my phone, and tried calling Kaiba but only got voicemail, Quickly hanging up, I tried Koneko.

"What do you want Pedo?" Koneko asked as she answered.

"Yeah, I found Dustin's and Rias' Phones at the outside of the woods, And one of them has a slash across the screen, Do you know anything about this?" I asked.

"Could Dustin have gone wolf?" Koneko asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but he told me almost four hours ago he would be gone for two, He, is always back by the time he says he's back, maybe a bit later, but almost two fucking hours late? Double the damn time? Do you understand my worry?" I asked.

"Stay where you are I'll get Akeno and Kiba, just stay there." Koneko told me before hanging up.

"*sigh* What the fuck is going on today?" I asked myself as I turned off my phone and walked to a nearby tree and put my back against it, Staring into the woods for a bit, before I quickly got out Dustin's phone and quickly unlocked it, and looked through what I could, scrolling through i saw the only app he had active was his gallery, Taking a second to look back into the woods, I quickly went back to the phone and looked into the Gallery I saw normal pictures with Dustin and his family even a few pictures of his brother, scrolling through I found a Selfie of him and Rias sitting together the river and forest behind them. "He is fucking her." I let out before I continued looking but a small glint caught my eye.

"...The fuck?" I said out loud as I tried to look closer, Squinting my eyes i tried to make out what it was but couldn't see, I saw the next picture was actually a video. "... Dustin can't be the kinda guy to record his conquests." I said out loud before I started the video.

"Do I have to record this Rias?" Dustin asked as he set the phone down so it could see him and Rias next to the River.

"Why not you said this was special so why not film it?" Rias asked smiling.

"Your right, well okay here goes, Do you Rias Accept the Gift of the Hunt… and the Curse of The Wild?" Dustin asked taking her hand, and bringing it to his lips.

"I… I accept." Rias said before Dustin could bite her hand a loud crack sounded from behind the phone.

"Who's there?" Dustin asked dropping Rias' hand and taking a fighting stance.

"You almost had it, almost." A voice I couldn't place said.

' _Alright, Good, Not a Wendigo.'_ I thought to myself in relief. _'...Shit, He's been kidnapped… or is it Animal nap? Or puppy nap? Questions for later.'_

"You really?" Dustin said his stance relaxing. "You seriously tracked me to here for a visit brother."

"What can I say, gets boring with my… girlfriend." Dustin's brother said with what seemed disgust. "So I see you got yourself a girl… even went the opposite of me, instead of dating one older you went younger."

"Funny, besides she isn't that much younger." Dustin said as Rias finally moved from behind around Dustin.

"I'm Rias Gremory, it's nice to meet you." Rias said smiling.

"Moving up in the world now aren't we Dustin, nice body, banging tits, the legs and ass on her as well mmm, and that Red hair though that is common with her Family." Dustin's brother said as he walked into frame except his head, his body lanky and skinny with almost no hint of muscle.

' _How is this thing still recording?'_ I asked in disbelief at the amount of space Dustin had on his phone.

"I don't apre- wait you know her family?" Dustin asked as he grabbed Rias hand pulling her back behind him.

"What Werewolf wouldn't know of the gremory family, the devil's did give werewolves some of the best deals." Dustin's brother said as he stepped fully into frame.

"Rias Run now!" Dustin yelled at Rias. "I know you're more powerful than Me but I don't care NOW GO!" Rias Ran off as Dustin began to change and the video cut out.

"Now, I can do this horror movie status, And go on my own, or, I can do the pussy move, and wait for backup… I am one of many things, But I am not a pussy… So instead, I'm just going to do this." I said before I got out my phone, and Sent Koneko a text.

 _"There was a Video on Dustin's phone, He was about to turn Rias, Then his brother show up, Video cut off, I'm going to look around the spot high and low."_ I typed before sending, Then I put my phone away, pocketed Rias is phone so they could find me via that if they ever think I dropped it somewhere like a idiot, Then I walked to the river bank, Looking around for any signs of a struggle.

"*Crack* Wh-who?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked, My head snapping to the direction of the voice.

"*Crack* H-hello?" A voice asked from a different direction.

' _Aurora, Please tell me you are hearing what the fuck I am hearing.'_ I said in my head as I quickly looked in that direction. "Alright, Who's there?"

After a few seconds a guttural scream was released from nearby and something sped past me.

"...a-and the boogyman finally shows itself… honestly, I didn't know they existed here… thought it was only in canada… of all places…" I let out as I did my best to keep my cool.

" **A Wendigo."** The First said.

"...Yeah, That." I said as I turned my head to see behind me only to hear a faint snap above me.

"H-Help?" A voice from right above me asked.

"...oh crap baskets." I let out before I Jumped and rolled forwards, rolling a bit more so I could quickly turn and look behind me, Summoning my Sacred gear as best as I could to seeing the literal Boogey only to see nothing.

" **This isn't good."** Aurora said **. "I've only seen this twice."**

' _Yeah, and I only thought it was myth that Wendigo's were a thing, Turns out Dustin's big bro is one.'_ I replied in my head. _'PLEASE HELP ME HEREEEEEE!'_

"HELP!" I heard Dustin yell from a distance his voice sounding far deeper than usual.

' _No Kyler, Don't go for it, It's just a trap, Wendigo's like to play with their food.'_ I told myself in my head, before I tried to control fire to see if I could.

"DUSTIN WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard Rias yell from around the same place Dustin's yell came from before a bag dropped in front of me with a metal clatter.

"...You know, I am Half white." I let out as I walked towards it, Keeping an eye on my surroundings.

"Take it." A raspy slithery voice said as I heard cracking around me.

"...You know Fucker, Your not so fun, I imagined more hitty and less runny." I insulted, Putting on a false sense of Calmness as I looked into the bag.

"DUSTIN PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU!?" I heard Rias Yell before the Cracking went off in that direction.

"...If Rias is Smart." I let out as I pointed both my hands in roughly her direction and shot out two torrents of flames, Hoping not to hit her but to help guide her to me.

I heard a in human scream but also a girly one as my flames blasted through the trees. "KYLER!?"

"FOLLOW THE FLAMES AND HURRY!" I yelled as I kept the flames going, looking all around me.

" **You can't keep this level of flames up for much longer."** Aurora told me before I was smacked into a tree.

"I Can still attack you." The voice said from all around.

I groaned slightly as I tried standing up looking around to try and get a beat on this guy, trying to think and out wit something whos intelligence far exceeds what a wendigo's intelligence should be. _'Alright, Plan A, I run, Plan B, I die, Plan C, I kill this thing… Yeah that's all I FUCKING GOT!'_ I yelled in slight panic and fear before Rias Came out into the open.

"KYLER!" Rias yelled running over. "Calm down what has you panicking?"

"A Fucking Wendigo, That's fucking what." I let out as I kept trying to see this damn thing.

"How those have never been seen in japan?!" Rias Asked her eyes widening in fear.

"That's what I thought, But no, I hear a tiny little girl, And now boom, Here's one, And it's Dustin's fucking brother, OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE!" I yelled still panicking and trying to collect myself.

Rias grabbed my arms stopping me from moving. "We need to stay calm kyler, if we want to beat this thing and find Dustin then we need to stay calm."

"...Wait a minute." I said realizing something, And I pulled out my phone, And called Koneko's number.

"I walk a lonely road, The only one that I have ever known, Don't know where it goes, But it's only me, and I walk alo-" Suddenly Koneko's phone dropped landing on the bag.

"...That wasn't Koneko I was talking to… Well, There goes any possibly plan D… Rias, Where's Kiba and Akeno?" I asked her, trying to think.

"Akeno is at her home and I don't know where kiba is." Rias told me as she slowly walked towards the bag.

"Well, We are kinda fucked as the only thing I know can destroy a Wendigo, Is silver, CHopping up it's body, and them burning it, And I doubt we have the chance to even hit it, So, Any plans from you is appreciated." I said, Frantically looking around like Anne Frank in her Attic.

"Knives?" Rias asked as she opened the bag.

"...Knives for days?" I asked after a calming feeling went over me, my mind working on a plan.

"KYLER PLEASE HELP ME!" I Heard Dustin's voice yell out from the same direction.

"...Rias, Did you see dustin at all over there?" I asked her. "Cause, I'm just saying, THe Wendigo is probably mimicking his voice to fuck with us.

"HELP HELP HELP HELP HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!" The Voice changed each time this time coming from different directions before stopping everything going dead silent, no wind, no twigs, not even the water seemed to make a sound.

"...Alright, Ring of fire it is." I let out before I tried controlling my fire to try and form a ring of Hell and Phoenix fire around me and Rias before I saw my hands were red blood red suddenly a surge of pain went through both my hands. "ARHG! THE FUCK!?" I let out as I dropped to one knee, Hand on the ground as I tried to fight through the pain, still trying to form the ring of fire.

"Kyler stop!" Rias yelled at me grabbing my hands.

"Kyler stop!" Rias told me again but from a different direction.

"..." I took a breath, The flames stopping as I calmed down. "Your the more calm of the both of us, You figure out the plan."

"We need to move even with the hole you made we need to get away from here." Rias said grabbing her sleeve and tearing it off and then in two before wrapping my hands. "There is six knives take one and we stick together."

"Alright, But we both agree to listen to the other's foot print only." I told her as I stood up. "And did you just forget I can regenerate?" I asked before I looked at my hands to see they weren't regenerating. "...alright, plan E is out."

"Now follow." Rias said as she handed me a knife and began walking following the river.

"Don't listen to the voices, Doesn't matter who it is." I warned as I followed her, doing my best to stick as close as I could to her.

"Kyler? Is that you?" I heard… my sister ask.

' _...how the fuck does he know what my sister fucking sounds like?'_ I asked Aurora as I kept walking with Rias, Trying to ignore the voice.

"Kyler please help me!" My sisters voice yelled before it sounded like her throat was slit.

I took a deep breath, Putting my free hand in my pocket. _'Aurora, Please tell me you know a way to kill it.'_

" **Fire or that silver knife in your hand."** Aurora told me sadly. **"But if I'm honest… you might not make it through this."**

' _Unscaffed or dead?'_ I asked her as I let anger rise in me instead of panic, letting the thought of this bastard killing my sister fill my mind a bit for motivation, but I noticed something… I could only hear my own foot falls. "...Rias?" I asked, Quickly turning all over to find her but coming up with nothing except the silver dagger she had on the ground.

"Alright, He wants a fight, Fine." I said, walking to the dagger, and picked it up. _'I'm going to kill him slowly.'_ I told myself in my head as my brain began thinking and plotting as I followed the river I saw it slowly turn red. "...dustin's…" I let out, knowing who's blood that was, before I started rushing down the river.

I came to a split in the river in that split i saw Dustin bobbing in the water his body mangled and torn with bite marks across his arms but still breathing. "He-help?" Dustin asked from all around.

"..." I didn't speak as I walked into the river and towards him in the river, ignoring the voices as I got beside him I heard a splash down stream. "...really? A second time?" I asked after holding Dustin up a bit.

The water shifted and I saw something moving in the distance.

"...heh...heh, guess you won't be bailing me out this time." I said as I felt tears slowly going down my face from fear at multiple angles.

Suddenly I saw the Boogeyman Lunge from the water tackling me onto the shore. "Why give up?" it asked using Rias' voice.

"Heh, you're the one cutting off the legs of a horse and telling it to race for a year." I replied calmly… lying to myself.

"But you almost made it, at least to The Gremory girl." It said using Koneko's voice.

"Stop speaking with stolen voices, and cut it with the poison, your not a real Wendigo, your not really playing with your food, your sadistically tormenting a mice compared to a elephant." I replied, Trying to think as I saw between my and it's legs Dustin moving. "But I would like to ask, Who's worse? Stalin? Or Hitler?" I asked, My composure restoring.

"Hitler had companies of werewolves and Stalin created a order to hunt them, so I would say stalin." It said using Dustin's voice.

"Ohh yes, The same one who sent his own people to the slaughter, the same people who all were united as one." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Get away from my Real Brother!" I heard Dustin yell as the silver knives i had were pierced through the Wendigo's body on through the heart and the other the throat.

I ripped my hands out of the dead Wendigo's hands and patted it's head. "Better luck next time." I said before I pulled myself out from under the still corpse. "...thanks Dustin."

"Don-" Dustin collapsed backwards into the water.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I quickly hurried and got Dustin out of the water again, pulling him onto his back onshore, Turning back to the Wendigo to make sure it was still there and dead, to see that it was.

"Heh… heh hehe… my own brother was your nightmare." Dustin said laughing lightly.

"...how did you know?" I asked him, wondering how the fuck he knew what my worst fear in terms of monsters was.

"Ky the way relief spread over you when those knives pierced his heart and head, was almost as if you had faced the worst thing ever and prevailed against it." Dustin said smiling. "But hey… he wasn't anywhere near a normal wendigo."

"Yeah… I'm going to call Akeno and get her to get koneko so they can help me clean up that mess… and find Rias." I told him before I got out my phone, tears running down my face as the weight of everything hit me.

"I've got a better Idea on how to find her." Dustin said sitting up. "Little help… arms still useless."

"Sure, Want me to make the call still?" I asked him as I helped him up with one of my arms.

"Yeah, just don't tell them about my condition." He told me as we limped over to the Wendigo and Dustin got down next to his brother.

"Alright." I said before I got out my phone, Tears still going down my face as I hit Akeno's number, and called it.

"Hello Kyler, what do you need?" Akeno said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Yeah… We had a… Issue in the forest, Could you get Koneko and get over here?" I asked her, Trying to mask anything that was wrong with my voice.

"Are you okay Kyler, are you crying?" Akeno asked concern in her voice. "And what do you mean we?"

"Just get over here, bring some salt… also bring Asia if you can, I'm not regenerating here." I told her, ignoring her questions.

"Okay, but what happened?" Akeno asked me as I heard some sounds in the background.

"...I'll explain when you get here." I told her before hanging up. "*Sigh* If I had to guess, you have five minutes or so to regenerate." I told Dustin.

"Look at my arms… gonna be a little longer." Dustin said as he too a sniff of the wendigos hands. "I got Rias' scent."

"Alright which direction is she?" I asked him, Turning towards him.

"Follow me." Dustin said stumbling to his feet. "... okay maybe not… little help?"

"Just point me there and I'll go get her." I told him.

"Ky her scent is erratic i can't get a direction." Dustin said glaring.

"...Alright." I said as I walked towards him and put his right arm around my shoulder.

"Down the left junction of the river is where the scent follows." Dustin told me.

"So… You were proposing." I said as I followed Dustin's Directions.

"No I was doing the turning ceremony." Dustin said rolling his eyes.

"Looked more like a pup wedding to me." I said, putting on a smile.

"Call me pup one more time and I'll feed you to your familiar." Dustin growled at me.

"And how are you going to do that with those arms?" I asked him.

"My Feet still works." Dustin growled. "Left up here."

"Alright relax ya old dog, Let's just get your wife, and get you out of the woods while I wait for the others so I can dispose of the body." I told him as I turned left as per instructed.

"She isn't even my mate proper yet." Dustin told me.

"Well that's because you haven't fucked her." I retorted.

"And I don't plan on doing that… Her scent changed directions go between those trees." Dustin told me lifting his right arm pointing. "That hurt…"

"Then stop pointing, and gesture with your snout." I told him as I walked towards where he pointed.

"Can't wait for Asia to get here… definitely gonna need some of that healing, also I'm in my human form." Dustin told me.

"At least you are regenerating." I told him as we kept moving.

"Ky check your hands again." Dustin told me.

"..." I brought up my right hand to look it over, seeing small flames going across my hands sealing the wounds. "... Well then, I guess we only need Asia for you and the boss then." I said as we kept moving. "Now, where To my stallion?" I asked him. "OR do you prefer hound dog?"

"Hey I'm fuckin this pig your just holding it down." Dustin told me laughing. "And keep following this trail.

"How much farther till we scrape the bacon all off?" I asked jokingly, trying to clear the air of the fact I cried who knows how long ago.

"You okay ky?" Dustin asked his smile turning to a frown.

"...yeah, Yeah I'm fine, let's just go get the boss." I told him.

"Ky For all i've known you… which is a long time now, I know when your lying." Dustin told me his tone harsh.

"I told you, I'm fine." I said, stopping in my tracks.

"You have tear marks dotting your face, your eyes are red and puffy along with the fact you have a slight quiver in your voice… You are not fine." Dustin told me.

"...Just point me in the direction of the boss already." I told him.

"Right… Been thinking about growing out a beard… what do you think?" Dustin asked trying to change the subject.

"...Alright, I say go ahead and do it, but don't keep it too long." I told him as we started moving again.

"Why not let it get long?" Dustin asked.

"Cause, Beards that go down to the belly is never good looking." I told him.

"I was never gonna go that long." Dustin told me as he looked up. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" I asked as we stopped.

"I know where he made camp." Dustin said as he moved away from me and stood straight. "Alright everything is working at minimal condition, look up.."

I looked up to see a tent that was held aloft in the air by three separate lines.

"...Cut or climb?" I asked Dustin the mutt.

"Her scent is coming from that tent." Dustin told me as His wings expanded from his back and took off to the tent.

"...you know, I always forget we have those." I commented as Dustin opened the tent and pulled Rias from the tent. "...and how to use and summon them…" I said in embarrassment.

"I do sometimes." Dustin told me as he landed next to me with Rias in his arms.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"Wounded… but breathing." Dustin told me as he shifted his hold on her to a bridal style.

"Alright, let's get back to the river and wait." I told him as I started walking back to where the river was.

"Why do you think he came after us." Dustin asked

"Probably because he wanted to fuck her." I replied simply.

"You really think thats the only reason?" Dustin asked again.

"One of the main reasons, Probably wanted a breeding tool if anything." I told Dustin as we got back to the river.

"Can wen- he's gone." Dustin told me running forward. "I stabbed him in the head and heart how can he be up and moving!?"

"This is why I wanted you to stay behind." I told him. "Wendigo's can regenerate… so yeah, My worst nightmare is Back and up, HUNTING ME AGAIN!" I yelled.

"Ky he's gone." he told me gesturing to Rias in his arms. "If he wanted her so bad… wouldn't he have attacked and stolen her again?"

"...fair enough, but Dustin, HE FUCKING KNEW WHAT MY SISTER FUCKING SOUNDED LIKE!" I Yelled at him.

"Ky calm down, he probably won't attack her or probably heard her when you talked to her over the phone." Dustin told me though his voice convered a decent amount of fear.

"Dustin, Like it or not, But your brother, Most likely had me on his fucking hit list for who knows how many years now." I told him.

"Head back to the tent ky and find anything you can I'm to focused on Rias for me to try to even find anything." Dustin told me me as he set Rias down. "Once the others link up with me I'll bring them over to you okay?"

"...Alright." I said before I put my hands in my pocket and made my way back to the tent site.

"...Now then, How do I use my wings again?" I asked myself as I tried to remember only for them to flourish out. "...Alright, That works too." I let out before I tried to move them and slowly took flight upwards. "Alright, This'll work." I said as I started flapping them more to get higher and higher before reaching the tent.

"Alright, Now, What's inside of you." I let out as I peered inside to see beer cans and several other snacks scattering the inside. "How long was he waiting." I let out as I Moved the trash around to find a calendar. "Alright, Good clue." I said as I looked over the calendar which had each day cross out from the day me and Dustin became devils to yesterday.

"...Me and Dustin need protection." I said out loud as I quickly moved EVERYTHING, Trying to make sense of the mess to find empty condom boxes, playboys, entire bags of chips and a phone. "Well, Don't mind if I do." I said, Reaching over to pick it up and found it sitting on top of a notepad. "OOOoooo." I said, Grabbing both and looking over the notepad.

'Can't believe i get to watch this brat become a devil, he didn't even do anything worthy of becoming one before dying.' The First note read.

"...Alright, So, Gonna check the phone then." I said as I got the phone only to find it locked. "Damn, Welp, Hopefully there is… I don't know, A devil hacker out there somewhere." I said before I got out of the tent, And forgot I was in the air. "AHHH!" only for my wings to catch air slowing my decent. "Oh thank… Satan… never thought I would say those words… wait, wouldn't it be Rias in my case… Questions for later." I said after I fixed myself and landed on my feet, and looked around quickly like a deer caught in headlights, and made my way back to the river where Dustin was probably waiting.

"Hey ky what did you find?" Dustin asked before I even got close to the river.

"A few things." I said as I kept walking. "..." I quickly froze wide eyed as I quickly spun around, my heart pounding in my chest as I saw Dustin behind me. "...you asshole." I said, shaking a bit on the inside as I calmed down a bit.

"So what did you find." Dustin said gesturing me to follow.

"...a note pad, a phone, and a calendar." I told him, following him.

"Hand me the phone." Dustin said with a open hand.

I slapped the phone into his hand. "There we go." after a few minutes we got to the river to see the rest of the crew waiting for us.

"How is she Asia?" Dustin asked looking at the phone.

"I'm perfectly fine, though you look a little… worse for wear." Rias said as she stood up.

"Heh, oh hey ky what do you think?" Dustin asked gesturing to the scars on his arms.

"...I question why you have scars." I replied honestly.

"Asia didn't get here in time so she was only able to heal the internal damage, the scars… permanent." Dustin told me smiling.

"So, Time to explain what happened, Right?" I asked them all.

"Would be required idiot." Koneko told me.

"...I was reading the book Rias gave me, And i noticed the time, It was three hours since I started reading, And three hours since Dustin told me he would be back within two, Tried to ask him what was up, but no Answer, I tracked his location, ended up here, Found his phone, Called Your number Koneko, Turns out it wasn't you that I was talking to, I walked into the forest, Heard a little girl, Then quickly I realized I was facing my Worst Fucking Nightmare, Time went on, Stop Rias from going to it mimicking Dustin, She asked what the hell it was, I told her what it was, A fucking Wendigo, Long story short, Found this asshole bleeding out in a river, And I was soon literally Face to face with it, Asking it who was worse, Stalin or Hitler, And Dustin Threw knives through it's throat and heart, And this asshole thinks it's a good idea to not just wait for you guys, and now it's up and about, Hunting me again, And I say me because It Fucking mimicked my little sister's fucking voice, AND SHE ISN'T EVEN A TEEN!" I yelled as I recited most of the story so they got the picture. "OH! AND RIAS WAS KIDNAPPED BY IT WHEN IT MIMIC MY FUCKING SISTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO FRY AND COOK IT'S BALLS ON A SILVER SPIKED PLATTER!?"

"Ky William isn't after you." Dustin told me.

"STILL! I HAVEN'T SPOKE TO MY SISTER ONCE SINCE I'VE BEEN HERE CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT HER TO GET INVOLVED WITH ANY OF THIS!" I yelled at him.

"CALM DOWN!" Dustin yelled slapping me.

"...Ow." I let out, my cheek stinging.

"Now look at this." Dustin said showing me the picture gallery. "Do any of these pictures pertain to you?"

"I'm still questioning How the Fuck He knows what my Sister SOunds like." I told him.

"Call log ky." Dustin said changing the phone to its call log showing it made multiple calls to the house phone.

"Alright, Now, Explain to me why the fuck he would call my family's house." I told him.

"Ky what is the best way to fuck with human prey?" Dustin asked crossing his arms. "Or something with a human psyche?"

"Alright, But using poison to stop my regeneration? I'm sorry, But you brother is smarter than the average starved pup."

"Ky the poison wasn't for you none of this was for you!" Dustin yelled at me his anger having boiled to the surface. "HE WAS AFTER ME AND RIAS!"

"Alright, Now, Let's go back to My Fucking Sister, What does him talking to her, And Talking as her, Have any use for Getting to you two?" I asked.

"Ky these calls were made SHORTLY AFTER YOU CAME TO FIND ME… Pay attention." Dustin growled at me. "None of this is after you no pictures of you no notes about you on this phone only locations I and Rias are known to visit."

"Oh, I'm sorry If I'm now Paranoid about the fact that my worst nightmare exists and is Walking among us somewhere in who the fuck knows where, All I fucking know, Was that I was Face, TO Fucking Face with it, And I will Never get that fucking image out of my head of staring death in the fucking eyes." I told him.

"Kyler I asked you what's wrong earlier you hide it and now you break it out in a almost full panic attack what is the fucking point!" Dustin yelled at me. "All the evidence points away from you, I haven't even looked at that note pad but I'm pretty sure it says the same!'

"...I didn't Want to panic, I don't Panic like that Dustin." I told him before turning around and leaving.

* * *

 **Tomorrow.**

 **(Dustin's Pov!)**

"I can't believe this crap… everything I know about my family is gone and even worse my friendship with Kyler is drifting farther apart because of all this crap." I said out loud in my room. _'The only way this could get worse is if another war breaks out'_

" **Mmmm, Have you tried thinking how He feels?"** Thunderaan asked me.

"I can't think how he feels, he's running on pure emotion, logic and reasoning is all that's on my mind right now!" I yelled punching the wall causing a dent. "Great and now Rias is gonna kill me."

" **Tell me, Have you ever stared Death in the eyes? And Just barely got out alive?"** Gaia asked me of all people.

"No because the only thing that scares me that much is seeing everything I love and care for cut down… that or banshee's but I doubt I'll meet one of those." I said shuddering.

" **To him, His Banshee, Is the Wendigo."** Gaia told me. **"Trust me, A mother knows best."**

"I've never faced a Banshee so I don't know his fear Gaia… it just doesn't make sense to me." I said sitting back down laying my head in my hands. "I just don't get it."

" **He was Scared for his life, He didn't know what to do, He Didn't know how to react, Haven't you noticed his clear change of a personality as he was pinned by it? And when you started getting up?"** Gaia asked me.

I got up and left my room making a b line straight to kylers room, knocking on the door twice. _'I know what I need to do.'_

The door opened slightly and I saw Asia standing in the cracked open door. "H-hello Dustin, what do you need?"

"I want to speak with Kyler alone." I said trying not to scare her.

"I-I don't know if I should let you." Asia said her voice show indeed I did scare her.

"...it's fine asia, let him in." I heard Kyler tell Asia, she opened the door fully letting me in.

"Please Asia I need to speak with him alone." I said as I saw Kyler sitting on the bed his head low looking at the floor, Asia looked at Kyler waiting for a response.

"...be on the other side of the door." Kyler told her, Asia nodded before leaving the room closing the door behind her.

"Ky I'm not gonna say I'm sorry… because it would just be a insult to you, but I need to tell you… I understand what your going through now." I said before to him and crouching so I was eye level. "I realise your fear… the fear that was going through your body and mind when facing my brother… the Fear I feel at the sheer thought… of facing a banshee or hearing ones cry."

"...i… i hope you don't ever have to know what I felt when I stared death in the face, i-it was the most horrifying thing I ever had to do, all i could do, was hope and stall…. I couldn't plan… i wasn't thinking straight." kyler let out.

"Ky look at… I mean really look at me." I told he a small smile forming on my lips.

Kyler looked up at me, he still looked like he spent seven minutes in hell.

"Ky it's not staring death in the face that makes me scared, it's the prospect of losing someone… The banshee, her cry signal's the death of someone… if you can hear it… it's either you someone you know or someone you care for… that prospect to hear a banshee's cry i-it scares me, it scares me because…" I felt tears welling up in my as I as smiled. "It scares me because I could lose one of the three things I care about… My family, my love… and especially my friend, Ky if I lost you because of something I couldn't prevent… I wouldn't feel anything ever again nothing would feel right… Because my best friend, No my Brother Died for something I couldn't have ever prevented."

"...Dust, I fear the Wendigo, ever since i started looking into it, I started to fear it because it could use that same love against me, your brother fucking used my sister's voice against me, He used your voice, he did everything he could to fuck with my head, and he fucking succeeded, ever since then I have been looking over my own fucking shoulder just to make sure I'm not being followed." Kyler told me. "I don't know if my sister is safe, and that's all I have been thinking and worrying about, if he's going to go after her."

"Kyler I promise you… if he ever so much as touched your sister I will hunt him to the ends of hell." I told him wiping my eyes. "And if you ever feel like your being followed… Just remember that if it is true I will be there as quickly as possible to back you up."

"...you promise?" Kyler asked me.

"Ky I lay my life for it." I told him

"...alright… you know, i haven't slept since then." kyler told me, his eyes did look really sleepy.

"Get some sleep I'm not leaving the house anytime soon, if Rias needs me I'll leave a note." I said standing up and walking for the door.

"Alright… do you think it would be ok if I use asia for comfort to help me sleep?" Kyler asked me.

"She is your girl ky so I thinks she would agree." I said opening the door. "Oh and ky remember this… you're never truly alone." I walked out smiling at Asia who was blushing.

"Well he's waitin." I said opening the door fully letting her in and closing the door behind her. _'I hope I did the right thing in general I mean.'_

" **I'm sure it will be fine Darling, Now, Wanna take a peek to see what the two unknowing love birds are doing?"** Gaia asked.

' _I'm a exhibitionist, not a voyeur.'_ I told her as I walked away from ky's room and to the kitchen.

 **Two Days later.**

 **(Same Pov)**

"So let's get started with our usual meeting." Rias said setting her cup down on the coffee table.

"Hold up Snacks are done." I said jumping up as I heard the beeping from the timer on my phone.

"...What did you make?" Kyler asked.

"Cookies." I said as I opened the oven and pulled out the cookie pan. "God I love regeneration."

"Alright while we are waiting for them to cool, lets do this." I said walking back and sitting down on the couch.

"This months contract numbers are in, Dustin Fifteen." Rias said smiling.

"It's the charm." I said.

"Akeno eleven."

"Thats right." Akeno said with her usual cheerful tone.

"Koneko Ten."

"Sounds good." DRY AND BLAND LOLI WHO IS ALSO THE CUTEST LOLI I HAVE EVER MET!

"Kiba had eight."

"Thats right." Pretty boi said.

"Three for Asia."

"YEAY!" Asia cheered adorably.

"Good Job Asia." I said smiling.

"Heh." Kyler let out with a smile before he patted Asia's head.

"Good for you lady." Akeno told her. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Especially considering your new to contracts." Koneko told her in her usual… more dry then the Entirety of Kyler's comedy tone.

"Thank you so much."

"And Kyler." Rias paused taking a sip of her tea.

"Rias what have I told you about pausing dramatically… you've been watching Anime again haven't you?" I asked smiling as Everyone laughed, even got a smile from koneko if smaller then the tea grains.

"You had zero." Rias told kyler.

"Figured, People generally take offense to my face. To want a second go." Kyler joked about his own face.

"You know if you don't work hard and get contracts, you won't rise up the ranks to become a High ranking devil." Rias told him. _'Rias Don't break him down like that.'_

"Should I care?" Kyler asked.

"Ky you'll be stuck serving Rias." I told him as I walked to get the cookies.

"Eh, I've always been more of a follower then a leader." Kyler said, Most likely shrugging.

Scooping the cookies into a bowl I grabbed another bowl filling it with some chocolate pieces I had left over. "Alright enough depressin stuff lets stuff those faces with my Great Grandma's secret Peanut butter cookies." I said coming back and placing both bowls on the coffee table.

"...Peanut butter?" Kyler said, I swear, I heard wonder in his voice.

"Yep, Mamaw makes em special… can't tell ya though." I told him as I offered him one.

"..." Kyler snatched it out of my hand and ate it savagely.

"Alright everyone grab one and guard it." I said grabbing one for myself and munched on it.

Koneko grabbed one taking a small careful nibble out of it. "So what do you think Koneko?" I asked smiling, her response… was that the cookie was now gone. _'She could give Kyler a run for his money.'_

"This is quite good." Rias said after swallowing.

"Ara a cook and a gentleman." Akeno said causing a small blush to form on my cheeks.

"Hey Kiba, I found a couple good sword replicas you might be interested in." I said pulling out my phone and opening my gallery.

"Oh what did you find this time?" Kiba asked getting up and walking over.

"Well I got a couple but I found this one quite interesting." I told him as I tried to ignore the cookie massacre going on between Kyler and Koneko, I showed him a picture of a longsword in its sheath, The cross guard and pommel were golden in color along with the sheath having a nice white color with gold lines crossing across it.

"Where did you find this?" Kiba asked his tone shifting slighty.

"I… well I actually can't remember." I told him laughing lightly.

"Well I guess anythings possible." Kibas said before I heard kyler yell.

"TIME FOR MY SECRETE TECHNIQUE!" He yelled before I heard something slam down.

Ignoring him I heard Kiba say something. "This is a holy sword."

"Wait a holy what?" I asked before he shook his head.

"Nevermind it's not a big deal, great picture though." Kiba told me his tone… almost shifting back to normal.

 **Twenty minutes later.**

 **(Kylers pov)**

"*huff puff* Should not have ate the rest of the cookies in one go." I let out as I kept going on the bike.

I arrived shortly at the place I was summoned to. "*Huff* Alright, Why the fuck do I get the worst contracts?" I asked as I walked up to the place entering and heading to the designated room and ringing the doorbell.

The door opened revealing a man with black hair the front being blond with a facial hair. "Hello."

"...Hey, So you summoned, Right?" I asked him.

"Your… ringing my doorbell?" He asked confused.

"...not enough power yet." I answered.

"Alright come in." He said opening the door fully.

"Alright, Thank you." I said as I walked in. "So, What do you need?"

"Let me get some refreshments first, sit on either couch." He said walking off into another room.

"Did you call for a social visit?" I asked as I sat on the couch closest to the exit. _'Rapey vibes but alright.'_

" **He seems familiar… eh probably nothing."** The First said, after a few moments he came back with a big bottle of alcohol and two glasses.

"Something to drink perhaps?" He asked walking over and setting down the tray of alcohol.

"Ironic as it is, I don't drink." I calmly told him.

"Really bummer." He said sitting down. "I was hoping to have a partner to drink with."

"It's fine, Besides, I'm meant to serve you in this case." I told him with a smile on my face.

"What is it bad I summoned a devil to have drinks with?" He asked.

"No, No it isn't, I just expected something, Well not this, usually, It's a old women hoping to be frisky, Or a man in a white mask hoping to cure a disease from humanity." I calmly told him.

"I was hoping to share this Saki, but if you don't want any I have some soda?" He asked as he opened the bottle.

"Sure, That's fine." I replied with the same smile.

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

"So she was beating you so you just started swallowing the cookies?!" He was laughing at the story I was telling him.

"YEah, and here I am, Drinking soda while My body is full of sugar." I replied, holding back burps as he was almost laughing his ass off.

"Alright so what would you like as compensation? Your a devil right I guess you want my soul." He said smirking.

"No no, We only do that when it comes to bringing someone back, Trust me, I would know." I replied with a laugh. "Honestly, The right payment for my time, is your time."

"Oh That's unexpected, well would this suit your fancy." He said pointing up to the painting behind him. "It's not a reproduction."

"Mmmm, It will most definitely make the boss happy… and I won't return empty handed." I replied. "Sure, It can work."

" **Ten minutes later."**

 **(Dustin's pov)**

"So you finally arrive." I said as Kyler peddled up with a rectangular thing strapped to his back. "Been waitin at this abandoned factory forever."

"Hey now, Calm down man, I got something nice for the boss." He told me.

"Well thats gotta wait, stray devil hunt." I told him gesturing at the factory. "Hope your good."

"We've been given orders to take it down before the night is over." Akeno told ky as He got off the bike and took off the Rectangular thing.

"Whatever it is must be extremely dangerous, we shouldn't try to fight it inside, Asia you wait at the rear." Rias told us.

"Yes ma'am."

"Akeno and I will be ready and waiting outside, so Koneko, Kiba, Kyler, and Dustin draw the enemy out where we can take care of it." Rias told us.

"Damn and I was looking forward to snapping some spine." I said cracking my knuckles before summoning my sacred gear. "But hey that's just me."

"...Should I put on some flare?" Kyler asked Rias.

"No we need this done quick." She told me. "Kiba?"

Turning to Kiba I saw he was staring off into the distance. "Hey you alright man?"

"Um yeah right got it." He said snapping out of his trance.

"Alright then let's go." I said gesturing for them to follow me.

"So, Dustin, Got a plan b if things go south?" Kyler asked as he followed.

"You burn it to a crisp and I send so much lightning down it's throat that it explodes like a toad in the microwave." I said as we approached the door with Koneko kicking the massive metal doors off the hinges. "Damn."

"Lets go." Koneko said walking in, I followed ready to defend. "It's here." I noticed a girl hiding behind metal piping.

"Great another one." I said about to vomit.

"Here's hoping she is hotter at the very least." Ky grumbled.

The girl transformed becoming more ugly then Viser and began crawling up and around the factory ceiling, turning I saw kiba staring off into the distance.

"Kiba Focus!" I yelled at him, before my arm got sprayed with something that melted away half of my shirt and burned my skin. "FUCK THIS SHIT BURNS!"

"FUCK! IT'S SPITTER GOO!" Kyler yelled referencing a old game, before throwing a blue fireball at the ceiling, it jumped down towards us. "KIBA YOU GAY ZARBON LOOKING BASTARD! GET OUT YOUR SWOOOOOOOOOORD!"

"Oh Right!" Kiba jumped towards it slicing the thing in half only for it to grab onto him pinning him to the ground.

Jumping forward and using my wings to lunge I grabbed onto its face and unleashed all the volts I had before it back handed me away. "Shit!" Crashing into the wall I saw a flash of yellow and a meaty thud in the distance. "Little help… I can't feel my back." I said trying to move.

"Awww walk it off." Kyler said, Walking over to me and offering a hand, grabbing his hand I got to my feet and walked outside.

"Well we got the… bitch? Spiderthing? I'ma go with abomination." I said as Akeno landed next to me. "And Good job, might have to teach me some tricks."

"Dustin do you need help?" Asia asked running over.

"He's fine, Nothing regeneration won't fix." Kyler replied for me.

Turning I saw Rias Drawing her hand back, Using a quick bolt I grabbed her hand. "Rias don't." I told her. "I know your the king but let me talk about this with him, I am the one that got hurt."

"Fine." She said walking off probably to cool off.

"I apologize." Kiba told me not looking me in the eyes.

"Alright, Gonna have to do more the apologize to him." Kyler commented as he walked on by.

"Ignore him, but Kiba I know that was a lie, If you really did feel sorry you wouldn't have let that happen to begin with, Now I can tell there is something wrong with you, so whats wrong?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Nothing I'm just having a off day, now if you will excuse me." Kiba started walking off I grabbed his shoulder and Turned him to face me.

"Kiba I know this isn't normal or you having a off day you never have those, I'm just worried… whats wrong man?" I asked sighing.

"It's got nothing to do with you."

"That doesn't mean I can't be worried." I told him

"Worried why would you ever be worried? Devils are by nature selfish beings." He told me a grim look taking his features. "Well for the record I do think I was wrong, later." he tried turning to walk away but I stopped him

"Stop, you can talk to me, or anyone We are friends after all." I told him.

"Friends huh? I appreciate the sentement, however somethings been recently brought to my attention, A purpose… see I remembered my reason for living that is to say the reason I fight." Kiba said finally looking at me.

"And it's not for Rias." I said crossing my arms.

"Correct… it is for revenge."

"Revenge on what?" I asked.

"To Destroy Excalibur… that alone is my purpose." He told me surprising me before he walked off.

' _Excalibur is real?'_ I sat there confused before turning back.

* * *

 **Dustin's room.**

"Holy swords are the worst weapons against devils." Rias told us as she sat down on my gaming chair for my desk. "Simply touching one burns a devil's body, more importantly to be cut by a holy sword could mean instant death… the truth is… a holy sword can annihilate a devil."

"...So, If we see one, Run for the hills?" Kyler asked.

"The fact that those can use one are extraordinarily rare is the swords biggest weakness, the church did what they could they tried to raise people artificially… perhaps they could wield excalibur then they could annihilate devils everywhere… it's known as the holy sword project." Rias told us her eyes shifting down.

"I knew the church wasn't innocent… just wish I could rub it in J's face." I said grinning before frowning. "Wait shit… did they fuck up some kids?"

"They did… and kiba barely survived the project." Rias said before something hit me.

"Shit I started this." I said slapping my forehead.

"...how did you?" Kyler asked.

"The picture I showed him, was a holy sword replica." I groaned pulling out my phone and showing Rias the Picture. "I'm a idiot."

"That is a clear replica, but it's not excalibur." Rias said as I showed Kyler and Asia.

"Huh, neat."

"Well it's late and we should all get to bed." Rias said standing up and was beginning to undress.

"Welp time for you to go ky." I said grabbing him and Asia and moving them out of the room.

"Wait, Why is Asia leaving with me?"

"Do you want her sleeping in here with me and a Nude Rias?" I asked as I got them out into the hallway. _'Please say you don't ky… also PLEASE DO NOT MAKE A JOKE!?'_

"Wait, Who said me and Asia was fucking?" Kyler asked me.

"Hey ky do you got somethin you wanna get off your chest?" I asked closing the door before crossing my arms and smirking.

"...i-i can explain asia." Kyler told Asia, I heard the door open behind before I felt myself pulled into my room.

Tripping I fell back onto the floor. "Ow."

 **(Kyler's pov)**

"I-i can explain Asia." I told her with the biggest blush on my face before I saw the door open and Rias pull Dustin into their room and the door to slam shut with giggling.

"What is Rias doing?" Asia asked.

"P-Probably getting naked in front of him." I answered her honestly, Hoping Asia wouldn't press me for information.

"Okay… but what did Dustin mean by get something off your chest?" Asia asked clearly pressing for information.

"Y-You see, I-I uh… uh.." I let out, Really flustered and not knowing how to say it _'THAT JACKASS!'_

"Kyler it's okay calm down please?" Asia asked grabbing my right hand in hers which felt as soft as velvet.

' _Alright, Calm down, You got balls, You got balls you got balls.'_ I repeated in my head. "...i… I've fallen in love with you alright?" I finally said, A huge blush on my face.

"R-really?" Asia asked her hands moving and covering her mouth.

"...y-yeah." I said, My hand going to the back of my head completely embarrassed.

Suddenly Asia hugged me hard. "You don't need to say it if your forced!"

"...a-alright, loud." I commented, not sure how to take this.

"S-sorry…" She said moving back looking down at the ground blushing.

' _...Only one thing to do.'_ I said before I grabbed Asia, and hugged her tightly against me. "...it's fine asia."

"(Do you think their gonna kiss?)" I heard Dustin say on the otherside of the door.

"...wanna go somewhere p-private Asia?" I asked her.

"O-oh you want… to d-do th-that?" Asia asked shakily.

"Do what?" I asked, Oblivious, Dustin's door opened up.

"She's asking if you asked to have sex." Dustin explained before he was pulled back into his room and I heard a slap.

"Can… we go to the living room?" Asia asked as she got out of my hug.

"S-sure." I replied, not sure how to respond to Asia thinking THAT far ahead.

Asia and I moved to the living room where she sat on the couch. "P-please sit."

"A-alright." I said, Sitting down beside her. "...s-so, w-why did you think that far ahead?"

"K-kyler I like yo-you to… b-but I don't want t-to mo-move that quick." She told me smiling but had a massive blush.

"W-who said I w-wanted to move that quickly." I responded jokingly, trying to ease my own blush.

"I… th-thought yo-you did?" Asia asked now confused.

"N-no, I-I wanted to get away from du-Dustin's comments." I told her.

"O-oh… c-can I d-do something?" Asia asked looking up at me with her cute adorable eyes and blush.

"D-do wh-" I suddenly felt a pair of delicate and soft lips pressed against my own and realised Asia was kissing me. _'ISTHISREALLYHAPPENING!?ISTHISREALLYHAPPENING!?'_ I yelled in my head in a slight panic, as Asia pulled away.

"Di-did you n-not like i-it?" Asia asked her voice sounding sad and almost scared.

"N-N-N-No I did, j-just w-w-wasn't e-expecting it." I replied, Not knowing what to do.

"C-can we s-sleep here?" She asked me.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked, Blushing all to high hell.

"P-please?" She asked looking at me with her happy eyes and adorable smile.

' _Plan A, Take over, Plan B, Die of cuteness, Plan C, Profit…'_ I thought in my head, Before I grabbed Aias and hugged her as tightly as I could. "Sure Asia."

* * *

 **Slightly Earlier**

 **(Dustin's Pov)**

Resting in my bed enjoying Rias' body heat I sighed in relief. "I still don't believe you when you say you have to sleep completely nude." I told her as I adjusted the arm she was resting her head on.

"I haven't slept wearing clothes since I was ten." Rias said looking up at me smiling. _'Didn't need that image… Bad brain.'_

"Hmm, You know I haven't said this but you scared the complete pants off me when I found you naked in my bed the first time." I said causing a giggle from Rias.

"Obviously not completely." Rias said gesturing to my boxers.

"Hey I wasn't like you, I had a small room with no locks or anything at most I had a chair against the door… if I wasn't wearing something and my mother or father walked in that would be very… awkward situation." I shook my head but felt a smile creep my lips. "But hey at least I get some body heat."

"So I'm like a body pillow to you?" Rias asked as she traced my scars. _'You know the irony of this… Didn't have a lot of these scars, only had the one under my chin.'_

"No more like a warm… yet soft person, who for the first few days snuck into my bed." I said as I sat up clicking the bedside lap on. "Sorry used to the cold."

' _Ever since I've changed into a devil my entire world was shifted from… well now small world to… a very large world.'_ I shook my head before wiping any tiredness from my eyes.

"It's fine… Dustin is something bothering you?" Rias asked sitting up the sheet and blanket covering her.

"No I'm fine, just a little worried about Kiba with the way he's going… it's not gonna end well." I said as I felt her arms wrap around me. "Maybe I should have let you talk it out with him."

"No you handled it better then I would have, but Kiba will comeback." Rias told as she pulled me down. "Now we need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, your right." I reached over to the bedside lap. "Hey Rias… Don't let anyone tell you that your a terrible leader." I turned off the light and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Elemental Hall.**

"I'm back." I said as I walked into the hall of the Elemental lords.

" **Ahh, I see that you are master~"** Gaia said as she appeared in front of me.

"So what's for today?" I asked walking about. "I am sleeping comfortably so please don't say I need to wake up and run up some stairs."

" **No, But I do have to ask, Remember the name Thunderaan chanted when you got that sword?"** Gaia asked me.

"Oh you mean when I got the Badass Katana that made my arm disappear? Yeah I remember it was Tonitrua." I told her.

" **Well, So far, Only Thunderaan remembers that name, he's a hero that faced him, and survived to tell the tale, there were others like him, but their names and what they could do went missing to us with time, Only Thunderaan remembers his first and what the sword did, Ragnaros remembers the first's weapon and what it could do."** Gaia explained to me. **"You need to discover others like Tonitrua, There were more, a great deal more, and until you do, My weapon, And the great lord of fish, Are next to useless."**

"I was wondering why the bow did almost nothing special, it just formed arrows for me… hmm is there anything else that I should know?" I asked Gaia as I thought about her weapon

" **One thing I know for sure, Tonitrua was a amazing swordsman, Being able to go toe to toe with the puff of air is really special, And last I remembered, he took a great deal of care with that sword, it probably is off somewhere in the world."** Gaia told me. **"Maybe it was taken to a museum for being such a rare and sharp weapon for it's time."**

I remembering something I snapped my fingers."Wait I know of a sword that's similar, There's a collector in Kouh that has a small museum… He said he has a sword that's impossibly sharp and never seems to lose it's edge." I told her.

" **Well, There you go, That's a place to start, but I fear that's all we know of that… well, what you would probably call hero, We don't know who the rest are, but we know once we see or hear the names, we will remember, really, only place I can suggest to look is History Textbooks, Or Your Friend's memory walks."** Gaia suggested to me. **"Until you find leads, You will just have to train with what you have I'm afraid."**

"Okay… Thank you Gaia." I said smiling. "Hopefully you can remember something cause I really like this bow."

Gaia smiled in return. **"It's no problem dear, Now, Show me the right position to hold the bow, and draw."**

* * *

 **The next morning, Living room.**

 **(Kyler's POV)**

I yawned as I slowly woke up, my eyes slowly opening up and I saw the living room ceiling,looking to my left I saw the back of the couch. _'...Huh, I slept on the couch this time.'_ I said in my head before looking down to see my jacket was acting as a blanket, and it looked like I gained weight. _'Alright, no more cookies.'_ I said as I began to move the jacket by picking it up by the hood and I say, Blond hair. "...oh…" I said out loud. _'...Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh… so that Wasn't a dream… huh.'_ I thought as I felt my heart beat faster and faster as the weight of what happened last night sank in, Both me and Asia slept in the living room after confessing love, And she was sleeping on top of me.

" **Hmm… Adorable."** The First said.

' _...I don't know how I should feel about this leap of morals… Wait, I perved on her before, This is nothing.'_ I thought, Jokingly.

" **When are you gonna wake up and Realise… this isn't gonna end Kyler, Everyone you've met so far is a Reincarnation, besides the fallen."** Aurora said as I heard a flap of wings. **"I have no doubt you'll meet another very soon."**

' _I probably already have and you and me haven't realized.'_ I told Aurora as I looked at Asia, Hearing cute snores. _'...I swear, I am going to die of sugar overdose with her.'_

" **Diabetus?"** The First asked as Asia stopped snoring before raising her head.

"Oh… good morning Kyler." She said her voice more cheerful and happy than ever.

"Heh, Good Morning Asia, Had a good sleep?" I asked her with a smile.

"Better than I've ever had!" She said as she got off me and stretched. "Do you know what Dustin's making for Breakfast?"

"Heh, No idea, but we should probably go get changed." I suggested, moving to sit up.

"Oh thats right school!" She said running off to go change.

" **Every moment she reminds me of Cynthia."** Aurora said her tone almost in tears.

' _...How big does she get later on in life?'_ I asked her, curious if she will remain cute.

" **Different body Present me."** The First told me.

" **I don't know."** Aurora said.

' _Well, If she gets bigger, I don't mind, but I love how cute she is.'_ I told Aurora as I got up and walked to my room to go get changed, after changing I saw Dustin and Rias in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey can you hand me the chopped bacon?" Dustin asked Rias.

"Hey, He is the one that brings home the bacon." I commented as I walked into the living room.

"Atleast she's wearing something under it this time." Dustin said laugh as Rias pinched him. "Hey it is true, you nearly caused Asia to strip nude to out do you."

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind that." I commented honestly before I saw Dustin Glaring at me slightly growling. "I meant Asia."

The Growling stopped as I saw Dustin take the chopped bacon and put it in his pan. "Well let's hope this week isn't too crazy."

* * *

 **Two Days later.**

"Your Kidding me… we are having guests… FROM THE CHURCH!" Dustin yelled throwing his arms wide.

"And? What's the issue?" I asked him. "Asia was from the church… well, annexed."

"Because Kyler, We are Devils and more importantly I am a werewolf and a Devil… I AM A LITERAL WET DREAM FOR THEM TO KILL!" Dustin yelled before covering his face with his hands. "They hate werewolves almost as much as Devils, they see us as Rabid dogs who should be put down as quickly as possible."

"Well, Don't let them put you down then." I replied simply before Dustin Punched my face breaking my nose. "...OW!" I yelled at his face. "MY FUCKING NOSE!"

"THESE THINGS AREN'T SIMPLE KY YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING SIMPLIFY THIS, THE WILL BE BRINGING ANTI WEREWOLF WEAPONS, THIS IS A VERY BIG THREAT TO MY LIFE, RISER DIDN'T MATTER BECAUSE I HAD MY LIGHTNING FORM!" Dustin yelled at before punching the wall.

"THEN I'LL MELT ALL OF THEIR FUCKING SILVER! SO JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND DON'T PUNCH ME IN MY PERFECT JAWLINE AGAIN!" I yelled, The last bit being half a joke Before he punched again.

"THAT WAS FOR MAKING A JOKE!" He yelled at me before the Doors to the club opened revealing Rias and the Gang.

"Again, I'll fucking melt all the damn silver and mix it with steel, just calm the fuck down." I repeated to him.

"One of them is a holy sword, you can't do anything to that." Koneko told me as Rias sat one of the couches.

"Still, I can burn all the silver in the world, And trust me, I will if it makes him happy." I said, Ignoring the pain of my nose regenerating.

"Ky it just pisses me off when you try to simplify things." Dustin told me before he left waiting outside the room and shutting the door.

"...didn't have to break my nose." I said as I touched it.

"Kyler please stand by the others." Rias told me her tone all business.

"Yes ma'am." I said, nodding my head before I walked and stood by with the others.

After what seem like a eternity the doors opened Revealing Dustin and Two women. _'...Why am I not surprised it's two chicks?'_ I asked both of the two beings in my head.

" **That blue-green Haired one looks Familiar." Aurora said.**

"Presenting the two women who took time out of their day to threaten me in the Hallway." Dustin said as he gestured to the other couch. "Pop a squat and say your peace." Dustin leaned against the door as the two women sat down.

"Thank you for agreeing To see us today." The Blue haired girl said as she rested her giant cross against her shoulder. "My Name is Xenovia."

"And I'm Irina Shidou." The Bubbly girls said smiling.

"It's Fascinating to me why followers of god would want to meet with a Devil." Rias told them causing Dustin to huff.

"It does seem random here's the thing, there are six swords we can account for three of them are still with the church but we happen to know that the other three were stolen by fallen angels." Irina said causing the others to gasp.

"So you came all this way to explain that you lost not one but three holy swords." Dustin said as Xenovia moved her cross forward.

"These are from the ones we have left." She said gesturing to the Sword in her hands. "Their made from Excalibur, this weapon is mine it's called the sword of destruction.

"And then theres the one I have here." Irina lifted up her arm to show a band thing. " It's known as the holy sword of mimicry it's a excalibur mimic."

"Well what is it you would like for us to do for you today?" Rias asked leaning forward a bit.

"Stay completely out of it, this is between us and the fallen angels. Lets keep it simple shall we, we don't need the Devils in this town to intervene." Xenovia said, out of the corner of my eye I saw Dustin's eyes change for a moment to yellow then back to normal.

' _Dustin, now is not the time you big dog in a small yard.'_ I said in my head.

"That sounds like a accusation, are you afraid that we'll side with the Fallen Angels and keep you from obtaining the holy swords?" Rias asked her confidence clearly not faltering.

"We know that for devils a holy sword is a detestable thing, wouldn't it make more sense for you to support the Fallen angels?" Xenovia asked her smirk not fading away for a moment.

' _If only she knew my hatred for the fallen birds… heh heh.'_ I smiled I saw Dustin stance change a look of worry on his face as I felt Rias' power change as it seemed to be manifesting. "Boss I recommend a calm action, please." I said out loud calmly.

"And if thats true we will have no choice but to completely annihilate you, even though you are the great devil's sister." Xenovia said as her smirk disappeared her face changing to all business.

"If you already have me figured out then let me share something with you, there is no way I'd ever even think of joining with the Fallen Angels. I would never do anything to besmirch the name of the house of Gremory or my dear brother." Rias told them as Xenovia's smile returned.

' _Oh thank Aurora… or is it Rias… or hail satan?'_

"It's enough for me to just to be able to hear that. I was only relaying the thoughts of headquarters, I honestly didn't think the little sister of Lucifer would really be that stupid." Xenovia said as she closed her eyes bowing her head slightly.

"Good to know, then I hope you also understand that I will not provide any aid to your side either?" Rias told them, and I saw dustin relax.

"Of course, I trust that we will prevail If you promise not to intervene in anything we may do in this town?" Xenovia asked Rias.

"You have my word on that." Rias told them as they started to get up.

"We won't take up anymore of your time." Xenovia told her.

"Would you like some tea before you go?" Rias asked.

"No thanks I'm not here to make friends with devils, we'll let ourselves out." She and Irina both started walking before Xenovia stop and looked at Asia. "I was wondering if meeting with Rias Gremory would lead us to you… aren't you Asia Argento?"

' _I'm not liking this.'_ I said in my head as I kept an eye on the bitch.

"Um yes." Asia replied politely.

"It makes sense that I would run into a witch in a place like this." Xenovia said drawing a gasp from Asia.

"Oh my goodness it is you, your the former saint who became a witch… I had heard you had the power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils and that one time you actually used it, you must be pretty strong!" Irina said her voice as cheerful as ever, looking at Asia I saw she was looking at the floor with shock in her eyes.

"W-well… I-I'm… I guess so." Asia said her voice and tone in sadness and shock as she gripped the edge of her Skirt tightly.

"Asia, You alright?" I asked, concern in my voice, Throwing a glare at Xenovia for a second.

"Of course she's not alright, she went from being a saint to being a devil, thats about as far as one can fall." Xenovia said before Dustin appeared behind her.

"I think it's best if you leave now." Dustin growled at them his eyes having turned and stay a golden yellow and his canines elongated.

"Do you still believe in our god Asia?"

"Don't be silly she's like a devil and stuff, she's over us."

"No That doesn't always mean what you think it does, there are those whose hearts continue to remain pious in the midst of their selfish betrayal… she seems like she might be one of them." Xenovia said as Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Really!? Is it true Asia do you still believe in god? I mean I know your like a devil but do you?" Irina asked.

' _Well, Either way, I still love her.'_ I thought as I looked at her.

"Yes… I've never been able to let go, I've believed in god this whole time." Asia said before Xenovia turned to face her.

"Then you should allow us to execute you this instant." Xenovia said taking a step towards Asia.

"...If you want her dead, You'll have to get through me." I told the bitch, glaring her right in the eyes before I saw Dustin grab her shoulder.

Dustin turned Xenovia to face him and looking her in the eyes "If your blade so much as leaves its sheath near Asia, so help me you will be reading the writing on the wall in your own blood." Dustin growled at Xenovia.

"Enough, both of you." Rias said causing Dustin to take a step back. "I will not have you shame my servant."

"I wasn't shaming her senselessly, as one of god's servants I feel it is my duty to rescue her soul." Xenovia said standing atop her religious platform.

"Yeah, Next time you say that, I will burn you to nothing but ash and use your bones for furniture." I told her, Glaring into her eyes, Trying to burn her very soul.

"And who are you two to Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked.

Dustin stepped in between us and pushed her against the wall "We are her family and her Friends, One of us even more… so if you so much as even step foot near her again I will personally rip your ribs out and pick my teeth with your finger bones." Dustin growled.

"Is that so… then are you prepared to take on the entire church?" Xenovia asked as she pushed back against him moving her cloth covered sword between them. "That's pretty big talk for a Puppy like yourself."

"I would take on The Archangel Michael himself." Dustin growled pushing back until the wall behind her cracked.

"And let me just say, It's only you we want to kill right now, The rest are collarderal, Honestly, You." I said, Pointing at the other one. "I'm fine with, We're cool, You complimented her, The other outright threaten her life, which, I will not stand by and let happen."

"This is perfect, I'll take both of you on." I heard Kiba say as he entered the room.

"Leave Irina, She's cool." I told Kiba. "Xenothia, Kill without Hesitation."

"And who are you?" Xenovia asked as Dustin let her go.

"Your Superior, Nice to meet you." Kiba said as he turned and left the room. "Meet me outside."

 **Outside the club.**

"Kiba I know you want a crack at them both… but leave the Blue haired girl to me." Dustin said stepping towards her.

"Fine."

"Alright let's begin." Xenovia said removing her Cloak as Did Irina showing they were wearing skin tight outfits that were ever so revealing.

"Who designed those outfits Father Gropy?" Dustin asked laughing slightly.

"The one without blue hair is cool, Just break the sword, all I'm asking here." I said from the sidelines.

Irina pulled off the armband and it changed to a Katana, and the Cloth on Xenovia sword burst off revealing its massive size.

"Heh." Kiba laughed as he looked at them.

"Why are you laughing."

"Because the one thing I've wanted to destroy more than anything, has appeared willingly before my very eyes." Kiba said before many different swords burst from the ground.

"Sword birth is it? I remember now during the holy sword project there was one subject facing disposal but managed to escape." Xenovia said letting her sword rest on her shoulder.

"ELEMENTAL REGALIA!" Dustin yelled summoning his sacred gear.

"The Power of the Elemental lords, that with Asia's twilight healing and your sword birth, you devils certainly have a fair amount of the pagan sacred treasures." Xenovia said.

Kiba drew a sword from the ground "I have another power… one that comes from grudges from my fallen comrades with this power I will destroy all the excalibur's!" KIba yelled charging at Xenovia.

"THAT WAS MY OPPONENT!" Dustin yelled before Summoning his lighting blade. " **LIGHTNING STORM BLADE!** "

"...Hey Asia, Hun, How are you holding up?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." Asia said as Dustin charged at Irina clashing with her.

"Even being touched by a holy sword can injure a devil, their at a huge disadvantage." Akeno said as Dustin pushed Irina back and kicked her knee causing her to scream in pain and back away.

"Well, Let me know if you need anything alright?" I said before playfully booping her and then going back to the fight. "Remember Dustin, Irina is cool, Just knock her out, Don't kill her, THe blue haird one Mame."

"Come on Miss Shidou, your gonna have to move quicker then that, you are fighting a Devil who is also a pureblood Werewolf." Dustin said before shooting a bolt of lighting at her, Irina moved deflecting the lighting off her blade which Dustin took advantage of by charging at her again before he could react though he had stopped moving as the battlefield shook as Xenovia had created a massive crater.

"Wait shit!" Dustin failed to dodge when Irina took the chance and sliced his entire left arm and a massive slice across his chest and back. "AAAAAGH!"

"Th-Thunderaan… little help?" Dustin asked as he knelt his left arm hanging uselessly.

" **Great Swordsman Tonitrua! Hero of Wind and Storm, Lend us Your Strength."** Thunderaan Chanted outloud and I felt my body make the change I've felt only once before as my body Surged with electricity before there was a shockwave, sending Irina and Xenovia back, my left arm dissipating into electricity, moving over to my right hand as a sword of pure lighting formed in it, The blade Resembling a Katana with teeth at the edges.

"I'll show you what a real swordsman can do!" Dustin yelled as he zipped around her slicing her back and calves. "Now subm-" Dustin was cut off when Xenovia slammed her crossguard/axe blade into his throat causing him to hit the ground unconscious.

"SHIT DUSTIN!" I Yelled as I ran over to get him out of there as his sword turned back to his arm on the stub.

"Looks like the end." Xenovia said as she grabbed her coat and began putting it back on. "So then are you satisfied? Rias Gremory."

"Yes I'm grateful neither were dealt final blows, thank you for your integrity." Rias told Xenovia as Asia ran over and began healing Dustin.

"Remember what we talked about earlier." Xenovia said before beginning to walking over to Irina.

"And remember what I fucking told you." I said just within ear shot summoning my sacred gear but Asia stopped me shaking her head. "...fine." I said in defeat as I kept close to Asia.

"Just out of curiosity… Did you find out which fallen angel was guilty? Of stealing the swords I mean." Rias asked her.

"The leader of the Grigori's, named Kokabiel." Xenovia said as Dustin woke up and the others looked at Xenovia.

"Did I die again?" Dustin asked sitting up.

"No, Otherwise I would be crying over you for like the fifth time." I joked, showing him a smile.

"The Two of you are after a leader class?" Rias asked shock slightly in her tone of voice. "Are you planning to Die?"

"We do what we must to keep the fallen from the holy swords, I am willing to trade my life to annihilate them." Xenovia told her.

"We understand the danger, there's already been one casualty… A priest who came to town to check things out ahead of time was killed." Irina said as Asia began healing her.

"I know who killed him… Freed Selzen." Kiba told them.

"But I bit his arm off!" Dustin yelled. "I even clawed one of his eyes out!"

"I happen to be there when the priest was murdered, and Freed definitely had a holy sword." Kiba told them.

"Interesting it was a stray Priest, at least we know what we are up against." Xenovia said idly. "I appreciate the information you shared, but don't involve yourselves further in our affairs."

Asia finished healing Irina and she walked over to Xenovia. "We'll take our leave now."

"Kyler take Asia and go home I need to talk to Rias about something." Dustin told me as they left.

"Sure sure, Hey Asia, What do you want to eat?" I asked right before I picked up the tiny cutie, chuckling as I did.

* * *

 **School**

 **Next Day**

 **(Dustin's POV!)**

"Saji Come here." I gestured for the student council guy to head over here.

"Hey Dustin what do you need, Sona has got me on a errand can it wait?" He asked as he got here.

"Yeah, just meet me over at this cafe after school, need to talk to you about (Devil stuff)." I told him.

"Sure see you after school then." He said running off.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE PICK UP THE PACE!" I yelled at them as I stretched.

"Oh hey Ky, what's up?" I asked as he walked onto the field. _'I need Saji's help, I'm not leaving Kiba without support.'_

"Just came over to see if anyone has puked yet." Kyler lightly joked with a smile, He's planning something.

"Nah, hey look it's your Special lady friend." I said pointing at Asia.

"Yeah, I'm taking her out for dinner tonight, Also, I have a question since you are the mane of brains, How far does, (Illusion magic last?)" Kyler asked, keeping the last part quiet so other students couldn't hear. "Plus, I've seen you staring more and more at Rias recently."

"What can I say… she knows how to keep my eyes on 'er." I said smiling. "Also probably not that long."

"Alright, Thanks for the answer, And let me know if you ever need anything, Got it?" Kyler asked me.

"Pretty sure I won't need ya ky." I told him.

"Well, Send me a text when you and Rias are alone, Trust me, I got you." Kyler told me with the biggest shit eating grin. "Hey, Actually, Why don't you call Rias over and ask her how's she doing, I got cleaning to do." Kyler told me before he began walking away with his mop and bucket.

"God he's a Idiot, Miss Gremory may I speak to you over by the locker room… The rest of you take a break." I said ignoring the pain of saying his name, walking over to the locker room.

"So what did you need to speak with me about… Sensei?" Rias teased with a small grin.

Before I could even speak, I saw rias's shirt slowly unravel into the string. "R-rias… yo-your shirt… a-and bra." My eyes went wide as her bra basically fell into pieces.

"H-how!?" Rias exclaimed as she covered her breasts and looked around. _'Shit… what do I do!?'_

Thinking quickly I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. "Zip that up."

"You know, These three really hide in plain sight when they don't want to." I heard kyler say behind me, turning around I saw Kyler standing there with the three perverts, Each on on his mop, The stick going up their shirts.

"Kyler please take them to the field and make sure they Do… Triple of what they are supposed to, While Miss Gremory gets changed and I will speak to you three later." I told them as I opened the door to the locker room. "Off you go Miss Gremory."

* * *

 **After School**

 **(Small Cafe.)**

"Dustin." Saji said as he approached.

"Hey, take a seat." I gestured at the seat infront of him. "Now let me explain."

After explaining everything to him and how I wanted his help I got my answer. "(Hell no are you even serious?!)"

"More then ever." I scratched my Neck.

"Your insane." He told me standing up before sitting back down. "You realise both of our presidents will punish us just for being involved with those holy swords right? And yet you still want to go out and Destroy them? Were gonna get murdered for sure!" Saji Exclaimed with a almost girlish tone.

"Dude cal-"

"I mean you got Rias, she's strict but reasonable. Sona is Draconian and Loves punishing us!" He stood up again and turned to leave. "No way, man. Sorry."

I watched in go past the Shrubbery only to stop moving, Standing up and looking over I saw Koneko sitting there holding his shirt with only her Index and thumb. "Big surprise; I kinda had a feeling you would try to run away." Getting up she grabbed her frozen treat and sat down next to me and making Saji sit down next to her.

Grabbing my Cup I downed the last of my drink and sighed as Saji sat there sniveling. "I wanna go home!" Saji tried to run but Koneko pulled him back down onto his seat.

"So you wanna cooperate with the Church?" Koneko asked looking at me.

"*Sigh* I really want them gone… but this holy sword business and Kiba, it's gonna go bad real bad I can feel it. Although our goals might be different, we get the same result the destruction of the holy swords and Kiba hopefully back to normal." I stroked my scraggly beard. _'It itches when it's this short.'_

"We just gotta get Kiba and The Church girls to cooperate." I told her as I smacked the table with my head.

"Well I'm pretty sure they would be willing to work together more than you are with the church girls." Koneko said insulting me slightly.

"That hurts Koneko." I said as I sat back up. "But at least i'm trying here."

"First, we have to Find those girls… Somehow." Koneko said standing up. "I don't like keeping this secret from Rias and Akeno, but we have to do something to help him."

Standing up we began our search for the Girls forcing Saji to go along with us, pulling out my phone I shot Kyler a Text. _"Hey Ky I need you to keep Rias Busy for the day, I am getting her something so if you could be a bro and do me this favor that would be great."_

"Cool, so I don't have to be here anymore, Do I? You got your rook on board so what do you need me for?" Saji asked his tone still whiny.

" _Alright, How distracted? Like all cloths missing distracted? Or helping me pick a romantic date for Asia distracted?"_ Kyler replied to me.

" _The latter would be really effective do that one."_ I texted back before pocketing my phone. "No you cannot, if you leave you could snitch and we also need you for more strength."

Soon, I felt my phone buzz I quickly checked my phone. "Plus we are gonna need your help finding them its not like we are gonna find the so easily."

Kyler had sent me a text _"I'll do both, Ask her to help me set up the perfect date with Asia, And while she and her are picking out a nice outfit, I'll hit her with my New and improved hot body, Wish me luck."_

" _Ky do not, seriously if you do that she will most likely leave."_ I Sent before a Felt someone pulling on my sleeve. "In a minute Koneko."

" _Fine, I'll do it to Asia, I was meaning to figure out how to prank her anyways."_ Kyler replied before I pocketed my phone. "Now what do you… Your literally fucking me with a Nine Iron?" I said as I saw the Two Church Girls basically begging for money.

 **After two minutes of offering them some food.**

"My satan their appetite rivals Ky." I said as I saw them scarfing down food like it was nothing. _'They way they just eat and eat and eat and eat, it's like all of the food just goes to their assets.'_

After consuming all of the food before them they seemed almost grim. _'My wallet doesn't even want to think about the cost… Glad I have steady job.'_

"What just happened? Even if this will build our faith, the Devil saving us must mean the end of days." Xenovia said as she stared at the table. _'I swear to Satan if-'_

"We've practically sold our souls to the devil!" Irina exclaimed as I swear I saw holy light shining on her. "How will we ever be forgiven?"

"You better Puke up that food then if your gonna complain." I growled biting down on my straw.

"Bro Calm down." Koneko said in her usual tone.

"I just wanted some thanks." I said face palming the table.

"Lord, Please have mercy on these kind souls even if they are Devils." Irina said making a cross, suddenly the tenth worst pain shot through my head.

"MY HEAD, IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE JUST MADE A GENDERBEND OF KYLER AND TRIED TO MAKE IT FUCK ME!" I yelled in pain. "I DON'T WANT YOUR BLESSING!"

"Oh Right i'm sorry it's kind of a habit." Irina said before the pain subsided.

"Great now I get to fight with a headache." I said rubbing my head.

"Well what's the deal, What Did you want to talk to us about?" Xenovia asked as she set her glass of water down.

"We want to help you Destroy Excalibur." I stated.

"What?"

I explained what they needed to know before taking drink. "I understand the situation I don't mind letting you take care of one sword."

"Wait a-"

"Wait your kidding?" I asked thinking she was lying as I heard Saji violently grumble something I listened into the Church girls conversation as I pretended to wait for them to finish conversing.

"We are in agreeance we will let you help." Xenovia said.

"Well… there's also someone else I have to convince."

 _ **Thirty minutes later.**_

"I get it, But I'm quite disappointed that someone who could wield an Excalibur would approve of their Destruction." Kiba said as he looked between us and the church girlies.

"Speaking of disappointing, Didn't you recently abandon your place in the house of Gremory?" Xenovia asked causing Kiba to glare at her. "Since you're a stray now… We could exec-"

I was quickly on Xenovia pinning her to the ground. "What did I say on the way here, and before… You have one more chance and Mark my words… Do not waste it." I stood up and walked back over to Koneko and Saji.

"That was Stupid." Koneko stated.

"It isn't the first time." I said trying to mock her tone.

"You obviously resent what the holy sword project did, I completely understand." Xenovia said as she got to her feet.

Soon, my phone buzzed I quickly checked my phone though still keeping a ear on the conversation. _"Do you happen to know a good place to take a girl out in japan? In our area?"_

I listened in as I responded. _"Well you told me Asia likes American food right? Here take her here its a steak house nice lighting perfect for a date."_

"That incident is viewed with great repugnance by those of us currently with the Church, as well." Xenovia continued. "And that is why the person responsible was punished, Excommunicated."

"His name is Galilei Valper. Also known as the Archbishop of Annihilation." Irina told us.

"I know Valper. It was all him. He was responsible." Kiba said his tone sad but anger was clearly there.

"I told you one of his tools was a stray priest, Didn't I?" Xenovia asked.

"Freed, the Rapist priest who tried to turn me into kibbles and bitch." I said directing the Bitch at Xenovia.

"Yes, It's not uncommon for there to be collusion among those who've been banned from the church." Xenovia told us. "There's a high possibility balper is involved with what's going on now, as well."

"Well, after hearing that, there's no reason for me not to cooperate with you." Kiba said as I checked my text. _'YES I DIDN'T HAVE TO BREAK UP A FIGHT… Nearly started one but thats neither here nor there.'_

" _Alright, I'll take her there tonight, so, Why did you want Rias distracted?"_ Kyler sent me via text.

"Yay! Then I guess it's been decided." Irina said her voice cheerful and slightly creepy… to me. _'If Xenovia had that attitude… I think I'd be splattered against the wall in the club room.'_

"We shall return the favor for the food someday, Elemental Master Dustin." Xenovia said turning to leave with Irina.

"This is good news, Hey Saji if you live through this I'll buy you some anti-depressants." I said laughing slightly after the to Bible thumpers were gone.

"This is not good news! This is not good news at all; Not only could we have been killed, but we could've been responsible for another war with the church!" Saji yelled at me before I slapped him.

"Get yourself together man the only way those would have called for a war with us right now is if we tried to attack and kill them, I warned her… Something about her scent felt… different when I had her pinned but whatever." I rolled my eyes before I heard my name. "Oh yeah what ya need Kiba?"

"I want you to stay out of this. What's going on here is my revenge, not yours." Kiba looked as if he didn't cared. _'He thinks he is the only one who should shoulder this fight… He's wrong.'_

"I can- Kiba just Shut up." I interrupted causing him to go wide eyed. "As A blue ball of fur and a weirdly smart little hawaiian girl once said… Your Family, and Family means noone gets left behind or in this case I will not leave you to do this alone, as Friends and family we work together to solve problems not divide our solves thinking we can take everything on. What I'm trying to say here is in moments like these you find your true friends and here you have found some of those friends."

"Yo-your right…"

"If Rias was here right now she would say the… okay not the same thing but something that means the exact same thing."

"President Rias, Of course." Kiba looked down frowning. "I first met her because of the project, I would be dead if not for her."

"We were just kids, being experimented on day after day… our freedom was taken an we weren't even treated as human. Yet, we all believed we were chosen by God, we held to those beliefs hoping eventually we'd become special." Kiba's cheeks slowly began to become stained with tears as they flowed from his eyes. "However, not one of us became able to wield a Holy Sword. The Experiment failed. We were disposed of pretty quickly after that in order to cover up what had happened, even as we were vomiting blood and writhing on the floor we looked to God to save us."

"But a answer never came." I said pocketing my phone.

"I was barely alive at the point I got away from them trying to crawl, but in the moonlight I saw her with the moon behind her Rias had appeared, she saved me." Kiba wiped his eyes. "I thank Rias from the bottom of my heart for taking me in as part of her house. But the truth is, I was only able to run away because of my comrades, They're the real reason I'm still here… That's why I have to Destroy Excalibur, My sword contains my friends' pain."

He turned and stared into the water of the fountain behind him before continuing. "As the only survivor, I've no choice."

"AAAHAAA! Oh, Kiba! I had no idea you had such a horribly tragic past! And I don't care about Sona's punishment anymore! DUSTIN, put me in, Coach." Saji grabbed my hands shaking them. "I'll help you with every single thing i've got."

"Um cool… just let go before I feed you to the Church Girl with the blond hair and bimbo personality." I said making him let go.

"I will also help you." Turning I saw Koneko had grabbed onto Kiba's sleeve.

"Koneko?"

"Don't Be stupid like Dustin; I would be sad if you weren't with us, Kiba." Koneko told him. _'SHE USED ME AS A EXAMPLE… I'MA… who am I kidding I'd probably bake her fucking cookies… she scares me sometimes.'_

"I guess I've lost then, I mean, if you're even going along with this plan, then I'm just never gonna be able to do anything rash on my own." Kiba said as a smile crossed his lips.

"I want to go on record and say… I hate you people for insulting my plan." I told them crossing my arms.

"Plus we all agree who the real enemy is. I will accept your help, so thanks, guys." Kiba said before I slapped him.

"That was for being stupid… now let's all get home and get some rest." I said pulling out my phone and checking my texts.

" _Alright, Me and her are going, Wish me luck."_ Kyler sent me about a minute ago.

* * *

 **Dustin and Kyler's House**

 **Next day near night time.**

"Ky I already told you one of my Clients asked on a emergency summon." I told him as I finished making his and Asia's Dinner. _'It's good to see those two much closer… it's nice.'_

"Well alright, but still, Don't go missing again." Kyler told me.

"I didn't go missing Kyler, Besides aren't you going fishing with your Client after you and Asia eat?" I asked as I put the pans in the sink and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't take so long, so Asia, Wanna Go for a walk after I get back?" I heard Kyler ask Asia.

"Wouldn't recommend it… weather says its gonna rain." I said before pulling out my knife and shotgunning the soda. _'Blood.'_

"Awww, Well, I guess it's a watch movies at home night then." Kyler replied.

"Yay!" Asia said making me smile.

"Alright you two, I'll be back when I get back, she sometimes has a lot for me to do." I lied as I walked to the door.

"Alright, Take your time." Kyler told me.

Before I closed the door I turned back deciding to make his situation embarrassing. "And Remember No Sex you two I had Rias install hidden cameras." I shut the door before Kyler could yell and ran to my meet up point.

 **Twenty minutes later.**

"I feel like I am commiting the ultimate of taboo's… I am a Werewolf who is also a devil, and a Massive asshole and I'm not a pedphile… wearing Priest clothes… I'm literally everything a Priest is not." I said as I put the hat on.

"I think we'll be more efficient in two groups, lets split up." I adjusted the collar of my robe thing as Xenovia spoke.

"Okay, We'll search the east." I told her as I loosened her collar.

"Then Irina and I will conduct our search in the west part of town. If you see anything at all, call the cell." Xenovia told us as I checked my phone. _"Really? Yelling that as you left?"_

"Oh. Wait, before you go, there's something important I forgot to tell you." Xenovia walked over to me. "We appreciate being taken such good care of. So, as thanks, you should know that a Faction of humans have taken to hunting Creatures of the Supernatural world and a Group of them have moved to Japan to Remove anything they deem a threat."

"Damn, Well thank you for the information." I told her before we left.

* * *

 **Town.**

"We've already been here… damn where else could we search?" I asked turning to the others.

"Probably some place without people." Kiba told me.

"Do you got a place in mind?" I asked raising a brow.

"Yeah I think so."

Following to the place we found ourselves outside where we killed the stray Devil Viser. "Damn this brings back memories." I said looking around.

"You fought a stray devil?" Saji asked asasked as we continued walking towards it.

"Yep, thing was ugly kyler slurping down cookies." I said looking around before a scent passed. "It suddenly smells of… Hypocrisy."

"Hold on." Koneko told Kiba.

"Above!" I told everyone as I looked up and saw Freed, He jumped from the top of the building slicing at Kiba who was able to pull out a sword blocking the attack. "

CLINK!" Freed was pushed back by Kiba onto a roof. "I forgot to thank you earlier!"

"For what?" Kiba asked as I rushed up next to him summoning my sacred gear.

"Is that the stray Priest?"

"Yep now time to shut up and get to work." I said before Freed turned to look at me.

"Oh Hi, If it isn't the Little midget and Puppy… I still miss my arm by the way." He growled at me.

"Shouldn't have tried to block my bit with your arm." I said smiling.

"Forgive me but I was really looking forward to some good ol' priest hunting tonight, but all I found was a bunch of devils in costumes." Freed said before he licked the length of his blade.

"Careful with that sword, it's powerful." Koneko told Kiba.

"It's energy reminds me of the sword Irina was using." I said looking at the ugly sword and tearing off the Priest clothes.

"Oh God I'm overwhelmed by my own popularity."

"Don't get too excited I'm your only opponent." Kiba said before jumping at the Rapey priest.

"Kiba you moron!" I yelled at him and went to jump up but was stopped by someone grabbing my foot, turning I saw Koneko Shaking her head.

"What's hysterical is that no matter how many brave little devils sling themselves at me, they are no match for this sword!" Freed yelled before seemingly disappearing and Appearing above Kiba, quickly reacting Kiba blocked the attack before Freed's sword began shining light rave lights. "Some have called the Holy Sword of Heavenly Flashes the "Excalibur Rapidly," But I don't. I call it the "Super Fast Sword"

Freed disappeared again but Kiba did as well before I suddenly began to see sparks and flashes. "Shit we gotta help Kiba, Freed is moving faster than him."

"Worst day ever." Koneko said as she pulled out her phone.

"Aw! Feeling left out?" Freed asked as he suddenly appeared. "Don't worry there's plenty left over for you, too!"

"He's to quick and I don't want to risk hitting Kiba with a Shock Bolt, I just wish I could slow him the fuck down." I moved back as I tried to follow Freed but to no avail.

"You just need to slow him down right?" Saji asked before taking a pose. "Line Up!" A glow of purple energys began to flow around his left arm.

"Damn it Saji, A little warning next time!?" I yelled at him as I covered my eyes, the light subsided and I saw this small thing on the top of his hand.

He threw a punch forward as the thing on his arm opened up and a line shot out wrapping around Freeds leg pulling him down onto the roof. "What'd you think, It's called the absorption line! Or you could call it my Sacred Gear."

"Wow surprised someone like you actually has a sacred gear… looks kinda useless though, except for now." I said charging a shock bolt. "But it's just what I need… _**SHOCK BOLT!"**_ The Bolt shot out at Freed who moved his sword deflecting my attack.

"Damn it! Damn! Damn it! This must be one of those Dragon sorts!" Freed growled as he kept trying to slice the line but it never broke.

"Wait your's is a dragon?" I asked looking at Saji. "Why is it so useless?" I suddenly felt myself lifted up. "I was gon- FUCK!"

Flying through the air I opened my wings and moved towards Freed. _**"SHOCK RESTRAINT!"**_ I yelled blasting Freed's legs as chains of lightning bolted him to the ground. "Kiba now!"

" _ **SWORD BIRTH!"**_ Kiba stabbed his sword into the ground as other swords of his creation began forming around him piercing up from the ground all while heading towards freed. _'Damn thats really cool.'_ Freed began slicing at the swords that got close to him as his panickyness began to rise.

"Sword birth, huh?" A Voice asked from somewhere.

"Who's there?" Kiba asked as I looked around.

"A sacred gear that can exhibit invincible power based on the user's ability." A old man said as he walked out below towards Freed. "Oh Freed, looks like your use of Holy Swords could still use some brushing up, couldn't it?"

"Look! It's Old Man Valper!"

"Shit who is the jack wad?" I asked staring at the Old Man.

"He's the mastermind behind the Holy Sword Project." Koneko told me. _'Wait that means he-'_

"Valper Galilei!" Kiba yelled.

"Hmph. the one and only."

"One and only what, old man? Make yourself useful and get this Lizard tongue off me!" Freed demanded of the old Man.

"You need to pour all your energy into the blade of the sword." Valper told him.

"Oh is that all it takes? One energy cocktail coming up!" Freed said giggling as the sword began to glow with holy energy.

"Stay back!" I yelled preparing my lightning. _'Any Ideas!?'_ Suddenly a Aura flowed around Freed.

" **A, you run, B, You fight, Your pick."** Thunderaan told me as Freed sliced the Line. _'I said Ideas not following Kyler's obsession with plan A and plan B!'_

"It's making sense now, If I figure out the perfect way to use the holy elements, I'll continue to gain power. I like this game." Freed turned to us smiling.

"Great the fucking insane rapist is making sense." I said as I unleashed the lightning I was charging.

" **It's either that or die."** Thunderaan explained to me, Freed dodged the attack almost instantly.

"Ooh at least one of you is attacking." He said lunging at kiba. "BUT YOU GO FIRST!"

Suddenly the attack was blocked, standing in between Freed and Kiba was Xenovia. "Yoohoo!" I heard Irina yell as she ran up behind Saji and Koneko.

"Fuck yes backup arrived!" I yelled as Xenovia and Freed's swords began glowing.

"Your both Traitors. Hear me, Freed Sellzen, and Valper Galilei… I condemn your souls in the name of our God!" Xenovia said glaring at Freed.

"How dare you say that! Don't you ever croak that disgusting name in my presence again!" Freed yelled as Kiba jumped in the air Aiming to strike Freed, Freed Disengaged from Xenovia jumping back and landing down next to Old Man Valper.

"You're done. All you had to do was get rid of those vermin from the church who had snuck in. Easy, But there they are with Holy Swords and you're outnumbered." Valper said Looking up at us. "Time to pull back."

"Aw, so soon?" Freed asked as he pulled out a small pellet. "Well see ya!" He threw the pellet down creating a Light brighter than the damn sun.

"Damn it he got away." I yelled as Kiba and Xenovia jumped down giving chase.

"Come on Irina!" Xenovia yelled as I jumped down following before stopping between Koneko and Saji. "Why did you two stop."

"Goodness, what have you gotten yourselves into?" I heard Rias ask behind me.

"Really Dustin? Why include me in this?" I heard Kyler ask also from behind me.

"Shit… you know I thought this would go easier." I said turning around, seeing Rias, Akeno, Kyler, Sona, and Tsubaki.

"I'm sure this will be a lively story." Rias said slightly scaring me with the smile on her face, and Akeno standing there like everything was normal… but her smile was freaking me out. "I can't wait."

"Whenever you'd like to start explaining, I'm ready." Sona said not a smile on her face.

"Sorry ky." I said face palming. "Shoulda asked you to cover for today as well."

"Or, Maybe next time you tell me what it is that you are doing." Kyler responded.

Rias and Sona told us to follow them as they walked into the the building, following them inside I saw Rias sitting on top of whatever that thing was with Akeno standing next to her. Walking forward Koneko bowed her head as I stood there cross armed. "I'm not gonna apologize." I told them as I swear I saw Kyler roll his eyes next to me.

"I know we said we wouldn't intervene, But I at least want to know what's going on. Therefore, Akeno and Tsubaki will bee keeping an eye on them." Rias told me as she sat there her eyes closed and I ignored Saji's whining and groveling.

"Well, I'm guessing Kiba isn't here because he went to look for that Valper, is that correct?" Rias asked looking up at me and uncrossing her legs.

"Yes with the Church girls, Xenovia and Irina… By the by you were right Ky, Xenovia is a slight bitch." I said ignoring Rias' slight glare. "But if something happens Kiba will message me."

"I wonder, His head is so filled with thoughts of revenge. Plus I don't know that he could call if he wanted to." Rias said as I cursed my stupidity. "Koneko."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ever get involved with all this?" Rias asked looking at her.

"Because… I didn't want Kiba to go away. Sorry." Koneko said as Rias sighed.

"Well, there's no use dwelling on it now, is there? I need you to be mindful of your actions, The choices you make will always have an effect on the rest of us. You understand that, right?" Rias asked looking at me specifically.

"Yeah, I guess." I said trying not to roll my eyes before I heard a loud smack and Screaming turning I saw Saji on his hands and knees being spanked by Sona, looking at Ky I saw he was holding his ass. "Ky whats wrong."

"...my ass… it's jello." Kyler muttered.

"She's using her magic to spank him?" I asked before turning to Rias. _'What the fuck is she gonna do!?'_

" **She, Is going, to ruin, Your carriage."** Thunderaan explained with the pauses.

" **RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!"** I heard Blackdawn yell repeatedly in my head as Rias got up and walked over to us.

"Dustin. Koneko." Rias Hugged both of us. "What is wrong with you two? All you do is make me worry."

"...I get, five hundred spanks, From Akeno, AND THEY GET A FUCKING HUG!?" Kyler yelled. "I HAD TO CANCEL SOMETHING WITH ASIA FOR THIS SHIT!"

"HOW COME THEY GET HUGS OVER THERE AND I'M GETTING MY ASS BEATEN?" Saji yelled.

"Thats them. *spank* This is us. *Spank*" I heard Sona tell him. _'This isn't it there has to be punishment… Kyler got one so should I… Wait what if my punish-'_

"Alright Dustin I need you to bend over please." Rias told me.

"Fuck…" I said hanging my head.

"A master is responsible for Disciplining her servants, Oh and Kyler get ready for the rest of yours." Rias told us as kyler and I facepalmed. "Kyler you will get five hundred and Dustin you will get a thousand."

"...my ass is going to be part of the pavement." Kyler said in sorrow.

' _I think my ass is gonna need a IV drip after this.'_ I thought as my eye twitched.

" **HAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA!"** I heard almost all of the elemental lords laugh at the same time.

"Wait just a moment, Rias." Koneko said turning I saw her bent over. _'So many comments I could make… But I'm white… FUCK!'_

"Dustin is not the only person at fault here, so please I think I should be punished with half of his spankings." Koneko said.

"Wait your joking?" I asked confused.

"Okay, then. Koneko. Get ready for your spankings." Rias said turning to her.

"Yes Ma'am." Koneko said assuming… The position.

"Wait wait wait stop, Rias this whole thing was my idea." I said moving between her and Koneko. "Sadly as much as I hate this-"

"OWWWWWWW! HOW THE FUCK DO I STILL FEEL SHIT DOWN THERE!?" Kyler yelled, Interrupting me. "I WON'T BE ABLE TO SHIT RIGHT FOR A WEEEEEEEK!"

"-thing, but seriously don't punish her, she doesn't deserve it." I reasoned with Rias trying to get her to see my way. "Koneko shouldn't get what I should at all."

"You're wrong." Koneko told me.

"No you don't deserve this." I said glaring at Rias.

"Move out of the way, Dustin." Rias told me as I reluctantly moved out of the way.

"Are you ready? Here I go." Rias told Koneko.

"Ready. Thank you, go ahead." Koneko said before Rias spanked her softly as Koneko… whimpered or moaned.

"OH COME ON! OW! HAVE OW! AKENO SPANK TH- OWWWWWWW!" Kyler yelled in pain.

"Okay, all done, Koneko." Koneko looked back at Rias confused. "That's right. It's commendable for you to have reflected on your actions in the way you've done. So this is the punishment I've decided to give you to you in response to your choice today."

"I- I don't know what to say."

"Firm but Kind a good way to lead." I said smiling.

"Now It's your turn, Dustin." Rias told me.

"Rias I am older than you, If you think your gonna spank me! You got another thing coming" I told her crossing my arms.

 **One Hour and thirty minutes later.**

 **(Kyler's POV)**

"I think my as is now swiss cheese." Dustin said as we approached the house.

"Welcome home you guys!" Asia said as she opened the door wearing nothing but a apron. "I'm making dinner, any requests?"

"W-what's with the get up?" I asked, Blushing all to hell.

"Oh Since Rias did it that one time." Asia said tilting her head slightly. "Plus Some of the girls at school suggested it, they said the best way to make a guy feel better after a tough day is to wear things like this."

"...a-alright then… uh… cake?" I asked, now wanting cake.

"It was that four eye pervy girl from school wasn't it?" Dustin asked crossing his arms.

"Impressive, you look adorable Asia just let me put mine on and we can cook together." Rias said running up into the house. "You are going to become a wickedly sexy devil one day. I'm proud of you." Rias told her before she went off to Her and Dustin's room.

"...i… i… i know this will hurt… but are we in heaven?" I asked, as only me and Dustin Flinched in pain.

"I do believe… That I can say fuck the american people." Dustin said clearly happy at the prospect of seeing Rias in nothing but a Apron… again.

"Well come inside." Asia said turning around and walking to the kitchen.

"I'm looking down don't worry ky." Dustin said as he walked into the house.

"...y-yeah." I said, Staring at Asia's naked ass before shaking my head and walked inside. "...so… Dustin, How much longer till the other girls show up again?"

"In a day or two, I talked to Isabella some days… But I heard from her Riser keeps trying to stop the deal going through." Dustin said stretching.

"...Yeah, Riser dug his own hole with that one." I replied. "Ni and Li… are, Interesting."

* * *

 **Tomorrow**

 **(Ky and the Handsome Dustin's house)**

 **(Dustin Pov)**

"I can't feel my ass." I said sitting down next to ky on the couch with a plate of bacon and Beef jerky.

"...I can barely feel my legs." Kyler replied.

"Well at least they went to school ahead of us." I took a bite of my Bacon.

"Yeah… still can't believe last night though." Kyler admitted.

"Jerky?" I said holding the plate in front of him. "And yeah I had a fun night."

"...Dude, That was the first night me and her slept in the same bed." Kyler told me with a small smile on his face. "And no, No jerky."

"Fine, but really you call that a step… Call me when you have a Naked busty woman waking you up in the middle of the night while clinging to you, then you can talk to me about accomplishments." I said smiling as I bit into a piece of jerky.

"...it is in my book." Kyler told me before he got up.

"So what do you plan to do today?" I asked

"Do work as usual, and when I'm done, i'm going to take Asia to a Arcade… Cheesy I know." Kyler told me before he began walking to the door.

 **After School O.R.C room.**

"Damn so he didn't contact you?" I asked Rias.

"Nope. Not even one time." Akeno told us.

"Good news is, the two he's with are pretty skilled." Rias said relaxing on the couch. "I figure they could at least take on a stray priest if they run into one."

"If I made things worse then they were before… I'm really sorry." I said hanging my head in shame.

"And you brought me into this shit show, Way to go." Kyler said, Hitting me on the head with his palm.

"You would've ended up in it any way." I Growled at him before Punching and breaking his nose.

"AHHH! MY NOSE!" Kyler yelled as he held his nose as Asia moved to heal his nose.

"You didn't make anything worse, But we couldn't sit around waiting for him to contact us. We had to act." Akeno told me. "We sent our familiars to search around town for us."

"Speaking of my Familiar just pinged me." Rias said as a magic circle formed on the floor. "Lets go."

"The fun never ends." I said stepping onto it next to Rias.

"So, Guess life will never calm down then?" Kyler asked as he himself walked to the circle, his nose regenerating along with everyone else.

We appeared in a small foresty area on a trail. "Wait is that Irina?" I asked pointing at the girl ahead on the ground being held by Rias' familiar and her clothes were torn show her… most private of areas..

"We found one." AKeno said.

"...Asia, Heal her, and please tell me you brought extra clothes." Kyler Asked.

"Can you hear me?" Asia asked as she began healing Irina.

"Where are Kiba and Xenovia?" I asked moving closer careful not to look at her exposed breasts.

"I don't know. They got away."

"Alright, Let's focus on one thing at a time." Kyler said as he took off his jacket and covered Irina's upper torso. "Alright, now tell us what is happening."

"I let them down. I was too slow."

"Try not to push yourself!" Asia told her.

"I couldn't get away. He was too strong." Irina said tears in her eyes as I looked around. _'I know this area, were close to the museum.'_

"Hey, it's alright, You did the best you could, That's all anyone could ask of anyone else, So just rest, and let us handle the rest." I heard Kyler tell Irina.

"Please be careful." She told us before passing out and Sona's magic circle appeared with Sona, Tsubaki and Saji appearing from it.

"Thank you so much for coming, Sona." Rias said as I leaned forward on the wooden railing, my hands felt like they were weak. _'I, did, nothing… I did nothing all because I was too scared of Rias to run after them.'_

"Of course. I came right after I received your message, the damage is pretty bad, isn't it?" Sona asked as the realing I was pressing my hands against snapped

"DAMN IT!" I yelled tossing the two pieces aside. "I could have been there to help, but where was I? I was forced on my knees getting my ass beaten!" I kicked the fence sending the shards out to the night.

"Dustin, Calm down, Either way, Your ass would've been beat." Kyler told me as I felt a firm hand grab my shoulder.

 **(Kyler's Pov)**

"Then at least unnecessary harm wouldn't have come to them, I started this ky… And now it's leading to something I cannot control!" Dustin yelled pushing my hand off his shoulder before jumping off into the forest towards town.

"Dustin stop!" Rias yelled running over.

"Don't bother Rias, He's going to go for a enthusiastic walk." I told Rias turning I saw Tsubaki picking up Irina and stepping into a magic circle. "He'll be fine, I'm sure."

"But he's becoming like Kiba." Rias said looking at the ground.

"Rias, He's not a pretty boy, He's Texan and a Redneck, He may be stubborn, but he isn't prideful, we'll see him again with time, and he'll be brea-." I told Rias.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." I heard a Familiar voice say. "Look it's the We All Took The Bait Club!"

"...ooooh crap baskets." I say as I turn to the voice to see Freed.

"Welcome all of you." He said taking a bow. "So many damn devils!"

I smiled, changing my attitude and demeanor. "Oh my, Someone is still a loud mouth." I calmly said with a smile as I took a step towards him as everyone took a battle stance.

"Great he's back." Saji said.

"Asia Argento. The traitor nun who gave her soul to the devils." Freed grinned happily. "How much do you love your new life as Devil Scum?"

"I would shut up if I were you, You don't know who might be protecting her." I told him sharply before Rias and Sona got between him and Us.

"Whoa, Don't blaze the messenger, all right! Someone wants to talk to you, Red." Freed told us with his… Normal Grin.

"Which someone?"

"Heh he… My boss!" Freed said as the world became a purple hue and the sky changed along with it, looking up we saw a man with Ten fallen angel wings.

"...and I thought I could act Goddey at times." I commented, ignoring the headache as best I could.

"He has ten wings, He's of the leader class." Akeno said with venom dripping from her tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, daughter of the House of Gremory." The Fallen said grinning. "I am Kokabiel."

"Oh my, How formal." I commented again, before taking a step back to let the two kings handle the leader.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure. And please, call me Rias… So you're the leader of the Fallen angels?" Rias asked crossing her arms. "It's nice to put a face with the name."

"Your crimson hair is quite breathtaking. Just as lovely as the Scarlet haired Devil King, even the facial expressions are similar. That is absolutely nauseating." Kokabiel told Rias.

"Thank you is there something you'd like to discuss with me or are you just here to review my appearance?" Rias said turning slightly. "Not that I'm rushing you, It's nice to see a leader so close-up."

"I'm thinking I'd like to do a little damage while I'm here starting with this institution and moving on to the rest of the town." Kokabiel said his grin spreading.

"Why would you want to harm our school?" Rias asked her tone changing.

"I figure if I do, Sir Zechs will have to emerge to help out is his sister." Kokabiels eyes shifted from each one of us his grin nor expression changing. "What do you think?"

' _It's probably territory.'_ I said in thought.

"If you choose to do that, then you will be starting the war between God, the Fallen Angels, and the Devil's all over again." Rias told Kokabiel.

"Better then what I got after stealing the Excalibur's, I thought for certain Michael would come after me, but all I got were some amateur exorcists and two pathetic Holy Sword users." Asia shifted beside me before hugging my arm in fear. "Honestly. It was disappointing."

"So wait, that was your goal?" Akeno asked.

"You actually want to start a war?" Rias asked crossing her arms again.

' _Is he stupid? Or incredibly smart? Or crazy?'_ I asked myself in my head as I tried to wrap my head around this guy.

"Yes. Yes! After the first three-way war ended, I was so bored! There was nothing to do, Azazel and Shemhazai were being so passive on when the next one would start." Kokabiel said as he raised his hand clearly for dramatic effect. "Not only is Azazel busy being distracted by impending wars, he's also spent time collecting something called The Sacred Gears. He always gets completely immersed in his collections."

"Fallen angels, God, Devils we are just barely in a state of equilibrium." Kokabiel said as I hear Rias… Growl? "Which means I can start the war at any time with my own two hands."

"You're a complete war maniac!"

"Obviously! Why do you think I'm using devils this time? I've got you, Rias Gremory… Lucifer's little sister, then I also have Sona Sitri… Leviathan's sister. I have no doubt that there is an abundance of power Hanging over the school the two of you attend It'll make the perfect war zone." Kokabiels smile shifted again. "I know I will enjoy it immensely."

"That's insane." Saji said.

"But brilliant, Insane, Immoral, But brilliant, Reminds me of Hitler." I commented as Freed started laughing.

"Don't you just love it when he lets his psychotic side shine?" Freed said hugging himself. "I'm starting to get excited about war, Too! And look I even have toys to bring to the party!" Free opened his coat revealing two holy swords and Irina's Excalibur mimic could clearly be seen on is arm.

"Alright, so you stole some plastic Toys, Big woop." I commented.

"Holy Swords." Koneko said staring at them. "All of them are Excaliburs."

"Shit-balls." I heard Saji say.

"The fun part is that every one of them is in hyper state and ready to be used. Who's your daddy?" Freed asked his tongue hanging from his mouth and chuckling. "And I scored this Holy Sword Of Mimicry, Excalibur mimic! It was a gift from that sweet little girl in pigtails."

Everyone besides me gasped. "Oh, Don't act so surprised. What do you say, dear little sister of the Devil King? NICE DAY FOR A WAR ISN'T IT!?" Kokabiel yelled as he backed up summoning a glyph which began firing Holy spears at us.

"EVERYONE LEAVE NOW!" Rias yelled as She, Sona, and Akeno shielded us before the rounds stopped and he was gone.

"I can't see where he went." Saji said looking around.

"...Alright, Now where did He run off too?" I asked, Looking around.

"I saw him go that way." Koneko said pointing at the Academy. "They're headed toward the academy."

"...That's an issue… Boss, What are your orders?" I asked, Turning my head to Rias.

"No telling what he'll do exactly, but it would be very easy for a fallen angel of that class to wipe us out." Sona told us.

"...so, run for the hills and hide? Or stay and fight to only die in vain?" I asked her. "With a very, VERY slim chance of success."

"We need to make our way to the school." Rias told me.

* * *

 **Private Museum.**

 **(Dustin's pov)**

"Hey old man!" I said running in. "I need to talk to you about something!"

"Mmmmmmmmm? What is it?" The old man asked me.

"You remember the sword you showed me a couple days back the Katana that never loses its edge?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah, What about it?" the old man asked me, looking into my eyes when I turned back to look at him.

"I want to buy it off you." I said my tone shifting to all business.

"Hah, Well, I'm afraid that is quite the price for it, Some Science boys came by just yesterday to conduct some tests, They said they wanted to see if it could cut through ANYTHING, And they tested that hardest thing to cut known to man, god my tears that fateful day." The old man kinda rambled.

"How much?" I asked getting nervous. _'Shit I can only put so much on the table.'_

"Well, After the tests they offered converted from Yen to them green american dollars you folks got in the west, All adds up to roughly a hundred thousand of them things." The old man told me.

"Listen I can give you the equivalent of FIfty thousand and I'll throw in ten free devil favor's." I said crossing my arms.

"Mmmmmmmmm, And how far can these Devil majiggies go?" The old man asked me.

"I won't kill, I won't steal, and No sexual favors, but I'll help around this place and even get rid of the issue with the break in." I told him while trying to keep my poker face stronk.

"Mmmm, alright, but only because you are such a good kid, and I didn't like the look of that one Science doody gave me while she was wearing that full hazmat suit with a dark as night visor." He said before walking to the door were they kept the sword.

Following him, I saw the sword sitting in, in a clear glass case, The hilt was unwrapped revealing etchings of lightning spiraling up the hilt to the guard, The Guard itself was etched with gold show what looked like a warrior of lighting, The blade itself had a Engraving of Massive battle between warriors, one with sparks flying around him and the other bracing himself with his only arm. _'This thing is fucking badass.'_

"Now, Don't go killing anyone with that sword and becoming a mass murderer you hear me?" The old man asked.

" **...This is it, This was his sword."** Thunderaan told me.

"Mass murder is for cowards, Genocide is better." I joked as I opened the case and pulled out the sword and sheath.

" **It echos for us, it Craves battle, We must move."** Thunderaan told me.

"Thanks old man." I said turning to leave as I sheathed the blade.

"It's of no Issue young one, Just don't stay out for too long, You never know who might want the blade." I heard the old man say behind me.

' _Why must we move?'_ I asked as I ran out of the museum.

" **Cause, I feel something in the air."** Thunderaan told me.

' _Feel what, I can't feel a thing.'_ I told him as I sent ky a text. _"KY where are you and the others?"_

" _Get to the school, Now."_ Kyler sent me as I stopped looking down at the sword.

"I feel something… Something Raw from the blade." I said unsheathing the blade halfway, I felt a lump forming in my throat as I stared at the blade it almost seemed to… stare back.

" **It Desire's a challenge, seems like his influence also affected his blade."** Thunderaan said out loud in my head.

"A challenge? You mean it's fighting my control?" I asked as I saw light start to bend a bit around the edge of the blade.

" **More like it wants to be used again like so many years ago."** Thunderaan explained to me.

"What blood could quench its thirst?" I asked.

" **I don't know, but what I can tell, it knows your a devil, so it knows what lies ahead for it."** Thunderaan told me as I felt a desire to look closer at the blade.

Taking a closer look at the blade I could see what I thought was very tiny teeth on the very edge of the blade, but each tooth seemed to be a blur, shifting a bit to get a closer look and I heard the a small noise from the blade almost like it was constantly slicing the wind. "I can see why this guy could fight you."

" **And why is that do you think?"** Thunderaan asked me.

"That constant sound, it's the sound a blade makes when it slices the air… if it does that imagine what it could do when swung against a fleshy target." I said as I noticed a line of cloth leading from the top of the sheath to the bottom. "Hmm he made the sheath so it could be worn on the waist or on one's back."

" **Come now young one, we must hurry off… Something is very wrong with the air."** Thunderaan told me.

I sheathed the blade and slipped it over my shoulder to sit comfortably with the hilt coming out on my right side. "Your right… the area smells off." I began running towards the school as a massive light shot into the sky.

* * *

 **School**

 **(Kyler's Pov)**

"We've covered the entire school with a Protective barrier. If nothing Drastic happens it should be able to keep anything within from getting damaged." Sona told us.

"Thank you, Sona." Rias said smiling. "This means so much."

"Understand that this will only work if conditions remain the same."

"Got it." Rias said before Tsubaki reappeared.

"So, What's the plan again?" I asked, wanting to confirm information that we had no fucking plan.

"I'll keep the barrier up, but I might not be able to keep the school from collapsing." Sona said ignoring me.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Rias said ignoring me as well.

"Rias, it's not too late. You can still contact your brother." Sona told her looking back but still concentrating on the spell.

"You know what I don't see? You trying to contact your big sister." Rias shook her head smiling.

"With Good reason, too. Sirzechs loves you, You know he would want to assist us." Sona told her. "There's no doubt that he'd come here as soon as you called him. So call him."

"So, What? I'm chopped liver?" I let out, Since I was being ignored.

"There's no reason, also Dustin would say yes." Akeno said walking forward frowning. "I've already contacted Sirzechs."

"How could you do that without asking me first?" Rias Demanded.

"Because you have no fucking plan." I told her, pretty much saying fuck it and showing her that I think she has no plan.

"Aside from Kyler's lack of vision, I understand you don't want to bother your brother unless we absolutely must. Our enemy is a leader-class fallen angel, He's not someone you can take on your own." Akeno said as her frown shifted to a small smile. "I think that qualifies this to be a must."

"Fine."

"I thank you for your consideration, President. Sirzech's is on his way I believe that his forces should arrive here in just about an hour." Akeno said smiling like normal.

"Good grief, girl. I cannot win against you, can I?" Rias said turning back to the school. "This should be a fun hour."

"So, We DO have a plan then?" I asked Rias as everyone except sona and her group walked into the school.

"Kyler I need you to play ranged in this, Dustin told me you have a new trick up your sleeve?" Rias asked me.

"Eh, one or two here and there, Mainly practice and Theories." I told her with a small smile.

"In the meantime, We all stall until we find a way we can do some damage." Rias said. "I just hope Dustin's fine, I haven't heard from him since he ran off."

"He'll be fine… unless if they got to him first." I commented.

"Your not helping pedo." Koneko said kicking me as Akeno giggled.

"Don't worry Rias, Dustin will be here." Akeno told her.

"Koneko, Keep calling me a pedo and I'll start thinking you were wishing you were Asia." I commented while rubbing the spot she kicked me, turning I saw Koneko about to kick me in between the legs but Rias stopped her.

"Let's concentrate on being on the offensive for this battle. We have to get into the school and prevent Kokabiel from releasing his power, whatever that may be. Unlike the fight with Riser, our lives will be at risk this time." Rias' tone shifted from her normal persona to her business one. "But believe me, I will not allow us to die today. We will survive, my dear servants, well survive this fight so we can comeback here and go to school once more… and have clean toilets." I felt the last part directed at me.

"It was going good, till you said the last part." I commented with a smile and my eyes closed.

"Kyler promote to queen from the start, we cannot afford to hold anything back." Rias said.

"Promotion, Queen." I said out loud with a relaxed tone before a brush of energy stroked across my body feeding every fiber and muscle. "Mmmm, Feels like I just got a huge sugar rush."

Walking out onto the field we saw this weird light bending and turning in front of us. "What in the world is that?" Asia asked.

"Whatever it is, Get behind me Asia." I told her, looking around the spot to see if I can see anything else off.

"It seems like the four excaliburs have been made into one." Turning around and looking up I saw a massive floating pedestal and on top sat Kokabiel on a throne. "That is just so Valper, you know?"

"...Again, How Goddey." I commented, sounding not impressed. _'...Overlord has a whole lot better throne.'_

"So, is big brother on his way, yet? Or is it Serafall instead?" Kokabiel asked resting his head against his hand.

"Right now, we're the ones here ready to fight." Rias told him crossing her arms. "That's all that matters."

Snapping Kokabiel created a spear of light and everyone moved to get in front of Rias, flicking it down at the school gym it went up like a Roman candle. "Ugh this is so boring, I need a diversion."

"...we are so boned." I let out as I saw the flames.

" **What's wrong you krillin, without any of the benefits?"** Aurora asked and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

' _...heh, thanks.'_ I said as I grew a small smiles and a tiny bit of confidence.

"Since you came all this way to see me, I might as well let you play with my favorite pet!" Kokabiel yelled as his pedestal shot a beam down to the ground blinding us, as the light cleared a magic circle appeared seeming to cut a hole in the ground and flames burst out towards the sky, slowly out of the fire stepped.

"Cerberus?" Rias asked confused.

"Living at the gates of the underworld, it's the watchdog of Hades." Akeno said as Asia took a step back in fear.

"So he's real?" Asia whimpered as a second stepped out of the fire. "What are we gonna do?"

"Only thing we can do at this point, Fight." I said out loud before willing my sacred gear to appear.

"Bringing him to this world is forbidden. Let's send him back! Akeno! Koneko! Kyler!" Rias Yelled as they three took off and Akeno transformed into her miko clothing. "Kyler keep him at range! Focus on one head at a time!"

"Yes boss." I let out before quickly throwing fireballs of Phoenix Fire at the first one's right head while Akeno and Rias shot magic at a different head, Koneko moved in close delivering a spinning axe kick to the beasts should knocking it off it's feet. _"...How strong is this thing again?'_ I asked Aurora before I switched to the torrent of Blue and White flames.

" **It guards the gates to the underworld, how strong do you think it is?"** Aurora asked condescending.

I heard Asia scream as the second Cerberus lunged at her, I quickly ran towards Asia and pushed her out of the way of the lunging Cerberus only to be caught in the beasts blast of fire. "AGGGHHHH THIS HURTS SO FUCKING MUUUUCH!" I let out, burning alive. _'BURNINGBURNINGBRUNINGBURNING!'_

The fire stopped turning I saw through the pain Koneko kicking the beast. "You need to look out, Heal I'll take care of this." Koneko told me as she kicked the beasts eye her shoe sinking into the pupil.

"...n-now i know how bacon feels like…" I said as I hoped I was regenerating I felt my phone vibrate. _'Please regen, please regenpleaseregen.'_ I said in my head as I shakingly took out my phone to check who the fuck was texting me now of all times to see Dustin's name. _"KY where are you and the others?"_

" _Get to the school, Now."_ I texted before putting the phone away, and looked at my skin to see if the damage was undone before I could I heard a loud huffing above me. "...crap baskets." I said while looking up to see one of the cerberus licking its chops. "Yeah no." I said before dodging out of the things Biting distance via rolling only for my foot to be caught in its mouth and it began shaking me around like a chew toy. "AHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HURTS MORE!" Suddenly I was Dropped along with the head.

"So how is it being the chew toy?" I heard a familiar asshole ask.

"...well, at least now i'll know what your toys will go through." I commented with a small smile, looking for the source of the voice to see Dustin squatting on top of the head… with a katana across his lap. "...Since when did you become J?" I asked him.

"Since when did you let bitches walk all over you?" Dustin asked smirking as he hopped down and lifted open the jaw of the beast. "Get your foot out."

"y-Yeah, laugh it up." I said, Breathing in as I got my mangled foot out of the mouth of the huge mutt.

"Xenovia has got the rest of it, just couldn't rest with you being treated like a bowl of kibbles and bitch." Dustin said kneeling down looking at my foot. "How long do you think this is gonna take?"

"...a long ass time honestly, I've really only healed things that would leave scars… This, is not the usual." I said, pulling out how long I felt it would take out of my own ass.

" **That Sword… it's familiar."** Aurora told me.

"Okay, then let me take over." Dustin said slipping the sheath over his back and drawing the sword. "Hello Ladies!" Dustin darted forward as Lightning seemed to trail behind him, Drawing forward to the second Cerberus he took the sword in both hands slicing its left front paw off before stabbing the blade into its stomach and running to the otherside.

' _...damn, what kind of fucking sword is that?'_ I said in my head as I tried to get comfy watching Dustin slice the Puppy into bits.

"Damn that felt good." Dustin said sheathing the sword. "And Awesome."

"...HOW IS THAT THING SO FUCKING SHARP!" I yelled out loud as Rias and Akeno landed next to him.

"Here let me help." Asia said from behind me as I felt my wounds start to heal.

"So wait… these dogs weren't the assholes i was supposed to dice?" Dustin asked as Rias nodded. "THEN WHO!"

"Some fucker with 8 wings!" I told him as I let Asia heal me. "...Thanks Asia."

"Look at you little more powerful now that you got some hero mojo runnin through you, interesting." Kokabiel said making Dustin lookup.

"Wow I don't know what to say, You either have massive penis envy or have the biggest dick on the planet to fuck with us!" Dustin yelled as he laughed. "I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHO SITS ON SOMETHING THAT BIG AND DOESN'T HAVE TO COMPENSATE FOR SOMETHIN!?"

"IT IS COMPLETE!" I heard a old man yell.

"...Who's the old guy?" I asked as I looked around to find the source of the voice, turning around I saw a old man next to the glowing gold light.

"Now, I get to have the massive power that results from the combination of the swords." Kokabiel said with a grin. "That's our trade off. Sweet deal, huh?"

"I suggest you leave quickly. This whole area is going to be destroyed in less than twenty minutes." The old man told us.

"By what?" I asked as I tried getting up. "Also, can you count?"

"Ky that sword is made with some of the fragments of excalibur." Dustin told me as he ran over.

"...You know, that's fair." I commented.

"If you want to save it, you'll have to defeat me. Oh no." Kokabiel sarcastically remarked. "So who will take me?"

"All of us!" Dustin yelled as his right arm sparked with electricity. "GAIA I NEED YOU ON THIS TOO!"

" **Yes Master."** She said before his Left arm was covered in solid rock. "KY GET IN THERE ALL OF US!"

Rias and Akeno unleashed massive amount of destructive energy and Lighting towards Kokabiel.

" _ **HELL!**_ " I started while bringing up both of my hands to be ready to make a Big x. " _ **CROSSFIRE!**_ " I yelled before flames were at the tip and I brought both downwards in the right motion to make a perfect X, The Fire of Hell and of the Phoenix raced towards Kokabiel.

" **TECTONIC RIPPLE!"** Looking back at Dustin he slammed his fist down causing the earth to upend and soar towards Kokabiel as he also unleashed his lighting bolt. " **SHOCK BOLT!** "

Kokabiel reached forward catching our combined attacks and formed them together in a ball of energy throwing the attack at Rias. _'...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BULLSHIT!?'_ Akeno moved in front of her blocking a decent amount of the attack but suffering its damage, Rias stabilized herself in the air as Akeno began plummeting.

"AKENO!" Dustin yelled running forward sheathing his sword, catching her and falling on his ass.

"...Alright, WHO SAID YOU COULD BULLSHIT YOUR WAY OUT OF CLICHE GROUP ATTACKS!" I yelled. "WRITERS LOGIC DICTATES THAT SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU!"

"Ky this is reality! Also Akeno… Get off." Dustin said as Akeno sat up on top of him.

"I'm sorry." She said getting off him.

" **Brave one, getting so close to a leader class is usually a death sentence."** Aurora said as I heard The First grumble incoherently.

' _Not helping… No offense.'_ I said in thought before I began thinking of a way to beat this bastard.

"Ky we need to help Kiba." Dustin said as he got up.

"What is he doing now?" I asked as I saw Kaiba over by the old man, but not close.

"Come on let's go!" Dustin yelled drawing his sword and charging.

"Well, I guess no plan A." I commented before I charged with Dustin, looking I saw Kiba drawing his sword and charging as well. _'Alright, It's just a old man, What's the worse that can happen?'_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glint, a small familiar glint… "...Oh crap baskets." I commented before looking to see where the glint was only to hear an explosion behind me.

"DUSTIN! KIBA! NO!" I heard Rias yell, turning back around I saw a crater smaller than the gym but big enough.

"...S-So they just exploded…" I said out loud while looking into the crater.

"The knight was able to avoid a direct attack? What a quick little rat, I don't see hero boy anymore though?" Kokabiel stated behind me. "Freed!"

"You called? I'm here!" Freed yelled running over to the old man.

"...You know what? Fuck it." I said before pointing my right hand at Freed. "Flame." I said before unleashing a torrent of flame.

Freed grabbed the sword next to the old man and with a simple slice my flame was gone. "OOHOOOO IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN BEFORE! TO BAD THAT LITTLE PUPPY IS DEAD, I REALLY WANTED TO SHOW HIM MY NEW SHINY STICK!"

I felt a boiling, one I haven't felt since Riser slowly rise from this homicidal vampire… Angel… Archangel priest...just a priest who rapes. "Oh, Quite the man you are, Hiding behind a fucking Fuck off sword!" I yelled at him as I began walking towards him. "But let me tell you, ONE FUCKING THING! YOU NEVER LAUGH OVER MY BEST FRIEND'S GRAVE!" I yelled before my Wings sprouted from my back and I charged forwards using my wings as thrust.

"KYLER STOP!" I heard someone yell as I reached Freed, suddenly he disappeared and reappeared next to me slicing my arm off, before my arm even began to fall he sliced off my leg as well.

"Come on shitty devil, I got a new sword and you think you can take me?" Freed ask licking the sword. "You need a wake up call!"

"ARGH!" I yelled ignoring the pain of missing my limbs as I used my remaining arm to try and grab him, suddenly he was struck back by Xenovia.

"Your master told you to stop." Xenovia told me taking a defensive stance.

"...You try listening to her." I told her right before the pain came flooding in… along with the blood, for a couple of minutes my mind went blank only the pain was what I could think of.

"I'd heard about you." I heard a voice say as I came to, looking over I saw the old man walking over to Kiba. "They said one of the subjects had escaped."

' _...what the fuck did I miss?'_ I asked, noticing Koneko and Xenovia fending off Freed, but I could not move my body.

"How tragic to survive only to live as a lowly devil. I am grateful to you and the others, you taught me what I needed to complete the project." the old man said smiling.

"Complete it?"

"The subjects we used didn't individually have enough of a particular gene required to use the Holy Swords." The old man explained. "After I realized that fact, I came to a conclusion. So… All I did was take out the gene from the kids who carried any of it! Then, I found a way to combine and crystallize their genes!"

The old man pulled out a small crystal. "This crystal contains the correct quantity of the gene. It's the last one made from those pathetic little brats!"

"HAHAHAHAH! The other guys they tested the crystals on died halfway in because they were too weak to take all the gene goodness!" Freed yelled as I regained control of my body. "If you think about it that way, you're lucky to be fighting one of a kind!"

"Holy shit I feel like a truck hit me at full speed." I said shifting about on the ground as I felt the wounds slowly heal themselves.

"Holy sword users receive a blessing. Something like that is put into their bodies… A gene deficiency." Xenovia said looking over at Kiba and Valper. "That must be what they've been using them for."

The old man began to rant about michael and his job. "I bet he didn't take the time to kill them."

"There was no need to kill us either… how could you?" Kiba growled at the old man.

"You were nothing more than materials used in a top-secret project, we had what we needed. What were we supposed to do?" The old man asked. _'...damn talk about a ONI complex.'_

"We believed what we were doing was for God, We bore everything because of that faith and then… You… you just threw us away, like trash." Kiba said eyes wide, before suddenly the old man's arm holding the crystal fell to the ground.

"You need to learn to shut up more." Dustin said as he sheathed his sword smiling and blood began flowing from the old man's stump. "Would help you keep track of things."

"...oh… Your alive… Guess I didn't need to lose an arm and a leg." I jokingly said, using the dark humor to Distract me from the fact I lost my fapping hand.

Dustin reached down grabbing the crystal from the hand and walked over to Kiba. "I heard what he said… This is yours." Dustin handed it to Kiba before running over to me.

"You know I thought I was the one supposed to get hurt like this." Dustin said kneeling down.

"With you, It's broken limbs… heh heh." I commented with a small smile.

"How many? How many lives did your blessed research cost?" Kiba asked standing up. "How many deaths did it take?" Lights began to form behind kiba taking the shape of… People?

"...have I lost that much blood?" I asked looking at the lights.

"No ky… Those, those are the souls of his comrades." Dustin told me as he helped me up onto my leg.

"I prayed, and wondered… why was I the only one? Why me? It wasn't fair for me to have survived." Kiba said as The old man held his stump. "There were kids who had bigger dreams than I did, Kids who wanted to live more than I did."

"The lone survivor, his rage is caused by a form of PTSD." Dustin said looking down. _'...damn, reminds me of rambo and how bad I felt… after this, i'm going to apologize to him.'_

"Someone better than me should have made it out of that nightmare!" Kiba said before gasping and looking around him, slowly one of the small spirits reached up grabbing his sleeve, looking down at the spirit Kiba's tears started flowing down his face as they gathered around him.

Slowly kiba pressed the crystal to his chest absorbing it. "Today… a squire gather's his past and looks forward towards the future… as a Knight." Dustin said looking up with tears in his eyes. "He did it, balance breaker."

"...This… Is a first to me." I commented while looking at Kiba.

" **He has broken balance, by going against Nature… by accepting the crystal he accepted a holy object into his body."** Aurora told me. **"Only Few can achieve it."**

I couldn't say or think, All I did, Was just stare at the amazing thing I was witnessing.

"My comrades, they never wanted me to wish for revenge… They wanted me free, But I'm not." Kiba said walking towards the old man. "First, I need to destroy the evil in front of me… Then no one else will have to suffer." Kiba summoned a sword and grabbed hold of it. "No one but you!"

"HELP ME! FREED!"

"Yes? I'm here!" Freed yelled jumping over between them.

"Heh you are such a little fool." The old man said. "You should have let yourself be killed with the rest of them."

"Kiba kick Freed's ass, Can't do everything for ya!" Dustin yelled to him "No point in wasting your comrades faith in you."

"You can do it Kiba, Fight like a member of the House of Gremory, Take them down." Rias told him.

"...Slice off his Fapping arm." I told Kiba.

"Come on kiba we all believe in you!"

"I wanna see blood."

"Thank you." Kiba said.

"GROSS! Another "Moving scene" from the house of Gag Me Gremory!" Freed yelled. "Now my skin is starting to crawl and is creeping me out! I can't take it! I NEED TO HURRY UP AND KILL YOU!"

"Yes. That should make me feel much better!" Freed said grinning and smiling wide-eyed.

"Time for a new sword." Kiba said holding his sword out. "Dear comrades whose souls have merged with mine. We shall overcome this together, all our dreams that were stifled can now come true." Kiba held the sword up as light and darkness began to flow around it. "I'll create a sword for Rias and for all of my fallen friends… **SWORD BIRTH GO!"**

The darkness and light fused together changing the sword. "It's the sword of Betrayer, a sword vested with both Holy and Devil powers. Try and stop it!"

"Holy and Devil powers fused together!?" Rias asked actually confused for once.

"Wait.. is that not possible?" Dustin asked confused

"A HOLY DEVIL SWORD IS IMPOSSIBLE!" The old man yelled. "TWO OPPOSING ELEMENTS CANNOT MIX TOGETHER. SOMETHING LIKE THAT IS AN ABERRATION!"

Kiba and Xenovia walked side by side together towards freed talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. "Ky I'm gonna let you go and go help them okay?" Dustin told me.

"Ya, You go and do that… I'll… Hang onto someone else if I can." I replied, looking around before the person holding me up… was no longer there. "CANADIAN GOING DOWN!" I let out before Falling over, looking up I saw Xenovia had planted her sword in the ground.

"Oh, Peter. Oh, basilius and Dionysius, and the Blessed Virgin Mary. I ask you to please hear my prayers!" Xenovia said holding out her arm as a Golden glyph appeared and a sword hilt slowly came out of it chains holding the sword. "In the name of the saint living within this blade… I hereby set you free!" The chains broke as she pulled the sword out revealing a massive sword. "This is called Durandal!"

"Wow!" Asia said as she helped me to my feet and over to the others.

"A sword on par with Excalibur, said to cut everything in this world." Akeno said as I watched The three of them stand weapons poised to attack.

"That's impossible. My research didn't go into how to use Durandal; no one should be able to wield that thing!" The old man yelled.

 **(Dustin's pov)**

"Your wrong unlike Kiba or Irina, I'm one of the rarely found naturals." Xenovia said with a smirk that… Well looked kinda sexy.

' _Why does she look so good… I think it's the skin tight body glove.'_ I thought smiling.

" **Focus Young one."** Thunderaan told me. _'Huh oh yeah.'_

"One who is perfectly suitable, also known as a true Holy sword user!" Valper said his tone that of a scared bitch.

"This kiddo cuts anything he touches to pieces, he doesn't always listen to me, either." Xenovia explained. "Besides that, he's infinitely dangerous if not stored in another dimension."

"I don't believe you!" Freed yelled launching blade tentacles at her, she struck them away shattering them into fragments. "Damn, I love a good plot twist!"

"What you have is simply a broken Holy sword, It's no match for my Durandal!" Xenovia yelled lunging at him and striking the ground when he dodged.

"I'VE DECIDED I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Freed yelled as Kiba appeared behind him and the two began clashing. _'It may seal away his speed but he has something far better.'_

" **Shall we intervene?"** Gaia Asked me.

"It wasn't enough to sever our hopes!" Kiba yelled as he sliced the sword in two.

"MY SWORD!" Freed yelled falling to the ground on next to me, bringing my sword down I held it above his neck.

"I wouldn't move, Unless you wanna slice your own head off." I said smiling as his shoulder burst with holy energy.

"Our powers overcame Excalibur." Kiba said.

"How is this possible, In theory, the fusion of holy and devil powers is-" Kiba cut him off by turning his blade towards valper. "Prepare yourself, Valper Galilei!"

"Yes! I understand now, if the balance between holy and devil powers is disrupted, it could be possible! Which means, not only the Devil King, but also Go-" Valper was cut off by a light spear going through his back killing him instantly.

"Wa-FUCK!" I yelled as I felt something stab me in the leg, falling to the floor Freed ran away. "Ky SHOOT SOMETHING!

Soon, I saw a Torrent of blue Fire race for Freed and for it to engulf him leaving nothing behind. "Oh Valper, you really were very talented. Unfortunately, you weren't supposed to figure that part out." a Fallen said as he drifted to the ground.

"Now question who the fuck you be?" I question taking a defensive stance.

"Okay, Kokabiel, What are you trying to do here?" Rias asked as she, kyler, Akeno, and Asia walked up behind me. _'Thank god he has his leg and arm back._

"I'm destroying everything I find tedious, Now, I'm even more bored than before." Kokabiel said before shifting his eyes to me. "Hey you hero boy and you Phoenix lover."

"Alright, Pretty boy with wings, See? I can do it too." Kyler retorted.

"Ooh feisty, now I want you two to power up to your full strength and come at me." Kokabiel told us.

"Wait so your a Dbz character now?" I asked resting my sword on my shoulder.

"Alright, So let me get this straight, You want us, To hit you, as hard as we can?" Kyler asked. "No stupid Percentage, Or holding back, Just, as hard as we can, Right?"

"Yes of course."

"Blin this is going to be good, Sorry I gotta sideline ya Gaia." I said letting the rock fall from my left hand. _'Alright Thunderaan you know what to do.'_

"...Hey Dustin, What sword is that?" Kyler asked, Probably finally noticing the sword.

"Just a little gift from a friend." I said holding out my sacred gear. "Lets just say, it's a weapon fit for a hero."

" **Great Hero of the sword and Storm,** **Tonitrua, The First to Best me in Combat, Give us your power."** Thunderaan announced from my sacred gear before lightning flowed from it down my arm and across my entire body slowly taking form into a black Kimono with red detailing, the last of the energy flowing up to my face forming into a mask, lifting the mask up to only cover half my face I smiled and looked at my sword. _'He seems energized.'_

"...WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kyler yelled turning around I saw him bathed in flame trying to put himself out.

" **YOU MORON I LENT YOU SOME OF MY POWER!"** I heard his sacred gear yell causing him to stop and notice the flame wasn't hurting him.

"...more of a warning next time." Kyler said under his breath as I felt something tug my sleeve.

Turning I saw Rias next to me. "Please don't do this, You can't take him alone." Rias said shaking her head.

"I'm never alone Rias, I've got Ky… And when push comes to shove, I've got you and the others." I said taking her hand off my sleeve. "Now if you excuse me, Me and Kyler have some… Business to conclude."

Turning back I saw Kyler next to me and we began walking towards Kokabiel. "What chances do you think we have?" I asked ky.

"...Honestly, It's like two Level twenty's ignoring the skull above a boss instead of a level." Kyler told me.

Looking down at the sword I smiled. "Well… at least we each have somethin to even the odds."

"Now… LETS GO!" I yelled jumping forward. _'This feels different it's stronger!'_ I dodged out of the way of a Light spear and slicing another in two, as Ky launched a ball of fire at Kokabiel which he batted out of the air.

"...You know, I should start charging instead of quick ones." I heard kyler comment before a even bigger Fireball was launched at Kokabiel catching it her threw it towards me, bringing my sword up I blocked the attack and the fire seemed to flow around my sword almost enchanting it with fire. _'OOOOH THIS GIVES ME A IDEA!'_

"KY MORE!" I yelled turning towards him holding up my sword.

"HOW MUCH!" Kyler yelled as a Torrent of white flame was fired at me putting my sword forward the flames flowed and wrapped around it before Kyler stopped.

 **(Third Person Perspective)**

"Oh thank you very much." Dustin said spinning the sword unleashing a blade of fire. "GET BACK IN!"

"Yeah yeah, Can't let you do all the work right?" Kyler asked as he started walking towards Kokabiel, both of his hands engulfed in their respective fires.

"This is boring." Kokabiel said said raising a hand and stopping the blades of fire.

"HADOKEN!" Kyler yelled before launching a ball of blue fire only to be batted away with a yawn. "Aw come on, No respect for the classics."

"KYLER IF WE LOSE HERE ASIA WILL FUCKING DIE!" Dustin yelled running forward towards Kokabiel.

"...*Sigh* Tilt." Kyler said before he started swiping the air at Kokabiel, Waves of fire flying at him at Varying speeds and size, Dustin running alongside of the attack.

"Now it's getting interesting." Kokabiel said forming light swords suddenly Xenovia and Kiba jumped in striking only to be blocked by Kokabiel and for them to be clashing.

"You let your guard down." Dustin said grinning as the waves of fire crashed into Kokabiel and Dustin jumped into the flames stabbing Kokabiel.

"ARGH!" Kyler Yelled as he kept swiping, getting faster with them as Koneko crashed down on Kokabiel only for him to push us all back with Dustin slamming into Kyler.

"I… I'm running outta gas ky, I don't know how… much longer I can hold this form." Dustin told him as he stood back up. "How much do you got left in you."

"...I feel really, really hungry…" Kyler answered as he struggled to get up before a massive bolt of lightning crashed down on kokabiel along with a red energy along with swords burst from the ground and going into the attack.

"Alright Ky… lets put the last of the gas into it." Dustin said as his sword began to spark with lightning.

"...Honestly, I don't even know if I have the fuel for another flame…" Kyler admitted.

"Better to have tried and failed than to have never tried." The lightning surged around Kokabiel as Akeno pumped every last bit of energy she could muster.

"Could it be she who possesses the power of Barkiel is fighting?" Kokabiel asked.

"Don't speak his name. I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT CREATURE!" Akeno yelled as Dustin Swung his sword unleashing a massive blade of lightning. " **CRACK BOLT BLADE!** " slowly Dustin fell to his knees his clothes changing back to normal.

Kyler brought up both of his arms and hands to make a x cross, Taking a breath. " **HELL CROSSFIRE!** " He yelled before he swiped them both down and going onto a knee as a x shaped fire wave was fired at Kokabiel, before he too fell to the ground.

"This is pathetic!" Kokabiel yelled slicing each attack away with blades of light before laughing. "This is all the Great house of Gremory could do? I'm amazingly bored by it."

"Yeah, We can't help it when some nerd makes a god tier character just because he doesn't like having fun." Kyler commented.

 **(Kyler's POV)**

" _ **It's impossible there is no way all of you could even hold a candle to him."**_ Aurora told me.

" _ **Kinda reminds me of me."**_ The First said.

' _...You know, You need to be more optimistic.'_ I told them both as I saw Dustin slowly standing up using his sword as a brace.

"H-heh, Still got some fight left in you?" I asked as I slowly started to push myself back up.

"As long as I got some blood left to drown in." Dustin said looking around. "I don't think we can win this though Kyler."

"Well, we can at least try to give him hell… right?" I asked as I stood up fully, Stumbling back one step.

"Even if we die, we will buy them time to figure something out." Dustin said raising his sword and taking a stance. "And time is all we got."

"Well, i guess it's back to the song and dance." I said as I corrected my footing, Dustin charged forward at Kokabiel Blocking and parrying Kokabiel's attacks on his way to him.

" _ **He's buying you time."**_ The first said his tone worried.

' _...Hey aurora? Mind letting go of the facet again?'_ I asked with a small smile.

" _ **I'm sorry that was all your body could handle, you can't take anymore."**_ Aurora told me as Dustin reached Kokabiel engaging him in melee combat.

' _...do you think i care? Dustin is risking his life here, and i'll be damned if I don't try and help out the most I can… no matter the risk.'_ I told Aurora, Suddenly the entire area around me exploded in blue and white flames. _**"Second Liberation, Flame Soul unlocked."**_ My gloves Changed the leather moving fully up my arms and the small phoenix emblems grew becoming apart of the leather and wrapping around my arms. "...huh, that's new, mind explaining quickly?" I asked out loud.

" _ **You can control your flames to such a great degree you can form objects with them and you can turn portions of your body into fire allowing attacks to pass right through you."**_ The First and Aurora explained at the same time. _**"Shortest answer I got."**_

' _Alright, no tutorials for this gamer.'_ I told myself in my head before I imagined a sword in my hand made of fire, a small dagger of fire appeared in my hand and flickered like a ember.

"...Alright, i don't have much time then." I told myself before I aimed both of my hands at the damned fallen angel, and let out a small smoke of flames, thinking quickly, I charged forwards as best as I could, summoning two daggers of flames in both of my hands as I rushed, Kokabiel knocked Dustin away and turned to face me.

Dustin suddenly moved forward surging with lightning catching Kokabiel off guard and disarming Kokabiel of his light swords before stabbing his sword throw both of Kokabiel's forearms locking them in place. "You always keep an eye on your targets you idiot."

As soon as I got close enough, I jumped and aimed both daggers for his eyes before I was suddenly flung back slamming into the ground on my back as the magic dome around us shatter and a Bright white light glowed brightly above the battlefield. "O-ow." I let as I tried to get back up. "W-What's going on?" The light broke open revealing a suit of White Armor with two massive blue glowing wings and piercing yellow eyes shone brightly with the moon behind it.

"Why is the Vanishing Dragon here?" Kokabiel asked looking up at The Suit of Armor.

"...dragon?" I asked as my body began to feel weak, suddenly the suit of armor slammed down on to Kokabiel tearing off a pair of his wings.

"Your wings are disgusting, they remind me of a tar pit." The Armor said backing away the voice indiscernible from male or female. "Azazel's wings are like the everlasting night."

' _...just how many ass pulls have happened in my life?'_ I asked myself as I took a step back.

"You bastard… What are you trying to do?" Kokabiel asked as he stood up.

"Someone who's fallen lower than the ground hardly needs wings, don't you agree?" The Armor asked.

"LET GO OF ME YOU WORM, HOW ARE YOU EVEN STANDING!?" I heard Kokabiel yell, turning to look I saw Dustin behind Kokabiel holding both ends of the sword pulling it up towards Kokabiel's throat.

"JUST DIE ALREADY! I HATE YOUR VOICE ENOUGH!" I yelled at Kokabiel. _**"DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!"**_ Suddenly Dustin pulled the sword straight through Kokabiel's forearms and decapitating him.

"Okay what was that bullshit?!" Dustin yelled looking at Kokabiel's fallen head and kicking the corpse over. "He was clearly winning, and then I just rip it through him like a Catholic priest?!"

"IT'S THE SWORD MAN!" I yelled at him as the ground glowed for a second before dissipating.

"It was My Sacred Gear." The Suit said as it landed between me and Dustin. "One of the powers of my Sacred Gear is Divine Dividing. Every ten seconds, it cuts in half the power of whatever it's touching, adding that power to me instead."

"So. Robbed. Me. Of. My. Bloodlust. Satisfying. Kill?!" Dustin asked moving towards the suit of armor. _'You know, i never thought he would go into a dick measuring contest with a dragon…'_

" _ **You know this isn't the first time."**_ Aurora said with a slight laugh. _'Wait, The dragon is a part of our past!?'_

"Dustin, Fucking stop before you do something we will ALL regret and you hurt Rias." I told Dustin as he was standing inches away from the Suit of armor. "And I don't do fucking bits and pieces!"

" _ **Oh yes with this exact dragon actually."**_ Aurora told me almost bursting into laughter. _'HE BETTER NOT DRAG ME INTO THIS MESS AGAIN!'_

Glaring up at the suit of armor which was easily a foot taller than him. "You. owe. me. a. fight."

"DUSTIN SHUT THE FUCK UP! RIAS I'M SURE DOESN'T FUCK GOOP AND PIECES!" I yelled in worry as I backed up. _'He's going to get us all KILLED!'_

"You could never hope to face me." The Suit of armor told Dustin looking down at him. "Even if you were on a equal level with me… you wouldn't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't stand a chance, thats big talk from some kill stealing fuckwit." Dustin told it, from the side I could see his canine's were getting longer and sharper.

" _ **Oh here it goes."**_ The First said.

" _ **Yes round two, I lost money last time but I get my dignity back this time."**_ Aurora said.

' _...One question answered honestly if Dustin survives and lands a hit.'_ I told Aurora.

" _ **I'll take that bet."**_ Aurora said before Dustin sliced the suit of armor's leg.

"I can't tell if I made a big mistake or chopped my own cock off here." Dustin's eye twitched in fear, before a beam of bright light appeared around the suit of armor and the light began flying away.

" _ **FUCK!"**_ Aurora yelled as the first began laughing.

' _HAH! I WON!'_ I cheered in my head with triumph.

Rias ran over to Dustin who had dropped to his knees. "Oh god I'm glad your okay." Rias hugged Dustin as he looked at me confused.

I mouthed to him that I won a bet. _'HAHA! Now you owe me one question answered honestly.'_

"Rias." I heard sona say as I saw her approach.

"Sona!" Rias let go of Dustin turning to them.

"I wonder why the White Dragon Emperor showed up out of the blue like that." Sona told Rias.

' _Now, Aurora, How long till my body gives up?'_ I asked the bird in my brain. _'SHIT THAT'S NOT THE QUESTION TO ANSWER HONESTLY!'_

" _ **Should have said that before, and you'll be unable to walk in twenty minutes."**_

"...fuck." I told myself. _'I'm still a fucking idiot.'_

"I wonder if he realized he saved our town." Rias said as she stood up and helped Dustin stand as well.

"Yeah, So, I don't think it knows, Maybe, Who knows, but I got about twenty minutes till my body gives out and i won't be able to walk, let's move along here." I commented, hoping to speed this moment along before I pass out, Kiba walked over to us his new sword in hand.

"Hey longsword boy you finally did it." Dustin said now smiling. "Nice sword by the way."

"Thank you Dustin and look I want to say someth-." Dustin raised a hand cutting him off.

"Nah you're good, anything you said before is forgiven and we don't need anymore drama cause I think I already caused enough." Dustin said laughing as Kiba began talking to Asia about club actvities.

"Awwww, that's sweet." I teased dustin.

"Oh shut up." Dustin said as Rias moved him and herself over to kiba. "Kiba."

"Rias?"

"I'm glad you decided to come back to us. And for you to be a Balance Breaker, as your master, I can't tell you how proud of you that makes me." Rias said before Dustin elbowed her slightly and whispered something in her ear. _'...now i wanna put a mistletoe above those two...'_

Kiba kneeled before Rias and consequently Dustin. "Still though, I betrayed the club members and more importantly I betrayed the one person who saved my life such a long time ago. I can't make up for what I've done."

"Kiba, You just coming back to the club would be enough." Dustin said looking at Rias. "Even though I went against her orders she understood why I did it and even why Koneko did it, all of us want you back even the man who calls you Kaiba, right everyone?"

"Heh, Come on Kaiba, we need to d-d-d-d-d-ddddddual!" I joked with a smile.

"Yeah Kiba I would miss you if you left."

"Your cool dude."

"I certainly forgive you."

"Ara it just wouldn't be the same without you."

"President. I'll make my vow to you once more, I, Kiba Yuto, Promise to protect you and your companions as a Knight of the House of Gremory for the rest of my life." Kiba said.

"Awww, Aren't we all just gay and adorable." I teased all of us.

"I can't believe you just said that." Dustin deadpanned causing everyone to laugh.

"Now, Then, Kiba." Looking I saw Rias with a magic glyph on her hand.

"Yes?"

"It's time to accept your punishment." Rias said smiling. "Here's one thousand spankings."

"...TOO KINKY!" I yelled before walking away.

"HAH SUCK IT KIBA, YOU GET TO PLAY BITCH!" I heard Dustin yell before Asia ran up to me.

"...What is it Asia?" I asked as I stopped walking.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't help!" Asia said as tears began to well up. "I watched from the side as you and Dustin were almost torn to piece, and I did nothing."

"...Look Asia." I said before I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "There was never really much you could do in that situation, almost everyone was down for the count, it was better if you healed everyone instead of risking your own life… and honestly, I'm just glad your safe."

"B-but I-" She was about to say something before I stopped her with a kiss on the lips and pulled away. "Again, i'm glad your safe, and that's all I want."

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **O.R.C Room**

 **(Dustin's Pov)**

"God I'm so glad the Board gave me a optional day to relax after my 'Car Accident'." I relaxed on couch playing with my messy hair.

"Yeah, Your the lucky one." Kyler commented.

"Hey, Elemental Lord." I heard a voice from the door say. _'Who?'_

Lifting myself up groaning I saw. "Xenovia!?" I stared in shock as I saw Xenovia standing in the school's dress code.

"...Who again?" Kyler asked.

"I believe you called me 'Blue Haired Bitch'." Xenovia said crossing her arms.

"Oh yes! You, Blue haired bitch." Kyler replied Casually.

"I'm sorry about him, but I'm happy to see you found us." Rias said as I laid back down.

"So I have the most loaded question besides a marriage proposal, why is she here?" I asked massaging my forehead.

"If I had to guess, it's about you, Elemental Lord." Kyler said the last part sarcasticly.

"Yes because Phoenix Bearer is so much better." I said before feeling a glare pointed at me. "Okay shutting up."

"Anyway She's the newly-made Knight of the House of Gremory." Rias said with what I presumed was a smile. "Welcome home, Xenovia."

"...so again, you convert a holy woman?" Kyler asked. "Is this a trend i'm not seeing?"

"Now it's important you get along with her Dustin and Kyler." Akeno told us.

"Awesome, welcome to the team, be warned Rias sometimes takes showers over there and I would stay away from Kyler for right now he's liable to tear your wings off." I said casually as I sat up.

"You've been transformed into a devil?" I heard Asia ask.

"...You know, That's a good point, Why would you transform into a devil like us?" Kyler asked as well.

"For once you ask a question worth asking Kyler." I said before gesturing for her to begin.

"After I found out that God had actually died. I was Desperate, so I begged her to take me in." Xenovia explained crossing her arms underneath her breasts. _'Mmm I like having more to the imagination.'_

" **Now now hun, That kind of thinking is for later~"** Gaia told me seductively.

"Wait you actually begged for this?" I asked confused, I heard Rias laugh slightly.

"It'll be nice to have the Durandal user added to our ranks, with this you and Kiba will be the sword fighter's covering our right and left flanks." Rias said.

"Left and right." I corrected smiling.

" **Oh my~ My lord will have two pairs of breasts to leer at~"** Gaia said out loud.

"...Dustin, How much of a perv are you?" Kyler asked.

" **Well, He currently enjoys the outfit the one with blue hair is wearing~"** Gaia replied to him, Causing him to laugh.

"Gaia I swear to Thundraan and Ragnaros I will force you to your knees and make you beg for forgiveness." I growled glaring down at my hand.

" **Oh yes daddy~"** Gaia said out loud, TRYING to make me Un-Fucking-comfortable.

Looking around I saw Kyler who was laughing his ass off, turning I saw Asia blushing, Koneko was glaring at me shaking her head, Kiba was laughing, Akeno was looking at me… differently, and Rias had her head buried in her hands. "I cannot explain the personalities of my sacred gear, just wait till you speak to Ragnaros and I will say this once truthfully and with complete and utter confidence… I am not fucking my Sacred Gear… but Ky has."

"HEY! Bird is a bird, Not a woman." Kyler told me. "NO way I could fuck that."

" _ **I do have a human form in his mind."**_ Kyler's sacred gear said.

"...Wait, you do? All I've fucking seen was the bird." Kyler replied, Looking at his gear confused.

" _ **Oh don't play coy~ you know that you love it!"**_ Kyler's sacred gear said.

"...You know, These Sacred gears can be a problem." Kyler said out loud

" **Oh, The phoenix! How are you hun!?"** Gaia asked Kyler's sacred gear.

" _ **Beside being trapped in this Stud's~ mind I'm doing just fine."**_

"Both of you please stop, Xenovia what year are you in?!" I asked in desperation

" **Oh my~ My lord I think wishes to see you in the gym shorts~"** Gaia said out loud.

"Thundraan please help!?" I begged.

" **Listen, All of you, These two speak of truth, the others, speaks of lies, but who is who, that is the real question."** Thundraan told everyone in the room.

" _ **Ooo~ a poet I love it when this stud gets a little poetic."**_

"...Dustin? Wanna go hang ourselves?" Kyler asked me.

"Would that even work with you?" I asked. _'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?'_

"...I'm willing to try and continue with the cycle." Kyler replied.

" **Oh my~ Getting kinky now with another man?~ Why not choke me instead of yourself~"** Gaia said loud enough for EVERYONE in the room to hear clearly.

"All you do is train me in archery, there is no sexual relationship between us you overly seductive earth elemental." I said Hanging my head.

" **It's not my fault I love it when you penetrate the earth with your pure white arrows~"**

"Ky at least you got a fucking bird thing, why did I have to get stuck with the fucking earth mother?" I asked.

"Hey, That same bird is either, Playful, Or bitchy, No offense." Kyler replied. "And th-"

" _ **Oh yes~ I love it when you talk dirty to me~"**_

"...This, This is a first." Kyler said out loud. "Honestly, It's either bitch and nag, Or sounding normal."

"Fuck it I'm calling in and saying I can teach." I said getting up and opening my phone.

" **Are you sure that's a good idea?"** A voice sounding exactly like mine came from the gear.

"Yes so I can torture those ACTUAL PERVERTS the Perverted Trio." I said Dialing the schools number.

"...Asia, I can explain." I heard Kyler say.

* * *

 **D: I can't believe we did that.**

 **K: Hey, Your the perv who wanted to do this fic.**

 **D: And your the Perv who wanted to keep writing it and has gotten very interested in DXD.**

 **K: Yet, I have not watched it yet.**

 **D: Yes and I am wholly convinced that the only reason You don't is because you want me to write every other character.**

 **K: …don't forget to review and like and follow, Then favorite.**

 **D: NO YOU CANNOT BULLSHIT YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS SITUA-**


End file.
